Uzumaki Twins
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: FemNaruxSasu. Akuma joins Naruto's graduating class. They are known as the impossible duo due to a bond. How will things be with the twins training together? What is this about clones? Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story, this is one that was mentioned on my profile. This is the twin fic of Naruto and FemNaru(Akuma) it will evolve into SasuxFemNaru like all my other fics

No Criticism, no flammers, no haters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...D: obviousness is obvious:U

Don't like, don't Read.

This story has been edited to be longer due to the first chapter being really short. Chapters will be combined and new stuff will be added.

P.S…. I didn't feel like reading over Chapter 1 so it stayed the same… however Chapter 2 got combined with it and was changed a little bit (Not much at all).

†

"Class, today we will have a student joining us." The man with a scar on his nose began, after getting the class to calm down. "But Iruka-sensei, it's late for people to join this class, isn't it?" a girl with bubblegum hair asked. The man, Iruka-sensei, shook his head and motioned to the door. Everyone's gaze landed on the door, waiting for whomever to enter.

The door opened and revealed a very pale skinned girl with long blonde hair that had blood red tips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which ended at her thighs. She had bandages covering most of her body, while she wore a silver vest with a black shirt under it. Her pants were black and puffed out, while, instead of the normal open toe sandals, she wore the ninja boots. Her face bore three thick maroon whisker marks on both sides, with a triangle like one that mirrored up on her chin. Her deep maroon eyes scanned over everyone.

I slammed my hand down on my desk, standing up and pointing to the girl. "Oh hell no! I refuse to be stuck with her!" the girl snorted and waved me off. I growled as she smirked at me. "I will shove that smirk up your ass!" she grinned as everyone in the class was confused and telling me to stop picking fights with new people. "Now now Naru-chan…" I jumped at her, aiming a fist at her. "Don't 'Naru-chan' me!" I was easily caught by Iruka, who glared at me.

"Naruto, sit down!" he shouted through gritted teeth. I pouted but went back to my seat that was in the back of the room. "Now, please introduce yourself." The girl smirked up at me, and then nodded to Iruka. "Hello, I am Akuma, Uzumaki Akuma to be exact. I like ramen, tormenting my brother and my brother in general. I hate the wait time for ramen, those that hurt my brother and that hurt those close to me. My dream… is to be an even better kunoichi and reach the rank of kage or sannin or something." Iruka nodded to her, signaling that she can sit down.

Akuma slid next to me, as Iruka started to talk about chakra. I glanced over to her. "What made you join the rank of genin?" she smirked and said "Anbu missions alone won't pay for everything. I am going to get my ranks so I don't have to wait for Anbu missions to arise." I nodded, and then glanced to the front, debating to pay attention or not.

All around me, I could hear people wondering if Akuma and I were related. It should have been known by her appearance alone. We were the Kyuubi twins after all, just Akuma was female and I was male. The third always told us how when we both were born it came as a shock. We were born, apparently cuddling to each other, so neither of us is older than the other.

Akuma was the strongest between us, being as she was born with the mark of Anbu. She went straight into Anbu work even though she didn't know how to speak; it is what made her gain respect from all the adults. We were running late in some rent payments recently; she said that she'd find a way to make the money while she did the Anbu missions.

That is what brings us to today, our team placement. I would have failed the test if it weren't for Akuma who taught me a stronger shadow clone jutsu. I was thankful she did, because now we both can make money for the rent and save it up over time.

Iruka was naming off the teams; I didn't really care to know where everyone was place, I just wanted to know my team and Akuma's team too.

"Team 7… Uzumaki Naruto…" my head popped up "Uchiha Sasuke…" I groaned and hit my head on the table, while Akuma comforted me while laughing at the same time. "and Uzumaki Akuma." I heard a thump next to me and saw that Akuma had followed my actions.

"Iruka-sensei, why do the Uzumaki's get teamed up with Sasuke-kun?" the girl with bubblegum hair asked. "Because, Sakura, Sasuke is the Rookie of the year while Akuma is the Kunoichi of the year."

"But why is Naruto there then?" Sakura asked. Iruka sighed "You can't separate the Uzumaki twins; they have a bond that can't be broken nor beat." I nodded, grinning at Akuma, who smirked in return.

_**"Of course we got a strong bond."**_ I laughed, causing everyone to stare at me. With the Kyuubi sealed within us, we have the ability to communicate to Kyuubi and each other. It was already figured that due to this that we would end up on the same team. Akuma told me that teams were made up of one top rank male, one top rank female, then the 'dead last' as she put it. I was already horrible at all written tests but good at all hands on type of things, so I would be the 'dead last' for the team while Akuma, who was already advanced, would be the top Kunoichi.

Iruka finished announcing the teams then mentioned that we would meet up with our senseis after lunch; to meet back in this room when done. _**"We got Kakashi, he is always late."**_ I peered to Akuma and nodded in understanding. It was time to make someone's life a living hell from meeting the Uzumaki Twins.

**Akuma's POV**

I watched as all the teams had left with their senseis. "Well while we wait I can inform you guys about Kakashi."

I sat on the table, between the two boys. "The test we will do will probably be the bell test. For this test we will need to work as a team, I know I have no problems with Naruto but Sasuke… I know how you hate the idea of people teaming up and all that happy whore crap but you have to deal with it if you want to pass and get started on being a real ninja." Sasuke snorted and looked away.

"Sasuke, it is better to be with others than to be alone and having no one to turn to when you are in need." Sasuke stayed silent but chose to listen to my words. "Now… Kakashi is known as the copy-cat ninja, he may not use that against us but it is still something that should be known."

Naruto nodded "He's coming." I said, turning to the front where the door was. Not soon after, a man with silver hair walked in. "Hmm… my first impression of you is –eep!" Kakashi dodged the batch of Kunais I threw at him.

"Ah Akuma…. I see so this will be a very interesting team… explains why the hokage was giggling like a school girl." He sighed then looked over at us.

†**Break†**

"Dude... even after you told him it's better to work as a team the jackass still chooses to do this alone." I glanced over to Naruto and nodded "Well we will show him why this is a team effort then, won't we?" Naruto gave me a look then grinned.

I cracked my knuckles "Let's see Kakashi is more focused on that book of his, you see?" Naruto looked through the bushes "Yeah… the pervert." I nodded in agreement "That is his weakness, you ready?"

I bolted out of the bushes, going straight up into the sky as I began combining my wind technique with my lightning technique, forming a storm above Kakashi, making him instantly look up. "Ah there you are. I was afraid you ditched this assignment." He dodged the debris that flew around him. I calmly landed on a branch as I controled the storm.

"A little effort never killed anyone… then again if you are Shikamaru… that is a whole different story." I forced more wind pressure into the attack, breaking the ground. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he lost his balance, but quickly regained it and bolted a good distance from my attack. I quickly canceled out the storm, making pieces of earth fall from the sky. I grinned as I tossed a fireball at the dirt, making it turn into glass, trapping Kakashi who now was glaring at me.

I glanced over to the side and noticed Sasuke staring in interest. I smirked before I dodged an attack from Kakashi's clone. "I'm not that blind Kakashi… I saw the clones you created during that small fight with Sasuke." I stabbed the clone then disappeared next to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto… remember that plan?" he looked over to me then nodded as he stared at Kakashi. "Alright… his guard is down…" I waited then nodded to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto… send in the clones." Naruto nodded then sent his clones to hold down Kakashi. I bolted in and grabbed the book from his hand then darted off to where Sasuke was. I stopped, waving the book around in front of Kakashi. Sasuke stepped out of the bushes and began doing hand signals, which Kakashi seemed to recognize, making his eyes go wide.

"No Akuma, anything but that!" I grinned as I got ready to toss the book in front of the flames. "Pass us… and your book will be spared." I watched as Kakashi faltered, which Naruto then took as a chance to grab the bells and replace them with the duds we had created.

"Alright then…" I tossed the book up into the air as Sasuke let the fireball release out of his mouth.

†**Break†**

I slammed my head into the ground "Kakashi I swear to god if we get another D rank mission I will personally come after you, take your books, and burn them to a crisp." Kakashi's eyes went wide, as he paled. "I'm sorry Akuma but because you are in a team of genins you have to do the same missions as them."

"Oh common, we all know that we are past C rank missions, I'm at S rank, Naruto is at A rank, Sasuke is getting close to being able to do A rank too! So don't give me this genin bullcrap and pull your tail from between your legs and ask for a higher mission!"

Kakashi groaned but nodded as we finished the mission. We headed to the mission area to hand in the report and to get a new mission. If Kakashi wasn't going to complain, Naruto and I are.

Sandaime looked up at us and smiled "Ah ready for another mission? Let's see there is a babysitting mission, a weed pulling mission…" my eye twitched "Old man, I demand higher missions than this bullcrap. All of us are better than the normal missions; you know that, considering there is two Jonin ranks here, Anbu at the same time."

The hokage sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ok Akuma I know if I went over the missions' thing with you, you would complain deeply and won't let me finish even if I tried. There is a C rank mission here… to escort a bridge builder back to his home country and stay there until he is done the bridge."

I raised my brow but nodded, the guy walked in, started a fight with Naruto. After the whole mess with Tazuna and Naruto, everyone left to get ready for the mission, but me. I looked over to the hokage "You already know that this mission seems suspicious I assume." I nodded.

"That's why I am giving it to your team; I believe that the mission is B rank if not then A rank. Good luck Akuma, and keep everyone safe please." I nodded again then left to pack my ninja supplies.

†**Break†**

We were walking away from the village when I noticed a pool of water. _**"Naruto be careful, it looks like someone is an idiot and didn't realize that it hasn't rained in weeks."**_ Naruto glanced back to me then nodded, shifting his hand into his holster.

"One down…" we heard, seeing Kakashi torn to shreds. I nodded to Naruto, punching the one brother into the air, while Naruto put chakra into his kunai, throwing it at the other brother. Sasuke began a stream of handseals, using a fire jutsu. I nodded to Sasuke and held up my hand to use wind, to make the fire spread faster.

Naruto ran through some hand seals, calling out clones to hold down the two ninja so they would get hit. I nodded to Naruto who then released his clones, as the move hit the two ninjas. I walked over and slammed them against the tree, tying them up. "Ok Kakashi, they are down."

Kakashi appeared next to Tazuna, nodding. "Good job you three, now… Tazuna; Akuma, Naruto and I all knew that you were hiding the real mission from us, the Hokage already knows too. We will still continue the mission anyway so don't worry about trying a guilt trip story with us, Akuma doesn't like to deal with BS'd stories."

Naruto agreed with Kakashi, I snorted. "Emotions aren't what my team has. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know how to cope with emotions to begin with. Uzumaki Naruto and Akuma are birth twins; Akuma was born into Anbu so has seen more than she should have at her age. Naruto has been around painful experiences, but he is a ball of energy due to Akuma being there for him."

I snorted while Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Akuma and me are an impossible team old man so you better stop underestimating us by just the fact that we are children." Tazuna snorted but seemed to silently agree.

We continued our journey, eventually crossing over water through a boat. I sighed, throwing a kunai against a tree. I cursed when I noticed that the person I sensed there had switched with something. Naruto walked over and held up a bunny, hugging it. "It's white…" he mumbled.

I nodded and looked around. It was proof that there was someone else there that was after Tazuna, but who could it be…

†**Bloopers†**

The door opened and revealed a very pale skinned girl with long blonde hair that had blood red tips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which ended at her thighs. She had bandages covering most of her body, while she wore a silver vest with a black shirt under it. Her pants were black and puffed out, while, instead of the normal open toe sandals, she wore the ninja boots. Her face bore three thick maroon whisker marks on both sides, with a triangle like one that mirrored up on her chin. Her deep maroon eyes scanned over everyone.

I slammed my hand down on my desk, standing up and pointing to the girl. "Objection mutha-fucka!"

†

The third always told us how when we both were born it came as a shock. We were born, apparently cuddling to each other, so neither of us is older than the other.

Akuma was the strongest between us, being as she was born with the mark of Anbu. She went straight into Anbu work even though she didn't know how to speak; it is what made her gain respect from all the adults. We were running late in some rent payments recently; she said that she'd find a way to make the money while she did the Anbu missions.

Akuma turned to me slowly "Dude you are a fucking idiot." I stared at her in shocked "WHAT?"

"How the hell can a fucking baby do an anbu's Job? What drugs are you smoking boi?" she hissed out at me, drawing a baby in an oversized Anbu outfit, chewing on the sword. She slammed it into my face "In you motha-fucking face bitch!"

†

"No Akuma, anything but that!" I grinned as I got ready to toss the book in front of the flames. "Pass us… and your book will be spared." I watched as Kakashi faltered, which Naruto then took as a chance to grab the bells and replace them with the duds we had created.

"Alright then…" I tossed the book up into the air as Sasuke let the fireball release out of his mouth.

I watched as the book bursted into flames. "Oh shit I was supposed to catch that!" I turned slowly to Kakashi and laughed sheepishly "Sorry dude… I didn't read the script all the way… Shit, Daemonnnn!" I screamed out the name of the artist as I ran away from a blood thirsty Kakashi.

†

We continued our journey, eventually crossing over water through a boat. I sighed, throwing a kunai against a tree. I cursed when I noticed that the person I sensed there had switched with something. Naruto walked over and held up a bunny, hugging it. "It's white…" he mumbled.

I looked down at my game system "No it's not… I got Pokemon black. Oh I get it you are being racist because I chose to get the black one and—"

"AKUMA WTF?"

-AN-

Alright so I decided to let some random screenplay go through my head making the bloopers… Yes I know they aren't funny but… those were half the things I was tempted to write instead… well Dei-chan652 said that Bloopers would be awesome to have and such… So I'm just acting out with Uzumaki Twins since that's the story I took down to update.

I didn't fix much about it, I combined chapter 2 with chapter 1 then added some of the bell fight into this then the bloopers… -shrugs-

Alright Um I know I said I would update all this in one go taking it up to... chapter 9 or 10 when I repost this up... Well all those promised chapters will be up this week... But because of what has been going on recently I wasn't able to fix anything else up on this story but Chapter 1.

I want to thank everyone that stayed with this story however since I took it down about 13 days ago (Wow I thought it was longer than that... haha I am so rushing my days).

On a side note... I have this huge headache lol... and I would like to point out something

If I overpowered Akuma, then what does that make Kakashi, Itachi, Madara, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Naruto? From the most recent manga published for Naruto it even stated that Madara was like an immortal. Isn't that more overpowering than Akuma being an Anbu when she is only 12? Hey you know what stop for a moment and look at Itachi and Kakashi... Kakashi graduated from the academy at 5, became a Chuunin at 6, a Jonin around 10 and an Anbu in his teens. Itachi graduated from the academy at 7, Chuunin at 10, and an Anbu around 12 (Math done to figure this one out because Itachi is roughly 5 years older than Sasuke, the clan was killed when Sasuke was 7, Itachi was an Anbu... ya you get where this is going).

Yet I overpower Akuma... lol yeah right. My Female Naruto gets hurt, unlike Itachi and Madara. Oh and if you want to criticize my story... at least get the facts right. My second chapter was NOT about the Chuunin exams, it was about them meeting their Sensei for Team 7. Naruto didn't say jack to Sasuke... Akuma did. Oh and there is NO Naruko in my story... I will be honest right now, I hate that name for the female version of Naruto. It is overused for one thing, the other is... it just gives me a headache haha.

So yeah if you want to blow off the fact that i say no criticism, no flammers and all that junk and make a review, which btw I don't really care for reviews lol, at least get your facts right. Never judge a book by its cover... Didn't someone teach you better? If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all.

Anyway My headache rant is done for now... probably more to this in the next chapter... since that review WAS about this story -rolls eyes-

-Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... I didn't change much again about Chapter 3/4 but I did combine them and added in a part. I was requested to keep Zabuza alive (I don't have the private message anymore so... -insert persons user name here- Here is the same living chapter of... living.)

†

I stared at Zabuza, giving him a deadly look for putting Kakashi-sensei in a water prison. I shifted my gaze to the batch of trees on the other side of Zabuza. 'I have to buy Akuma time… how…' I looked over to Sasuke then grinned. "Sasuke, I have a plan." Sasuke turned to me and raised a brow as I tossed him a huge shuriken blade.

He looked down at it then grinned. I had to buy Akuma the time or she would kill me after killing Zabuza, and knowing her, she'll use his weapon…

**Flashback**

"Everyone get down!" we quickly ducked as a gust of air flew by us, revealing a huge sword. Soon after hitting a tree, a man appeared on it, claiming his name to be Zabuza.

"_**Naruto, I need you to buy me time, I don't care how, I just need time for me to be able to use a shadow clone to make them all think it's me while I hunt down the hidden boy."**_ I peered over to Akuma _**"I will try my hardest, how much time do you need?"**_ she shifted her gaze to the forest then back at me _**"If I'm lucky 5-10 minutes, it's going to be hard to scout this boy in this forest unless Kyuubi is willing to help~"**_ Kyuubi growled **"You brats are CONSTANTLY trying to drag me into something let me SLEEP!"**

"_**No."**_ we both replied in unison causing Kyuubi to groan in defeat. I nodded to Akuma as a mist began to destroy our visual. _**"Perfect." **_Akuma nodded to me and disappeared into the mist to the forest.

**End**

I created a bunch of shadow clones and nodded to Sasuke, who tossed the huge shuriken, missing the water clone, and went straight for the real Zabuza.

Zabuza snorted and caught the shuriken but soon saw the shadow shuriken and laughed, jumping over it. I released the henge and threw a kunai at Zabuza, catching him off guard, causing him to release the water prison.

I fell in the water and swam to the top, coughing water up. I looked over to the forest 'That should of bought her enough time.' Soon after I was rewarded with a body crashing into the water right next to me.

Everyone looked over and saw a boy clad in a hunter-nin outfit, passed out at the top of the water. I swam over and grabbed him, then was grabbed by Akuma who pulled me out of the water. She looked over to Zabuza and snorted. "Now your escape route is gone, what are you going to do?" his eyes widened as did Kakashi's.

We bolted to the shore and tied out the hunter-nin and tossed him against a tree. Akuma peered over to Sasuke and smirked "You figured out what we were doing didn't you?" he nodded before turning his gaze to the battle.

After a while of beating Zabuza to a pulp, Akuma convinced Kakashi to let Zabuza live but gain information from him so we knew what was in store for us. Right after we tied up Zabuza, who was unconscious, Kakashi fell down, knocked out cold from using the Sharingan too much.

**Akuma's POV**

I placed Kakashi down on the futon and began dressing his wounds. I took off his forehead protector and replaced it with a wet cloth then got up to tend to our two prisoners. Both were awake but felt safer not trying to escape anymore after what I did the last time they tried to.

I sat down in front of the boy who might have been around my age, and pulled off his mask. "Name, rank etc." he stared at me and simply replied "Haku." I nodded "Good enough." I leaned back and stared at both of the captives. "So fat business man ordered you to take out Tazuna eh? You do know he is known for killing the Ninja's he offers to pay right." They both stared at me in shock.

"I'm an Anbu, so I get my huge share of information while I work. I can tell though, that you two weren't aware of this information and knowing you Zabuza you will try to kill him. But I got a plan if you guys are willing to play along." They looked at each other then at me and nodded.

"Pretend you are still working for him, in roughly 1 week come to 'attack' the bridge. Knowing him, by then he will have enough of his thugs ready to come and attack you while we are 'fighting'. A warning however, it is best to try and steer away from fighting Naruto and myself. It is a valid warning that cannot be explained so just take it to heart." They nodded again, agreeing to the plan.

I untied their ropes and nodded to them "Naruto and I have a killer instinct if you guys want a basic explanation. We can get really dangerous if something goes wrong, so just try not to make anything too bad." They nodded and left.

I stood up and walked into the room where everyone was. I looked between Naruto and Sasuke and grinned "Want to creep Kakashi out for when he trains us before the 'big fight'?" they both looked at me and nodded. I lead them outside into the forest and stood in front of them.

"We will be practicing Tree walking, knowing Kakashi he will want to teach us it, so I will teach you guys and help you get good enough to get up the tree before Kakashi wakes up." They nodded and I began going over the basics, then showed them.

Naruto got up the tree the first try, due to the fact that we had trained together many times. Sasuke had a hard time, but after several minutes of influential words from both Naruto and me, he got halfway up the tree. I smiled at the two "For the first day, to be able to get that far, that is great. We will continue to do this until the sun goes down. We have roughly 2 or 3 days before Kakashi-sensei will wake up."

I sat down in an open field, away from the two as they climbed the trees. I rubbed my chin "Let's see… I have combined earth and fire to create ice… earth and water for quicksand… let's see what else I can try to combine together."

The one thing Naruto was always jealous of was my lack of chakra but the ability to combine elements and to use them without needing any form of Chakra. It was the one thing that separated me from being a "true ninja" but it seemed like it was good that way since I had no worries if I needed more chakra for things. That is what made me become known as the deadly ninja, the one who easily took down Uchiha Itachi due to his eyes not being able to see me.

I've beat so many of the main bloodlines that I had suddenly became famous from it. It made me become the most sought after for missions, there was times were I was gone and Naruto was alone for a very long time. It even caused him to become desperate for attention, enough to where we both were known as the biggest pranksters in Konoha.

I lied to Naruto, Kyuubi knew it, and so did all the adults. I started on genin stuff so we could be together for longer times then him only seeing me for only 5 minutes. I didn't want him to be alone anymore, who would want to be alone? On missions I'd always be missing Naruto and would try to complete them fast to see him, but there was always another mission waiting for me.

I looked behind me and noticed both Naruto and Sasuke were watching me combine elements with interest. I smiled at them and fully faced them, crossing my arms. "You know all three of us could combine together and become just like a whole ino-shika-cho trio bit. Sasuke's base is the Uchiha flames, while us Uzumaki's are known for sealings and our wind. If you add wind to fire, it quickly spreads the flames." They both nodded as they listened.

"If you add earth into that, you can create glass, which can easily lock someone in it for a long time. Now if Sasuke learned some thunder, we can add wind to that for Tornado effect, water for rains and so on. Each element combined has a different effect; I have been studying what each does with another. Can increase the strength of lightning with water, obvious reasons to why, whereas water can weaken fire. If we draw up a chart and look at each elements weakness and strength we will know what to combine and what will happen."

"So… if we take up another element…. Or strengthen our current elements, we can become a great team right?" I nodded. "Right now, with our current teamwork, we progressed nicely, we took down a Jonin and a Chunnin, if we combine elemental Ninjustus just imagine how far we can get." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement while Sasuke raised his brow.

"If Sasuke agrees, we can take up doing training without Kakashi knowing, and build our strength while we pretend nothing has changed when around Kakashi. By the next major mission we do, we should be able to take out the target easy with a combo. We could become the next three sannins if you think about it." I laughed, and soon was followed by the others.

I looked over to the sky and nodded. "Let's head back; we can increase the current training to doing elements while climbing trees, make it interesting." They nodded, as we headed back to Tazuna's place.

†**Break†**

Once inside I felt an arm grip me, pulling me to the side. I glanced over and noticed Naruto giving me a hard look. "What?" he snorted "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I gave him a funny look. "You got injured by Haku didn't you." I groaned, knowing Kyuubi told Naruto.

"I'm fine Naruto… really I am, it's only a scratch… sorta." I rubbed my chin, wondering how big the cut even was. "I don't care, you better treat it or I will!" I stared at him. "Right… Tell Tsunami I'll be down for dinner soon…" I slid away.

"_Akuma, let me do your bandages." I turned to Naruto and sighed. "Fine." I sat down on the bed, giving Naruto the bandages. He stared at them then began wrapping them on me. "So what happened this time?" I sighed "I slipped on the stupid ice and landed right into the guys attack. Like how the hell did I manage that one, right?" Naruto laughed._

"_Um hey Naruto…" I said, making him stop bandaging me. "Yea?" I turned my head slowly. "What the hell are you trying to bandage up? My wounds or my whole body?"_

Yeah… there was no way I wanted to be Mummi-fied again. No thank you!

†**Break†**

Kakashi stared up at us with a shocked expression. There we were, each perched at the top of our respective trees, staring down at Kakashi who had suggested climbing trees without hands. Oh yeah… we climbed, and we made it all the way to the top to his surprise.

"Akuma…. Are you teaching Naruto and Sasuke again…?" I pointed to myself. "Would I really do such a thing like that?" Kakashi narrowed his eye, glaring at me. "Yes…. Yes you would. What else did you do while I was out cold? I noticed that Zabuza and that Hunter-nin wasn't in ropes anymore." I scratched the back of my head. "Oh I only did a few things… teach these two how to climb trees…not much though… Naruto was always my training partner… I released Zabuza and Haku with mission orders… you know; nothing big." I laughed when Kakashi's glare became more heated.

"Akuma…. You are the student not the teacher!" I smirked and stuck my tongue out "Then start acting like a teacher you idiot." Kakashi tossed his crutches to the side. "Oh that's it get your ass down here Akuma." I laughed and jumped away. "No way; you have to come get me."

"_**You do know he's actually pursuing you for once right?"**_I snorted as I continued to run. _**"No duh Sherlock. Could be an ass you know and cut him off and say… 'Yo Kakashi-sensei we need all of us here to protect Tazuna so you can't kill Akuma yet' or something…"**_ there was a long deadly silence. _**"He just told me I'm next in line for pain and to not stop him from chasing you. So you are pretty much on your own because I want to live to see my next bowl of ramen."**_ I shook my fist in the air then formed a glass wall to slow Kakashi down.

†**Break†**

I shot up, waking up in a dazed state. I rubbed my eyes then noticed the room was completely empty, making me shoot up and change quickly. I bolted down the stairs to go to the bridge. "Ah! Kakashi-sama said you have a break today since you were chased around, wasting all of your energy." I stopped and turned around and shook my head. "I'm sorry I don't really know when to quit so… resting isn't an option for me."

I bolted out and made my way to the bridge only to stop, noticing cut markings on the trees. I turned around and ran back to the house, summoning several kunai and shuriken, throwing it at the ninjas who had Tsunami captured. They quickly tried to block the weapons but failed as I kicked them, sending them flying off. While they were knocked out I tied them up and tossed them; looking over to Inari. "Take care of your mother and make sure those two idiots don't get away." I felt a hand grab my arm, making me turn back to the little boy. I could see he wanted to say sorry but couldn't muster the nerve.

I adjusted my headband, smiling at him "A real hero comes at the last second Inari. You don't have to feel sorry for anything; Naruto and I have gone through enough to understand the hardship of what you are feeling. Protect your mother and we will protect your grandfather." He nodded slowly. I looked over towards the bridge. "We promise that your grandfather will come back in one piece." I bolted off.

†**Break†**

I crashed through the glass dome that held both an injured Naruto and Sasuke. I summoned out my kunai and glared at the hunter-nin. "You might of went too far Haku." I watched as he flinched. "I… I didn't mean to… he just jumped in and…" I looked over to Naruto who pushed himself up, grinning at me. "Yeah… that was my fault." I bowed my head, sighing at how stupid my brother was.

"Naruto, remember… I'm built to kill… you have to be careful of your actions." I watched as emotions flashed through his eyes. "Akuma… you aren't a tool though… you're my sister!" I held up my hand, stopping him. "Naruto if you get angry… I get angry… then Kyuu gets angry and you remember what happened last time right?" Naruto's eyes shot wide open. I sighed and looked over to Sasuke who was staring over at us.

"I can hear the sound of men marching here…" I looked outside of the dome to where Kakashi and Zabuza were 'fighting'. "How can you hear them?" I looked over to Haku who took away the glass dome. "Enhanced senses… I guess you can call it, right Aku?" I nodded to Naruto then helped Sasuke up. "Let's get these Senbon needles out of them so I can heal the wounds." Haku nodded, going over to Naruto to help him pull out the needles while I helped Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let me borrow your blood." I watched as Sasuke's face heated up, causing me to raise my brow. "What the hell do you need it for?" I narrowed my eyes "To heal you… I don't use chakra. You have blood on you, I don't. Now shut up." I took off my gloves, took some of Sasuke's blood and placed it on the markings on the back of my hands. "I'm trying to improve my healing techniques so I don't need blood so for now deal with it and shut up." I began healing his wounds, ignoring the glare he was giving me.

When I was done I stood up, pulling him up with me, and pushed him in the direction that Kakashi and Zabuza were. "Go warn Kakashi-sensei about the thugs." He stared at me before nodding and heading there. I turned to Naruto and cracked my knuckles. "Your turn to be healed." I watched as the color faded from his face.

I walked up to Kakashi with a calm expression. "Akuma… I heard some… screams that sounded like Naruto's…" I looked over to him "Really… I thought that was just music." I checked over him for any dangerous wounds. "You know Akuma… you are scary…" I heard a laugh and looked over. "Copy-cat Ninja afraid of a little girl?" I raised my brow.

"You would be too if you knew her…" I watched as Zabuza stiffened then I grinned. "I could treat your wounds Zabuza… you did hear my brothers treatment going well right…?" I smirked in satisfaction as the color left him.

"Wounds aside… fat business man is here." I stared at a man in a suit staring at us. His glare met with mine as he growled lowly. "Fat business man? Didn't your parents teach you better?" I appeared next to him, causing him to gasp. "Parents? Don't have any." I gripped onto him and tossed him into the care of Haku and Zabuza, as I tore through the thugs.

I felt heat coming at me, causing me to dodge then use an earth technique so the thugs would be trapped in a glass dome. "Though you just tried to make fried Kitsune… good job." I pat Sasuke on his shoulder then made my way over to Naruto to drag him to where everyone was.

The outcome of the battle ended with Gato beheaded… Naruto still out cold from my 'treatment' the thugs and the townspeople in disarray and Zabuza and Haku in freedom. "So…" I looked over to Zabuza who seemed to have been having a hard time trying to put his words into a sentence. I eyed him with caution then stretched out. "Let's see now that's over with… this town could use a strong hunter-nin and a sword-wielder… wouldn't you agree Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi got what I was getting at and nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. With two strong ninja's like that, this town would be protected well and the money in it will be better than ever." Naruto nodded in agreement while Sasuke shrugged. I looked over to Zabuza and Haku "Hmm you two seem to fit in that description, right Tazuna?" the old man nodded in agreement.

"Alright kid we got it! We will take care of this town, geez." I smiled to myself as Naruto laughed. "Kakashi, you passed some of the oddest group of trolls I have ever seen." I snorted "He had no choice but to pass us… if he wanted his book in one piece…" Kakashi glared down at me, causing Zabuza to raise his brow.

"_Alright Naruto… send in the clones." Naruto nodded then sent his clones to hold down Kakashi. I bolt in and grabbed the book from his hand then darted off to where Sasuke was. I stopped just so Kakashi could see me waving the book around. Sasuke stepped out of the bushes and began the hand signals for his fireball which caused Kakashi's eyes to go wide._

"_No Akuma, anything but that!" I grinned as I got ready to toss it in front of the flames. "Pass us and your book is spared." I watched as Kakashi faltered, which Naruto took the chance then to grab the bells and replace it with duds._

"_Alright then…" I tossed the book towards the front blow of the fireball. "ALRIGHT YOU WIN." I grabbed the book and canceled out Sasuke's fire jutsu. I nodded to Naruto who let Kakashi go. He stormed over then grabbed his book glaring down at me. The alarm went off, stating that the test was over. "However, you guys didn't pass the test. I still have the be…" he stared down at his belt and noticed that the bells were replaced._

_He turned around and saw Naruto tossing them up in the air, grinning. I smirked "Well… by default you passed however…" he turned to glare at me then noticed I had his book in my hand grinning. "I never did give you the right book Kakashi…" he stared at the stick that was in his hand, snapping it in two. I narrowed my eyes, making a flame start in my one hand, leaning the book towards it._

"_We got the bells, we used teamwork. I got your book, you now have to admit defeat or I burn it." Kakashi tossed himself to the ground. "YOU TROLLS PASS! I ADMIT DEFEAT! Just for the love of god give me my haven!" I smiled and tossed the book down to him. "You heard him… we pass." I cracked my knuckles, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi's head shot up "Akuma… you are a bitch."_

I smiled to myself then turned to Zabuza. "That test was where Naruto found out that Kakashi really can scream like a girl." I watched as Zabuza gave Kakashi a concerned gaze. "It's one of those drop it and leave it alone things."

†**Break†**

"-nd then Akuma tossed him into blah blah blah blah." My eye twitched as Naruto continued to tell the third about his very first mission that involved with him leaving town. I slapped my hand over Naruto's mouth, finally getting annoyed enough. "Naru… Sandaime has a report he can look at… he doesn't need you to hold his hand as he goes through it!" I glared down at him and held up my fist.

"But! It was so exciting… my first time doing a mission with Akuma… man if people knew who you were they would be so jeal-" I recovered his mouth glaring. "My fucking god… and I have to live with this!" I gestured to Naruto who glared at me. I heard chuckling and looked over to the third. "But he does bring out the best in you Akuma… I haven't seen you so active in emotions."

"I wasn't built to have emotions; just to do my job OW Naruto what the fuck? Did you just bite me?" I glared at Naruto, holding my hand against my chest, while he glared at me in return. "Yes I did! And it's because you keep treating yourself like you are a tool." I looked away from him as the room went silent.

"_You were born into ANBU! You were not given a choice for emotions. You are merely a tool of this world; nothing more than that. You are the tool created under the power of Konoha and that is all you ever will be. That beast inside of you proves it."_

"Some people… see it differently bro…" I tightened my hand into a fist. I turned to Naruto and smiled, shocking everyone in the room. "Maybe one day you can become the Hokage… ya know… teach them the Uzumaki way maybe even the Namikaze way." There were a few gasps but I ignored it. "Teach this world what it means to have peace; just like father tried. I will be by your side every step of the way, how about it? Maybe you can teach everyone that we aren't tools and are human beings." I watched as his eyes lit up at me acknowledging his dream of Hokage for the first time.

"You… you really believe I can become Hokage?" I nodded my head "With proper training, you can reach the power of Kage." I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see the third standing over me smiling. "Your sister has been at the power of Kage for years, Naruto. With her power, and your emotions, combine them together and you two could change the world." He ruffled my hair a bit before ruffling Naruto's.

"Akuma… is at Kage strength?" I looked over to Sasuke who finally spoke up. Sandaime smiled at Sasuke's sudden interest in the topic that was currently conversed. "Yes… Akuma was born with the ability to do Ninjutsu's without the use of Chakra. She may not use it, but she certainly proved to the world under the name FOX that she was worth the title of Shinobi. If I wanted to… I could appoint her Hokage right now, but every time I suggested it, she declined."

I felt a heated glare on me from Naruto. "I declined it for good reasons." I looked down and noticed his fist coming up at me and caught it. "Will you at least listen to me before you get pissed off about me even getting the offer?" he snorted, trying to grab his fist from my hand.

"The first time he asked, I hesitated and ran away, burying myself in mission after mission to clear my thoughts. He told me the offer stood when I came back… I just walked out without a word, and began my training on you again." I sighed as his glare deepened at knowing that the third had really tried to get me appointed as the 5th Hokage.

"When I taught you about Yondaime you were so head on about becoming Hokage and began training harder. When you saw how people treated me in the village, my pain for your protection, your silly idea became a dream. When he asked me again I didn't run away." I felt the fist in my hand tighten.

"I told him that the next Hokage would be an Uzumaki…" I saw a flash of hatred go through Naruto's eyes but smiled at him, throwing him off guard. "I said the next head up there would be Uzumaki Naruto. I told him you would change the world and their thoughts and beliefs and become the best Hokage that the world has ever seen."

I let go of his fist and stood there. He lifted his fist and brought it towards me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of a punch but didn't feel it hit my cheek. Instead I felt arms wrap around me tightly. "I didn't know you held that high of a regard for Naruto." I looked over to Kakashi.

"Naruto is my brother… if he thinks he can do something, I will support him all the way." I pointed to Sasuke. "If he thinks he can do something, I support him too, just as long as it's not something silly or stupid."

"Hn…" I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke, making Kakashi jump. "This is definitely not Akuma… wait… that's good then bec-"

"I'm going to burn all the Icha-icha paradise books in the world and break Jiraiya-sensei's arms to where there will never be another one ever made."

"…Never mind everything that was said. Akuma is still a bitch."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at Kakashi's defeated expression.

†**Bloopers†**

"_**Naruto, I need you to buy me time, I don't care how, I just need time for me to be able to use a shadow clone to make them all think it's me while I hunt down the hidden boy."**_ I peered over to Akuma _**"I will try my hardest, how much time do you need?"**_ she shifted her gaze to the forest then back at me _**"If I'm lucky 5-10 minutes, it's going to be hard to scout this boy in this forest unless Kyuubi is willing to help~"**_ Kyuubi growled **"You brats are CONSTANTLY trying to drag me into something let me SLEEP!"**

"_**No."**_ we both replied in unison causing Kyuubi to groan in defeat. I nodded to Akuma as a mist began to destroy our visual. _**"Perfect." **_Akuma nodded to me and disappeared into the mist to the forest.

**Flashback End**

I stared over to Zabuza and grinned. I twirled out a mic and held it up to my mouth. I began singing into the mic, dancing like Elvis, then stopped as I stared at his stupor expression. "Thank you, Thank you very much." I blew him a kiss then walked off the stage.

"HEY AKUMA HOW IS THAT FOR BUYING TIME?" I shouted through the cardboard trees to Akuma, who was just about to pounce on Haku. "That's it! Daemon I demand a transfer! Either that or a new brother… I can stand the stick in the ass bastard… but Naruto… the dumbass doesn't even read the script!"

†

"So… if we take up another element…. Or strengthen our current elements, we can become a great team right?" I nodded. "Right now, with our current teamwork, we progressed nicely, we took down a Jonin and a Chunnin, if we combine elemental Ninjustus just imagine how far we can get." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement while Sasuke raised his brow.

"What the hell do you two think this is? Pokemon?" I threw my DS at Sasuke's Forehead. "You know what fuck you man. We would have been an awesome team you know!" Sasuke growled, rubbing his forehead. "Oh what, let me guess you two trained Ninetails and have it at the maxed level." We stared at him then looked away. "No…."

"Yeah fucking right. I can see bullshit written all over your faces." I watched as Naruto screamed and ran to the water shouting 'I hope its not permanent.'

"What a dumbass…"

†

Once inside I felt an arm grip me, pulling me to the side. I glanced over and noticed Naruto giving me a hard look. "What?" he snorted "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I gave him a funny look.

"Yes I do actually…" I stated. I watched as Naruto's eyes teared "Daemon… is that on the script…?" I looked over to the writer who simply picked up her drink, leaning back in her chair. "It can be if you don't start reading your script."

"Oh… I like her." I turned to Sasuke. "You won't soon." He gave me a funny look as the writer placed her drink down. "Yo this isn't tea time bitches, get back to work. I want you to redo this damn scene. You aren't getting your paycheck if you fuck up again."

"Uh… I didn't know we were getting paid…" Naruto stated. "Well… that tells you something about the first chapter." I watched as the writer turned to her computer and began typing.

I looked to my side and noticed pixels forming into a… platypus. "Shit… the writer is sleep typing again."

"Oh god I'm still recovering from the muffin zombies!" Naruto screamed, breaking through the cardboard walls.

-AN-

Yeah so when I type while sleeping... I type the most fkd up stuff. I woke up one time and read over my story's chapter to see where I was... it was about Zombie muffins taking over the world to win over the pride of the lions in the lost world of jurassic sharks. Yeah... I said wtf too when I read over it. And yes... The Naruto cast WAS in fact... in it.

A heads up... there will be a lot of Pokemon comments in the bloopers because... well... dude... the game has ninetails in it... nuff said bro.

-Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gone to bed yet... But I have realized I forgot to update a chapter in ALL my stories... Sorry everyone! It's just... RL is keeping me busy x_x I did give this warning though... but coz I took this stories chapters down... well yeah... warning disappeared.

I didn't read over this so uh yeah... expect errors... I'm debating if Bloopers...which are more like Outtakes... should be every chapter or... like... every some odd amount of chapters.

†

"I've signed you three up for the Chunnin Exams… I would have given you the slips for your own choice but… you three are confident in each other and have one of the best team work I have seen." Kakashi said, hovering over us with a smile on his face.

"If we got Sakura-chan like the old man said we would… I don't think we'd be this awesome!" Naruto laughed out, making Sasuke twitch. "Well that's because your sister saved you two." I groaned.

"She's like one of the guys!" Naruto said, bouncing up and down in eagerness towards the exams. I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him down to the ground. "Calm down idiot." I muttered to him then looked up to Kakashi. "When is the exam this year?"

He crossed his arms, in thought, then moved them to his pockets. "They start next week… all missions are canceled for a lot of people due to the exams. Sadly I can't train you three before the exams." He sighed, recrossing his arms.

"Why not Kakashi-sensei?" I stared down at Naruto, who seemed upset at no training. "A few team leaders get selected to scout out the fields and such… they try to keep everyone busy." I ruffled Naruto's hair while explaining it to him.

"_**Don't worry; you, Sasuke and I are all going to train together."**_ I smiled softly when Naruto perked up. I glanced over to Sasuke who was still silent. _**"We need to break this boy…"**_ Naruto glanced over with me to Sasuke. _**"Do you really think we can break that asshole?"**_ I punched Naruto on the head, gaining Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention. "He's bitching about no training right now." I simply said.

"Oh… well I have to go so I can be two hours late to meet up with the others." I walked over and punched Kakashi in the gut. "BE ON TIME!" I heard a whimper escape from Kakashi and nodded in satisfaction. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke; as I turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright you two… time to train!"

†**Break†**

"They… do know that is the wrong door right...?" I stared at the huge group of kids surrounding a door with a Genjutsu. "It… doesn't look that way Naruto… it sure as hell doesn't." we stared at the group as we walked by up to the proper room.

Once we opened the door, a blond and pink blur shot past us. I looked down to see Sasuke being nearly raped by Ino and Sakura. I pulled them up by the collar of their shirts and held them up. "I think it's too early for children you two… give it a rest." I tossed them behind me and helped Sasuke up.

I tuned out their growling and their constant rant of how I touched their Sasuke and how I had no right to pull them off him and then they started fighting over who Sasuke loved. "You guys sure make a commotion… should settle down a bit; everyone here is nervous." I looked over to see a boy with glasses.

"_Akuma… I'm going to give you more pages for your ANBU bingo book. These are dangerous people and shouldn't be taken lightly."_

I stared at the man while Naruto started talking with him. _"Look through those names and remember those faces… even if there comes a time you are off duty, you will still be on."_ Those glasses…

_I shifted through the pages, sticking them into my bingo book while Naruto helped. "Ne, sis… this guy doesn't even look like he'd do anything that bad… and very young too!" I looked over to Naruto and grabbed the paper. "Anyone is a danger in this world." I stared down at the picture. It was a young boy with gray hair and glasses. "Yeah but sis it said his father was a great doctor!" I stared at the picture then placed it into the book._

That's right… his name was "Kabuto, nice to meet you Naruto-kun." I stared at the fake smile on the boys face. Naruto turned to me and smiled "Oh Kabuto! This is my sister, Akuma, and my stick in the ass teammate Sasuke." Kabuto closed his eyes and smiled at us. "Nice to meet you two."

He motioned for us to come closer, then pulled out a few cards. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that those were no normal cards. "I have chakra cards here… I can get information on anyone you want as long as you give a name or a description." Sasuke contemplated for a few before nodding. "Can you get me information on Uzumaki Akuma, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto?" Kabuto nodded.

"Teme, why do you want information on me and Akuma?" the reply to that was a glare and silence. "Here we go." Kabuto laid down the cards and began reading. "Gaara of the Hidden Sand village… Mission History: C Rank- 8 B-rank -1, wow A B-rank mission as a Genin… Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but… it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Sasuke stood there in silence.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf… Mission History: D-Rank 7, C-Rank 1, B-rank 2, A-Rank 6 wow that's more than Gaara had down for his as a Genin." I glanced over to Sasuke while he was staring at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto! You did A-rank missions?" Naruto scratched his head laughing but didn't explain.

"Interesting… the cards don't have much information on Naruto… as if that's not his real name entirely." Everyone stared at Kabuto in confusion. _**"What does he mean?"**_ I glanced over to Naruto _**"He's pointing out that the cards can even tell that our last name isn't truly Uzumaki. Naruto remember when you helped me add those new people into my bingo book?"**_ Naruto glanced over to me and nodded. _**"This man was in it… he's with Orochimaru, we have to take caution. The last time I checked, Orochimaru was after Uchiha Itachi for his body… if Kabuto is here…"**_

I glanced over to Sasuke. _**"That means Sasuke is the new target."**_

"Now the last card… interesting this one says Uzumaki Naruto Akuma for the name." everyone glanced at me and I shrugged. "Mission History: 7 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank, 456 B-Rank, 510 A-Rank, 214 S-Rank!" his head shot up at me, as everyone's gaze landed on me. I looked around then held my hands up in defense. "What?"

"You did all those missions and you have to ask what?" Sakura began to shake me as Naruto tried to pry her off. "Someone had to pay for the rent Sakura-chan! Us Uzumaki's are stubborn and refused help from Jiraiya, Tsunade, old man and Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah… and I don't see why it's so wrong of me, I know Jiraiya still has me beat on the height of his D, C, B and A rank missions." Everyone looked over to Kabuto who mumbled something about not being suicidal enough to look up information on a Sannin.

"There is information here though that states that Akuma-san was asked several times to be the Hokage of this village. Interesting… the card is fading out on the rest of the information." He stared up at me in confusion. _**"I'm burning the cards memory and data. If he finds out I'm an ANBU things could get messy."**_

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun… it seems that I might have had to use more chakra on Akuma's card and it didn't fully get everything… this is the first time this has ever happened." Kabuto gathered his cards and put them into his pouch. "Well judging by how strong a Genin like Akuma is… you can say there is probably a few like her out there. The hidden sound village is new… so there's not much there that is known about them."

I glanced over and noticed the glares from three genin. 'Hn... So that's the Hidden Sound ninjas…' they began running towards Kabuto. 'I could let them kill Kabuto… but judging by what I can sense from Kabuto, he won't go down that easy with these guys.' I gripped onto the one ninja's outfit and slammed him into the ground.

I could tell people were staring at me in shock and horror. After all just one moment I was standing there the next I took out a guy without giving a sign.

I moved as four kunais came down at my position. I gripped the last member as she tried to pull a move on me. I tossed her into the other two then crossed my arms. The one boy with his face completely bandaged growled then threw a kunai which Naruto caught with ease, making the boy frustrated and throw more which both Naruto and Sasuke caught.

"It's no wonder there's only one group for the sound village. They were so embarrassed by their own ninjas." I smirked at the growing anger that I caused. Naruto smirked at me then turned to the crowd lifting his hand up and pointing off.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! This is Uzumaki Akuma! We won't lose to you bastards!" I laughed softly as Naruto caused the tension in the air to soften.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" I glanced over and nearly fell over laughing. "Thanks for waiting… I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test." He lifted his hand and pointed over in our direction.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" Ibiki glanced over and groaned. "So I get the Uzumaki twins… Well now I will say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated." I laughed as the sound glared over to me and pointed. "She fought with us!"

"That is called self-defense. She had a right to stop you; that and I trust Akuma."

"Wow Akuma… you come in today and even the proctor knows your name, what did you do?" I glared over to Shikamaru. "Just because all the Chuunin, Jonin and Anbu know who I am doesn't mean I did something wrong!" I growled out through gritted teeth.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements… you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you." He held up a tab with a number printed on it. "We will then hand out the exams."

"WHAT? A paper test?" I glanced over to Sasuke while Naruto caused a distraction. "Sasuke… Kabuto is a ninja in my bingo book, take caution… him and Orochimaru were after your brother for his body, they might be after you now." He nodded then faced towards the teacher. I leaned over and whispered more in his ear. "This is a fake test… don't stress yourself on it and have fun." I reached into my pouch and placed a communicator into Sasuke's ear then motioned towards the one in Naruto's and mine.

He nodded once more then we got our tabs and sat down. Much to Ibiki's discomfort… Naruto was at station 53, I was at station 52 and Sasuke was directly behind us. We were the only team that was really close to each other. To make it worse on Ibiki was that the Uzumaki twins were sitting next to each other.

"_**You know… I wonder if Ibiki will realize that you purposely made it to where we would be sitting next to each other." **_I closed my eyes, grinning behind my hands that I had folded in front of me, much like Sasuke's brooding mode. _**"How can he tell when I don't use chakra? Oh the wonders of being Akuma, aye?"**_ Naruto smirked then glanced over to Ibiki who had just finished explaining the test.

†**Break†**

'_What? Come on Sasuke, that's so not true!'_

'_I bet Akuma can agree, right Akuma?'_

'_Oh yes, Naruto he is being truthful…'_

'_! Not my sister! Teme!'_

'_Oh it looks like the test is done now… damn that was the best conversation we had too.'_

'_Yeah I do like these communicators. Test people can't see them and it causes easy communication between the people that use it.'_

'_Yeah Akuma made it herself! I helped her every now and then but she completed it on a mission then gave me one for something like this.'_

I looked up towards Ibiki, yawning as if I had slept most of the test. He was already explaining on how we had to choose on taking the tenth question. _'This is boring… hey we should tune out what he's saying and make up our own words.'_ I heard a muffled laugh from behind me and smirked knowing Sasuke was holding in his laugh.

'_Man if only Kakashi-sensei could see what we did this entire time… God even Ibiki would kill us, right Akuma?'_ I nodded softly as Naruto smirked.

'_Oh guys let's mess with Ibiki's status… he's known for his mind interrogations… he's just trying to scare people into leaving. Let's wait a bit then give an encouraging speech.'_

'_Akuma you are such a bitch, that's why I'm glad you are my sister.'_

'_And that's why I'm glad I'm stuck with the Uzumaki Twins, I would have snapped if Akuma didn't explain what this test was doing.'_

I watched the teams leave, one after another then nodded. Naruto lifted his hand then slammed it down, soon after Sasuke and I joined in, slamming our hands down then we all shouted. "Don't underestimate me! I will not run!"

"We'll take it, even if we are a genin forever!" Naruto said, gesturing to both Sasuke and me. "I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I have my sister and Sasuke-teme so I am not afraid!"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at us. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision; this is your last chance to quit."

I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes. "We'll follow our unbending words… Naruto, Sasuke and even me… because that's our Ninja way…"

I could see the frustration rising in Ibiki's face. _'Good job guys… we fucked his plans over, we so need to high five this.'_

"I congratulate you on passing the first test!" I watched as people fell out of their seats and laughed, turning to Sasuke and Naruto to give them high-fives. "I knew my plan to cut this down to a good size would fail the instant I saw Akuma but then I saw it was BOTH the Uzumaki's… you two…" he trailed off, just glaring at us.

He was unable to continue his speech as a ball of black crashed through the window. _'Ohh so Anko is the second part's proctor.'_ I smirked.

'_Who's Anko…?'_

†**Break†**

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" she held up her arm. "Follow me!" her form fell as she looked over us then turned to Ibiki and began yelling at him.

"Ne… Anko you should give Ibiki a break." She froze in her yelling and turned slowly. "Oh hell no. Dealing with you during that mission was enough." I smirked then pointed next to me. "Lucky you, it's both the Uzumaki's." she groaned.

†**Break†**

'_I can smell Orochimaru all over this forest…'_

'_How can you smell that?'_

'_Sis has more enhanced senses than I do; it's kind of odd actually.'_

'_**It's because she's more intimidating than you, Naruto.'**_

'_Oh hey there my little fox-bitch'_

'_Ohhh now I see why you twitch when Akuma talks to you'_

'_So this is Kyuubi?'_

We jumped through the forest, having out little conversation as we made it to the tower. We had been lucky enough to avoid a sand team when we came by and managed to take their scroll before leaving. We were now just trying to avoid Kabuto and Orochimaru.

'_**This snake is making my blood boil… Uchiha brat, you better not get that curse seal on you.'**_

'_Actually… if you think about it Fox-bitch, if Sasuke can infiltrate Orochimaru's base from inside… the only problem is that cursed seal is a danger.'_

'_Why do you say that Aku?'_ I glanced over to Naruto before turning my gaze to Sasuke. _'Because then trying to get the seal off him will be impossible.'_

'_**She's right… wasn't there someone you knew that had the cursed seal?'**_

'_Yeah that was Anko, her seal disappeared from not needing to use the chakra it gave… but Orochimaru can easily activate it whenever he wants. His chakra is in that seal.'_

'_How is it you know so much about seals?'_ I glanced over to Sasuke and sighed. _'This takes us back quite a lot of years. Years ago there used to be a Whirlpool country… during the war it was crushed due to the people there that knew about sealing's. Those people were the Uzumaki clan, which is where our mother is from.'_ I nodded over to Naruto. _'If Naruto's seal for Kyuubi starts to break I can mend it, or if mine breaks he can mend mine. Even though our anger is shared we still have separate minds and the stubbornness of the Uzumaki Clan.'_

'_Your clan… is quite interesting.'_

'_**And Akuma is a nightmare like her mother.'**_

'_Stop!'_ we halted in our run as I summoned several kunais and tied ribbons on it before tossing them around us. _'What's wrong Akuma?'_ I ignored Naruto and began concentrating on my task at hand.

'Aerial Monomi to Tonko…' I slid my hands over my scars as they glowed. Soon after all three of us began glowing before we became invisible to the others eyes.

'_Whoa! You can do an area version of that technique now?'_ I heard Naruto giggle with excitement. _'I've been working on it, but the reason I did it is because Orochimaru is right there.'_

I pulled the strings on the kunai I threw and put them away. I closed my eyes and felt around with the nature. I grabbed both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands _'Time for fast movement. This Aerial technique won't last long since I still haven't fixed the kinks. From what my nose is telling me, the tower isn't that far away now.'_

I bent down then began my fast run, dragging my teammates with me. _'Such speed… my Sharingan can't even copy that.'_

'_Try to copy Lee's speed, mine isn't able to be copied. Kakashi tried a long time ago as did Itachi.' _I felt the grip on my one hand tighten. _'Itachi isn't as bad as you think Sasuke, I will explain it all to you if we can get to the tower.'_

†**Break†**

I glanced between Naruto and Sasuke then formed a clone, giving it a silent order as I quickly switched myself with the clone.

I bolted off, letting them continue to the tower while I went my separate way. I peered through the branches of a tree, back leaning right against it.

"No Orochimaru-sama… I didn't see any of them at all." Kabuto fixed his glasses as he stared at the girly-man. "You say that the Uzumaki's are on his team right?" I watched Kabuto nod as Orochimaru's face scrunched up. "I have a history with that red-eyed runt."

"Akuma?" Orochimaru nodded, crossing his arms. "That doesn't matter though… what does is trying to get Sasuke away from those brats." Kabuto grinned at Orochimaru "That shouldn't be too hard right? You are a sannin… she is only a Genin." Orochimaru frowned as he stared at Kabuto.

"She is no mere Genin. She was trained under many strong people which got her ranked into Anbu faster than her birthmark." Kabuto cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?" Orochimaru glanced over to the direction of the building.

"That runt… she's covered in markings… none of them make any sense though." He turned slowly to Kabuto. "Her power is great… the ability to do stuff without chakra… but that won't teach me all the jutsu's ever made. Only the Sharingan can… we failed with Itachi. Sasuke is our last hope."

Orochimaru walked away, not letting Kabuto get another say in it. Now that Kabuto was alone, I knew it was my chance to get him. I tossed out strings, surrounding the unsuspecting Kabuto.

"**Kit… what are you doing?"** I shrugged Kyuubi off as I focused on shifting my dark chakra into the strings. **"Kit?"** I narrowed my eyes _"What do you want Kyuubi… you know that he is still in my bingo book, I have to take him out."_

"**I know but…"** I looked away as I heard the scream come from Kabuto along with the tearing noise. I held my mouth, keeping in my stomach contents as my dark chakra finished off Kabuto. I peered through the branches to his body and shuddered.

"_Kyuubi… check if he is dead…"_ I heard Kyuubi groan **"Why me this time?"** I growled, making him whimper.

"**I sense no Kabuto in the radius of inside Konoha and 50 miles outside. The chakra in this body is fading away… how the hell was he still alive when his body is torn to shreds?"** I held my head _"Don't remind me okay? Remember I have the weak stomach here…"_

"**Well you better get back to Sasuke and Naruto then."** I nodded as I pulled on the strings to get rid of any evidence of the attack. _"I'm going to switch places with my clone, can you disperse it for me afterwords?"_ I heard Kyuubi mumble then say a quick 'ok'.

†**Break†**

"-nd then she did an aerial blah blah blah blah." I stared at Naruto with my eyes narrowed. Poor Iruka-sensei was getting the full detailed version of what happened in the first exam and second.

There was a loud resounding smack, breaking me from my thoughts. "Dobe, that's enough. Iruka-sensei only asked if we were alright." I leaned my head back, staring up at the roof of the building thinking 'Thank fucking god!'

Iruka nodded to Sasuke then lead us through the doors into the building. We thanked him then headed in deeper, crashing into Kakashi.

"You three made me proud…" I stared at Kakashi; possible sweat drop was visible falling from my forehead. "I didn't think you guys would be able to get here in one piece… but it seems my intuition is right about you three training together behind my back." I snorted and looked away.

"That aside… we managed to avoid Orochimaru in the forest. But I have this horrible feeling he's going to come after Sasuke again during the third part." I sighed and glanced over to Sasuke. "What do you think is driving him to come after Sasuke now?" I looked over to Kakashi, pulling out a scroll from my pouch.

"I know exactly what he wants…" I bit my finger and unlocked the scroll, pulling out a book. I paused then pulled out another book, tossing it to Sasuke. "That is Itachi's dairy… I did promise you a story but I think his dairy says a lot too." I stored away the scroll and opened the book.

"Orochimaru is wishing to obtain all the jutsu in the world." I stopped on a page then turned it to Kakashi. "Because of the Sharingan… he wants its power… Now… Sasuke…" I looked over to him, making him jump. "Naruto and I can help you break the part to upgrade your eye…." He raised his brow then gasped. "We can't exactly die which is perfect enough for it to awaken."

I shifted through a few more pages in the book then stopped on what I had gathered that Orochimaru could use. "This is all the data I gathered on Orochimaru while I was clearing out my bingo book… which reminds me." I pulled out my bingo book and crossed off Kabuto.

"So you managed to find one in the forest?" I nodded, grinning. "It makes Kyuubi fear me at how he died though… but from the looks of it, it just appears as though an animal did it." I looked through some of the pages then closed the book, storing it back in my pouch.

"It was a tough fight, considering my restrictions… but Orochimaru's bitch is dead so that's one good thing that came from this."

"That entire serious business aside… let's get you guys some rest and food." I nodded to Kakashi in agreement. I know how the forest can get when trying to hunt for food, so I had already planned to make it to the tower in under a day.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Akuma walked around, far ahead of Naruto and myself. I felt a nudge in my side and looked over to see Naruto grinning like crazy. "What do you want dobe?"

"You like my sister, don't you?" I faltered in my step and fell over, face completely red. "What the hell makes you think that?" I hissed out through gritted teeth. He held out his hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Because you always stare at her with weird emotions passing through your eyes. I'm not as emotionally screwed up as you two are… so I can see the signs coming off you onto my sister." I groaned, wishing Naruto would shut up. "Hey, teme come on, Akuma would have never have trained us together if she didn't like you even a little."

I looked over to Naruto and raised my brow. "So are you implying that Akuma has feelings towards me?" Naruto stopped walking, as if in thought before nodding. "Emotions are Akuma's weakness… Kyuubi and I have been trying to break her for years… Akuma wanted to break you. Why would she want to do that?" I glanced over to him. "When you say break, what do you mean?"

"Break… as in hmm… well we were basically trying to make you more social and stuff…" I looked over to Akuma who turned down a hall, making us follow her. "You can see that she's more infused with Kyuubi, can't you?" I nodded, not bothering to give Naruto my full attention.

"Kyuubi told me it's because Akuma was protecting me when we were born and while we were in our mother. It was as though she was shielding me from the dark chakra and emotions from his mind." I smiled to myself.

"The whiskers look better on her than you, dobe." I stopped walking when I noticed Akuma had stopped and turned around to glare at us. "If I find out you two were talking about me behind my backs….." she trailed off as we both shuddered.

"EH! But Aku! We weren't talking about you, I was complaining about the lack of ramen scent in this place and how it needed it… are we even close to the eating area yet?" Akuma eyed Naruto with suspicion before sighing. "Through these doors here and no… they don't have ramen." Naruto groaned as I smirked.

†**Break†**

"How much longer do we have to wait before the stupid third part!" I sighed as Naruto complained about having to wait. "Naru calm down seriously… it has only been a day and you are going crazy… you know what go entertain yourself by getting us food or something I don't know!" I could hear Akuma's last nerve snapping. Naruto giggled as he bounced up from his cot and bolted to the door.

"Food sounds great! I'll be back soon… if these people cook fast ugh." Naruto walked out of the room; we could hear him as he walked down the halls. I sighed with relief as I hit my head on the wall. "Thank god…" I mumbled causing Akuma to laugh.

"I have to live with that and you only get the few complaints." I laughed then got up from where I was and sat next to her. "What are you working on anyway?" I asked, looking down at the scrolls and books laid out all around her.

"Been working on combos and everything along with trying to figure out how to protect you from that curse…" she sighed then glanced over to me. I stared into her eyes and felt myself drawn to her. She turned herself more to face me.

"I came up with a few things that could be done… one is sticking out the most as the best thing to do." I watched Akuma's lips as she spoke. I leaned close to Akuma, crushing my lips into hers. I watched as her eyes went wide before they slowly closed. I smiled when she tried to return to kiss, making me close my eyes.

"Hey guys there was some ramen there today… oh… oops." I pulled back from Akuma and saw Naruto staring at us, hands full with a tray of three different orders. He laughed sheepishly as I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Man Sasuke you are sneaky… going in for Akuma while I'm gone!" I glared at Naruto, growling. "Shut up dobe." I removed myself from Akuma's bed and laid on mine, staring at the wall. "Man, don't be that way! I got us some food… Got you… omusubi with okaka because Akuma said that's your favorite food."

I turned my head and stared at Akuma. "How do you know what I like?" she raised a brow and snorted, looking away towards her wall. "You like omusubi with okaka and tomatoes; you hate natto and anything sweet… I'm not a stalker I just learned it during the time we were teamed together." I pulled myself up as Naruto set down the platter in front of me.

He turned to Akuma and stared at her. He sighed then put a platter down next to her "Stop working and start eating; you don't want another lecture from Tsunade do you?" I watched as Akuma visibly shook then glared at Naruto. How would these two really know Tsunade, the legendary Sannin?

I silently ate the omusubi while Naruto was sitting next to the silent Akuma, eating his ramen. Every now and then he would stop eating and make a comment that would make Akuma twitch and grab an onigiri. I sighed inwardly; I knew almost nothing about my teammates, yet they know stuff about me. All I knew was that I was attracted to Akuma; for what reason? I don't think my mind and body can put it together to explain, it's just something about her that draws me near.

†**Break† Akuma's POV**

I stared down at the two people fighting. They weren't that great but any small information I could get; battle style, moves, anything was big information when it came in small. Sasuke had won his fight with ease; only having to toss the guy around several times. It was a shame; I could tell he was upset because it wasn't much of a fight.

The battle below ended as two names appeared up. I glanced over to Naruto and smiled "Good luck bro, kick that dogs ass." He smiled over to me and went down. _**"Got any information that would be good for me in this fight?"**_ I grinned _**"They rely too much on their noses, so try to obstruct their sense of smell and try to copy his dog… you can figure out the rest."**_ He smirked from down below, giving me a thumbs up.

I blinked and looked around the room, gaining Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention. "What's wrong?" I ignored Kakashi, sniffing around. Snakes… my gaze landed on one of the teachers. "Kakashi… that teacher over there is Orochimaru… he's really persistent to get Sasuke." Kakashi's gaze landed on the teacher and nodded.

I turned my gaze away from Orochimaru and bit my finger, summoning a miniature Kyuubi. "Kyuu, sneak around and go to the Third and give him the warning of Orochimaru." Kyuubi glanced over to Orochimaru and nodded, sneaking around to where no one could see him. I looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke I am going to put a temporary seal on you… it won't release until I release it… what it will do is stay hidden and protect you from all cursed seals. Orochimaru's curse will leave chakra in you, so my seal will make it seem like he really has you but in reality my seal will have all his chakra in one area so when I release the seal it will get rid of his chakra." Sasuke stared at me then nodded.

I glanced down at my hand. I shook it and let the blood fall on all my fingers. I concentrated; going through hand seals in my mind then looked over to Sasuke and placed my blood soaked fingers on his neck. He winced at first then accepted my touch. I moved my hand just as the seal faded away into his skin.

I looked down at my lap to see Kyuubi staring up at me. "Ah message sent?" he nodded. I smiled and began to pet his fur. "You can stay out longer." I laughed softly as Kyuubi got excited and curled up into my lap.

†**Bloopers†**

I tuned out their growling and their constant rant of how I touched their Sasuke and how I had no right to pull them off him and then they started fighting over who Sasuke loved. "You guys sure make a commotion… should settle down a bit; everyone here is nervous." I looked over to see a boy with glasses.

"_Akuma… I'm going to give you more pages for your ANBU bingo book. These are dangerous people and shouldn't be taken lightly."_

I stared at the man while Naruto started talking with him. _"Look through those names and remember those faces… even if there comes a time you are off duty, you will still be on."_ Those glasses…

_I shifted through the pages, sticking them into my bingo book while Naruto helped. "Ne, sis… this guy doesn't even look like he'd do anything that bad… and very young too!" I looked over to Naruto and grabbed the paper. "Anyone is a danger in this world." I stared down at the picture. It was a young boy with gray hair and glasses. "Yeah but sis it said his father was a great doctor!" I stared at the picture then placed it into the book._

That's right… his name was "Elton John, Nice to meet you Naruto!" I stared at the fak- wait… what? I grabbed the script from behind the boy "DAEMON! Sai has been drawing all over the fucking pages again!" I looked over to the writer, watching as her drool seeped into her only keyboard.

"…Well fuck you too Daemon." I threw the script at her, only causing her to nuzzle her keyboard and talk about radioactive ravioli.

†

"That is called self-defense. She had a right to stop you; that and I trust Akuma."

"Wow Akuma… you come in today and even the proctor knows your name, what did you do?" I glared over to Shikamaru. "Just because all the Chuunin, Jonin and Anbu know who I am doesn't mean I did something wrong!" I growled out through gritted teeth.

"Actually…" I looked over to Naruto who squirmed away. "But Akuma! I was only going to tell him about the time you di-" I covered his mouth as I dragged him away.

I walked back into the room and clapped my hands together "So… where were we?" I smiled at the group. "Uh… Wheres Naruto?" I froze.

"Who?"

†

I looked up towards Ibiki, yawning as if I had slept most of the test. He was already explaining on how we had to choose on taking the tenth question. _'This is boring… hey we should tune out what he's saying and make up our own words.'_ I heard a muffled laugh from behind me and smirked knowing Sasuke was holding in his laugh.

I blocked out Ibiki's talking and replaced it with my own words. _'So one time in band camp… this guy told me he was a great brain surgeon… well as you can see with my head… he was fucking great.'_

'_Well that aside… has any of you seen the new episode of my little pony? Yeah… I have and man—'_ we turned slowly to Sasuke.

'_Is there something you aren't telling us Sasuke?'_

†

"I came up with a few things that could be done… one is sticking out the most as the best thing to do." I watched Akuma's lips as she spoke. I leaned close to Akuma, crushing my lips into hers. I watched as her eyes went wide before they slowly closed. I smiled when she tried to return to kiss, making me close my eyes.

I pulled back to smile at Akuma. I glared at her once I noticed she was sleeping. "What the hell?" I shook her, trying to wake her up, but lost my grip, causing her to fall. I bent down over her the pull her hand free from the other bed.

"Hey guys there was some ramen there today… WHAT THE HELL SASUKE? SEX WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!" I quickly pulled away, falling backwards, hitting my head against the wall.

"Oh… Akuma was stuck."

-AN-

I had fixed this all up same time I did chapter 2... so Idk why this wasn't actually put up at the same time as chapter 2... So forgive me :/. Idk if chapter 4 is done... I'd check now but fk I'm drowsy... when I wake up I'll check... and put up the other stories updated chapters... hopefully x_x.

So... for now the stories will be updated slow due to it getting closer to Otakon time... and my birthday... the start of August will be slow too but... after the 18th it should pick back up for me. Warning: I am still suffering my mental break down/emotional break down. My mom might send me to someone to talk to since it seems I have been emotionally damaged bad from loosing my 29 friends. I broke down crying the other day. I drew a picture from it... (Present on my Deviantart... last picture put up.)

Anyway... going to nap now... since my back still hasn't been treated ;-;!

-Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter does NOT contain any bloopers. However this chapter does contain the original Chapter 7 and a part of Chapter 8. The original chapter 8 was edited and changed a lot because I found a different way I could do the story for now.

For the most part... I checked over some of this chapter... I think at least. However Again, word still is changing my words so expect errors... (At least Sasuke isn't Sauce anymore!)

†

I heard Naruto growl, causing me to look down at the field. Neji was attacking his cousin with the intent to kill. I picked up Kyuubi and placed him on my head and jumped down to the field. I made my way over to Hinata and began healing her wounds. They were fatal and needed immediate attention; but with the damage that was caused, no normal medic Nin could take care of this.

I glared at the medic Nins as they tried to get Hinata away from me. There was a loud gasp then coughing, making me sigh with relief. I had managed to heal her up a good amount to where the medic Nins could complete it and not miss anything. She weakly opened her eyes as I smiled at her. "Don't worry Hinata, us Uzumaki's will get back at Neji for what he did." I gripped her hand to prove my point, before the medic Nins took her away.

I shifted my gaze over my shoulder. "Naruto, that piece of shit isn't worth our time. We still have the last rounds to go through; there we can teach him the importance of comrades and family." Naruto growled then looked over to me and nodded. I heard a ding and looked over to the board. 'My turn already…' I glanced over to Sandaime who moved his hand to his side and began making Anbu signals to me. I read them then gave a slight nod.

I glanced over to the person who would fight me. _**"Naruto… this is Orochimaru. I can smell the scent of snakes. It seems that he is now using a shadow clone to act as the sounds mentor."**_

Kyuubi perked up from my head, growling at the transformation that made him appear as a young genin. "It looks like even Kyuu doesn't like snakes." I said, narrowing my gaze. Orochimaru raised his brow then grinned "Nothing can get by you can it?" I crossed my arms, smirking. "I can take that as a compliment now shut up and prepare yourself."

"_**Akuma, if you know it's Orochimaru, why would you fight him?"**_ I glanced over to Naruto who was telling Sasuke to put the communicator on.

'_Why is Naruto having me put this damn thing on?'_ Yep Sasuke was annoyed at Naruto. _'Because I'm fighting Orochimaru and need you both to inform Kakashi so he can inform the third.'_

'_Why can't Kyuubi?'_ I inwardly growled. _'Kyuubi is going to help me fight, since it would seem odd for him to be on my head and run off to Sandaime.'_ **'She does have a point, so inform your stupid sensei. I hate this stupid snake.'**All of us could hear Kyuubi making a huge commotion behind his cage.

"Begin." I nodded to the proctor. _"Kyuubi, get down from my head, let's increase your size a bit."_ Kyuubi jumped from my head and landed gracefully on the floor. I closed my eyes as I let Kyuubi's chakra leak from my body and enter Kyuubi, who began to grow as more tails appeared.

'_Whoa! Akuma, you're giving him four tails?'_ **'I love your sister….'**

'_I will let him get as far as six tails since past six, he gets too big.'_

"Why don't we finish that fight we started 9 years ago… this time don't go running away because a little 3 year old kicked your ass." I could hear the talking of people on the balcony, questioning their mentors. "You were always a pain in my plans… this world can do without one fox." I watched as a snake came towards me. I dodged as Kyuubi did his own thing, causing a lot of destruction in his path. "It amazes me… to see you able to tame the Kyuubi without the need of a Sharingan." I snorted.

"Just imagine… you are fighting 1 fox, what would happen if you fought them both?" I watched as he faltered slightly, giving me a chance to land a seal on him without him realizing it. I jumped away as he shot a snake sword towards me. I smirked and activated the seal, causing chains to fly out and wrap around him, suspending him from all movement.

"Hm… you are better than I thought." I smirked more. "However…" I narrowed my gaze as he slipped into a snake form as Kyuubi came down to bite him. **'Damn him!'** Kyuubi growled as he tried to stomp on the snake.

"Just remember runt… just remember who you trained under." I frowned again. _'Akuma… what is he talking about?'_ I glanced over to Naruto _'Don't worry about it Naruto.'_ I bolted over to the chains, sliding as I grabbed a hold of them. I looked up in time to see Orochimaru coming down with a sword. "AKUMA!" I let the sword pierce my shoulder as I wrapped the chains around Orochimaru. "Let's see you try and escape now you fucking snake bastard." I pulled onto the chains as Kyuubi shot off a fireball, making the chains melt into one.

"Interesting… who else did you train under Red Fox?" I narrowed my gaze "How about none of your business and go die?" I swung him into a wall, chains still in my grasp. "You want the sharingan…. Well…" I narrowed my gaze at him as I gripped the chains harder.

"Let me show you something that is worse than a Sharingan's Tsukuyomi." I slipped my dark chakra into the chains, sending them into the seal that I had placed on him. The dark chakra began flooding him with all the pained memories that Kyuubi, Naruto and myself held. I watched as his smiled faltered and he began screaming as blood rushed out of his eyes.

'_It seems, even our memories are too much for him to handle.'_ Naruto stared at me, mouth wide open. I glanced over to Sandaime who nodded to me. I turned my back on Orochimaru and released the chains as the nightmares continued to go through his mind. Sandaime held up his hand and motioned for the Anbu to take Orochimaru out of the third battle area. "Winner, Uzumaki Akuma." I nodded to the proctor. I looked over to Kyuubi who was chewing on the chains.

"Kyuu-chan let's go back up now." He looked up and took the rest of the chains in his mouth as I let him stay in his four tailed form, going up the stairs. I stopped momentarily at Gaara and glanced at him. "You remind me of a panda, over a raccoon." He raised his brow and fully faced me. "You aren't the only one who's been alone." I held out my hand to him. He stared at it then took it in his. "Let me properly introduce myself since the first time we met was pretty bad. Hi, I am Uzumaki Akuma."

"Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara." I smiled then let some of my chakra into him causing his eyes to shoot wide. "It was nice to properly greet you Gaara." I nodded to him and walked to my team. **"I saw you sent some of your unused blue chakra into him."** I looked down at Kyuubi and smirked. "It was a way to calm down Ichibi. I could feel the killer intent leaking off of him. Doesn't it feel calmer now that I did it?"

"**Hm… you're right."** I sat down between Naruto and Sasuke as Kyuubi curled around us, chewing on the chains. "Why are you chewing on those chains Kyuu?" he looked over to Naruto. **"They taste good… that and what it is made from makes me attracted to it."** I glanced down at the chains. "Those things burn me so I have no clue what could be attractive about those chains."

"This is picture perfect." I looked up to Kakashi who seemed to be smiling. "I think you have every adult in shock at how calm the Kyuubi is when he is out."

"That just proves his innocence on what he got blamed for." Kakashi stared at me in confusion. "It wasn't Kyuubi's choice to attack the village, god I might have been an infant but I have the strongest memories and remember what happened that day." I glanced over to Kyuubi who decided to lay his head on Sasuke's lap. "He hates Uchiha's for a reason but look; he is curled around Sasuke, and even laying his head in his lap. He will only lash out at people who hurt us and Madara."

"Everyone who won the rounds please come down here for the rules regarding the final round of the third part." Kyuubi groaned. **"I was comfy and they want you three to move. Bastards."** We smiled at Kyuubi as he got up. "Just come with us Kyuu, if you want you can shrink down and go back to sleep on one of our heads." I offered.

He followed us down to the group of people that won. "These are the fighting choices for the final round which will be held in a month." I felt something on my shoulder and noticed Kyuubi in a smaller form, wrapping around Naruto, Sasuke and myself, with his head on my shoulder. Kyuubi wasn't a bad demon at all, and I wanted to prove that to the village.

†**Break†**

"So are you going to keep Kyuubi out for a while now?" I looked over to Kakashi and nodded. "I don't use his chakra and he has enough supply in me alone to use for him to be able to stay out for maybe two months. He can tap into Naruto's chakra he has stored there if he has to but he never does because I have three sets of chakra. Although he refuses to touch my dark chakra."

"Dark Chakra?" I looked over to Sasuke and nodded. "Akuma doesn't use chakra at all… but she still has it. I don't quite understand it but she has this dark chakra that can wrap around her to be an acid like shield. It was what she let into Orochimaru's head, causing him to scream and such. It is full of hatred, pain, and all those dark things." I nodded to Naruto. "It's what makes me be known as the Hidden Leaf's secret weapon."

"**She can easily beat me in my Nine-tailed form if that should give off why she is the secret weapon."** I glanced at my shoulder and smiled at Kyuubi. "Glad you are awake, you are better at explaining things about Naruto and me then we can explain about ourselves." He yarned then shrunk himself more to prop himself onto my head instead of shoulder.

"**Let's see… Naruto, not much to explain about him but he is the Sunlight, making him the Yang while Akuma is the moonlight, making her the Yin. She has my darkest side of my chakra sealed in her while Naruto has the lighter side. It was like the Yondaime had predicted how their moods would be and sealed it that way."** I rubbed my chin then nodded. "I didn't think of explaining it as that. I remember when you explained it to Naruto and me when we were younger which is when you had us train together because the power of Yin and yang combined is stronger than alone." He nodded.

"**Only one with the blood of an Uzumaki can hold me at bay."** Kyuubi stated, making Sasuke more curious. "Why can only an Uzumaki have you within them?" Kyuubi laughed. **"Uzumaki's are such interesting creatures you see. These two were birthed from the original Jinchuuriki. She was an Uzumaki, and before her was another Uzumaki. It is known that if a Bijuu is pulled out from the Jinchuuriki that the Jinchuuriki dies. Not the Uzumaki clan… Mito was already close to death due to old age so I was sealed within their mother who got me extracted by that bastard Madara. She didn't die from that though, she was still alive and probably would be if her chakra wasn't so low."** I lifted my hand and began to pet Kyuubi's fur.

"Kyuubi actually liked our mother because she was so full of love and joy." I stated to Sasuke who nodded.

"**These two are slowly merging with me though… this is my first time sealed within someone at the start of their life. And to be separated between two Uzumaki's… I do feel honored in a way."** Kakashi stared over, confused. "What do you mean?"

"**An Uzumaki has incredible stamina and vitality, which I can augment at my own will. The Uzumaki clan is known for their knowledge with Fuinjutsu… now what makes these Uzumaki's interesting is their incredible longevity. It's what made their mother live from my extraction."** I laughed when Kyuubi nuzzled my head, getting more comfy.

"So… that explains what happened with Orochimaru." Kyuubi glanced over to Sasuke and nodded. **"Naruto actually is great at seals too."** Naruto smirked at the praise he got and gave Kyuubi the thumbs up.

"**Now this third part of the exam… Kakashi are you really going to separate these three from training together?"** we all glanced over to Kakashi as he frowned. "At first… I was going to take Sasuke and train him but… when I heard these three were the first team to get to the tower with no scratches on them… it changed my mind a bit." Kyuubi stayed silent then laughed.

"**These three have a connection together. That and Sasuke has trained with these two in my sealed area. Akuma can go find Jiraiya while you take Sasuke, they can train together even when far apart."** I watched as people stared at Kyuubi on my head and began whispering. Kyuubi noticed and bounced onto Sasuke and curled up there, after licking Sasuke's face. Sasuke began to pet Kyuubi, making villagers gasp.

'**Don't you guys just love fucking with the village?'** we grinned, causing Kakashi to give us a strange look. He shook his head then went back to what we were talking about. "So I'll take Sasuke and train him while Jiraiya takes Naruto and Akuma, right?" Kyuubi nodded. "And you will take them under your wing every now and then to train them together right?"

"**Yes, it will make them a strong team still even when far apart."** I began to pet Kyuubi who went into a purr. "How do you manage to make Kyuu purr yet we can't?"

"Oh because even though Kyuu thinks I'm a bitch" I paused as Kakashi shouted a 'HA I told you so!' then continued "I'm still the one who can control him better since I'm the Yin." I punched Kakashi in the gut without looking.

"You know… you REALLY have to teach us that… we never see you move!" I laughed. "It will be a lot of work just to get your speed up but I'll try." I stopped walking when I noticed a familiar batch of white hair.

I walked over and pulled down on it, pulling the man out. "Jiraiya… I see you are still a pervert." The man glared at me before retreating. "Holy shit it's you." I grinned and waved.

"Jiraiya, take Naruto and me under your wing for training." I cracked my knuckles to emphasize that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He nodded weakly before noticing Kyuubi on Sasuke's shoulder. "…He's not coming with is he…" Jiraiya gestured to the fox. I looked over and grinned. "He has to! Why would we leave a poor defenseless little Kyuubi behind?"

"**I'll show you poor defenseless little Kyuubi!"** I grinned to him making him cower back **"Of course in a later time I will show you…"**

I turned to Jiraiya, smiling deviously. "Let's start our training now!"

†**Break†**

"So Akuma… who did you train under?" I slowly turned to Naruto, who was holding his knees, trying to catch his breath. "What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms, as Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Orochimaru mentioned something during your fight `bout people you trained with and all that junk."

I glared at Naruto "And didn't I say to leave it be?" he stared at me before shrugging "And when have I ever listened to you when you said that?" I growled "Never and I wish you would learn to."

"**Naruto, I think the training fact is a touchy subject to your sister."**

"And you care…? That's a first Kyuubi… normally you like exposing Aku-chan." Naruto stated. **"Hey it's hard enough being seal between the two of you and seeing two different things happening. On the light side I see Naruto getting his ass kicked and on the dark side I see Akuma throwing up."** Naruto stared at me, raising his brow.

"Hi." We turned over to see Sasuke entering Kyuubi's caged area. "Oh hey teme, what the hell took you so long?" Sasuke shrugged then stared at us. "Started without me?" I shook my head "Nah… we just sparred while we waited for you." I looked over to Naruto "You two spar… I need to talk to Jiraiya while he is still awake." Naruto nodded.

**Naruto's POV**

"Ne Teme… I don't know about you but I want to know what Orochimaru was talking about with that whole training shit." Sasuke glanced over to me and nodded. "Like wise… seems odd." I nodded then looked over to Kyuubi who was staring at us with interest.

"**Oh hell no Kit… I refuse to do that! You know how Akuma gets!"** I narrowed my gaze "Tell us Kyuubi… and I will give you ramen the next time Akuma has you out."

"…**.How much ramen…."** I smiled as I held up both my hands, showing seven fingers. **"…Better keep that promise kit."** He sighed as he laid his head on his paws and stared at us.

"**Akuma wasn't as strong as you have known her to be. That Anbu marking meant nothing to the council at first; so she wasn't an Anbu until several years later."** I sat down and nodded to Kyuubi as he spoke. **"Akuma, just like you, didn't take being a ninja seriously. The reason though was because the council had always told her that she was only a tool, not a being worth remembering."**

"So you are saying that for the first few years of her life that she was just like a female Naruto?" Kyuubi nodded to Sasuke, making me glare at Sasuke himself. "Teme…"

"**Akuma was separated from Naruto though…"** I looked over to Kyuubi confused. "What do you mean… separated?" Kyuubi sighed. **"Jiraiya and Tsunade took over watching Akuma when she was separated from you… kit don't you dare interrupt me again… anyway if you guys remember that Rock Lee guy, he can't use Ninjutsu."**

I leaned back, looking towards Sasuke as I mumbled "I don't see what he has to do with Akuma…"

"**I just said don't interrupt me! Akuma isn't able to use ninjutsu, just like Lee. She spent time away from you trying to find out ways to get past that barrier. The reason why she suddenly became so into becoming a ninja and taking it seriously was because of YOU, Naruto."** I pointed to myself. "Me? How?"

Kyuubi sighed, sitting up to stare down at us. **"People always tried to kill you when you were a baby. One time they almost succeeded but Akuma somehow managed to use herself to protect you."**

"So… she wanted to get stronger to protect me?" I watched as Kyuubi nodded. **"Akuma has my Yin chakra, which is what made her become considered a tool in the eyes of the council… and that also is what caught Orochimaru's interest. It was enough for him to also take Akuma under his wing to do training."**

"WHAT?" Kyuubi nodded **"She has trained under Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, and for a short time even Itachi. Tsunade… the master at medical ninjutsu and god like strength. Jiraiya, the toad master and the teacher of the Fourth Hokage. Orochimaru, the master of snakes and the man who was best at working alone. Combine a bit of those three into Akuma… that is scary right there. Kakashi, the man who has copied so many techniques… and Akuma's old partner when he was an Anbu. He taught her the basics such as stealth elementals and all that junk. He taught her some ninjutsu too in which she later formed to her use."**

I stared at Kyuubi. It was already bad enough to know that my own sister was trained under the three Sannin… including Orochimaru. It explained why she knew about the seal that he was going to put on Sasuke and what it would do.

"**With Itachi… he taught her how to throw shuriken and kunai's properly. She taught herself his ninjutsu though, which caused him to say that Akuma was like a mini-Uchiha."** Sasuke stared at Kyuubi confused. "A mini-Uchiha?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Like… are you saying she was able to copy things just like a Sharingan?"

"**Correct… you can blame Kakashi for that though. Shit Akuma's coming."**

"Hey guys I'm bac…. You didn't even fight! You assholes!"

†**Break†**

"The fights have changed a bit due to some of the people going missing." We stared at the proctor in confusion. He held up a piece of paper with new fighting orders. "Take a look at who you will be fighting. Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, you stay here for the first fight." They nodded as I tried to find my name on the paper.

"Now everyone go up to the waiting room." Everyone nodded as we left, leaving Neji and Naruto behind. I stopped right at the doorway before turning around.

"NARUTO KICK THAT GUYS FUCKING ASS AND SHOW HIM WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A PROUD SHINOBI!"

**Naruto's POV**

I turned to Akuma and grinned giving her thumbs up. "You betcha sis!" I grinned to myself as I thought over a strategy for the fight. All the ninjutsu Akuma taught me could come to use since no one in the rookie group even knew that I learned more than just shadow clones.

"**Naruto, keep in mind if the Hyuuga cuts off your chakra I can break it."** I nodded then held out my hand in a clenched fist. "I promised Hinata and Akuma… I will kick your ass." The proctor looked between us then nodded, signaling us to go. 'Alright Naruto… Hyuuga's are close combat… Akuma told you this before… there's a certain range for me to be to avoid some moves…'

I shifted my gaze to the sides, studying the field. 'Got it!' I grinned as I let Neji seal away my chakra. "This battle is done." I looked over to Neji, standing up and staring at him. I listened as he told me about the Hyuuga clan and showed me the curse on his forehead. "I may not know about the Hyuuga clan… but I sure do know about seals." I watched as Neji stared at me in confusion. I closed my eyes _"Alright Kyuu I'm ready."_ I clapped my hands together as I began feeding Kyuubi's chakra in my body.

I could hear the gasps going around through the stadium, while Neji's triumphant face faltered. "We Uzumaki's are something you shouldn't underestimate Neji. When I become Hokage, I will fix up your fucked up clan." I created several clones then charged at Neji with a hidden fireball that Akuma taught me.

I ran at Neji and attacked him from behind, catching him by surprise as the one that attacked him head on disappeared by his hit. The fireball hit him, causing him extreme pain as he tried to hit me. I grinned as I disappeared and was staring at him from the stadium wall. I could see the shock in his face as I heard him whisper 'such speed.'

"Hey Neji, funny thing… Akuma is faster than me." I disappeared from the wall and appeared under him, doing an 'Uzumaki Naruto Barrage.' I landed away from him as he glared at me. We charged at each other, fists extended.

I grinned as I was knocked away. "This battle is over." 'Yes it is' I bursted through the ground and punched Neji in the jaw, sending him flying as I landed gracefully on the ground. I walked over to him and stared down. "Before we started our fight I studied the surroundings, Akuma taught me to do that for every fight. I used it to my advantage. I noticed how the ground was a little soft, since it did rain a few days ago; so at the beginning of the fight I called out a shadow clone and had it dig underground. Before the last attack I switched places with my shadow clone and waited until you were in the proper position. I'm not as stupid as everything thinks I am, after all… would the legendary Fox acknowledge someone as a Hokage and be lying?"

I held my arm out to him. "Destiny doesn't choose itself, and there is no such thing as fate. It is only the power to believe in yourself and have faith. Akuma taught me this. This, Neji, is your chance to start over and make amends with your clan." I kept my hand out as he stared at it.

I watched as a faint smile appeared on his face as he gripped my hand. I helped him up and held him there. "You… Naruto, were a worthy opponent. I forfeit." The proctor nodded "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" I smiled and helped Neji to the medic Nins, who checked over his wounds. I looked up to Akuma and gave her a thumbs up.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the red head in front of me. The original hatred and blood lust that leaked off of him when we first met was dull. I sighed; Gaara is from the Hidden Sand village so that means earth techniques. Fire on earth means glass, according to Akuma. So in this case, wind would be better since wind can send sand back at the person.

The problem here is… I don't think Akuma taught me any wind techniques… I heard a light mew and looked up to my head to see Kyuubi staring down, just waking up. **"Mmm so you get to fight Ichibi's Jinchuuriki… if you want help I'm there boy. Just wake me when you need me." **I nodded and waited for the proctor to signal the start.

"_Sasuke, Gaara doesn't lust for blood as much as he used to, but that doesn't mean he still won't do it." I glanced over to Akuma. "I only broke him a little… but you know… because of the fact that he's a Jinchuuriki and I am too… I can't help but feel he's like a brother to me." I nodded to her. "He has an ultimate defense though…" I raised my brow as she grinned._

"Begin." I tapped the toe side of my sandal on the ground then charged at Gaara with Lee's speed. He was caught off guard as I landed a few hits before he started being protected by his sand. 'Ultimate defense… I get it.' I jumped back and formed hand seals as I let out fire, hitting the sand, causing it to turn to glass.

I jumped back even further and held my arm down, forming my new jutsu in it. I charged at the glass dome with my Chidori, breaking the glass completely as the Chidori nicked Gaara. He stared at me in surprise. "You know Gaara… Akuma told me you feel pain and loneliness. I think Naruto, Akuma, you and me all understand each other." He narrowed his gaze as I held a defensive stance.

"Akuma and Naruto never met their parents and grew up not knowing love. They were forced away from each other constantly. I lost my entire family due to an incident. We were all alone and it caused us all to have emotional problems. Naruto is always cheery, Akuma doesn't know how to express her emotions and I closed mine off." I looked over to Naruto and Akuma.

"At first I was annoyed that I was placed with them… but after a while things got better. If anything, this exam has brought us even closer." I stared Gaara straight in the eyes. "Akuma has even adopted you into our fucked up family."

**Akuma's POV**

"Naruto… something doesn't feel right." I stared down at Gaara, who seemed torn up on what he should do. "So I'm not the only one who noticed…" I glanced over to Shino and nodded. "Your bugs noticed too?" he nodded and motioned towards the other two from the sand country.

"I have a feeling that… Orochimaru set up the Hidden Sand village." I looked up to the Hokage's stadium to see the Sandaime looking around. "Orochimaru was placed in a high security jail… no way he could escape." I rubbed my chin.

"However… he could have started this plan during the first half of the exams… they might not even know that Orochimaru was put into that jail." I frowned "I don't want a battle to start… isn't it way too soon for something to happen?" I nodded to Naruto.

"But what better time to attack Konoha then the Chunnin exams… where everyone is at the stadium." Shikamaru nodded with me. "So… what should we do?" I glanced down at Sasuke as he continued to fight with Gaara.

"…Is that Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, pointing to the ball of fur on Sasuke's head. "Yeah… Least we have a form of communication with Sasuke then."

"_Kyuubi you good for nothing piece of shit."_** "Oh good morning Akuma."** I watched Kyuubi look up from Sasuke's head smiling over towards me. _"Blah blah blah, these sand Nins have a plan and we aren't sure what it is but it looks like Gaara is really torn about it."_

"**I got a plan."** I watched as Kyuubi went onto Sasuke's shoulder, saying something as Sasuke nodded then pulled Gaara down, getting stuck in the ultimate defense shield. "That fox better know what the hell he is doing or I swear to god…"

"Hey cool if you kill him that saves me 7 bowls of ramen." I stared at Naruto who laughed nervously. "Joking!"

I watched as Sasuke was pushed out of the defense, sent flying towards a wall which Kyuubi swiftly caught him. "This… can't be good." I glanced over to Gaara and noticed the Ichibi's chakra escaping from the sand defense.

"Everyone, stand guard!" I shouted as the area was then dispersed into a genjutsu. 'Shit… the plan has started.'

I looked over to Kyuubi who nodded to me.

-AN-

Yeah so there was no Bloopers for this chapter... thought people were getting annoyed by the bloopers so now I'm taking them out but at least I'm trying to make one of my stories bigger in the chapters hehe.

-Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I will basically have the same repeated AN's For all my chapters for a reason... -will state in bottom AN- {Sorry for the wait on this chapter of UT... I have been so busy that is why it is only around 4k in words and the cliffhanger doesn't seem like a cliff hanger}

†

I caught Naruto as he fell due to the genjutsu. "KAI!" Naruto bolted up and looked around. "No time to ask questions." I walked over and kicked Shikamaru "No time to sleep you lazy ass bastard."

"Ugh…how troublesome." I glared down at him "I'll show you 'how troublesome' it can get if you don't get off your fucking ass." I watched as he narrowed his eyes at me, sitting up. I looked into the stadium and noticed Gaara and Sasuke missing. "Shit…" I sniffed around, looking for their scent.

"Kyuubi covered their scent… that asshole!" I bolted off, not caring if the others were following. "Akuma!" I looked over to Kakashi, who threw a kunai to me. I caught it, quickly using it to block an attack. "What the hell? Kakashi you better tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I'm not sure myself but it looks like the sound ninja's are trying to get a name." I kicked away the ninja then tossed Kakashi his kunai "I'm going after Gaara and Sasuke." Kakashi nodded, summoning a dog. "Take him with you; Gai and myself got these grounds covered, go!" I nodded, bolting off.

I stopped running and gasped. All around me was glass, only reflecting myself. "Why now…?" I stared around, seeing myself, yet at the same time I saw something else. I stared into the eyes, my eyes. They were dead; a deep tinge of red with black leaking into it, while where the normal white of the eyes were completely black. I tightened my hand into a fist and growled. This was the darkness… that darkness that birthed the dark chakra.

I punched the glass, cracking it. "Damn it… Naruto… Kyuubi… where the hell are you two?" I slid my bleeding hand down the glass, resting my head against it.

"_No! No please leave my brother alone!" I gripped onto the leg of the one man. "Take me instead! Just leave my brother alone!" I watched the men look between each other, tossing Naruto to the side. "This is the Yin right?" the one man nodded, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. "That must mean she would be worth some cash compared to the yang right?"_

"_Yes it does. Let's go before the other runt wakes up and causes a ruckus."_

I opened my one eye, staring into the glass. "Keep trying to fill me with darkness… I remember what happened after." I glared at the darker me through the glass.

"_Tsunade! This kid is injured." I opened my eye slightly, seeing a man with white hair. "Should just leave her… kids are annoying." My gaze landed on a man with black hair. I lifted my arm, grabbing the man with the white hair. "My brother… Naruto… he's in Konoha…" the woman quickly covered my mouth with her finger. "Shh don't speak… let me heal you up."_

"That is when I met the Sannins… they saved me and trained me. There was a light in that darkness… now I am able to protect what I once couldn't." I watched as the me in the reflection grinned.

My eyes went wide as a flood of memories surfaced in my head. I quickly grabbed my head, screaming in pain.

"AKUMA!" my eyes shot open as tears fell from them. I stared into worried blue eyes. "Nar…uto…" I said, quickly wiping my tears away. I looked over and saw Kyuubi staring at me with ruffled fur, and Gaara with huge eyes, holding his head.

I stared at Kyuubi, hesitant to go near him. Instead I chose to lean against a tree, pulling my hood up over my head. I knew Naruto was frowning; but I chose to ignore it as I listened to them talk.

"So what is going on?" Naruto asked out loud. **"With what? Akuma or the village."** I twitched at the slight venom in the comment. "Village first, sister after." Naruto stated back with just enough venom.

"Orochimaru set up a deal with the sand village… my fight would signal the start of the attack. The thing is only the Konoha high ranks and a few genin from Konoha plus myself already know that Orochimaru is in a jail and cannot lead this attack. That and his subordinate went missing… Kabuto or whatever." I glanced over to Gaara as he spoke.

"**Yeah well you can thank crazy black eyes for that."** Kyuubi said, staring at me as he growled. "My eyes are maroon." I stated as Kyuubi hissed and moved away from me. "What… afraid of a little darkness? You brought it on yourself you stupid fox." I hissed at him then turned away.

"Akuma… what is wrong?" I ignored Naruto. **"Naruto, stay away from her."** Kyuubi growled out. "What? Why? She's my sister and my Kyuubi twin!" Naruto yelled back at Kyuubi. **"You saw it yourself Naruto…"** Kyuubi stated, trailing off.

I turned away from the group, lifting my hand up as I stared at it. _"No matter how much you believe that there is always light in the darkness… you know deep down that this 'light' doesn't exist in you. You are only a tool, an unloved tool. Naruto is the one they love, the one they want… you are only second to him."_ I tightened my hand into a fist. It scared me… to know my darkness could talk back, to act on its own.

I turned my gaze to Kyuubi who stared at me with hard eyes, as if wanting to attack me. "Konoha should be starting the counter attack soon." I stated, throwing everyone off guard. _"Ne, Kyuubi… who is your favorite Jinchuuriki?" __**"Between you and Akuma? I would have to say you, Naruto." **__"Ha! See Akuma, Kyuubi likes me more!" I stared over to Naruto and smiled softly, hiding my hurt. "That's great… see Naruto, people do love you."_

I growled, holding a hand to my head, sliding down the tree I was once leaning on. "Akuma…?" I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Stay away from me Naruto. I am dangerous." I pushed myself up, then bolted off. "Akuma wait!"

**Naruto's POV**

"Kyuubi what the hell? Why didn't you let me near Akuma?" I glared down at the fox, whose fur was finally beginning to settle. **"You saw what happened."**

_I followed after Akuma, who was following Kakashi's dog. We reached an opening in the forest; which I could see Sasuke's duck butt from my current position. I stopped when I noticed Akuma fall from the tree. I quickly caught her and placed her against a tree and stared at her. Her breathing became heavy and I could see the sweat falling from her forehead._

"_**What took you guys…."**__ I turned around to see Kyuubi staring at Akuma. I watched the fur lift up as he began growling and hissing at Akuma. I looked back over to Akuma "Akuma?" I shifted her slightly, trying to get her to snap out of it. I lifted her head and gasped at her eyes. Her eyes were a deep red; while the normal white that surrounded her eyes were pitch black. I stared at the tears that fell from her eyes… they were pure blood._

"_Akuma, wake up!" I shook her, but gained no response. "AKUMA!" I watched her head shoot up, eyes wide open as she shook slightly. "Nar…uto…" I heard her voice say weakly as she slowly snapped back into reality. She quickly lifted her hands up and wiped her eyes._

"She is still my sister Kyuubi… and unless you tell me what just happened, I see nothing wrong with her." I glared more at the fox who snorted. **"Maybe you should focus on the village now… Akuma just made our informer restless."** I glanced over to Gaara who was now using both of his hands to hold his head.

"Gaara are you alright?" he stared up at me in pain. "That girl… she is driving the demon in me crazy. He wants blood." I stared at Gaara in shock as he began changing. **"Told you Akuma was dangerous…"** Kyuubi stated as he used his tails to grab onto us and move us from Gaara.

**Akuma's POV**

I stopped my run, suddenly feeling a chakra outburst. I turned around and frowned. It wasn't Naruto's chakra, that was for sure since it wasn't reacting to me one bit. That only left Gaara. I began running back towards the fight but stopped.

I knew the tailed beasts were acting weird due to me… but my brother was near them. I gripped both of my hands into fists.

"_Alright here we go! Between the two Uzumaki's… which one do you prefer more?" I glanced over to the group of kids. "Naruto of course!" all of them said. I glanced away as Naruto smiled happily. "Akuma! You were right… people do like me!" I smiled weakly to Naruto and nodded._

I slammed my fist into a tree. "Alright 'Dark Akuma' I get it already, I was never loved. God damn can't you rest this bullshit until AFTER this is done?" I stared at my hand as blood began to seep from my wound.

"_So… because Akuma is the yin, she recovers slower than me?" Kyuubi nodded to Naruto who turned to me smiling. "Don't get hurt then Aku-chan!" I smiled at him weakly, then looked over to Kyuubi who stared at me, eyes full of hatred. "I'll try…"_

"Fuck…" I tore off the bandages on my other arm and quickly wrote a seal. I gasped in pain as the seal burned me, driving away the darkness. "This…should hold you… for now." I bolted off towards the direction I had just came.

I stopped to see Sasuke injured, and Naruto nearly out of chakra, while Kyuubi was panting. I jumped over them, landing on Gaara's back. "Alright Shukaku… you want blood? Have mine." I watched as the Shukaku half looked up at me. **"Well Well Well… if it isn't the Yin. Killing you will be more pleasing than these weaklings."** I glared at Shukaku "They aren't weak… at least my death with get rid of their burdens. So come and get me." I bolted further away as Shukaku's tail came diving towards me, piercing into me.

"**That was easy kekeke."** I turned my head slowly towards Shukaku and grinned. His eye went wide as his tail was slowly turned to glass then shattered, breaking me free. I glanced over to Naruto, who was about to protest about what I was doing. I smiled weakly at him as I lead Shukaku away.

"_**Naruto… you are going to have to beat Shukaku…"**_ I stated to him as I slowly made my way through the forest, Shukaku hot on my trail. _**"WHAT? What are you going to do Akuma?"**_ I stopped, then turned around towards Shukaku, who too had stopped. _**"Stuff…"**_ I watched as Shukaku began to take his full form right in front of me. _**"Hey Naruto… I want to say sorry too."**_ I watched as sand came diving towards me.

"_**Use the frog… form it into Kyuubi. You can beat him."**_ I stated, cutting off my connection as the sand surrounded me. "Heh… you will only win this because Kyuubi refuses to heal the Yin…"

**Naruto's POV**

I growled, getting ready to take off after Akuma. "Where are you going dobe?" I glared at Sasuke. "My sister, our teammate, ran off with a fucking tailed beast after her! The last few things she said to me was she was sorry and then told me what to do with Shukaku."

I heard a resounding laugh make its way towards us. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA I killed her mother! The yin; the very curse that haunts us all!"** I stared over towards the huge beast in shock. I looked down at Kyuubi "Kyuubi…" he stared up at me before looking away.

"**There is nothing I can do for her kit…"** Kyuubi stated, not going into further detail. "God damn it!" I bit my finger, summoning a frog just as Akuma commanded. "Boss…" I started to speak but was stopped. "Hn… Shukaku eh…"

†**Break†**

I used the wall to keep myself steady as I walked down the halls of the hospital. "There is still more injured out there…" I glanced over to see a Chunnin talking with one of the nurses. "At least the death count is low…" the nurse said, turning her head to me. She frowned, then looked away, sadness in her eyes.

I looked down and continued walking until I reached my destination. I opened the door, then closed it. I made my way over to the only chair in the room and sat down. "Heard Sakura-chan visited you five times already." I said, laughing lightly. "Hn." I stared over to Sasuke.

"She hasn't even once come to my room; hell no one has. Only the doctors have so far… has Kakashi-sensei stopped by yet?" Sasuke stared over towards me then shook his head.

"No… but the nurses told me that Kakashi is helping some of the others find injured and such." I nodded to Sasuke then stared down. "Has Kyuubi woke up yet?" I asked.

"No… he's just been asleep this entire time." I looked up and stared at Kyuubi, who was sleeping on Sasuke's lap. I heard screaming in the halls, causing me to stare over to the door. I blinked when I noticed Kyuubi suddenly at the door, clawing ferociously at it. "What's wrong Kyuubi?" he looked over towards me before he continued.

"Hey hey hey, if you destroy that door, I'm going to have to pay for it." I got up then picked up Kyuubi, who struggled in my arms. "Kyuubi, what the hell?"

"He seems persistent to leave…" I looked over to Sasuke "That or to kill everyone in the hall for making so much noise." I felt myself pushed back as Kyuubi broke free from my arms, landing on the door knob, making the door open. He fell to the floor then pulled the door open, revealing nurses and doctors running down the halls in a mad rush.

"We need more blood!"

"She keeps losing more and more blood when we move her!"

"We need towels!"

"Get the fucking pain killers and all that!"

I glanced over to Sasuke who, also, was staring out into the hall with curiosity.

"Shit! Get this fox off of her!"

"Kyuubi get down! You might reopen her wounds!"

I bolted out the door and saw a crowd of doctors working on someone in the middle of the hall. I looked next to me and saw Sasuke, who started to walk over towards the doctors. I followed with him then noticed blood on the walls, then some on the floor leading to where the doctors were.

I saw a nurse holding Kyuubi, who was covered in blood. He squirmed as he tried to go back to where the nurse pulled him from. I felt myself being pushed to the side. I watched as a nurse rushed over to the doctors, a bag of water and of blood in her hands. "I got the blood! How is she fairing doc?" the one man turned to her, frowning.

The doors opened up, causing everyone to turn to see Kakashi there, trying to regain his breath. "Kakashi… please let the doctors' work." One of the nurses said, not even giving him a chance to get through. He glared down at the nurse, shocking both Sasuke and myself.

I turned to Sasuke "Who… do you think…?" I asked slowly, as Sasuke tried to get closer. "Don't." Sasuke turned to a nurse and stared at her. "Please go back to your room Sasuke-kun." I frowned as Sasuke glared at the nurse. I found myself pushed again, as a group of medic Nins came over with a stretcher.

"There is a free operating room now." The one medic Nin stated, leaning over to help the doctors lift up the person onto the table. My eyes widened as I stared at the bloodied mess that they put onto the table. I could make out a hooded vest, completely soaked with blood. The medic Nins pushed the stretcher towards a different direction, in a mad rush.

I looked over to where the commotion once was and saw the huge pile of blood. I walked over to it then noticed a few items in the blood. I bent down, picking up one of the items, then turned slowly to Kyuubi. I could hear him whining as he still tried to break free. "Kyuubi." He froze, then looked over to me. "Come to me and behave." He whimpered again, but calmed down in the nurses arm, letting her let him go.

He came over to the pool of blood then began pulling out some of the items, leaving them by me. I grabbed the headband from Kyuubi's mouth then slid my hand into the small compartment. I frowned then turned towards the direction where they took the wounded.

"I'm sure she will pull through Naruto." I looked up at the nurse that held Kyuubi during the commotion. Kakashi stumbled over, kneeling down over the pool of blood. "Damn it Akuma… damn it!" I stared at Kakashi in shock.

†**Break†**

I stared down at Akuma's body. She was breathing heavily through a mask. Her eyes had bandages covering them along with some tubes under the bandages. I stared down at the different tubes that were covering her body.

"Your sister managed to pull through that huge surgical process." I looked over to the door to see the Sandaime standing there, covered in bandages himself. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, then took a seat next to me. "The Kyuubi doesn't heal her side of the chakra… so it is a great surprise to see her still alive." I nodded, grabbing Akuma's hand.

"You know… Akuma doesn't understand what it means to be loved." I looked over to Sandaime "What do you mean?" he sighed as he looked over Akuma. "She shoulders the hatred for both you and herself. No one has really stated that they like her; just "I like Naruto more than Akuma." And so on." I frowned then nodded.

The old man was right; through all the years I've been with Akuma, everyone has chosen me over her. Even Kyuubi did, and he is our shared demon. I shifted my gaze over to Kyuubi, who was sleeping peacefully at Akuma's feet.

"I have a mission for you Naruto." I stared over to the old man, confused. "I want you and Jiraiya to search for someone… she can help Akuma." I frowned. "Tsunade?" he nodded, standing up from his seat. "Akuma is too injured to heal herself and still is at a possible risk to die due to the amount of blood she lost and the injuries she sustained." I stared at all the pipes then nodded to the old man. "I would like you guys to leave as soon as you can. We will rank this… possible a B-class mission… maybe an A-class." I watched as he exited the room, leaving me with the sound of the monitor. I listened to the monitor as it continued to tell me that she was alive.

†**Break†**

"Right… I'm sorry but I gave up the medical ninjutsu a long time ago." I glared at Tsunade, who began walking away. "So what? You are telling me to let my sister die? To let my only family stay in the hospital bed, completely covered in those tubes, breathing from a machine…" I gripped my hand into a fist.

"Naruto stop it." I glared over to Jiraiya "Why? You would think she would understand!" I growled out then stormed out of the restaurant; kicking the wall by the door once outside.

"Naruto." I glanced over to Jiraiya as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "My only family is at the hugest risk of dying… because she used herself to protect the village and me… she protected everyone… the people that always hated her and never said anything nice about her… I really don't know what to do without her… Kyuubi told me… she willed herself into getting stronger just to protect me…" I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Tsunade staring on.

†**Break†**

I ran through the halls of the hospital, slamming open the door to one room. I turned to see if the others were behind me. "Naruto… stop all this damn running." I glared at Tsunade.

"It's not nice to make your elders rush." My eyes went wide, causing me to turn quickly into the room. I found myself falling to the ground, mouth wide open. "Welcome back Naruto." I stared in shock at Akuma; all the bandages were in the same place as before. Her eyes still were covered by bandages with tubes filing out from under it.

"When did you…?" I trailed off, trying to regain my composure. "She came to about two days ago." I turned around to see Sandaime walking up to the room. "So my mission failed then?" I asked, frowning. "Of course not Naruto." I turned back to Akuma who was smiling softly.

"You were ordered to bring Tsunade back to treat me right? I am still in the same condition you left me… therefore your mission was not failed nor wasted." I pulled myself off the floor, letting everyone to be able to pile into the room.

Tsunade walked over to the bed then began examining Akuma. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" she growled out. I could tell she wanted to beat Akuma up for getting hurt. "Ano…" I watched as Akuma went into her thinking position. "I probably tried to take on the Ichibi…" she trailed off, then waved off Tsunade's anger.

"YOU can die!" Tsunade shouted, punching Akuma on the head. "Matta! Baa-chan! You are a medic Nin not an interrogator! Stop trying to kill me for information or to prove a point!" Akuma shouted, holding her head.

I walked over to Akuma's bed; punching her on the head just like Tsunade before hugging her tightly. "Damn it sis! When Kyuubi looked away from me with sadness and fear in his eyes I nearly tore the whole forest apart to see if Shukaku really did kill you!"

"Naruto…" she mumbled into my chest as I held her tighter. "Kyuubi went crazy the day you were brought here! He pestered the nurses and doctors that were trying to work on you…. We were all worried!"

I loosened my grip, sighing. "I don't want to lose you… I was nearly the living dead before you were found! God…" I trailed off, retightening my hold on Akuma once again.

-AN-

Alright this is a repeated AN for all the chapters I'm updating (Sadly no NHS because I was too busy to type out the chapters for a while... these were already typed out.) I waited to update all my stories until today (Though most hit there mark around last week or a few days ago) because I'm not going to be around a PC for a good couple of days. I hope you guys do Understand that... and I will look into updating once I am back again, regardless of chapters being at the hit mark or not.

Today (its 319AM) is also my B-day and I will be on the road for a few hours. My only internet for the next few days will be my phone... in which now won't even go into fanfic's account settings when I log in. It crashes my browser each time I try. So the word from me will be at a minimal for almost a week. I, once again, hope you guys understand and I would like to say sorry for this also.

-Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

So I was sitting in my room singing with music... decided I'd check the hits on my stories to see if any hit the mark yet for an update... then I noticed... I forgot to put chapter 6 up! xD I was like "Well no WONDER things seemed odd! There is no way this story would ever see 74 hits in a weeks worth of time!" No really lol this story probably takes a week just to hit 30... which is why this things Hit mark is so low... sooo Onward we go!

†

I sighed softly as Naruto pulled me closer to him. He was making my injuries reopen and possibly worse due to the sudden movement. I felt the grip leave me as a sigh came from Naruto's mouth.

"I want to become stronger so I can be able to protect you and the village…" I heard him state. "Naruto…" I said, trying to get his attention again.

"What kind of Hokage would I be if I let others fight my battles?"

"Naruto…"

"What kind of person would I be if I let my only family go out and get herself killed?"

"….Naruto…"

"Who would be by my side when I need them most?"

"….Naruto….."

"I wouldn't have anyone to have a rame—OUCH!"

I moved my hand away from Naruto; having just punched him in god knows where. The fact that I was able to punch him even surprised me but left me to bask in my glory while he recovered.

"What the hell Akuma?"

"I called you so many fucking times! That is on you!" I heard him growl before he began his long rant. I groaned as I put my head into my hands; avoiding to apply too much pressure due to the tubes.

"Naruto will you shut up." I heard Tsunade finally state, followed by a sound which resembled someone being sent through rocks. "I would like to know who treated Akuma for starters." She stated.

"Squad two, division six if I remember correctly…" I heard the old man say. "Yes that is correct." I heard a new voice say; coming from the same direction that the Sandaime was at. "Are you apart of that group?" I listened as Tsunade casually talked to the new voice.

"Yes I am… why?" I could hear the slight worry coming from the shaky voice. "I would like to know why your group put _those_ tubes in Akuma's eyes…." I lifted my hand and ran it across my eyes; feeling the tubes and small Ivs under the cloth that covered my eyes.

"Uh… well… uh…" I turned my head towards the voice, though I knew I couldn't see with my eyes being covered. "I… I actually can't answer that… you would have to ask the main surgeons that worked on her…"

"Take me to them after I finish the basic healing." I felt a warm feeling touch my skin; instantly letting me know that Tsunade was healing me.

_I gripped on my arm as I trudged through the forest. I could tell I was knocked out for possibly a day already. I squinted my eyes as I glanced around; trying to find any sign of life outside of the village. Naruto must have succeeded in doing what I ordered him to do; since there was no one's blood in the vicinity. The only blood that was, was mine. I gripped onto my arm harder as I leaned forward, coughing. I could barely see but I knew that the dark tinted stuff that I just saw was more than likely blood._

_I continued on towards the village. I knew if I returned to the apartment Naruto would freak and I would never recover. I glanced over to my right and nodded to myself as I switched paths and began making my way to what I believed was the hospital. I knew I was in horrible shape… I could feel it._

_I stopped walking when I heard movement. I glanced around and noticed a small dark figure. _'Wolf wolf'_ I stared at it and smiled softly. It was just a dog…. There was no danger here. As I got closer to what I felt was my destination; I could feel the difference in the air around me. It was mixed emotions that was taking up the air; suffocating anyone who walked through._

_I lifted up my good arm and held it to my right side. I felt my fingers run along something and sighed with relief when I realized it was a wall. I began pushing my weight towards the wall and continued to walk until I felt wind brush past me. I groaned when I noticed that I had hit something but yet I couldn't quite tell what it was yet._

_I moved my right arm and began applying pressure to see if it was a moveable object then sighed. I had fallen to the ground in an area that I wasn't even familiar with. I groaned again as I felt the floor beneath me begin to vibrate._

"…_**Akuma…?"**__ I heard the weak and saddened voice echo through my head. It sounded so familiar but yet I couldn't put my finger on who it was. __**"….Aku…?"**__ there it was again; that voice._

"_**Akuma… if you are alive... I-"**_

I lifted my hand to my head and sighed. I had fallen asleep while Tsunade was healing me. The room was silent; only consisting of myself and a sleeping Kyuubi. I ran my fingers over the cloth, feeling the tubes that were still there. _"-your group put _those_ tubes in Akuma's eyes…"_

I sighed as I pulled myself up and leaned back to where I could sit up. I felt I knew why my eyes were covered up yet at the same time I felt oblivious to the fact.

"_**Yeah well you can thank crazy black eyes for that."**_

I frowned. Could my eyes have turned the way they did before? Though that wouldn't have been a good enough reason to do this to my eyes if that was the case. Hospitals… I swear they are so confusing.

I heard the door click and turned my head towards it; though I knew I could not see who entered. "Ah you are awake." I nodded. "Yeah… I heard they were working you to the bone on missions."

"Yeah you know how the village can get after something like this." I heard what sounded like a chair scraping against the floor and assumed that the intruder had sat down. "Are they giving you my orders too?" I heard a groan and smirked. "I will take that as a yes."

"Yeah… but with the town in disarray like it is… I'm not too sure on when things will settle down again." I nodded softly then sighed. "Hey `Kashi… do you have any clue as to why I have my eyes covered?" there was a pregnant silence as if the question had suddenly become forgotten.

"I… can make assumptions but I can't say any of them are true." I sighed again "Alright… then I will ask this… when the fuck will I get out of this god forsaken place?" I heard Kakashi laugh at my remark.

"You took quite a big bit of damage… it wouldn't surprise me if they have you in here for a few weeks maybe even a month." I quickly turned my head in the direction I assumed Kakashi was sitting; glaring at him through the cloth.

"Before you jump out of your bed and kill your sensei…" I heard a voice say from the doorway. "I would like to do another check up on you." I nodded slowly "You aren't going to hit me in the head this time right?" I asked.

"If you don't do anything stupid while I'm doing the check up… you won't get hurt." There was silence in the room for a while; but I could hear movement as if the two in the room were making a small form of communication.

"Alright Akuma, I have to go. I'm going to be taking Naruto and Sasuke on a small mission… it's only a D-rank so don't worry about Naruto's health. I've been checking in on him too; he's doing fine for now." I nodded to Kakashi.

"Alright… make sure Naruto doesn't kill himself with a weed or something." I said, gaining a small laugh from Kakashi as he appeared to leave the room. I heard the door click close then heard a sigh. "So assuming from the noises I heard… you have some talking to do with me, eh Tsunade?"

"Hmm… smart little runt aren't you?" I snorted then looked away. "It keeps me alive." I stated; quickly ending the conversation.

"Alright runt… you aren't completely healed yet but I did fix you up enough to where you can actually move without opening anything." She stated.

"This doesn't mean that you can go right back to missions though." I groaned. Naruto wouldn't be able to make enough money for this month's rent without my help.

"Hey Tsunade… why are my eyes covered?"

"…" I turned my head in her direction when there was no response. "Baa-chan?"

"…" I frowned due to the lack of response. "Is… something wrong?" I asked in a calm tone; hoping it would help her speak.

"Your eyes were covered because they weren't your eyes." I stared on with a blank expression. "Wha…?" Was I lost? Of course… who says stuff like this?

"Is this Naruto or Akuma?" I growled "Hell even Sasuke wouldn't understand what you just said!"

"Agreed." I jumped slightly due to the extra voice. "Ah… Sasuke… come to visit Akuma before your mission?" Tsunade questioned Sasuke in a calm manner.

"Yes… Kyuubi still hasn't woke up so I figure I would drop him off to the one who summoned him." I felt a sudden weight placed on my lap. Out of instinct I touched what was placed in my lap. I felt something soft and felt my hand being pushed up then brought down. I smiled lightly as I began petting Kyuubi "I don't get why he sleeps… Naruto didn't know how to answer that… all he said was that Kyuubi wasn't even responding from the cage."

"I see…" I said, not really listening to what Sasuke said. "Rest up… dobe." I twitched then growled "…You fucking teme!" I shifted to go attack Sasuke but stopped, remembering two things. One… Tsunade was still in the room and two… I didn't even know where the fuck the boy was even standing.

After a long silence; Tsunade sighed. "So… when do my eyes get uncovered?" I asked.

"That is what I had come in here to do while I did a check up." I felt a set of hands brush against my face along with the cloth that covered my eyes shifting. "Don't move."

"Tsunade… this is going to hurt isn't it… since the tubes are…" I trailed off as I felt her hands freeze in her actions. "You are resistant to most medications…." I frowned; understanding that she was stating that there was nothing she could do to make this any easier.

"I…guess I'm ready then…"

†**Break†**

I sighed as I pulled my one leg up slightly, making sure I didn't disturb Kyuubi. Due to his constant sleeping and no communication, he was taking up practically no chakra from either Naruto or me. I wasn't all that concerned about Kyuubi but at the same time I was. He has been asleep for an entire month. Naruto was afraid of the possibilities that could mean for Kyuubi being in a state of slumber with us Jinchuuriki.

As for me… I wasn't afraid of anything related to all Naruto's crazy thoughts. No what bothered me was that Kyuubi only sleeps like this when it involves Naruto getting injured. As far as I knew though… Naruto was completely healed by the third night in the hospital.

I refrained my hands from petting Kyuubi anymore then sighed. Kyuubi had Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto all worried due to the constant sleeping. Why was I not that worried though? Why did it seem like I knew partially why he was out cold…? I know though… that I don't know the reason why he is out cold. No… I don't understand the possibility of reasons there could be for him being like this.

I knew I wasn't actually even giving any effort either… instead I was always in my thoughts on the events with my eyes and the hospital. What Kyuubi had said before I let myself get nearly killed, kept passing through my mind.

Could I have had those darkened eyes when I was brought in? I kept ruling out this thought though… Kyuubi's fur wasn't ruffled and he was attempting to claw his way TO me not away. Maybe the fact that I have a dead appearing kind of eyes, that they thought it was a bloodline… I ruled that out too due to the fact that most of team that had me… actually knew my eyes.

I stared at Kyuubi as his small body rose up with each breath he took. "You know exactly why they were bandaged… don't you…" I grabbed onto Kyuubi, pulling him up onto my stomach as I slid down on the bed.

I glanced out of the window that was beside the bed I was in. "Hn…" I turned my head to the door of the room. "Your brother is still shouting against you being here."

"…Still?" he nodded, making me sigh. "Sorry Sasuke… I guess it's because he thinks that because you are a male that you will touch me. He has stupid reasons to put things out of their actions." I watched as an emotion flickered through Sasuke's eyes, but left as quick as it came.

"Explains why he was insistent on coming over to stay…" I rolled my eyes. "That brat has his own bed and is in perfectly good health!" I watched as Sasuke stared at me confused. "Naruto sleeps on the only real bed in the apartment… I sleep on the deep windowsill that his baby plants go."

"I'm going to guess that your apartment also doesn't really have heating either…" I nodded slowly "How did you know that?"

"When Naruto had me wash up at your place. The water was cold and it confused Naruto… he stated the water was normally hot." I nodded "Ah yeah… I take a cold shower then fill the tub with water and heat it up with fire…."

"You spoil him…"

"Yeah but it keeps him happy."

"How is Kyuubi looking?" I glanced down at Kyuubi "Still sleeping… I guess I should visit his cage though… unlike Naruto… I can actually get through the bars of the cage since I'm the Yin."

"I see…" I glanced over to Sasuke. "I'm sure Kyuubi is fine… if he was in bad shape… well Naruto and I would probably be having a hard time keeping the chakra in us. But as you can see… we haven't been having any conflict."

He nodded then turned around. "Your brother is perched outside the house… he fell asleep after pounding on my door for an hour… so if you hear pounding…" he trailed off.

"He'll eventually start hitting the glass with rocks… I will warn you." I heard a groan and smirked. Yeah… us Uzumaki's can be dangerous but it was just who we were.

"Did… you know you were going to live?" I jumped and looked over to Sasuke again. "Huh?"

"When you went up against that demon…" I frowned, looking away. "Actually… I was more so hoping that I would die…. So no… no I didn't know I would live. I pretty much dropped any and all defense that I had just to get this injured."

"Why the hell did you do that?" I stared at Sasuke in shock. "Woah… Sorry… I know what I went to do was stupid but I was driving Kyuubi and Gaara crazy… if I didn't do something…." I trailed off, resting my head into my hands.

"It is my fault that Kyuubi is like this… so I can understand people hating me even more because of what happened to him…" I jumped when I felt skin brush against me. I looked up to see Sasuke staring down at me, holding my hand as he pulled it down.

"None of us are blaming you… we are all happy that you lived through everything… including Kyuubi. He nearly tore the door down just to get to you that day…"

"The day that I stumbled into the hospital… I actually couldn't even see nor register where I even was. I do… remember hearing Kyuubi call out to me the entire time. I couldn't answer him though; each time I tried to answer I felt constricted down." I stared down at Kyuubi "Right now… he probably is hearing us all call out to him but is unable to answer, just like me. That is my theory anyway."

**Naruto's POV**

My eyes shot open as I looked around. "Huh what the hell… this isn't Sasuke's place." I continued to look around as my eyes adjusted. Instantly I noticed Kyuubi's cage right before me. "…Kyuubi…?" I slowly stepped closer to the cage and peered inside. It was like all the other times I had come in here. The cage would appear empty; but he was always in there.

I held my hand up, resting it on one of the bars as I leaned into the cage. "Kyuubi…?" it was eerie being brought here or even coming here on my own. I shook off the feeling I had. I shouldn't be afraid of something when Kyuubi is still here protecting me.

I glanced into the cage again and sighed. Kyuubi would always be angry when I would try to enter the cage on my own free will. He wouldn't say anything to Akuma though, only told me that she is the yin. Things like why I couldn't enter was never explained to me… but right now I didn't even want to listen to that.

I slowly made my way into the cage, letting my hand fall from the bar. "Kyuubi…?" I gasped as I felt a sudden drop then found myself soaked. I looked behind me and noticed that the normal level that the water would be was way below the mark. I turned my head back and frowned. I remember that just being this far in, that Kyuubi's tails would be right here or his paws even. I didn't see or feel any of those.

I pulled myself up then looked around again as I walked more. "…Kyuubi…?" I stopped walking when I heard a small splash. Turning around I noticed Akuma sitting on the ledge, feet hanging in the low level water. "I thought Kyuubi told you not to go through the cage." I stared at her before turning around. "You know as well as I do that I can't sit still with Kyuubi missing."

"He's not missing." I shot my head over to Akuma who was now next to me. "How the..." she held up her hand and pointed in a direction. I followed her finger but only saw darkness "He's over there." I glanced over to her as she shrugged. "His demonic aura is weak but I can still feel it." I watched her walk towards that direction then stopped, leaning down.

"Hey… Akuma… when Kyuubi is… well you know… is he able to pull me into this region…?" I watched as Akuma turned her head to me. "What do you mean?" I scratched my head "Well… I was outside of Sasuke's place trying to get in and next thing I know it I'm in here…" she stared before standing up, then walked past me. "Akuma?"

"That means Kyuubi wants to talk to you alone." I stared at her as she disappeared outside of the cage. I turned my head back to where Akuma just was then walked over, kneeling down where Akuma had. "Kyuubi…?" I heard movement in water then noticed a tail. My eyes went wide as I quickly looked up.

"Kyuubi… you shrunk…?" my eyes had finally adjusted in the dark cage. Before me was a smaller version of Kyuubi. He was still big, judging by how his body curled, he could be around Kakashi's height when Kakashi is standing.

"**Your sister… she is in the condition she is … because of me…"** I stared at Kyuubi before shaking my head. "Nah that can't be tru-"

"**No… I have always neglected Akuma when it came time for her body to be healed."** I frowned, not knowing what to say to Kyuubi. **"Now… because of everyone and even me… Akuma is losing a battle against what she calls the 'Dark Akuma'… I should have treated you two equally… I always gave you the most, and only gave her very little."**

I looked away then remembered a question. "Kyuubi… why was Akuma's eyes covered?" I watched as crimson eyes opened, and stared at me. **"From sleeping so much… I can only recall very little from that night…"**

"Kyuubi… can you tell me what you remember?" I watched as the crimson eyes closed again. **"Bear with me child…"**

_**Kyuubi's Flashback POV**_

_I stared at the body outside of my cage. She was surrounded by a deep darkened tint of red substance. It almost resembled my fox cloak yet it wasn't my fox cloak. My cage rejected the dark substance that wrapped around Akuma, not letting her in._

_I stared at the cloak with distaste. _**'This must be the 'Dark Akuma' that Akuma had mentioned several times…'**

_At first when Akuma had sat down in my cage to talk to me about this 'Dark Akuma' I didn't think anything of it. Now I can see I was foolish for ignoring her… she had even told me how to take care of this 'Dark Akuma' but I never even took note of what she had said._

_I glanced down to the water below Akuma and frowned. It was pitch black and sucking out some of my chakra. __**"…Akuma…?"**__ I called out to her. The only way that my chakra could be being sucked up is if Akuma was alive._

"…_**Aku…?"**__ I stood up in my cage and glanced down at her. Her eyes were wide open, blood coming from her mouth; as her eyes were pitch black._

_This was wrong, it was so wrong… the darkness built up by myself and everyone else is healing her, yet her demon is not. I was saddened and I knew I was weak too due to being afraid of losing Akuma. I didn't know; but Akuma was special to me even though I didn't treat her like she was important enough._

"_**Akuma… if you are alive… I'm sorry…"**_

_My eyes shot open as I bolted over to the door, clawing at it."What's wrong Kyuubi?" I looked over to Naruto before going back to clawing the door._

"_Hey hey hey, if you destroy that door, I'm going to have to pay for it." I felt myself being picked up, causing me to struggle. If I could only reach the door and open it. "Kyuubi, what the hell?"_

"_He seems persistent to leave…" I heard Sasuke say "That or to kill everyone in the hall for making so much noise." At the relaxation in his muscles, I used it as force to push him back, letting me land on the door knob. I fell to the floor then bolted out, dodging the nurses and doctors as they ran down the hall._

"_We need more blood!"_

"_She keeps losing more and more blood when we move her!"_

"_We need towels!"_

"_Get the fucking pain killers and all that!"_

_I finally made it to the body that the doctors surrounded. I squeezed through then jumped onto the body. I could see the chest moving slowly, showing that there was still some life left in her. I glanced at her and her condition. It felt as if someone had taken a kunai and stabbed it into my heart._

_I did this…_

_Her hand slowly reached up into the air as she tried to grip something._

_I did this….._

_Her eyes slowly glanced down._

_This is my fault…_

_She smiled softly._

_What have I done?_

_Her lips moved, but no words followed._

_Why did it have to be her?_

_Her hand fell down, going limp at her side._

"_Shit! Get this fox off her!"_

I stared at Kyuubi, who was now looking in a different direction. Now I understand why he had slept for so long. I understood everything that had happened… everything. Deep inside… I could tell though…

Akuma knew.

-AN-

Alright so I am really sorry that I had forgot to update this story with all the others... I feel bad lol... So I will work hard on typing a bunch of chapters to each story so I can do a early update special... Sorta like how I put up 13 chapters for NUA in a month xD! Lol but I think I will put up 2 chapters for each story as the "Early Update Special"...

Also! I recently spent 6 days straight working on Wing Zero Custom from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz... it was my first Mobile suit that I have ever drawn and colored in paint... but I still wanted to share it; you can find it on my deviantart like the rest of my work. Website link is on my profile; or can just do the whole daemondedevil thing on deviantart...

Anyway as for the story chapter...

KYUUUUUBIIII

That is all...

-Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry about that... a lot has been going on with my life. My health just went down hill after the New Year, we don't know why either. I had blood work done a few days ago and will be going to see a Cardiologist on Feb 2nd to see if they can find anything wrong with me along with seeing if the kevlar in my heart needs to be replaced. Because all my symptoms along with my heart Palpitations are showing signs that there is something wrong with me. So I wanted to get these Chapters rewritten to what I could remember... since I lost the stupid disc drive in the end (which has me pissed a little). What took my so long to even try to write chapters after New Years was mainly the fact that I have been sleeping for 16-20 hours every day and it has gotten so hard to force myself to stay awake. So I end up passing out when I force myself to stay awake for too long.

So without further a-do... Here is the chapter to what I could remember best at the time. It may sound "BS"d so I am sorry.

**†**

I stared down at the furball in my lap; who returned the gaze that I held on it. "I see you are awake." I stated. **"And I see you are alive."**

"Oh come on you two! Akuma! Look Kyuubi is awake, and Kyuubi look! Akuma is healing! Why can't you two just admit you missed each other and kiss and make up?" I stared at Naruto who was glaring at us. I glanced down at Kyuubi who was now giving Naruto a look.

"Right…. Kyuubi missed me…. Nice joke but you have to do better than that." I lifted Kyuubi up from my lap then placed him down on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and that is the end of this conversation." I grabbed onto the set of clothing that was on the table then walked out of the room, giving Naruto another look before strolling down the hall to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and sighed, leaning against the door. There was no way that suddenly Kyuubi would up and miss me after all the years that he had wanted me gone. He only ever wanted one child to be sealed within. It wasn't going to harm him if one died, not that he knew of anyway.

I slid down the door, pulling my knees up to my chest. Nothing was making sense.

'**What doesn't make sense?'** I jumped and lifted my head up to see myself basked in darkness. 'Where the hell am I?'

'**Do you really not know?'** I looked around, trying to find who was talking to me. **'After everything I've done for you… you still can't remember me?'** I quickly turned behind me only to see myself in a reflection from the glass wall.

"Who are you?" there was a loud cackle that echoed through the small area. **'Don't you know?'** I growled "Obviously not!"

'**I'm you.'** I turned back around and jumped at seeing myself standing in front of me. The eyes were completely black, along with all the markings on the body. "So… you are the 'Dark Akuma'… "

'**If that is what you wish to call me, yes. I am you… the real you.'**

"Bullshit!" I watched as the Dark Akuma lifted her brow at me, crossing her arms. **'What makes that bullshit?'**

"If you were the real me…. You wouldn't have tried to scare Naruto off and nor would you have made a fucking tailed beast go berserk!"

She started laughing, causing me to falter slightly. **'Child…. We both know we enjoy the competition.'**

"Yeah I'm sure, but I rather live. Unlike Naruto I have a restricted healing ability." She laughed once more **'It wasn't that fox that was healing you when you came into the hospital… it was me.'**

"Stop healing me then, I don't want your contamination coming anywhere close to me nor Naruto!"

'**Don't be silly… you have more power than you are allowing yourself.'**

"I don't want that power!" I growled, glaring at Dark Akuma. **'Hn… yet what you try to do… is forget what everyone has done to you.'**

"I can forget. That is easy, after all there is a saying 'To forgive and forget'."

'**Don't be foolish. I can easily over power you. Because I am you.'**

"If I am foolish than so are you. If you had wanted to overpower me, then why haven't you?" she grinned before laughing as everything started to get bright again.

I looked around myself and sighed when I was in the bathroom again. There was a knock on the door, causing me to jump. "Akuma are you alright? You've been in there for a while."

"Yea sorry. I zoned out and didn't even take the shower." There was a small laugh before Naruto walked away from the door. I sighed then quickly took a shower and got dressed.

I stared in the mirror before sighing and walking out of the bathroom, crashing right into someone. "Ouch… sorry." I looked up to see Sasuke rubbing his forehead "its fine… forgot Naruto said you were in here." He got up, then went around me into the bathroom. I stared at the door as he closed it before grinning. "So does that mean you were gonna enter and possibly see me naked?" I heard a choke and a loud bang, causing me to laugh.

I got up from the floor, leaving Sasuke to compose himself in the bathroom.

†**Break†**

I glanced over to Kyuubi as he ate silently from his bowl. _"Why can't you two just admit you missed each other?"_ I glanced away sighing to myself, catching Kyuubi's attention. 'Why does Naruto think it's just that easy?' **'Because he is a fool like you.'** I frowned at hearing the voice speak to me once again.

'Can you butt out of my thought process for once?' there was a chuckle **'There wouldn't be any fun in that now would there?'** 'There would be fun in you shutting the hell up and leaving me alone. I have two people who speak in my head already; I don't need a third who thinks they know everything.'

'**Oh I don't think I know everything…. I KNOW I know everything. Big difference there puppet.'** I raised my brow 'Puppet?'

'**Yes, puppet. You are merely just a pawn in this entire world; you listen to the orders you are given and don't even give yourself a break.'** 'So are you implying that you want a break? Wow and you just said you enjoyed the competition not too long ago.'

'**Hn…'** I grinned at winning a round against the Dark Akuma.

"Akuma." I looked over to Naruto "What?" He frowned slightly "Are you ok? You were going through a variety of facial expressions…." I laughed causing him to jump. "I'm fine… I'm just lost in very annoying thoughts."

"Oh okay then…. Can we have ramen for dinner?" I glanced over to Sasuke who gave a disgusted face "I don't know… why are you even staying here to begin with?"

"I can't just leave my sister alone with that perverted Uchiha!" I stared over to Naruto before turning to Sasuke. "Uh… Naruto…" I turned slowly back to Naruto while pointing at Sasuke "He isn't as perverted as Jiraiya, who I was with for how long?"

"Oh right… but still he is an Uchiha!" I sighed, wanting to hit my head against the table so bad. "Uchiha's are brought up to be emotionless, self centered; stick up the ass, bastards with lack of respect towards other people…. No offense Sasuke."

He shrugged "None taken."

"Wait… the teme just agreed?" I watched as Naruto stared at Sasuke in both shock and horror. "What the hell?"

"You can only deny the truth for so long." I stated.

"**I think it was more of the fact that Akuma stated 'No offense' towards Sasuke… in other words… was trying to be nice about stating the truth."**

"But it still came out offensive!" I stared at Naruto, raising a brow. "And since WHEN did you start caring about what is said towards Sasuke?" I watched as he fell silent then rubbed his chin. "Uh… Hm…"

"And the dobe has nothing to say." I watched Naruto try to reach towards Sasuke from the other end of the table, attempting to choke him. "Naruto, knock it off and eat your lunch… It's going to get cold."

"But… only if we can have ramen!" I heard Sasuke groan while Naruto grinned. "Alright…. Naruto we will have ramen… Sasuke can have onigiri."

"WHAT I want onigiri!" I shook my head "Nope sorry… you said you wanted Ramen so that's what you will get." I watched as Naruto pouted then grinned.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke." I look up from the scroll I was reading. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" I raised my brow "Hn." I watched the door open as Naruto's head peeked in. "What do you want dobe?" he scrawled before coming in and closing the door behind him. "Just want to ask a few questions is all." I frowned before nodding. "Then ask away."

"Well…" he fidgeted, while a look of being in thought was plastered on his face. "Well…?" I said trying to encourage him.

"Have you… noticed Akuma acting a little different?" I frowned once again "Why the hell are you asking me? She's your sister, you should know her better." He sighed, sitting across from me on my bed. "But… I'm bad at reading emotions off of her where as you… you were able to see through both Akuma's and my mask… that's why…"

"That's why you think I would know." He nodded. I sighed, rolling up the scroll and putting it into the nightstand.

"It's just… ever since she got out of the hospital… she's been a little more…. Cold and distant I guess…" I nodded "Yes I noticed that too." He stared at me before sighing.

"**I think I may know the answers you are seeking."** I looked over to the door to see Kyuubi crawling through the door. "How did you open that?" Naruto asked in shock. "Naruto if he opened the hospital door, he's going to be able to open my bedroom door."

"Oh right… forgot about that…" I watched Naruto laugh sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"**Naruto."** Naruto quickly looked down at Kyuubi. "Yes?" **"Do you remember when I told you what happened before Akuma was hospitalized?"** Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought before his eyes lit up "Oh! Yes?"

"**I think that this 'Dark Akuma' is infecting her… possibly without Akuma even knowing. We should all keep watch on her… if someone falls into darkness…"**

"But Kyuu… didn't you fall into darkness too? You hate everyone in the village and rather be stuck with me and my annoying antics than anyone else in the world."

"**That may be so… but I am also a Bijuu… therefore I am allowed to hate this distasteful world and its people."** I raised my brow "I can't take you seriously when you are just a tiny fox." Naruto said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, as Kyuubi growled at Naruto.

"**Listen brat… I am TRYING to help your retardedly slow fucking mind. So it's either you listen and take my advice or you continue to live in the dark and never know about your sister!"**

"Okay okay! Jeez… I was only kidding…" I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey boys get your asses down here… I got dinner down here!" I glanced over to Naruto as he frowned. "But… I didn't get all my questions answered…." I sighed "Then ask them later… Akuma went out and bought all the food for us, so let's not keep her waiting." Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi jumped off the bed then bolted down the stairs, while Naruto and I walked out slowly right behind him.

Right before we exited my room, Naruto pulled on my arm, causing me to halt in my walking. "Sasuke… there is one thing I need to know…" I raised my brow at him "What?"

"What are your feelings towards my sister?"

†**Break†**

I stared up at my ceiling, Naruto's question echoing through my head. _"What are your feelings towards my sister?"_ I growled in frustration. How was I to answer something like that? Even I didn't know my own feelings towards her. At first Naruto led me to believe that I loved his sister… but after looking closely towards everything I felt near her.

It wasn't love… it was jealousy… but now? I frowned, thinking back to everything in the hospital. When it was 'confirmed' on Akuma's death, Naruto had fallen under depression and wouldn't eat for two days. For me…. I had curled up into the corner of the room with a pillow, locked the door to the room, and had even cried for a day. I had considered myself weak to feel such emotions then.

I didn't understand why I had cried while Naruto fell under depression. Was I weaker than Naruto? I sighed in frustration, nearly wanting to pull out my hair.

Naruto did have every right to ask that question…. I stared over to the window. I had kissed his sister during the Chuunin exam under the impression that I had feelings towards his sister. But after that I did not go near her or even show any form of interest towards her. I had even tried pushing her away but… that immediately failed.

There was a knock on the door, immediately making me turn towards it. "Yes?" there was a long pause before I finally got an answer. "I'm sorry, may I come in?" I raised my brow before sighing. I sat up in my bed "Yes." I stated.

There was yet another pause before Akuma entered my room, closing my door behind her. She stared at the floor in silence before she spoke up. "Ano… Sasuke-teme… Thank you for letting Naruto stay over for a few days… I also want to thank you for letting me stay over too and letting us use your stuff." I raised my brow. "Uh… yeah that was it." She said turning back towards the door.

"No its not." I stated, causing her to turn around. "What do you mean?" I shook my head "I can see it in your face… there is more you want to say… and that what you said wasn't really what you had wanted to say." She stared at me before sighing. She walked over to the bed and sat down in the corner. "I don't know what to do right now…. I'm falling apart and I know it's slowly getting to Naruto." I raised my brow at her.

"I can't accept Naruto stating that Kyuubi missed me… he never even wanted to be partially sealed in me. He had wanted to be fully sealed in Naruto and even has asked for Naruto to ask to get him unsealed out of me, and fully sealed into Naruto." She paused before staring down at the floor.

"It's just… hard to imagine Kyuubi suddenly missing me. Why did it take until I was considered dead… for Kyuubi to miss me?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'Never know what you have until it is gone?'" she stared at me before shaking her head. "I wouldn't even consider Kyuubi going like that… not after all these years…" I stared at her forlorn look before sighing. "You know… even the toughest people can have yet the most touchy things get to them? Kyuubi slept under depression. He couldn't handle the thought of you being dead… and just like a human would… he slept away his sorrows." She stared at me in silence.

"Naruto refused to eat under depression and I…" I trailed off, causing her to raise her brow. "What I want to know is why suddenly everyone is coming to me for 'therapy'." I said, making her scrunch up her brows in confusion.

"Naruto came in here earlier asking me questions… then Kyuubi came in… now you came in. Why?" she stared at me for a bit before shrugging "You are just easier to talk to when there is no one else we know. Kakashi would give advice… but it wouldn't be that great of advice."

"And I guess Naruto is just on a roll with asking things that could stump us or put frustration on our minds…" she nodded before staring at me once again "Wait what do you mean?"

"Your brother asked me a question that is now echoing through my mind and even I don't have an answer for myself towards it."

"What was the question?" I debated in my mind whither to tell her or to keep it to myself. "He asked me if I liked someone."

"Who?" she asked. "Someone in which Naruto likes in a sense." I stated. "Well… I'm not good with love questions but… What Jiraiya always told me was… if you can imagine yourself kissing them and be alright with it, then you do like them. If you can imagine sharing a last name with them, you have strong feelings towards them. If you can imagine them being in bed with you, then you have desires for them. If you can imagine waking up every day to them being next to you, then you love them." I raised my brow "Jiraiya said this?" she nodded "Yeah… I asked him what love was and how you would know if you were truly in love with someone."

"Is there someone you can imagine any of that with?" I asked. There was a long silence before she shrugged "I never really sat down and took the time to think about it…" I frowned and nodded. "So I guess what you can do is try to imagine all that with the person Naruto asked about, and maybe you may have your answer then?" I nodded before looking to the side. "Oh! And Jiraiya also said that, if you get nervous around them or do things you wouldn't do with any other person… that's one way. And that the pace of your heart may also change too."

I stared over to Akuma, before looking down at my hands. 'Sweaty palms are a sign of being nervous…' I sighed and nodded "Thank you Akuma… that actually helps." She smiled before looking at the door. "You never actually finished what you were saying though… You said Naruto got depressed and wouldn't eat, and you never stated what you did."

I mentally slapped myself for even starting to say what I had done. "Is it really important that you know what I did?" she frowned before staring down at the ground. "I guess not…" I felt my chest tighten at seeing the saddened look on Akuma's face then sighed. "I myself went into a form of depression when they 'confirmed' you as dead." She stared up at me with confusion before her eyes went wide and a small tint of pink tinged her cheeks. "Oh ah…" she turned away. I could see a small smile on her face as she tried to hide the blush.

"Thanks Sasuke… for worrying… and I don't think you're weak either." I smirked "Thanks Akuma… you should go to bed before Naruto comes in here and starts something." She nodded in agreement then stood up. "Night teme, don't let the Kyuubis bite." I shook my head at her before bidding her a goodnight.

'Can I imagine Akuma and myself with any of that…?' I thought as I rested my head against the pillow.

-AN-

I realized this story has not been updated since forever... But I'm sorry about everything that has been going on, then me loosing my disc then my health probs... yeah I am really sorry guys... I want to update these things a lot more often. Now to check the reviews real quick... to see if there is any new ones... do do do... Alright they are all pretty much the same in relation so thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter, sorry there is no Bloopers or whatever (Since idk if people still want me to do that for this story)

-Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

I swear I made the worst choice for the better... I forgot that I wanted to make this fanfic longer than my normal ones... so I would stop at 1.5k... then I would remember that these are about 2.5k~4k in words...

So after realizing this... I went into a /emo moment because... I plan to type up all the way to 15... -hits head on wall- how am going to do that xD. I can get to chapter 15 no prob with 1.5k words... but 2.5k~4k... thats hard... its screaming "Add BS!" because with how much I time skip... there would be like a thousand breaks... However... I plan to do the Shippuden half of this... starting I think Chapter 10... It's kind of because I lost my original files that I had typed up so I couldn't remember what happened when... and I certainly know I didn't have Shippuden starting until chapter 20... but I cannot remember what was between Chapter 8-19 to save me... If I remember... I will make it Shippuden style... idk... I kind of feel bad that this had been a neglected story due to how much words is required...

Anyway... few things... like always... Just repeating myself now.

What was your favorite part in any of my stories? Yes you may choose from more than one story, I do not care. I plan to draw up a part for you guys, and I **Really** would like an answer.

And #2...

Still need votes for FFJ if you read it... you don't have to review the story, you can just go to my Profile and vote from there. I only have a total of 6 votes... the lowest I will go before I update is 20.

That is everything.

**†**

I glanced over to Sasuke as he continued to prop his head up with the palm of his hand. He seemed more lost in thought than normal. 'Should I not have relayed what Ero-sennin said to me?' I frowned then turned back to the stove to continue cooking.

"Mmm something smells good-ttebayo!" I turned to see Naruto walking in; drool present on his face with his hair all messed up. "Yeah… you don't though so go take a shower!" he pouted, Kyuubi peaking his head out from Naruto's arm, as if he was a teddy bear that Naruto was carrying.

"Both you and Kyuubi go take a bath. By the time you are done the food should be too." He groaned while Kyuubi cringed. I knew for a fact that Kyuubi hated taking a bath with Naruto, but Naruto LOVES taking a bath with Kyuubi.

Naruto turned out of the kitchen, carrying Kyuubi who was struggling to get out of Naruto's grasp. I shook my head then turned back to the food. 'Naruto will prob want some ramen even though he will have this food…' I stared over to an empty pot then walked around the kitchen pulling out items that I could use to make a pot of ramen.

'Guess taking lessons from the old man to make the ramen can pay off when it's way too early to go to the ramen shop.' I nodded as I began mixing the stuff together. I felt eyes on me making me glance over to see Sasuke staring at me. I stared at him before turning back to the food.

"Are you sure you are okay to cook?" I heard him say. "Yeah… my response system is faster than before and I'm keeping up now too."

"That is good then." I glanced over to him. "IS THE FOOD DONE YET?" I jumped and turned around. I looked up and down at Naruto and rolled my eyes. He still had his sleeping items on, but covered by his normal orange attire. "Naruto, I wasn't born yesterday. Get in the damn shower, and Kyuubi… stop convincing him otherwise."

I heard them both groan, making me shake my head. I heard the chair move on the floor, causing me to look over to see Sasuke standing next to me, reaching up into the cabinets. "What are you doing?" I asked. He glanced down at me "Grabbing dishes… knowing the dobe, he will do a fast shower for food… probably complain about you taking longer if the dishes aren't set out." He pulled down the dishes then set them up on the table.

"For Kyuubi, just pull out a small plate for him… he gets most of his chakra and feeding from Naruto and myself." He stared at me confused before I laughed. "The reason both Naruto and myself eat so much is because we are feeding the demon in our belly. With him out eating with us he won't eat so much. Don't you remember how much he ate the past few days he's been awake?"

He stared at me before he nodded. "Right." He picked up the one big plate then reached over me to put it back and pulled out the smaller one, placing it where the big one used to be.

"KYUUBI! GET BACK IN THE BATHTUB! YOU ARE COVERED IN SOAP!" I stopped stirring the ramen and stared up. **"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BATHE WITH YOU?"**

"I KNEW IT! YOU ONLY LOVE BATHING WITH AKUMA BECAUSE SHE IS A FEMALE!" I looked over to Sasuke to see him looking up to the upstairs with me. **"AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T GET SOAP INTO MY EYES OR IS ROUGH WITH ME!"**

I sighed, turning back to the stove top. "Not going to stop them?" Sasuke asked. "No… I deal with them fighting like this all the time. Trust me… it will end soon."

Not too long after both Kyuubi and Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke to turn to me. "I may not use my chakra but… damn does it have its uses." I smirked as I began pouring the ramen into bowls before grabbing the pan and placing meat on the plates with rice in the rice bowls.

"Why do you do a small breakfast but a big lunch?" Sasuke asked. I laughed "When there is no training, Naruto tends to sleep in until lunch time… and he is always starving around then. Only I am normally up at breakfast to eat that."

"Never knew he slept in that late." I shrugged "Well… he does have his moments where he is up early… but normally when he tires himself out, he is out cold."

I turned around to see Naruto walk in, wearing the orange jumpsuit with no sleeping outfit under it. Not too long after, Kyuubi walked in, half dry and half wet. I sighed "Naruto… I told you to dry Kyuubi off not toss a towel on him and expect him to do it himself." I walked over to Kyuubi and held my hands on both sides of him.

He closed his eyes as he felt the heat from my hands begin to warm him as his fur began to get dry. I took a deep breath then blew the air where the heat was, giving it the effect of a blow dryer. "Wow… so that is why Kyuubi always came out of those baths like that!" Naruto said, sitting down in a seat.

I pulled both my hands back and nodded at Kyuubi's now dry fur. "Actually… I learned that heating method from Sasuke." I stated, making Naruto look over to Sasuke. "Whaaa?"

"Remember when I didn't have my jacket? I was freezing… Sasuke walked over to me and held his arms out and heated me up through his Jutsu." I stated, putting Kyuubi on the table before sitting down. "Wha! He taught you something but he didn't teach me?" I shook my head at Naruto. "No… he didn't teach me anything, I just pick up things easier than you. I could teach you a way to do it but you aren't in an afflation with Fire."

"Nor are you!" he shouted. "But I don't use chakra." He fell silent "Right… forgot." I rolled my eyes. "Just eat."

†**Break†**

"So you are going to see if Kakashi will agree to start training again?" Sasuke asked from behind me. I nodded "Yeah, since I've been doing better and Kyuubi is awake now… we aren't a liability. That and maybe if I state that training will help build us back up…" I turned around to see Naruto pouting with his hands in his pants pocket, looking away from Sasuke, while Sasuke had a smug look on his face also with his hands in his shorts.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Naruto glanced over to me before glaring at Sasuke and once again pouting. I looked over to Kyuubi who was perched around my shoulder. "Did I miss something?" he glanced at the two.

"**Naruto tried to trip Sasuke but instead Naruto tripped himself, and now he is blaming Sasuke for it."** I stared blankly; sighing then went back to walking towards Kakashi's place.

We reached the place and stared at it for a while. "Are you going to knock?" Sasuke asked as I was in a thoughtful position. "Well I'm debating between knocking or forcing him to open the door… you know set a book on fire… hmm but then maybe he won't train us… but he will chase us…"

I looked over to Sasuke who raised his hand and knocked on the door. "You're no fun." I simply stated. We waited for Kakashi to answer but was only met with silence. "Hmm… you two wait here and try to get a response from Kakashi." I said, going around the building to peer inside a window.

"Hm… Kyuubi can you check inside for me?" I asked. He nodded, jumping off my shoulder and perched himself at the window. I could see some of Kyuubi's chakra seeping under the window, forming into another fox.

The Chakra fox bolted around the place, sometimes sniffing around for a strong scent of Kakashi. **"I hear water running but… going inside there is no Kakashi there."** Kyuubi stated, eyes closed.

"If that is the case he might be at the Hokage tower or talking to Gai…" I said out loud. **"That is a great possibility… there is a scent of Gai near the door… it smells recent too. You going to check for them?"** I rubbed my chin.

"Well you can try to find them at Gai's training grounds and I will check the Hokage tower… since if they saw a fox walking around in the Hokage tower…." I trailed off.

"**Probably not best if I go to there… considering what the villagers believe what happened on October 10****th****…"** I nodded. **"Should we tell the other two?"** I rubbed my chin. "Let your little chakra fox tell the two to wait here incase Kakashi comes back. You and me are checking the two possible spots that Kakashi may be."

"**Have you lost your sense of smell?"** I stared at Kyuubi. **"You haven't been able to pinpoint where people were since before the hospital…"** I looked away. "I'm still healing…" I said, even though I didn't know the real reason on why my senses were weaker than normal.

"**Right… the two have been informed."** I nodded. "K… if we don't find Kakashi then we will meet at the Ramen stand." He nodded before bolting off. I stood on the side railing in thought before bolting off to the Hokage tower.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at Naruto as he clicked his tongue in boredom. "Will you stop that dobe?" he looked up then shook his head and continued. "I'm sure Akuma wanted to go to find Kakashi rather than standing here due to not getting out much so don't complain."

"It's not that…. It's the fact that she left me with you!" I rolled my eyes. "I didn't trip you dobe… the side walk where you went to trip me was slightly cracked. Possibly due to the battle we had with the sand and sound ninjas." He stared up at me then sighed.

"Akuma keeps getting different as the days progress…" he stated, looking down at his hands. "First she was silent and closed off… then she was happy then she was afraid… now she is… I don't even know how to describe her." I nodded.

"I know she learned how to make ramen from the old man…. But… she has never used what she learned to make the ramen herself. Then the fact of what she did to dry off Kyuubi… it was just a whole different set of stuff…"

"She has never done any of that?" I asked, confused. "Well… she isn't a chakra user… but when she went to blow out the air… I felt chakra." I looked away. "Hn…"

"She has never used her chakra for stuff like that… I never really seen her use her chakra at all… she always said she didn't know how to tap into the chakra so she always found other ways… but…" he trailed off then sighed.

"It is possible that this 'Dark Akuma' that Kyuubi mentioned… she may be the reason for Akuma's sudden chakra use." Naruto stared up at me. "Well… Kyuubi did mention about how the Dark Akuma healed Akuma rather than him… and it embarrassed him…"

My eyes went wide as a thought struck me. "Naruto… you said Akuma never used her chakra right?" he nodded again. "And that the Dark Akuma healed Akuma right?" he nodded once again. "Think about it… Before Akuma started using her chakra, she only relied on her abilities she taught herself, and she was in her normal mood and the Kyuubi was fine with her. Then before she nearly died from Gaara… she used chakra… then this 'Dark Akuma' appeared."

His eyes went wide. "I think I get it! This 'Dark Akuma' manifested from Akuma's chakra?" I narrowed my eyes. "It is possible… Her chakra may have been tainted so it was never used… and the more she used it the more the Darker Akuma appeared…"

"Do you think… that it is possible that… that might be linked to why Akuma's eyes were treated like those of a bloodline?" I looked off to the side in thought.

"Her eyes… are different…" I said, gaining Naruto's attention. "There was a point when she was talking to me… and her eyes went from that maroon to a beautiful sapphire blue, almost like yours…. It faded away into the maroon again…"

"I was always told that it changed because of some medical condition." Naruto stated, looking down at his feet. "I don't think that is it at all… she might actually have some form of a bloodline… and her real eye color is the same as yours… but because of not knowing it, her eyes are probably always in that maroon shade."

"But don't you need the use of chakra to the eyes to use it?" he asked confused. I crossed my arms and sighed. "That is why I stated the possibility…. She may have one that no one has ever seen due to lacking in chakra to the eyes."

He stared at me in thought before sighing. "I've always been jealous of Akuma…" he began, gaining my attention. "Even though I pretty much had everything in a sense… I had people on my side over hers… I had Kyuubi willing to toss me some chakra from his reserves… I always thought that Akuma had more though."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "She didn't have the ability to use chakra… but she did use ninjutsu even without the chakra… which means she would last longer in fights. She advanced before me… because of a marking on her arm at birth… I only had the marking on my face. She has markings all over her body."

"Hn. She is more handicapped than you though…"

"Yes but she has things I do not." I raised my brow then sat down next to him, leaning against the door. "Enlighten me." I stated.

"Alright… Akuma has these eyes… there has always been something about it that I didn't understand. I had asked the Third about the possibility of our parents having red eyes… he stated no… so neither of our parents even have red eyes… she does."

"Her eyes are maroon in which fade into black Naruto… you are her brother but you can't even pinpoint the right colors." I shook my head.

"Either way! I don't understand it… why… why is she stronger?"

"**She isn't."** we looked over to see Kyuubi sitting on the railing, staring down at us. "What do you mean? She always beats me in fights!" Naruto shouted.

"**Idiot… you don't know how to use the power you have yet… you need training to use it right… Akuma had training, she isn't strong, but she is able to protect herself and you."**

"Weren't you and Akuma looking for Kakashi anyway?" I asked. Kyuubi stared at me before jumping down. **"We were… I already checked my spot, and Akuma is dealing with a fight in the Hokage tower…"**

"A fight?" both me and Naruto asked at the same time. He nodded then looked back towards the Hokage tower. **"I don't know what is going on but she told me to stay with you guys instead."**

I glanced over to Naruto, who stared at me in return. **"However… the communication seemed a little… static filled…"** Kyuubi said, grinning.

"But I thought you just said-" I covered Naruto's mouth. "Oh what a shame… that static is really dangerous…" I stood up. "Let's go to the tower, I think that is what she really wants." I grinned.

Naruto stared at us before he made the 'o' shaped face then stood up.

"**Let's leave before things settle down."** We nodded then took off to the Hokage tower.

-AN-

I'm actually really tired... I only have up to chapter 10 rewritten... and I planned to type up to 15... All my other stories (Minus FFJ which needs more votes for it...) are already written up. Also... I am on meds which the hospital prescribed me... Pain killers and anti-biotics... ugh... lol oh well... just 7 more days with them then I no longer need to wake up at 8am... However I won't be able to work on any of my stories tomorrow because I will be at a doctors appointment. Yay me lol.

So yeah... gonna lay down coz the Naproxen has me naucious and very drowsy... least I know its working lol.

-Ja ne~


	9. Chapter 9

Been a while, got some news on the updating to all my stories too, will put that at the bottom.

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.  
><strong>

†

I watched helplessly as Akuma continued to block the attacks between two different Nins. She was between two genin who had just randomly started to fight in the middle of the Hokage Tower's Hallway.

"I don't know what to do…" Naruto said, watching his sister as she used a kunai to stop each attack the genin would try to use on the other.

"Get out of the way you stupid ninja wanna-be!" I watched as a vein popped on Akuma's forehead. "Move it you freak!"

"I… don't think she is going to need help now…" I trailed off as Akuma knocked both the boy's weapons out of their hands then swung them into opposite walls.

"You call me the ninja wanna-be when you two try to kill each other in the Hokage's tower? You BOTH are too immature to even be called a ninja." Both boys stared at her before laughing.

"Yeah like someone like YOU could even be a ninja."

"Oh hey Fox!" We looked over to see Kakashi walking down the hall. "Ah there you are." She said.

"Got ANBU watch tonight?" he asked her. She stared at him before grinning. "Nah I got off actually, I decided to come by and see if you had off too. If you do, want to get something to eat with the others?" Kakashi raised his hand in thought.

"Well I do have off… I guess there isn't anything I have planned, sure." Both genin stared at Akuma in shock.

"Yeah right! She is no ANBU! You can't fool us!" Kakashi raised his brow before walking over to Akuma. "Excuse me…" he said to her, lifting up the sleeve of her shirt then pulled down the bindings. "Interesting… if you aren't an ANBU then, why do you have the mark?"

"Oh you know… everyone can get those now!"

"Really? I want 3 of them!" Kakashi said before turning to the genin. "You two should be ashamed. An ANBU had to come in on her free time to stop you two because you wanted to play ninja in the hall. And to make it worse… you do it in front of the number 1 Hokage candidate and you talk back to the other Hokage candidate."

They stared up at Akuma in horror. "You better watch yourselves. Fox can easily get you both pulled from being any form of ninja and have your abilities stripped from you. She has done it before, and she is not afraid to hold back on immature brats like you. Respect your higher ups." Kakashi looked back towards the two genin's teacher.

"And you… you should teach your students better. You know how short tempered Fox is when it comes to children who don't take being a ninja properly."

Akuma snorted then walked towards us. "There is no potential in the children. They couldn't even get attacks past my blade to hit each other… they used anger to fight; that is not strength."

She stopped in front of Naruto then turned, pointing at Naruto. "He may not seem like much to you… but he WILL be the Hokage when both the Third and Tsunade see that it is time for Naruto's turn. Right now they feel that he is close, that he just needs a few more years."

"Let's go." Kakashi said, walking past us in which we followed him. We reached the ramen shop in silence before Kakashi began laughing. "The hell?" Naruto said, looking at Kakashi with a 'wtf' expression.

"I just remembered the last time Akuma and I did that to a genin group… Akuma had even taken them through the whole process of going to the jail with broken chakra restraints, in which the kids thought they were real. Then she had a group of ANBU lead the kids to the area in which they would be stripped of their ninjutsu…."

Akuma started laughing "I forgot about that! They were crying and pleading for forgiveness… saying they would never fight over stupid things again and take the ninja role serious."

"What happened to them?" I asked. "Nothing, they reached Chuunin rank the last Chuunin exam… so they seem to be taking the role serious now."

"Couldn't you get in trouble for doing that?" I asked. Both Kakashi and Akuma looked at each other before Akuma shrugged. "Personally I don't know… we weren't told anything like that, but because my method worked it was never held against me. I was actually praised by their teacher."

"Though to this day she still hasn't told him how she got his genin to take the learning serious…" Kakashi said.

He looked between us before he sighed. "Now I know you guys wouldn't come looking for me just to eat… so what's up?"

"We feel we are healed enough and wish for training under you once again." Akuma stated. Kakashi stared ahead in thought. "Right now… I think I taught you and Naruto the most of what I could… it may be Jiraiya's turn…"

I stared at Kakashi.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked after telling the worker what he wanted to eat. "I'm not sure… I do have the sharingan… but I don't know how much more I could teach him. And Jiraiya may not be enough for him." I frowned as I remembered Orochimaru.

"Well I want us ALL to be trained. Maybe the pervert has some tricks he can teach Sasuke." Akuma stated, leaning her head on the palm of her hand.

"Common Kaka-sensei! There has to be loads that you could teach Sasuke!"

"Yes but his affiliations are Fire and because of Chidori, Lightning. He could copy things from me but in the long run… I don't know how well that would help."

I watched as a frown formed on Akuma's face. "Well I don't want him left out. I WILL find something for Sasuke. We will first work on his speed… he can watch Gai-sensei when he runs around the town after losing to you. Then we can bring that up over time… and he could advance that Chidori too. There is so much you can do with Sasuke!" Akuma said.

"We are a team now Kakashi! No one will be left behind!" Naruto said, holding his chopsticks in the air to try to prove a point, if possible.

"You three… are my first passed team… I don't think I was prepared to have a team… but you three showed potential. You all have grown up so fast… I saw moves that Akuma used, being used by Sasuke… taijutsu that was Sasuke's being used by Naruto… and Sasuke's fire being used by Akuma. You all are teaching each other your techniques… I didn't get far with my team… but you three… you three want to be together and don't want to hold each other back."

"Sasuke is as important as Naruto to me, just like you Kakashi. We are a family."

"What does that make Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, looking down at the fox on my lap.

"**The best pet-"**

"The dog that got mangled by a cat and formed into a fox with a stick up his ass." Akuma stated.

"**Could have been nicer…"** Kyuubi mumbled.

"I could have, but I chose over my words and found that to be the best." She stated, turning to her food to eat.

Kyuubi grumbled then jumped on the table, next to Akuma, and took a bite from her bowl. "Oi… the hell!" she said. I could hear Kyuubi laughing evilly as he bolted to me and hid in my shirt. "Don't think that just because you hid in Sasuke's shirt that I won't dive in after you!"

My eyes went wide when Akuma's hand went down my shirt. I heard a gasp behind me to see Sakura and Ino standing behind us. Akuma looked over to them, said a hello, then continued to try to grab Kyuubi from my shirt.

"Akuma! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!" my ears twitched from their voices as I groaned. I felt Akuma's fingers run against my chest as she went to grab Kyuubi once again, making me gasp for air. 'That felt… too good.' I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks.

"Aha! Got you!" she shouted as she pulled Kyuubi out from my shirt. **"Sasuuuukkkeeee why didn't you protect me?" **I couldn't help myself to smile at Kyuubi trying to be cute.

"Awww a cute fox!" both girls quickly dropped the topic about Akuma's hand being down my shirt to the small fox on the table.

"Did they forget about the fox in the Chuunin exams…?" Naruto mumbled. "Looks that way…" I agreed with Naruto. "Got them to shut up about you though!" Naruto said, a little too happy.

"I think a pink bow would look cute on her!" Sakura shouted at Ino. "No a purple bow!" Ino shouted back.

"Uh Guys…" Akuma said, trying to speak over them.

"I said a pink bow!"

"No! A purple bow!"

Both girls turned to me, hearts in their eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Which bow do you think would look cuter on the fox?" I stared at them before I sighed.

"The fox is a boy… and he hates bows. Unless he is into that thing." I leaned forward to see Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, do you like bows?"

"**Yes I do! I love them so much that I want to tear them the fuck apart and burn them in the satanic pits of hell itself."**

"He says he prefers black bows." I said, turning to Naruto. "Wouldn't you agree dobe?"

"Black with red roses… maybe." Naruto said in a thoughtful expression.

"Nah that is too good for him… black bow with little Uzumaki's printed all over it."

"Oh that does sound better." I said, agreeing with Akuma.

"**All three of you can go to hell."**

We all laughed together, throwing off Sakura and Ino. I looked at Akuma and smiled at her as she laughed at Kyuubi more. 'Just like the Chuunin exams…'

My smile grew wider before I turned back to my food.

"Sasuuukkkee-kun you should go on a date with me." I hit my head on the table. 'When I thought they wouldn't ask…'

†**Break†**

I sighed, kicking off my sandals as I entered the house. "Man… this is disappointing…" I looked over to Naruto as he sat down to take off his sandals.

"Hn…." I simply stated, walking out of the small area near the door. "We go to find out what rank we are but are told to turn back. Dude we should have been told if we are genin or Chuunin!"

"Naruto… the town is still in disarray because of that sudden attack from the Sound and the Sand." Akuma said, placing Kyuubi on the floor.

"But still…. How hard is it to state who is what rank?" he pouted. "Dobe… the fighting was cut short because of Gaara's fight."

"I know but… I want to know if as a team… if we even advanced. We can team up… we have these communicators of awesome and a fox that will help all three of us…" you could see the sadness building up in his face.

"Naruto… treat it as though we are genin, if we think of ourselves as Chuunin then we will think we are better than everyone. Pretend you are lesser than that and aim higher." Akuma smiled at Naruto before she walked towards the staircase.

I sighed, looking down at Naruto as he pulled himself up. "Dobe… we aren't the only ones that don't know if we have advanced or not… there were a lot of people out there that day… though Shikamaru was a great strategist… I'm sure he will be a Chuunin for that."

"I don't want to be a nobody anymore though… I want to be acknowledged as myself… as Uzumaki Naruto." Akuma stopped going up the stairs then peered over to Naruto. "Then start with your team… if they acknowledge you as Uzumaki Naruto, then take it a step further, get the other teams to acknowledge you… and go from there."

"That sounds too hard! Sasuke is a bastard! He will always see me as below him!" Naruto whined.

"But he sees you, does he not? He may call us both dobe… but you have won a few spars against him. If he didn't acknowledge you even the slightest… then why is he letting you stay here rather than forcing you out?"

Naruto fell silent. I sighed, putting a hand on my head. "You both aren't weak… and you both are potential teammates… now can we all just go to bed?" Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes before he nodded and bolted past Akuma to go to the room he was staying in.

"Ne… Sasuke…" I looked up at Akuma who was staring down at the railing to the stairs. "Hn?"

"The advice I gave you… did it bother you…?" I stared at her before remembering what she had told me on 'love' according to Jiraiya. "No…"

"It's just… ever since I said it… you've been out of it." I sighed, walking up the stairs to where she was. "I've tried what you said with many different people we know… instantly cuts out Sakura and Ino… both just give me a headache and annoy me."

She looked up at me. "You said that the person Naruto asked about is someone he likes too… the only people I know that he likes is Sakura and Hinata." I shook my head. "There is another but it's not the like you are possibly thinking of."

"Then who is it?" she asked. I could feel the sweat in my palms, making me instantly place them into my pockets. "She is just someone who knows how to say all the right things…. Possibly at the wrong times…"

"Huh…?" she stared at me, confusion plastered on her clueless face. "Akuma… try to think of some boys you know in the position you gave me… and tell me who it is you could imagine doing any of that stuff too."

"Huh… but I don't know many boys…" I shrugged. "Then go by who you know. Lee, Gaara, me, Kiba… people you know."

"But why?" I sighed. "You had me do it… now you do it. You said you never really sat down to do it before… since I know you don't fall off to sleep right away…. do that. Then tell me afterwards if you could imagine any of those people with you."

I could see her eyes fading out as she wandered into thoughts. "Alright…" she finally answered then turned to go up the stairs. "But…" she said, turning to look at me from her shoulder. "You have to tell me who it is afterwards!" I nodded.

"Teme…" I heard her mumble. "Night to you too dobe." She stuck out her tongue then bolted to her room.

I stood on the stairs for a few before finally going into my room.

"_**Uchiha."**__ I looked up from my scroll. "Yes Kyuubi?" I watched the fox jump up on my bed, sitting down. __**"You have been in deep thought… enlighten me for it has both Akuma and Naruto worried."**_

_I sighed, closing the scroll. __**"Don't worry… Naruto and Akuma aren't here, it is just you and me."**__ I nodded, putting the scroll in my nightstand. __**"Now speak."**_

"_It's just something Akuma said to me… and something Naruto asked." He nodded for me to continue. "Naruto asked me if I liked Akuma… I don't have an answer to that still… Akuma told me something Jiraiya once told her… it related to imagining you doing stuff with people."_

"_**Ah yes… when Akuma had asked Jiraiya about love, I remember that well."**__ I nodded. "Well… I tried that but… as much as I was okay with it all as I thought of it… I wasn't feeling anything."_

"_**Well I do know… your hands get sweaty when she talks to you… you have gotten nervous around her… and you do treat her differently from the others."**__ I stared at Kyuubi before sighing again. "That's just it… if I know that… then why is it a different result with the imagination?"_

"_**It isn't."**_

"_Huh?" I raised my brow. __**"She only told you that if you could imagine yourself doing it with the person… if you can, and you aren't bothered by it… then it has potential."**_

I heard my door open, causing me to look down to see Kyuubi entering again. "Visiting again?" he nodded. **"Both of them are fast asleep… I noticed you were awake once again."** I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"**I know you both were talking about Akuma and her eyes…"** I bolted up, causing Kyuubi to jump. "That's right… I wanted to ask you something about that."

"_**With Itachi… he taught her how to throw shuriken and kunais properly. She taught herself his ninjutsu though, which caused him to say that Akuma was like a mini-Uchiha." **Naruto__ stared at me, obviously confused. "A mini-Uchiha?" He asked, in which Kyuubi nodded in response._

"_Like… are you saying she was able to copy things just like a Sharingan?"_

"_**Correct… you can blame Kakashi for that though."**_

"You had mentioned something about Akuma being able to copy my brother's ninjutsu…" he nodded. **"Yes this is true, I did say that."**

"It had me recently thinking… that it is possible that Akuma's eyes are a bloodline…"

"**Naruto asked me why Akuma's eyes were bandaged as if she had bloodline eyes… I wasn't able to answer him."**

"? What do you mean?"

Kyuubi sighed then stared up, eyes locked on me.

-AN-

Now for my new schedule. I hope everyone likes it, I am sharing it in every story since not everyone reads all the stories nor the profile.

****Story Update days:**  
>Monday: Uzumaki Twins(UT)<br>Tuesday: HS Fikushon(HSF)  
>Wednesday: Not another HS Fic(NHS)<br>Thursday: -Not Available at this time-  
>Friday: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(NUA)<br>Saturday: **Story Special Day(Not Weekly! Happens at random!)**  
>Sunday: <strong>-Fainarufantajionrain(FFJ)[Will be taken off Hold soon! I decided to make the max votes 10 rather than 20. So far it is looking like a Lemon!]<strong>**

I still have to write more of UTs chapters so that story will not be updated as frequently yet. FFJ is still on hold but, like I said, it will be taken off soon. I will be writing its chapters again to the end.

Like I said though, I do hope everyone likes that I am now updating my stories just like the anime/manga, once a week with a possible special on the side!

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

I was sleeping peacefully(Note there is sarcasm actually in that 'peacefully') when I realized... It's Monday lol so I nearly forgot to update UT... here you go guys! I caught this up to the other stories so now it can be updated weekly. And I kinda think come June you guys will be like "whaaa!" lol anyway... UT

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"**You are right."** My eyes went wide. "Wha…"

"**It took me a while to recover… but I never wanted to answer them on Akuma. You are right though… Because of her lack of chakra… her eyes are on a different form of a bloodline… one that lacks chakra. I noticed that it has been fading… her senses have been messed up, and it is because of that damn 'Dark Akuma'."**

"This 'Dark Akuma'… is there a way to get rid of her?" he sighed. **"There is a possibility… but… your Sharingan might not be strong enough… I don't think even Itachi's is either…"** I frowned, feeling weak once again.

"**Don't let it discourage you… Akuma has plans to help your sharingan."** I stared at him. **"Yes… it may seem odd that someone who does not have a Sharingan wants to help someone who does… but remember everyone she trained under… She wants us all to train together. She doesn't like the idea of any of us being separated due to any difference at all."**

"How would we do this….? Jiraiya already came to Naruto and Akuma and told them it would be a 3 year training trip… the offer was not extended to me…" I trailed off, frowning.

"**Do you remember how you were trained before?"** a flashback caught me, remembering how Akuma would take us to Kyuubi's cage and train us there.

"I see… so even apart… we are together…" he nodded. **"The Third also has a proposition with you… Akuma knows it… but Naruto doesn't…"**

"What?"

"**You are going to be sent to where Orochimaru's hideout is… that snake… he somehow escaped from the Konoha prison when Akuma was hospitalized. The instant she sustained that injury… the spell she had on him lifted and he escaped. His original plan was you…"** I frowned.

"The risk of being near him is too great though!" he shook his head. **"Akuma… she found a way to protect you from his seal… and the best part?"** I nodded to him. **"Akuma is going to create a smaller me… like a baby fox… for you to take with you."** I nodded once more.

"**And… it will have a teleportation jutsu latched on it… so any information, you can just feed it to me and Akuma can work from there… now there is a catch to this mission."** I nodded. **"You have to pretend to alienate yourself from the village."**

"WHAT! I can't do that!" I quickly lowered my voice, almost forgetting about Akuma and Naruto.

"**Akuma has your back… as does Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Third. Everyone else is to think you betrayed the village… but don't worry… there is a plan… in 3 years… Akuma will come for you."**

I stared down at the bedding. "Alright…" I got up from the bed, pulling out a backpack. I tossed it onto the bed then pulled out scrolls and clothes, and anything else I could think to pack.

"**Akuma had a feeling you would leave as soon as you were told…"** he nodded down to a small fox, which jumped on the bed then into my shirt. **"That is still me… I am currently separated into two different beings… Akuma had always wanted to test this… now… I will go make a scene… we have to make it believable yakno?" **I nodded, slipping the bag on. I walked out of the house, into the dead of night.

**Akuma's POV**

"Why? Why would Sasuke leave us like that?" Naruto shouted, eyes filled with tears. "Naruto… maybe the fact that we had nothing to offer… that hurt him?" Naruto shook his head. "No! We have always been a great team!"

"He went to Orochimaru…" the Third stated. "But I thought he was under the ANBU supervision in the jails!" Naruto shouted. I turned to him, sighing. "I was shocked to find out that he left too… but it is true… my spell I had on him faded, instantly allowing him to heal and make a break for it. Sasuke wanted power… what better choice than Orochimaru… someone who can work alone."

"But … why? I thought Sasuke gave up the idea of revenge!" I sighed, looking away. "Naruto… he could have been brain washed… something like that."

"No! I won't believe it! I'm going after him!" Naruto bolted out the door. "Naruto wait!" I sighed when Naruto was already gone.

'I'm sorry Naruto… but you can't know the truth… as much as I love you… you may mess up his mission…' I glanced over to the Third, who nodded to me.

"Old man… Naruto and myself… we are going to train under Jiraiya for three years… remember to keep the Hokage seat open for Naruto!" I saw a faint smile cross his old features as he nodded.

"Kakashi…" he looked over to me. "In 3 years… expect your students to be advanced." I smirked as I left the room.

†**Break****†**

"**Do you even know if he will come here today for training?"** I looked up at Kyuubi, who seemed to be annoyed. "He told me he'd come here whenever he was able to… god you have a miniature form of you with him right now… you already relayed to me the things he's doing."

"**But he's only come here to train 4 times in the past year." **I stared up at Kyuubi. "He has to gain the trust of Orochimaru… Once he gains his freedom to do as he pleases he will be here more frequently."

"That's right." I looked up to see Sasuke smirking. I raised my brow at his outfit. "An opened shirt… and here I thought you were against the fangirls!"

"To get the damn snake to believe me I had to wear this opened black shirt and these baggy pants…" I stared up and down before laughing. "Shush it will you." I shook my head then stood up.

"Kyuubi has told me that you have a higher speed now and can wield a katana. Have you combined anything with that Katana yet?" he nodded. "The Chidori."

"Good good… I wonder how many other elements we can get you to use in that blade." I rubbed my chin in thought.

"So we are going to give me more elements?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "Well… you are a Sharingan user so you could learn from watching… I will need Kyuubi to help me on this, which is why we meet at his cage rather than a diff dimension."

"I think I can copy it from you if you give me the chance." I scrunched up my brows, contemplating. "Alright… we will use your Sharingan and see if it can copy things. We will start off with elements you already know… to make them stronger. Kakashi taught you the Chidori which is a lightning element… and your natural element is fire. After those two elements I would say the next best ones to learn would be wind and water… which right now, that is something Naruto is being trained for. So even if you aren't good with those… you will be fine because both Naruto and I specialize in wind and water."

"Speaking about Naruto… where is he?" Sasuke looked around. "We never told him that you are on a mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's hideouts… so right now he truly believes that you left… and to be honest, it is making him stronger because he has a strong need to bring you back."

"I guess that is for the better than… so the dobe doesn't mess up the mission… for him to think that it is true… he won't have to pretend." I nodded.

"**Right now his belief is that he wasn't strong enough to save you… specially after he chased after you and collided with you at the Valley… you were a little rough with him so it made him truly believe you."**

"Yeah… and it seemed like you remembered what I said about Naruto and myself not truly being able to die to your stuff. I noticed the upgrade in your eyes."

"He is alright though right? I was scared that he might not have woken up after that with serious injuries that put him near death." I shook my head. "Nah… when we reached Naruto he was already being healed by Kyuubi. He was only in the hospital for a few days before Jiraiya came to pick up both Naruto and me for training."

"**What you did lead him to want to be stronger to protect everyone. It just so happens… that right before Naruto left the village, Sakura came running up to Naruto in tears, pleading for him to bring you back… when he failed his heart broke and he also realized that even though he likes Sakura a lot… that her eyes will always be on you. He isn't going to give up though, not on you and not on Sakura."**

"I personally hope he doesn't end up with Sakura." I said, rubbing my forehead. "I would not want a pink haired Sister-in-law who has a high pitched voice. I'd feel bad for the children."

"The children? Fuck, I'd feel bad for the entire village!" I stared at Sasuke before turning to Kyuubi. "Did he just…?"

"**I think he just did…."**

"The hell with you both… at least teach me something before I punch one of you."

"I want to see him punch you."

"**You know what… so do I."**

"God damn you both are worse than Naruto!" I started laughing, which caused the smile on Sasuke's face to break out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling. "Sasuke-kun… Orochimaru-sama has more training ready for you." I glanced over to the door. "Hn." I heard a grunt before the person walked away. 'This feels more like hell…'

I turned my gaze back up to the ceiling as thoughts of team 7 came flooding my mind. 'As much as I started to sink into the darkness… those two…'

"_We should go to the park then!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down. "Tch… parks are for babies." Akuma turned around then grinned. "Well… according to my book… you are still a baby… 12 isn't a teen nor is it an adult… sooo you are a baby!"_

"_The hell I am, I'm more mature than you both. Neither of you are taking this serious are you? You could be training rather than playing." I watched as an emotion flashed through both their eyes._

"_It may not be the training you are after… but you can build your stamina and endurance. You can 'play' in the park with us… but use chakra if you want to train." The two walked off, leaving me behind as they entered into the park._

"_Tch as if…" I stared at the two as they turned everything into a match. I couldn't deny the fact that it looked fun. I sighed then sat down on the stairs that lead up to the park._

_I heard footsteps behind me but ignored it. Oh how did I regret doing that. I felt myself pushed forward as two bodies collided into me, laughing._

"_Common teme! Join us! No one should ever be left out!" Naruto said, laughing. His smile was as bright as the sun itself and his eyes as energized as the ocean. I snorted then looked to my side only to be met with Akuma's face. Her eyes were closed in a smile as her mouth was wide from joy._

"_I said a park is for babies!" both of them grabbed onto me, dragging me up the stairs. "Then let's all be babies together!" they said together, laughing._

_I stared up at the starry sky in silence. The night was finally silent once the dobe had stopped snoring. 'It's so calm…' my mind instantly went to thoughts of Itachi, making the anger in me start to rise._

"_Ne… Sasuke! Why are you over here all by yourself?" I looked up to see Naruto walking over to me before he sat down. "Woah! Such a beautiful sky… it reminds me of a time when Akuma and me sat on the roof of our apartment and watched the stars."_

"_It is quite a nice night out." I looked over to see Akuma sitting down on my other side. She held out two cups, handing them to Naruto and me. "It's kind of chilly out so I thought you two might like the hot cocoa."_

"_Hey Akuma… do you remember what you told me that night on the roof?" I watched as a smile faintly crossed her face. "There is a star for each of us up there… every day a star falls… but it never is truly lost. There is many different colors of stars… it's like the people of this world… we all shine differently…"_

"_Like… that Orange star is me! That blue one next to the orange one is Sasuke and that red one is Akuma!" I looked up to where Naruto was pointing. "It might be that… you can see the orange one glowing so brightly! It's dreams must be wonderful… for it to shine so bright… and that blue star… oh how it tries to shine on its own… but it has both the orange star and the red star to make its light shine right."_

"_But that red star… it looks faded!" Naruto whined. I watched as Akuma's lips twitched as she stared at the stars. "Just like me… I am fading, but I have a blue star and an orange star to lead my way. You never know when I may fall… or the darkness will come for me."_

"_Ne, Sasuke! What is your dream?" I looked at Naruto then snorted, getting up. "To get away from your voice." I began walking but stopped. "That's not fair teme!" I heard running and felt Naruto's arm around my right arm, while another arm grabbed my left, throwing me off guard. "Maybe that silver star is Kakashi… felt like he was stalking us!" I looked up to see Kakashi smiling down at us in a tree above our camp._

"_You could say that…" I mumbled._

I sighed, getting up from the bed, bringing my feet to the cold rocky surface of the floor. _"Ne, Sasuke! What is your dream?"_

'My Dream…' I grabbed my sandals and put them on before grabbing my katana. I reached for the door and smiled. 'My dream is to walk beside them once again… not behind them… but with them. To protect the Uzumaki's… to make Naruto's dream come true by pushing him further.'

I opened the door, walking into the hallway. 'Because… even my shining star can light up both of theirs. And those two… their light can guide me back to reality.'

**Akuma's POV**

Naruto fell to the ground, panting. "Can we take a break?" Naruto whined. "What about Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked, immediately getting Naruto up.

'He's worn out from training with me and Jiraiya… maybe he needs a few days rest…' I glanced over to Jiraiya. "Ne Jiraiya, Kyuubi says he's tired from Naruto borrowing chakra." As if on cue, Kyuubi flopped down on the ground, falling asleep.

'_Why thank you Kyuubi.'_

'_**Anytime… Him learning what Sasuke is learning is really wearing him out… but for him to do it for the past 2 years… you do have to give him credit.'**_

'_I do Kyuubi… right now it's like those two are racing each other, without them really noticing.'_

'_**Sasuke misses you two… he has been counting the days that it has been since he left…'**_

I frowned. _'It's not interfering with his training is it?'_

'_**No… I've been watching that boy train… the things that the damn snake does to him… but he does his acting well… Orochimaru thinks Sasuke wants his power to get revenge on Itachi.'**_

I rolled my eyes. _'Apparently that snake doesn't know that Sasuke knows what happened that night… granted not all the details… but he knows enough that Itachi didn't kill the clan alone… and that he joined the Akatsuki to protect his brother and Konoha.'_

'_**It's funny… I asked him how he's acting on revenge so well… and he goes "I pretend that snake bastard is my target of revenge… I replace his name with 'that damn brother' and he buys it each time" it is hysterical… if you had seen what he did when he told me… ah you would have been ROLLING!'**_

There was a long pause from Kyuubi before he sighed_. __**'I do want to know… did you ever give thought to what Sasuke asked you to…. The night before he left?'**_ I glanced over to Kyuubi, whose eye was slightly open as he watched me.

'What Sasuke asked me…?' I frowned more.

'_**I got an idea… the day you go to get him… tell him your answer. I think it would be the most fitting moment…'**_ I rolled my eyes as I walked off to the closest tree. I jumped in and leaned against it. _**'Give it some thought kit… you have one more year…'**_

-AN-

So like I said, I caught UT up with the other stories... they are all written out until the end of June... I will start up on writing them again so they can last til the end of July. I'm keeping track of how long the chapters last until... So on June 25th, chapter 21 of UT will be uploaded... Yippie... lol

Anyway... tired... lol

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne うん


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrrrryyyyyy lol I almost forgot to update this... I was too busy being in Lala land to even realize that it was Monday...

†

"Ugh… it has been so long since we've been here!" Naruto shouted, stretching before he bolted around Konoha. "It's like nothing has changed!" he turned around and grinned at me before jumping up on the buildings.

"Hey now wait up!" I said, jumping after Naruto as he tried to reach higher to view the village better. **"Don't you think he's a little too excited to be back in Konoha?"** I glanced over to Kyuubi who was perched on my shoulder.

"Well… if you trained for 3 years away from your home town… wouldn't you be happy to see it?" I watched as Kyuubi fell silent and closed his eyes. **"Hn."**

"Hey Naruto! We should head to the Hokage Tower! I'm sure Tsunade and the Old man would love to see us!" I watched as Naruto debated then nodded. "I wanna show them how much stronger we got!" Naruto shouted, smiling.

We bolted off to the Hokage tower, to avoid the crowded streets. We entered inside from one of the windows then walked down the hall calmly before reaching the door we wanted. I lifted my hand to knock. "Come in you two." I looked over to Naruto, who nodded to me. We opened the door and entered, closing the door after us.

"My my… you both look different." Tsunade said, leaning back in the chair. "I am curious to your capabilities… so you will be fighting someone…" Tsunade nodded over to the window. We bolted over and tackled Kakashi, throwing him off guard, and nearly throwing him off the roof tiles.

"Why if it isn't my two trouble makers." He said, doing his normal eye smile. "So we are fighting you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. He nodded, folding his book and placing it into his pocket. "Oh! Kakashi!" Naruto dug through his pouch then held out a book. "You always read these things… I wasn't too enthusiastic about it but I thought you might like it! It's an original copy, not yet released!"

We watched as Kakashi made a dramatic scene over receiving the new Icha Icha Tactics series. "Kakashi, knock it off." Tsunade said, not amused. Kakashi nodded, placing the book into his pouch.

†**Break†**

We both stood in front of Kakashi as he read his book. "This was your first training area, wasn't it?" Kakashi said, looking up at us after realizing Naruto's faint smile as he stared at the logs. "A three man cell…" Naruto said, looking down.

"Back then, we had Sasuke with us…" Kakashi said.

"There is no back then." I looked over to Naruto. "We will always be a team… Sasuke is still our teammate!" I smiled as Naruto gave Kakashi a hard look. "We aren't a team without Sasuke!"

"Hm…" Kakashi said, pulling out something from his pouch. At hearing the ringing of the bells, our faces fell into a serious expression.

"Well, I'm going to see just how much you've improved. Since you haven't given up on Sasuke yet." Naruto grinned. "That's why I've been training!" Kakashi nodded, tying the bells to his pants. "The rules are the same as when we first did this. You can use whatever tricks you like, as long as you can get these bells from me. Come at me…"

"…like we're going to kill you, or else we won't be able to get them." Naruto said, smirk present on his face. "You have until tomorrow to get these bells from me." Kakashi closed his book, as Naruto tightened his headband. I reached to the bandages wrapped around my arms. "So, shall we begin?"

Naruto grinned as he laughed "You aren't going to fight while reading the book this time, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm going to put that hobby aside… Besides, it kinda feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time." He reached up for his headband, lifting it up. We stared at each other in silence before Naruto glanced over to me.

"Here I go!" he threw out a batch of shuriken towards Kakashi, who ducked and threw his own set of Shuriken. Naruto jumped up, dodging them with ease. Kakashi threw another batch of shuriken at Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto's clone grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him out of projectile range.

"Not bad." I could hear Kakashi say from his position on the ground. Naruto landed gracefully onto the ground "Henge!" the one Naruto transformed into a shuriken as Kakashi bolted towards Naruto. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and placed his hand on Naruto's head. "Okay, that's enough of that." Kakashi said.

I smiled as Naruto held a kunai to Kakashi's back, grinning. "You've matured, Naruto. But… it looks like you're as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet. Well then… let's begin."

I cracked my knuckles as I waited. "Ready…. Start!" Kakashi disappeared in front of us. "Damn! I've been tricked!"

"_**Calm down Naruto… we got this."**_ Naruto nodded to me as I looked around. _**"He's below us. Let's use a little old Tsunade trick."**_ I cracked my knuckles again then slammed it into the ground. In an instant the ground shook and exploded up, exposing Kakashi. "_**Go!"**_ Naruto nodded as he suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, a Rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan!" Kakashi's eyes went wide as he looked up to see Naruto coming down with a Rasengan in hand. "S-shit!" he quickly bolted off as Naruto's rasengan hit the ground, leaving a huge hole.

"That rasengan… was stronger." I grinned over to Kakashi as he stared in horror. "That isn't all that is stronger." _**"Formation B."**_ Naruto nodded, making several clones. "Hey Kakashi… you know how you always wanted us to join together?" he nodded over to me. "Well we did in a way…"

I once again punched the ground as Kyuubi flipped off me, forming a flame, which hit the rocks, while Naruto formed several hand seals. In an instant a powerful wind blew the flaming rocks towards Kakashi, like little meteors.

"S-Shit!" he formed several hand seals, creating a water dragon which was instantly destroyed by the attack. His eyes went wide as he quickly used substitution to get away from the damage.

"Damn it he got away again!" Naruto said. I grinned, turning towards him. "Don't worry… we burned a little of his outfit… so unless he wants to run around pantless…" Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi." He nodded up to me. "Find his scent." He nodded again and took off into the woods.

**Kakashi's POV**

My eyes went wide as a ball of water and a ball of lightning came towards me. 'S-shit!' I quickly formed hand seals, letting the earth wrap around the ball, only for the water to turn the earth into mud. 'They've improved…'

"That lightning ball looked almost like my Chidori…" I watched as a grin formed on Akuma's face while Naruto cracked his knuckles. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Can't your eye keep up with us?" I watched as Naruto disappeared. 'His speed… it's just like sensei's!' I slowly turned around to see Naruto getting ready to land a kick.

I lifted my arms, blocking his attack. "You forget there are two of us." My eyes went wide as a lightning orb was aimed at my side. I glanced up to see Kyuubi coming in, ready to shoot out some flames. 'The only way to dodge is down!' I quickly switched myself with a log and hid myself into the ground.

"Silly Kakashi… that trick doesn't work." My eyes went wide as the ground was torn apart by that lightning spear, causing the ground to shake violently. 'Jiraiya couldn't have taught these guys all this!' I dodged another attack from Akuma while Naruto formed several clones.

'At the rate this is going… I could get injured… maybe I shouldn't have said attack with the intent to kill…' I watched in horror as they formed another combined attack. 'First Wind Fire and earth for a meteor effect… Now they are combining more elements! Fire… wind… Lightning… and… ice?'

I tried to dodge the attack but was quickly stopped by the ice spikes holding my clothes down. Soon they were melted by the heat of the oncoming fire attack, but before I could move the lightning attack hit the newly created water, causing electricity to go through my body. The wind attack clashed into the fire, causing the force of the fire to become stronger. 'Such a team combo… if Sasuke was here…' I mentally shuddered at the thought.

I reached over to one of the boulders, grabbing onto it, then pulled myself under it to dodge the blow of the dangerous attack. I quickly took off while the explosion around the boulder began to happen.

'Think Kakashi… how can you stay alive while fighting them… Akuma has Tsunade's strength… Naruto can do wind… Kyuubi is doing the fire… Akuma just proved she can do Lightning and Naruto proved he can do water…' I watched as the three huddled together, as if they even needed to speak out loud to each other.

'If I take out Kyuubi… that seems next to impossible… even with his one tailed miniature form he's proven that his fire is strong… to think if he was bigger… he'd be more of a danger… I know…' I jumped away from the group, immediately being followed my Kyuubi. 'Knew he'd scout my scent.'

I formed several hand seals then turned to Kyuubi, trapping him into a dome of sand just as he was about to use fire on me. I could hear his cursing as he was trapped inside the dome of thick glass. I walked over to him, smirking behind my mask. "I learned that trick from Akuma." I could see him glaring at me as I took off.

'The major problem is gone… now I am left with major wind users in which one can use water the other can use lightning.' I bolted behind a tree as I waited for the twins to attack me. 'They both know I can read their movement… so what do they have planned now?' I glanced around as both Naruto and Akuma did a high-five before turning towards the tree I was behind.

Akuma bolted for the tree, slamming it with her Tsunade like strength while Naruto came in front of me. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, want to know what happens in Icha Icha Tactics?" my eyes went wide as Naruto began to tell me about the story I so dearly wanted to read.

"No!" I covered my ears then realized I could still read his lips. I closed my eyes as I slammed down against another tree. 'Wait…' I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Akuma holding a bell in their hands. "I would say… that had to be an embarrassing way to go down." Akuma said as Naruto nodded.

"Why did you two stop fighting and go through that tactic?" I asked. Both turned to me and grinned. "You trapped our teammate, and we knew when your guard was down, that the glass dome around Kyuubi would weaken enough for him to break." I looked down at my feet to see Kyuubi sitting there.

"So the reason I fell against the tree was due to him bouncing off me while grabbing the bells?" they nodded.

"Why did you three stop in all on the intent to kill though?" I asked once again. "We did come at you with an intent to kill." Naruto began. "But we ended it towards the end because you are a teammate."

"**And these two feel that they inflicted enough fear and damage to you with little of their strength."** My eye twitched. 'Little?'

"Well with Kyuubi as your fire… and with such strength with one tail… it makes the combo nice. However… if Kyuubi is fire and Sasuke comes back… what would he be?" Akuma glanced over to Naruto.

"He'd be our speedy fiery lightning!" Naruto said, laughing as he gave a thumbs up. "How do you know what he's good at?"

"Well… before he left… I remember Akuma telling him what he'd be strengthened in… and knowing Sasuke, he'd listen to her. So he'd be strong in his speed… probably faster than our current speed but still."

"You two… never cease to amaze me." I smiled at them as then laughed together.

"So Kakashi." I looked over to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune as they walked towards us. "What would you grade these guys?" I rubbed my fingers against my chin. "Well judging by them striking fear into the enemy and leaving them with little to no action time… I give them…" I watched as the sweat formed on their faces as they waited in anticipation.

"A S. They both have truly improved… and for Kyuubi to join in on the fighting… they become a perfect three man there… and to think of the possibility with Sasuke… I would say they all would be outstanding."

I turned to Jiraiya as he smiled at Naruto and Akuma. "What did you teach them?" I asked, he laughed. "Akuma did most of the teaching… teaching Naruto tricks I would never have thought to teach the boy myself. Akuma had his speed reach close to Rock Lee's speed in half a year. He should be a little faster than you now." I nodded, remembering his fast movement.

"How about Akuma?" he glanced over to Akuma. "She did training herself… to think that she would still have things for herself to learn… the scary thing though… it appeared as though when she was asleep, that she was training then too."

"To hear Akuma do this… sounds odd to me since I know Naruto was always a rough sleeper… he'd hit people… from a rasengan while asleep…" I watched as a horror filled expressed crossed Jiraiya's face. "I see that it never left him either…"

**Akuma's POV**

"_**Why did Sakura-chan have to come with us for this mission?"**_ I smiled at Naruto as he sat down in the hall, pouting. _**"Because… she has medical training under Tsunade."**_

"_**So do you!"**_ I shook my head. "_**My training wasn't the same as Sakura's… I copied Tsunade, didn't learn from her. Granted I could find the antidote to this poison before her… but both of us have our minds full on the safety of Gaara."**_ Naruto sighed, nodding.

I ran my hand through Kyuubi's fur as I looked into the room Sakura was working in. _**"Don't tell Kakashi but… I sent a little Chakra Kyuubi out to hunt down the scent of who kidnapped Gaara."**_ Naruto glanced at me. _**"How long do you think it will take him?"**_ I looked down at Kyuubi. _**"Well… a Fox has a better nose than a dog… he should be able to find the area in less time than Kakashi's dogs."**_

I stared at Sakura as she picked up the batch of cleaning liquid with chakra, going to cleanse more of the poison.

"_Ehhh! Naruto! Akuma! Will you BOTH slow down?" we both ignored Sakura as we continued going through the trees._

"_Naruto, Akuma… what did we just say? Stick together-"_

"_I can't take this!" I shouted out, hearing Temari and Sakura make a small noise of shock._

"_Me… and Akuma… I know why they're after Gaara and us." Naruto said, hands in tight fists. "Sakura... you know why, too don't you?" I asked, glancing back at her with a hard stare._

"_Inside of us…" Naruto began. "The Kyuubi is sealed inside of us." Behind us, Temari gasped. At their silence, Naruto gripped onto his chest with a tight hold._

"_Gaara… Akuma and I… we all have monsters inside our bodies. That's what those guys are after! I…" Naruto's foot landed on a branch before he pushed off it, breaking off the protective layer to the tree. "…hate it!"_

_I joined in with Naruto's frustration, keeping up at the same pace with him. "They just see us as monsters. I can't stand the way they view us!" I growled out._

"_Gaara… he was just like we were." Temari once again made a shocked noise from behind us. "And he fought all on his own a lot longer than we did." I added to Naruto's comment._

"_He's been targeted by the Akatsuki. We're all the same again!" I grit my teeth then added on. "Besides that… Why does everything bad always have to happen to him? It's always him!"_

"_That's why I can't waste a second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!" I could feel the joined sadness between both Naruto and myself._

I jumped when I noticed a small blanket being held out to me. I looked up to see Sakura smiling softly. "It's for the little fox… he looks cold." She opened up the folded blanket then placed it on Kyuubi.

"_**I don't get it… why doesn't Sakura-chan hate us? We are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki!"**_ I glanced over to Naruto, as he gave Sakura a confused look. _**"It seems off to me too… she hated us both because we were on the same team as Sasuke… and she blamed us for him leaving…"**_

"Well… we should all rest up." Kakashi said, looking down the hall. "I will send my dogs out to find the Akatsuki with the cloth that Kankuro managed to savage." Sakura nodded while Naruto and I stared at Kakashi in silence.

"We will move out tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

†**Break†**

"Akuma… are you awake?" I opened my eyes and rolled over to face Naruto. My eyes met into blue eyes that were filled with sadness. "Do you think… we'll make it?" I sighed. "Make it or not… we will be there. We both agreed that we will protect everyone… dead or alive."

"I don't want to bring him back dead though!" he stared at me with a hard look. **"Well with the dogs trying to find the Akatsuki's trail… they will find it and be back possibly closer to morning."**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto bolted up in his bed. "Did you find where they are at?" he glanced up to me then nodded. **"Yes… however… even if we leave now, we have a problem."** We both stared at him with confusion. "What… do you mean?" I asked.

"**They already started pulling out the Bijuu from Gaara… I heard them say it will take three days to get the job done."** Our eyes narrowed fast.

-AN-

So I corrected the spelling mistakes(Well from what I could see) in this chapter. Hopefully I didn't bypass everything(Since I was also reading it lol)

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooo having an off day... I forgot completely about it being Monday! I should put my alarms back on my phone... I shut them off because I was tired of it waking me up after I laid down for about 5-10mins...

†

"Then we don't have any time to waste!" Naruto shouted. I looked over to him and sighed. **"I wasn't done. Upon a closer inspection of the area… I found that the seal would require a bigger team."**

"Well… Gai's team is coming." I stated, remembering how we were informed that we were getting reinforcements. **"Yes… that I am aware of. But… the Akatsuki also knows that there will be people coming for Gaara soon… so they came up with a plan to hold us back."**

"Damn it!" Naruto growled out in frustration. Kyuubi glanced over to me. _**'Akuma… Sasuke is before my cage, waiting for you.'**_ I nodded down to Kyuubi then looked over to Naruto. "Naruto… Kyuubi will inform Kakashi of what he learned… for now… rest up. We both wasted a lot of energy running here. And to make it worse…" I glanced out the window. "Another sandstorm is hitting us once again… we would be stalled until it is over."

I heard a sigh, then looked over to Naruto. "Yeah… but… Gaara…" I smiled softly. "We will get him back, no matter what."

I waited until I heard Naruto's breathing settle down before I laid down and went to the cage.

"I didn't think you'd come." I looked over to see Sasuke leaning against a bar. "Sorry… we are on an emergency mission." He raised his brow.

"An emergency mission?" I nodded. "Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki…" his eyes went wide. "Then my brother…!" I stared away. "He wasn't the one who took Gaara… but he is forced to act as a member and do as he is told…"

"Damn it!" I looked over to see the anger rising in Sasuke. "Sasuke… its okay… Naruto and me will save Gaara."

"**Your brother wasn't truly in that cave."** Both of us turned to Kyuubi, who stared at us with his glowing red eyes. **"From what I could see… they are like little holograms… only two people were there in the flesh… a man named Deidara and a man named Sasori… I found out as much as I could before I had to disperse my chakra fox from there."**

"A chakra fox… so…" Sasuke looked over to me. "You can make more now..?" I nodded. "I've been able to increase the numbers over the past 3 years…"

"**Best part is… I can transform into any tailed mode under Akuma's permission on all the little Kyuubi's she makes."**

"Hn… Akuma… I have a few scrolls that I will give the fox on my end to give to you through Kyuubi." I nodded to Sasuke. "In a few days… Orochimaru and Kabuto are leaving the hideout… I don't know why right now, but they wanted me to stay here." I nodded again.

"Keep the dobe in line and… tell me how Gaara is when you get to him." I smiled. "Ah so the bond has reached to you too!" I watched as a faint blush tainted his cheeks before he turned his head. "He's an… acquaintance… I'm just curious is all!" I laughed.

"Don't worry Sasuke… we will be fine! You can send the scrolls over after you leave here." He nodded. He disappeared outside of Kyuubi's cage.

"**Why did you put up a front like that?"** I turned around and looked up at Kyuubi. "I rather Sasuke worry about what is going on around him."

"**What happened to being just a tool to the village…? One who was once nameless… no reason to live… a relic hated by the village that you live in."**

"Yes… I still am all that. That is something that will never change… However… Naruto has a better chance at controlling you than I ever will." I turned to disappear to get some sleep.

"**Sasuke and Naruto… they came up with a suspicion on why your eyes were covered in the hospital."** I turned and stared at Kyuubi. **"The more I think back to their conversation… the more I believe their idea."**

"An idea…?" he nodded, resting his head on his paws. **"But… I guess that is for another day."** I found myself being pushed out of Kyuubi's caged region, and back into the world.

I bolted up and met with Kakashi's gaze on me. "Hn… Kakashi?" he glanced over to Naruto before turning back to me. "My nin dogs went to inform Gai's group… they will make it to the rocks before us. Temari told me that the storm outside won't let up until early morning… so once it lets up, we will move out."

I nodded. Kakashi walked out of the room, leaving us to sleep. I sighed, glancing out the window. 'An idea on why my eyes were covered…? How could they come up with one… when I couldn't even imagine anything possible?' I sighed, glancing over to Naruto as he slept soundly.

I sighed, turning my gaze towards the window but stopped when I noticed the scrolls to my side. 'These must be the scrolls that Sasuke said he had for me… right?' I reached down for one of the scrolls then opened it to read what was inside. I frowned when I noticed it was in codes.

"Despite the fact that it is in codes… why can I read it…?" I asked out loud in a low voice. I shook my head then read over the scroll. 'Alright this scroll is his diary entries… alright so the red scroll is techniques and the blue scroll is Orochimaru's plans… the yellow scroll is copied data from Orochimaru's hide out… then what is the black scroll for?' I looked all around the scroll for what the black scroll was for but found nothing.

I sighed; shaking my head as I got up out of the bed then placed the scrolls into my ninja pouch. 'I will have to find out after this mess with Gaara.' I closed my pouch then went back to my bed.

†**Break†**

"You two…" I glanced back to Sakura as we bolted through the wooded area. "We keep telling you to slow down!"

"And you can keep telling us but we won't." I said, getting a nod from Naruto. "What about Chiyo-sama?" Sakura asked, staring at us. "Sakura… she is keeping up with us with no problem. She is as energetic as the youth within. We do not need to slow down because you have no faith in Chiyo's youth." I glared back at her.

"Ne… Akuma you could be nicer to Sakura-chan…" I glared at Naruto who stared in return. _**"No… she doesn't understand the situation as much as we do. Only a tailed beast would understand how a tailed beast feels."**_ He nodded slowly before glancing back at Sakura.

"_**I kind of wonder… would any of this happen… Sasuke leaving, all that stuff… if you and me were one person and the team was Sakura-chan Sasuke and me. I wonder how it would have been then."**_ I felt a stab of pain stab through my heart.

"A-Akuma!" I slipped down, hitting a few branches as I gripped my chest, knowing I had a painful expression on my face. I couldn't see the group as I fell down at a great speed. 'Why… why does it hurt? Why can't I move on my own…? Why…?'

"AKUMA!"

I gasped when I felt something grab onto me. I looked up to see familiar eyes hidden in a black cloak. The person rested me against a branch as he checked over me. "Akuma!" I glanced up to see everyone jumping to me.

"That's why you should have slowed down! You over worked your muscles and your heart took the beating to it!" I stared at Sakura as she yelled at me. Kakashi walked over to the clad person, smiling. "Thank you for saving our teammate."

"I was just passing through… it appears something that was said to her might have affected her." Sakura stopped yelling and stared at the cloaked person. "What do you mean?" she asked. "She bares no form of injury and her heart beat was off…" the person stood up straight. "You know the feeling as though someone stabbed you in the back, or someone said something painful? That appears to be what happened to her. Her heart is in a semi-healthy state."

"Semi-healthy?" Sakura asked, glancing over to me. I stood up, facing the cloaked person. 'Familiar Voice… and those eyes…' the person noticed me staring at him, facing me as something passed through his eyes. I nodded and held out my hand to him. "Thank you for the help." He nodded, shaking my hand. "I must take my leave now." We nodded to him as he took off.

"For some off reason… there was something familiar about that guy…" Sakura said, her hand on her chin in thought. "His chakra signal though didn't seem too familiar." Sakura said, sighing. "Then I guess that is something to put in the back of our minds so we can save Gaara."

Naruto nodded, getting ready to take off again. "No… he mentioned that your heart was semi-healthy." I narrowed my gaze at Sakura. "Sakura, drop it. I will not die from whatever it may be. Gaara is pretty much being killed, but you don't wanna play doctor for him? I am still alive and running, he is dying." I took off before she could say anything. _**"Is there something you aren't telling me?"**_ I glanced over to Naruto as he kept up with my pace. _**'She is fine Naruto.'**_

"_**Kyuu-chan!"**_ Kyuubi jumped out from a branch above us and landed on my shoulder. "Oh!" I heard Chiyo say in shock. "Ah!" Sakura said. I glanced back to them. "It is alright. This fox will not harm us." Sakura narrowed her gaze and nodded.

'_**They plan to slow us down so we can't get to Gaara in time.'**_ Both Naruto and me stared at Kyuubi with an off look. _**"What do you mean?"**_

'_**Ahead is a familiar face for you two. And on the other side where Gai's team is… is a fish… oh how I want to tackle him and gnaw his face off….'**_ Both Naruto and me looked at each other. 'Kisame and Itachi.' We both thought, shuddering.

"Naruto." He glanced over to me. "I'm going to form some blood clones of our team. I want you to lead everyone else to Gaara." I glanced over to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi… can you change bigger to carry me?" he nodded, jumping off my shoulder then transforming into the size of Akamaru.

"W-What the?" I heard Sakura say in a horrified tone. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Akuma… she needs Kyuu to carry her for a bit." I landed on a Tree branch. "What are you stopping for?"

"Keep running, Kyuubi will catch up to you guys with me in no time." Kakashi nodded to me as they continued on ahead. **"Are you sure you want to do this kit? Blood clones take a lot out of you."** I nodded to Kyuubi. "Don't worry… with you already out I can sleep on you to regain my stamina back." He nodded to me.

I pulled back my cloak over my shoulders then pulled off my bandages on my arms. "Get ready to catch me Kyuubi." He nodded, bracing himself. I bit both my thumbs then ran them over my arms. "Tajuu Chi Bunshin no Jutsu!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the tree branch. Instantly several clones appeared, instantly changing into the team members.

I fell backwards, only to be caught by Kyuubi like planned. **"Keep running this path, Itachi will be over there." **The blood clone of me nodded as it led the team to Itachi. Kyuubi bolted off. "What happened to Akuma?" I heard Sakura nearly scream out when Kyuubi made it to the team.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan… Kyuubi can you lead us to the safest route now?" I felt Kyuubi's head move, as if he was nodding. "How long will Akuma be like this then?" Sakura asked. "Long enough for us to get around Itachi without him noticing that what he is fighting is fake."

"What?"

"You heard me… Akuma used a very strong clone technique to distract Itachi. It is like a clone made out of her own blood and flesh, in other words… it won't disappear in a simple hit. And because Akuma has studied all of our fighting styles, she has each clone acting like us and using the same battle strategy we would use normally."

"How could she pass off as Chiyo-sama?"

"Don't underestimate Akuma…" I heard Kakashi say. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"There is a reason why Akuma was on the ANBU team before she took up getting her ranks. This was one of those reasons. Her blood clones are inferior… there is no way to see through them with even a Sharingan. Just like Naruto said… they are like clones made out of her own blood and flesh."

"She becomes the way she is because of the energy she wastes to make the jutsu work." Naruto said. I could tell in his tone that he felt smarter than Sakura over something. "Tch…" I found myself gritting my teeth as everything became fuzzy.

"Akuma?" I heard Naruto's concerned voice. "Are you alright?" I swallowed the blood that threatened to escape my mouth. **"We better hurry."** Kyuubi said, ignoring the shocked noises the others made. **"Naruto, fix your sister on my back. With the amount of damage Akuma is taking inside her body right now… we have to hurry so she can disperse the blood clones."**

I felt Naruto's hands grab me as he situated me into a sitting position. I felt him sit behind me, pulling me back to lean against him. "Everyone get on… Don't be afraid of him nor be afraid of falling." I heard Kyuubi grunt before he began moving fast through the trees.

"Kyuubi how long does Akuma have?" I heard Naruto ask, gripping onto me. **"She can still hold for a bit more… and it appears that Itachi is at his limit on that clone too. It appears that it is a ninja from Suna that they have taken control over."**

"He… hasn't caught on yet… because when he uses the… stupid eye technique on me… it would just be like using it… on Naruto… best part about being twins…" I laughed softly though I was very exhausted. 'Normally 5 clones is nothing… but right now…' I glanced up to Naruto, though I knew I couldn't truly see him.

"**Damn it."** I heard Kyuubi growl out as he stopped running. "What's wrong Kyuu?"

"**I just realized the Barrier on the hide out… we would need Team Gai here to get through the barrier. Gai's team is made to get to the place needed in top speed along with their ability to do things as a team."**

"Plus… with our team, we would be able to handle the Akatsuki seeing as Naruto and Akuma took on a few of them." Kakashi added in.

"**Sakura is a medical ninja… so she would be able to counter the one ninja that took Gaara. The other ninja is a clay user that turns them into explosives. Akuma and Naruto would be able to take him on because of their agility and their combination attacks."**

I felt myself being pulled off Kyuubi then placed down on the ground. "Akuma… is it safe for you to disperse the clones?" I grit my teeth as I sat up. "I'm… going to put that clone of Itachi's… under a technique… it will make Itachi unable to move from… his location."

"**Don't strain yourself too much kit. The instant you get it off on him disperse the clones immediately."** I nodded towards Kyuubi's voice, then concentrated in putting Itachi under a possible form of a genjutsu. _"You two were never really meant for Genjutsu… but there is some potential in you that may allow you to do a form of a genjutsu. It isn't quite one but… it is a part of your line of heritage as a master in the art of sealing."_ Jiraiya's voice echoed through my head as I concentrated.

I sighed, immediately releasing the blood clones. "Itachi is now immobile… his Sharingan is unable to pull him out of it." Kyuubi nodded. **"I can feel your energy returning to you now. Did he notice that they were only clones?"** I shook my head as my vision finally returned to me.

"However… Sakura… can you come heal me please." She stared at me before her eyes went wide when I bolted forward, coughing up blood. "A-Akuma!" I heard Naruto shout as he gripped onto me. "Is this not normal?" I heard Sakura ask Naruto.

"I've never seen her become this damaged! She has used 20 blood clones before and wouldn't even be at this point. Exhausted for possibly 5 minutes yes but… coughing up blood…? Never."

"**Don't worry about it both of you. Sakura, heal Akuma's lungs please. It appears they took some small damage."** She nodded to Kyuubi then pushed me back into Naruto then began healing. I could feel the pressure in my lungs lifting, allowing me to breathe more calmly. "Thanks Sakura…" I said as I passed out against Naruto.

I could hear their panicked voices calling out to me, but I was far too exhausted. I glanced at the dark glass behind me; staring right into Dark Akuma's eyes. I turned my gaze back to in front of me, where the light seemed to shine in.

'**You can't hide me in the back of your mind forever.'**

I glanced down at the Kunai that was slowly falling out of my chest. "That may be so… but I can push you away for as long as possible, even if it means you force damage to me. Or even if I have to damage myself to keep me away from you."

-AN-

I tried to fix any errors I saw... It is hysterical trying to use my Word program on this computer... it is in Japanese... so when I type certain words it claims that it is spelled wrong, when it is correct... and says there is no spelling suggestion for it lol... the most recent word that it did it to... "observe" and "observation" aka every word DEALING with Observing lol...

To make it worse... every single time I put "Laying" it replaces it immediately with "Lying" saying that "Laying" doesn't exist... Dear Spell check... Lying is the present participle of Lie... not Lay! Keep my 'Laying' be!

It also won't let me use laid lol... so apparently no one is allowed to lay down, because the word doesn't exist to my spell check...

Which brings up a funny story from earlier this month... I went to text someone "Happy Zombie Jesus Day" on Easter... it replaced Jesus with Joyous, saying that Jesus doesn't exist... I don't know how to take that, to be honest... I really don't... And that is why I need a new phone!

I'm done ranting now though!

-Ja ne うん


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"Good… you are awake now." I stared at Kakashi as he put out the fire. "We were all worried and decided to rest up here." I nodded before glancing over to Naruto. He was sound asleep, using one of Kyuubi's tails as a pillow, while Kyuubi himself was wrapped around me to keep me warm.

I stared at Kyuubi, knowing a frown was present on my face. 'I bet he knows what happened… because he is shielding me within his chakra barrier.' I glanced around the small barrier that seemed invisible to the naked eye.

"Alright I think that is enough for rest." Kakashi said loud enough to wake up Naruto and Sakura. Chiyo nodded before she glanced over to me with a look. I gave her a small smile before I nudged Kyuubi. He opened his one eye and stared at me before pulling his tails to wrap around me. "Kyuu… it's time for us to move." He snorted before pulling himself up, at the same time pulling me up with his tails.

"**Gai's team managed to avoid the fish man due to my chakra foxes that I sent out in the form of Gai's team. Somehow though, Gai injured himself so they too had taken a rest and now are on a move again." **We nodded to Kyuubi as he looked off to the side. **"As of right now… we are the closest to the hideout. We could literally walk there and be there in less than 3 minutes. You see that cliff? It is right down there."**

Kakashi nodded as he pulled his bag onto his back while Naruto grabbed both my bag and his. He walked over to me then lifted me up without any warning, causing me to let out a surprised 'Eep'. He placed me down on Kyuubi's back before placing my bag in front of me.

"I could walk you know." I said. **"You could, but both of us agreed that we wouldn't let you walk on your own just yet."** Kyuubi gave me an off look, causing me to frown. 'Recently… Kyuubi has been treating me more differently… as if he remembered something… he takes more caution with me but at the same time states my health state is fine even when he knows I'm internally bleeding… what does he know?'

I shook my head, deciding I was just over analyzing things. "Kyuubi… what was the progress they had on Gaara?" I asked as he began moving. **"Sadly… it appears they are almost done extracting that annoying Shukaku out of him."**

"Will Gai's team make it in time?" Naruto asked, walking beside Kyuubi. **"I would say that when we reach the water that they will be behind us shortly after."** I glanced off to the side as I felt the familiar chakra's nearby. "Kyuubi is right… I can already feel them close by."

"**Gai is giving one of my chakra foxes communicators for us. I told him about the seal that is on the bolder… the instant they pull off all the seals, Sakura can break the boulder."** She nodded as we went down to the water.

"So instead of them meeting up here they are going to the locations?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi nodded. "And here comes a baby Kyuubi now." I said as a little fox came over to us at a very fast pace. On its back was a small pouch with the communicators inside. We each grabbed one while Kyuubi stated which channel to put it on.

We positioned ourselves around the bolder in a safe position while Gai counted down. The instant he said three, the seal was broken and Sakura broke down the bolder. We all bolted in, with me on Kyuubi's back still.

We looked around the room, looking for Gaara. I glanced off to the side and pointed in the direction I could hear the faint noises of Gaara. We bolted off in that direction and were met with a weird statue. "What is that?" Naruto whispered before his gaze landed on Gaara, instantly changing his mood.

"Sakura… you see that hunch back? He will be your target… and I am sure that Chiyo would want to fight too." I whispered as the two nodded. "Let's make this fun then…" I whispered, facing towards the room. The ground began shaking as rocks slowly went from the ground towards the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard the blonde ask in anger.

Slowly the rocks began to form into sand, which began twirling around the room like a sandstorm. "Is it the Jinchuuriki?" I heard the fish ask, as his glowing eyes stared at the room. "He is surrounded in a barrier… it cannot be him." I heard another state.

The chakra around Gaara began fading as the sandstorm got stronger. Behind me, I could hear Sakura asking what was going on. I felt a gaze on me and looked over to Naruto, who was staring at my clenched hand.

I smiled at him before turning back towards the room. The sand began breaking the walls in the room, while it also stuck onto the statue, causing it to close its eyes.

"It appears that the two teams of Konoha slipped past Kisame and Itachi…" I heard a voice say, causing me to look over to see a holograph of a plant like thing.

"How could something slip past that sharingan of yours, Itachi?" the blonde shouted out in anger. Itachi stayed silent, as his eyes stayed closed. I grinned, realizing that the genjutsu was still in place.

"That means that the nine-tails is near… capture them."

"That would be a problem…" Itachi said, opening his eyes. "How so?"

"The nine-tails was separated between two children… it would be a danger to extract them one at a time…"

I glanced over to Naruto, as his eyes narrowed on Itachi.

"To make it worse… the one seems harder to extract the chakra out of but has the ability to summon Kyuubi without any chakra."

"I see…"

I lifted my hand to my mouth, biting down on my thumb. I brought my hand into my cloak, then ran the blood along my clenched arm. Instantly the sandstorm got stronger, pulling off the blonde from his position, along with the puppet master.

In an instant, Gaara was released from the extraction, but laid motionless on the ground. I could feel little life running through his body. 'He is low on the chakra… if we don't get him out of here soon he will die.'

I looked over to the Akatsuki, eyes instantly going wide as I noticed an angered blonde glaring over in our direction.

"It appears that it is our time to separate our fighting areas." I said as I pulled myself off Kyuubi's back, while his chakra clone seeped into the ground.

†**Break†**

I followed closely behind Kakashi, staying in pace with Naruto, as we followed the one Akatsuki member. _**"Why are we following if we know what he is carrying is a clone of Gaara?"**_ I glanced over to Naruto. _**"He doesn't know it is a clone of Gaara… Kyuubi's chakra clone is currently protecting Gaara."**_ 'And trying to restore some chakra…'

My eyes went wide as another set of clay bombs came down towards us. I gasped as I was blown away, falling down towards the water. "Akuma!" Naruto shouted, as he was blown into another direction.

I slammed against a wall, slowly sliding down it before my body went limp onto one of the logs. I moved my head and looked up towards where Naruto was pushed off to. **"Kit."** I moved my head to the other side and noticed Kyuubi on a log right next to me.

"Get Naruto… he was blown over there." I moved my hand and pointed where Naruto was. He nodded before bolting off. I sighed, closing my eyes as the blood seeped out of my mouth.

"Are you going to lay here?" I opened my one eye to see the cloaked person from before. "Maybe… unless you are willing to help me sit up." he stared down at me before he reached down and pulled me up, leaning me against the wall.

"You know… you aren't passing by if you are constantly following right?" he stayed silent before he pulled out his first aid items. He reached over; unhooking my cloak, then pulled my vest off. "You must be a pervert… undressing a female… not even seeing if she can do it herself."

"Take the treatment." He simply said as he lifted up my black shirt. He pulled out a kunai and cut my old bandages off. He pulled out a jar filled with a smashed medicinal herb, which he spread over my injuries. I hissed as the herb went into some of my open wounds. He ignored my hissing, then pulled out the bandages. He quickly placed them on me then glanced over to my arms.

"Don't cover them… I need them for fast access. And the fact that I am bleeding on my arms do help." I said, smiling. He stayed silent before nodding. He reached over to me, pulling on my headband. It fell down to my lap while he pulled out more bandages and wrapped it around my head.

"You should try to sustain less injuries." I snorted but said nothing. "There… don't make it a habit for me to rescue you now."

"Then stop following me!" I said, sticking out my tongue. "That cannot be helped." He said, disappearing right before me. I shook my head then reached over to my clothes, quickly putting it on. I could feel the herbs were working fast on me.

I stood up then bolted after Kakashi, who I could see was trying to send Deidara into another dimension still, due to the shifting in the sky.

I noticed Naruto unharmed, as he followed Kakashi close behind. I smiled as I caught right back up to Naruto's pace. "Akuma!" he shouted when he noticed me next to him. "Sorry it took me a bit… had to treat some injuries." I said, smiling at him. He nodded before looking off to the side.

"You're thinking that we could counter him right?" he nodded to me as we slipped away from Kakashi. We formed a plan as we got closer to Deidara. We nodded to each other as Naruto went through several hand seals. Several clones appeared, taking off towards Deidara.

I heard a crack, causing me to turn around from my position on the branch. "Hello there little fox." My eyes went wide.

†**Break****†**

I bolted up, gasping. I looked around, noticing I wasn't in Suna territory, nor Konoha. I could hear the sound of a waterfall nearby, but I felt no presence.

I doubled over in pain, as something shot up through my entire body. "D-damn…" I growled out in a weak voice. 'Ok… stay calm Akuma… try and remember what happened…' I sat there, curled up in a ball from the pain, as I tried to remember what had happened for me to be where I was.

My eyes went wide as another shot of pain went through my body. "W… what the hell happened to me?" I asked out loud. I gasped when I realized what was going on.

I was knocked out by someone who had snuck up behind me. They didn't cause any harm to my body, and even if they did, it would be healed by now… considering today is the day that Sasuke said that Orochimaru and Kabuto were leaving the hideout!

I nearly screamed in pain as my skin began burning. 'No… Naruto… you can't be turning into a tailed form of Kyuubi… can you…?' I watched as my body began to glow with red chakra. My skin began tearing away as I felt the chakra forming into a tail behind me.

I finally screamed out in pain as I was engulfed in Kyuubi's hatred. I felt something touch me, causing me to turn to see a blurred figure talking to me. I could hear him calling out my name as he asked what was wrong.

"_**Get away…"**_ I found myself growling out in a demonic voice. _**"I don't want to hurt anyone…"**_ I screamed out as I bled into the chakra cloak. 'I can't keep my half at bay… Naruto… please calm down… please…' I grit my teeth as I tried to push the chakra back.

I watched the blurry figure move from my side to in front of me, as it sat down. I could see the mouth moving but I still couldn't hear the words nor see a face.

My eyes went wide when I noticed the figure pulling me into them. I practically wanted to scream out no, knowing that the chakra cloak would burn their own flesh. But nothing happened. I felt the hatred of Kyuubi slowly dissipating from me, and instead turned into a Kyuubi healing cloak.

"_**Naruto..."**_ I sighed out when I felt the pain leaving me finally. "Akuma…" I finally heard the voice talking and looked up to see familiar onyx eyes. "S…Sasuke?" I asked in a weak voice. He nodded to me, as he sighed.

"When I was on my way to train here at this waterfall… I noticed a group running off with you. I didn't want to take you back to the others, knowing how they would react." I nodded in his chest as the healing cloak slowly began to slip into my body again.

"I had just came back here when I heard you scream." I stared up at Sasuke before leaning back. "Weren't you to be in the hideout?" he nodded, but pointed over to a bag filled with medical items that was on the floor near the opening to this area.

"I came here to treat your bandages again before Orochimaru got back to the hideout." I nodded to Sasuke then sighed. "From what passed through my head when Kyuubi's chakra started to overtake me… Naruto was fighting Orochimaru… angry for him taking you… the anger awoke Kyuubi's hatred. From what I see though… Orochimaru is heading to the hideout now."

Sasuke stared at me before he nodded, pulling on my bandages. "I will still make it back before them… I left with caution… I did leave a clone there just in case." I nodded as the bandages fell. He reached over to a basket filled with different herbs.

"Who would have thought that you knew about herbs…?" I said smiling softly as he quickly treated my wounds before binding them again. He reached to the side in his shirt and pulled out clothes. I raised my brow as he placed them down on my lap.

"I know you won't stay here, now that you are awake. I couldn't mend your clothes fast enough, so I grabbed my clothes that are too small for me. They should fit you." I nodded as I lifted up the shirt to put it on.

"Your pants were mend able though… but just in case I brought the spare." I nodded to him as I put the black shirt on. "What is with you and open shirts?" I asked when I noticed it was open in the front, while the back had the Uchiha crest.

"It was easier to move in." he simply said. I shrugged, pulling the blanket off my legs as I stood up with the pants he brought. They were almost like the pants he was currently wearing, but they seemed to be more puffed out. I smiled, pulling them on.

"Your cloak is over there." He said pointing over to another mat bed. I nodded as I sat down next to him. "I can take you to the hideout with me if you plan to catch up with Naruto and the others." I nodded before leaning my head against Sasuke's shoulder. I could feel him going stiff but ignored it.

"Thanks teme… even though you are out here… you still protect your teammates…" I could feel him relax before an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Dobe… you should at least tie the shirt closed or cover yourself before you lean against someone." I grinned up at his flushed face. "Says the boy who has dressed my wounds and gave me the said open shirt." He looked away before standing up.

He walked over to my cloak then tossed it to me. I caught it then wrapped it around me. "There is this boy on your team… Sai." I stared at Sasuke as I noticed a change in his mood. "You know…with that type of attitude… I could mistake that for jealously…" I said, as Sasuke gave me a blank look.

"Sai… I don't recognize that name at all… unless… that is one of Danzo's ANBU boys… hmm." I rubbed my chin before shrugging. "No interest either way. Danzo's boys annoy me like crazy… constantly watching Naruto with their hawk eyes… ugh." I growled in disgust.

"So you don't truly know the boy? Nor have any interest in who he is?" I shook my head. "I don't care at all. If he is on our team, he must only be a temporary replacement. That is normal for us to get other people to fill the third spot in the team for certain missions."

"Like Sakura?" I nodded as he sighed. "She is on this mission then too… possibly filling your spot maybe?" I shrugged, looking away. "I don't quite know what happened that day anymore… but Kyuubi probably knows I'm alive." I said, a faint smile threatened to form on my face.

"So you can't imagine you doing anything with Sai? Waking up to him being there… or kissing him… or anything?" I looked over to Sasuke to see his back turned to me. "Sasuke…?"

-AN-

So tired...

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

So... I saw Avengers twice already... hehehe...

**This story** **was edited before it was posted up. There is no need to come back to this chapter to edit due to this.**

**†  
><strong>

His back stayed turned to me as he stared out the doorway. I couldn't help the smile as it finally broke on my face. I walked up to him, shaking my head.

"No I cannot… none of that. Not with him."

"_Akuma… try to think of some boys you know in the position you gave me… and tell me who it is you could imagine doing any of that stuff to."_

"_Huh… but I don't know many boys…" Sasuke shrugged. "Then go by who you know. Lee, Gaara, me, Kiba… people you know."_

"_But why?" he sighed. "You had me do it… now you do it. You said you never really sat down to do it before… since I know you don't fall off to sleep right away… do that. Then tell me afterwards if you could imagine any of those people with you."_

I glanced over to Sasuke as he stayed silent.

_There was a long pause from Kyuubi before he sighed. _**'I do want to know… did you ever give thought to what Sasuke asked you to… The night before he left?'**_ I glanced over to Kyuubi, whose eye was slightly open as he watched me._

'_What Sasuke asked me…?' I frowned more._

'**I got an idea… the day you go to get him… tell him your answer. I think it would be the most fitting moment…'**_ I rolled my eyes as I walked off to the closest tree. I jumped in and leaned against it. _**'Give it some thought kit… you have one more year…'**

"Mmm…" I said, crossing my arms. "I see… The answer stands at no though teme." I gave him a small smile before reaching in front of him for my ninja tools. "I am ready now though." I said, as I dropped my hands from putting my gear on.

"Hn..." he nodded before grabbing me. Instantly I found myself in a small room with only a bed in it. Sasuke began walking towards the door but stopped. He instantly turned towards me and pushed me onto his bed, laying me flat down before he pushed me closer to the wall and laid on his side. Before I could ask him what he was doing, I heard the door creek open. My eyes went wide as I tried to cower down as a few inked snakes crawled onto Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled out in an annoyed voice. "Ah… my name is Sai… I came here under orders to kill you… but…" I felt Sasuke's stare on me as I found myself gripping his shirt. "I came here to try to fix the bond between you and Naruto."

"Bond?" Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Sai. "Foolish…" My eyes went wide as Sasuke caused the room to explode, instantly hiding me in the rubble that flew away.

I growled out as I watched Sai staring up at Sasuke, as Sasuke stood above the hideout. "S-Sasuke-kun…" I looked over to see Sakura standing in the middle of the rubble, staring up at Sasuke in shock. Not too long after I saw Naruto run by, staring up at Sasuke.

'**You promised to take him home today… but look at that… it seems he has other plans!'** I narrowed my gaze. 'Shut up will you?'

I watched as Sasuke jumped down, wrapping his arm around Naruto. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see Sasuke pulling his katana from his back. I narrowed my gaze as I pulled out a kunai. I bolted out from the rubble, hitting Sasuke's blade. It went flying, connecting into the wall.

"A…Akuma!" Naruto shouted, turning around to face me. "Sorry for disappearing, but now I am back!" I said, smiling at him. Sasuke stared at us before he appeared next to his blade. He pulled it out then stared down at us from the wall.

I caught movement to the side and looked up to see Orochimaru staring down at us along with a young child with red hair. 'Red hair… that is the Uzumaki hair…'

"Sasuke-kun… let us leave." Orochimaru said. Sasuke sheathed his blade then jumped over to the two. "Sasuke wait!" I shouted. He turned towards me, giving me a blank expression.

"Years ago you asked me to do something… I didn't answer you right away with an answer… I couldn't see the answer right away… but I planned to have an answer for you by the time Naruto and I came to get you."

He turned fully around, facing me with interest. "It took me two and a half years to find the answer."

"What did you come up with then?" he asked, gaze truly upon me.

"The answer is you… it has always been you. Funny how I didn't even know it. Though you think back now… think of all my reactions… then you will know that I am not just doing this to get a rouse out of you or anything."

I watched as a small smile began to form on his face. "Alright… you told me your answer… and I promised to tell you who that person was…" I glanced over to Naruto, who was staring between us with confusion plastered all over his face.

"That was you." I quickly turned to Sasuke. "…me…?" he nodded before he turned his back to me. I stared down at the ground, frowning.

'**See child! He does not care for you! He turned his back to you even after you admitted to that silly thing related to romance… He no longer cares for you, only for power.'** 'Power…' My frown deepened as a pain ran through my entire body, causing it to go weak. I fell to my knees as I gripped onto my chest from within the cloak.

'**Why can you not see that no one cares? Your own brother had tried to imagine if there was only one of you… your own Bijuu pushed you away… you have no friends of your own, only those that are close to Naruto. You are no one… why do you continue to exist?'**

I stayed silent, staring down at the ground. I ignored the gasps from around me, knowing that Sasuke had taken his leave. 'Nande…' my grip within my cloak hardened.

'**Why you ask? Silly child… you just don't truly exist in this world.'** I felt a grip on my shoulder, but did not move. **'What's this? No more witty come backs? Have you finally realized what you are?'**

The laugh of 'Dark Akuma' echoed through my head, closing off my whole thought process. **'Years of training, all gone to waste! That look of defeat truly befits you! This 'Uzumaki Akuma' does not truly exist… only the books say this 'Naruto' does! You were never of any value to anyone.'**

"Nande…" I heard the sounds of confusion coming from the people around me. "Why do you never shut up?" I growled out as I lifted my hands to my head. "Stop trying to take over my god damn body! I am not you! If anyone does not truly exist it is you!" I hissed out as my body began to burn in the areas that the markings were.

'**Don't you talk back to me!'** I screamed out in pain as my body began leaking out dangerous black chakra. "Fuck you damn it… If I want to talk back to you then I will!" I gasped out in pain as my eyes went wide. I looked down towards my chest and noticed the dark chakra had formed into a kunai and had stabbed me right in the chest.

'**You don't even know who you are or even what you are… so don't you ever talk back to me. Unlike everyone else around you… I have the power to kill you. You may have lived through that heavy damage from a Jinchuuriki… I didn't have to heal you from death; no I only healed you from your injuries. Why did I do such a thing? Because I am you.'**

"Fuck you… you are not me one fucking bit… you tried to kill my brother! You tried to kill the whole village… you are not me. I wouldn't even think of harming my own flesh and blood!" I felt the grip that was on my shoulder tighten.

'**Flesh and blood? Ha don't make me laugh.'**

I heard a gasp come from within my head, as I felt a pressure around my body. **'What the hell… how did… why…?'**

I felt the chakra slowly seep back into my body as 'Dark Akuma' once again became silent. I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I could tell that my body and my mental state could no longer take 'Dark Akuma'.

"I… I can't do this anymore…" I found myself crying out. The pressure around me got stronger but it did not seem like a threat at all. 'Wait…' I slowly dropped my hands from my head, tears still falling from my eyes. I stared into the white before me that moved as though it was breathing.

"O-Oh dear god!" I screamed as I fell backwards, pulling myself out of the hold. I stared into the shocked expressions on Sakura's, Naruto's, Yamato's, Kyuubi's and Sasuke's face. Wait… Sasuke? My gaze stayed on him as the tears continued to fall.

"A… Akuma your chest is bleeding!" Sakura pointed out before she stared at my face. "Oh my god your eyes are bleeding too!" she quickly walked over to me, ready to heal me. "L-Leave me alone!" I screamed in fear as I backed away from her into rubble. "Akuma…?" Naruto asked, slowly coming near me.

"D-Don't come near me! Go away!" I screamed as I curled up into a ball, still cowering away from them. "Akuma… it's me… Naruto… do you remember who I am…?" he asked, coming closer.

"P-please don't come near me! Don't hurt me!" I screamed as I lifted my head up, making the blood from my tears fly from the sudden movement.

"I-I don't want to hurt people… I don't…" I lifted my hands to my head as my body began to shake. 'This is me…' I crawled into an opening in the fallen rubble that was behind me. 'The real me… afraid of everything… why…?' I screamed and cowered against the wall when I noticed that the group had gotten closer to me.

"Naruto what is wrong with Akuma?" Sakura asked Naruto, as they peered at me through the rubble. "I… I don't even know… I have never seen Akuma like this…"

My eyes grew wide in fear as a small fox began crawling into the space I was in. "N-No! Go away!" I screamed to it as I tried to move away from it. **"Akuma calm down! It's me, Kyuu-chan! If you continue to move away from me… SHE will win!"**

"S…she?" I wrapped my arms around me, digging my nails into my own body. **"Yes! This 'Dark Akuma' will win if you continue! She KNOWS your fears! She just heightened all your fears once again!" **I stared at Kyuubi in shock before screaming.

"**No Akuma!"**

"Kyuubi… what do you mean?" Naruto asked, grabbing Kyuubi out of the rubble. **"Your sister is filled with phobias that she masked for years… the fear of being touched… the fear of others… the fear of losing people… the fear of being alone… she has had so many phobias.."** I heard Kyuubi explain to Naruto as he kept his gaze on me.

I felt something wrap around me from behind, forcing my arms to come close to me. I felt myself begin to shake in fear once again as more tears fell from my eyes. I slowly turned to see what had grabbed me but instead I found myself drifting into a deep sleep.

**Naruto's POV**

I stared down at Akuma as she slept in a curled up ball in the hospital bed. She had seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, but I knew otherwise due to the blood tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why wasn't I informed of this…?" I asked out loud then sighed. "I would assume she hid it so you didn't worry." I looked over to see Sasuke walking in with two drinks in his hand. He walked over and sat down next to me, handing me one of the drinks.

"I think it is your fault that all this happened…" I mumbled before staring down at the drink. "You left the village without any warning… My sister answered some question you asked her… and then you tell her that this 'someone' is her… after that she fell to her knees… then the instant you touched her shoulder she began talking out loud… then you hugged her and she began screaming and freaking out…"

"You can't say it was my doing dobe… I didn't create this 'Dark Akuma' that is eating away at her mental state… But Akuma… she did always show signs of being afraid of things… she would twitch slightly when hugged or when someone would only touch her a little. She would train away from us, but in a spot that she knew she wasn't alone… The signs were always there… we were just too oblivious to realize them."

I glanced over to Sasuke before sighing. "Did she know that you leaving was a mission too?" I asked. His gaze turned to Akuma. I raised my brow when I notice his eyes soften. "Sasuke." He turned towards me, his eyes turning hard like they were before.

"Did she know?"

"Yes… she didn't want to tell you, which hurt her because she also did want to tell you. She hated Sakura for what she did… coming up to you and pleading to bring me back. I was the only one who could go into Orochimaru's hideout… since his eyes were set on me. So that mission could only be for me… and it couldn't be spoken of since I needed Orochimaru's trust and everything…"

He turned to face Akuma again, taking a small sip from the drink he had. "The fact that you kept chasing after me and everything… it helped because Orochimaru then truly believed that I left the village completely."

"So I was used then?" I asked, not sure what to believe. "No… for the longest of time I did think you were informed… but when Akuma told me no one time you, I realized it was better that way… would you have stopped trying to bring me back if you had known I was on a mission?"

I stared at Sasuke in silence. 'Would I have stopped?' I stared down at the drink he gave me then sighed. "I guess… you are right…" I lifted the cup then took a sip from it. I smiled as the taste of strawberry slid down my throat, soothing it.

I glanced over to Sasuke again and watched as he stared down at Akuma once again with a softened look in his eyes. It was the same look I had seen him give her on many occasions when we were growing up. When I had asked Jiraiya what that meant, he simply told me that depending on who does it and what their relationship may be, it may be a strong love towards the person, or affection like a mother or a father with their child.

"Sasuke." He turned his gaze towards me but did not answer. "I asked you a question three years ago but you never gave me an answer…." He raised his brow as he gave me his full attention.

"What question was this?" he asked. "You don't remember what I asked you years ago?" he sighed, leaning his head on his free hand. "Naruto… for starters… you have asked me so many questions back then… and secondly… I have been on a mission… my mind is far off to even remember the past clearly."

"So you don't remember Akuma and me staying at your place?" I asked.

"No… no I remember that very well… I just don't really remember any of the questions well from around that time… how long was it before I left?"

I shook my head, placing the cup onto the stand next to me. "I could just ask the question again you know…" I said, realizing that in fact Sasuke was worn out since that idea didn't even cross his mind. "Hn… then ask away dobe."

"Years ago I had asked you something about my sister… I want to ask it again because it feels important to me… and maybe even Akuma." Sasuke raised his brow at me before he placed his drink down to the side. "Well then what was the question?"

"Do you love my sister? Do you love Akuma?"

-AN-

I'm hungry so... nothing to say lol.

**This story has been edited for errors in spelling and words that Word auto-corrected.**

-Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this is a little late than normal... my body is not agreeing with me on staying awake heh

**This story was edited before being updated.**

**†  
><strong>

I stared at Akuma in silence while Naruto gazed at me. "I think the answer is obvious." I stated, gaining a sigh from Naruto. I stared over to him as his gaze peered to the ground.

"I used to care if you ended up with my sister… for starters you were my biggest rival. Then we got on this team together… things started to progressively change. You knew we were the container for the Kyuubi… but you didn't push us away. You accepted us as teammates. I guess… our bond from the start was like brothers. Fighting with each other… the older one being on top…"

He sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on the bars. "I actually knew about Akuma's phobias… it's something that you never forget. I just didn't want to admit that they all had returned… because she had pushed them away for so many years…" Naruto's gaze landed on me.

"Her biggest fear when we were younger… was the fear of disappearing. She would curl up into the darkest corner of the apartment and start chanting 'I don't want to disappear… let me be here… I don't want to disappear' it always confused me… I asked her if she had a fear of dying… she said no. she told me she was afraid of disappearing, not dying."

"Maybe… she wants to be remembered, you know, just like you do." I suggested. He instantly shook his head, staring at Akuma. "She hated attention. She never wanted to be recognized or remembered. She would never give her name without saying mine… it was how it always would be."

"And you are going to tell me next that you aren't really stupid?" Naruto lifted his head then faced me. "I'm not that stupid… but I am a hands on type of person. You can't just explain things and expect me to be able to do it… that is why written tests were never my thing." he glanced over to Akuma.

I joined his gaze, watching Akuma whimper as she curled up into a tighter ball as tears started falling from her eyes. "Kyuubi said this was because of that 'Dark Akuma'…" Naruto sighed out, standing up as he reached for Akuma's hand.

"Why is there this 'Dark Akuma' I find myself asking…" he stared down at his sister with sympathetic eyes. "Sasuke… I know you were the one who caught my sister when she was falling down those trees." I stared at Naruto in shock.

"How did you know that?" he turned his gaze to me, giving me a serious look. "Who else would know Akuma other than Kyuubi and me? You…" he trailed off suddenly.

"I just realized something…" he began, slowly turning towards Akuma. "When we were little… Akuma had a mission. I remember a group of ANBU knocking on my door. Normally that only happens when a fellow ANBU dies… but they brought me to the hospital. Akuma had sustained serious head trauma. When she recovered from that… all her phobias seemed to be tossed onto the back burner. She went from having a big fear of it all… to it being able to be ignored."

"Head trauma?" he nodded to me. "Then it is a good possibility that… she may have lost a chunk of her memory." I stated, standing up from the chair.

"Now I know it has to be true! I suggested it to the Third but he said she seemed fine to him! She went from chopsticks to a fork… I had taught her how to use chopsticks again… she couldn't remember simple things."

"Well you are her brother… you will notice those things faster than everyone else. How old were you guys when that happened?"

"Uh… I think we were seven actually… I remember she stopped by that night with fresh ramen for me, saying she wouldn't be there long that she had to talk to some guy named 'Tachi' or whatever. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital staring at my sister as she's fighting the doctors screaming 'those eyes'…"

I narrowed my gaze at Naruto. 'Those eyes? As in the sharingan? She must have met up with Itachi that night… the night the Uchiha clan was murdered.'

I stared at Akuma with a hardened expression. 'No… it had to be after… right? Maybe she met up with him before the murder… but what happened… happened AFTER the murder… because I remember her standing with a group of ANBU, talking… she had her mask off, lost in thought…'

"Naruto… how often did your sister wear her mask?"

"Eh… like all the time! She would tend to forget that she was wearing it in our apartment… She felt more secure when no one could see her face." I stared at Naruto, which immediately caused him to give me a funny look. "Why… do you ask?"

"There is a possibility… that years ago someone tried to steal your sister's identity… they must have thought they killed her…" Naruto looked between Akuma and me before grabbing the hair on his head. "Ehhhh? Don't get me so frustrated and explain everything!" I glanced over to Akuma, who began shaking.

I reached over and grabbed Naruto's jacket, then dragged him out of her room, onto the roof of the hospital. I looked around then pulled him off to where we wouldn't be seen or heard.

"Listen… you said that she went to talk to this guy named 'Tachi' that is a name that Itachi's partner called him. The only night she could have possibly talked to him for it to be important… would be the night that my clan was murdered. But the thing is… I saw 'Akuma' after the murder of my clan… she was talking to a group of ANBU." Naruto instantly shook his head.

"No you have to be mistaken… Akuma was in critical condition around the time your clan was murdered…" I nodded to him. "That is why I think someone tried to take her identity… Akuma always said that Itachi wasn't a bad guy… and she gave me his dairy. He had to of given her the dairy before my clan was killed off… after she met up with him, she had to of been attacked."

"Akuma was definitely a well known ANBU… anyone would be able to get around the village easy with her identity… she had rights to go into the room filled with the forbidden scrolls…"

"She what?" I gave Naruto a shocked expression. "She could go into the forbidden scroll room, any main library archive… anywhere." I looked away from Naruto, lost in thought. "Then the person that did that to her before… they must have been after something."

"They were caught before they could take anything." I looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the building, staring down at us. "But they also fled before we could find out who they were… the higher up team of ANBU knew that the real Akuma was in the hospital."

"Kakashi-senseiiii! Don't sneak up on us!" Naruto whined. "Mah mah… I only came up here because Akuma was crying for you." Naruto instantly straightened himself. "Who?" Kakashi nodded to both of us. "It appears… that she was only calm in the room because you two were in there… the instant your chakra went out of her range, she began screaming and crying… she took out a few nurses while she was at it." I looked over to Naruto who was staring at me.

We both bolted down the stairs of the roof, all the way to Akuma's room. She was curled up in a corner in the room, holding a pillow close to her, while all around the room was syringes IVs and other things. It was apparent that she took off into the corner the instant they tried to sedate her.

"Hey sis… I'm sorry we left… we didn't mean to be long at all." Naruto said, slowly going near Akuma. She instantly cowered closer to the corner, fear in her eyes. "Naruto stop." He turned to me, glaring. "Trust me dobe… she just got attacked by nurses and doctors… I don't think she will be fine until a few hours…" he sighed then nodded.

"Naruto… I will be right back… I need to go grab something." He nodded as I left the room, making my way down the halls. I glanced into a room and noticed a bunch of nurses helping each other with bandages as they spoke in another language, possibly complaining. I rolled my eyes at the foreign medical personnel then exited the hospital.

I bolted through the village by roof tops until I reached my house. I quickly entered then went up into my room, searching around before I found what I was after. I bolted back to the hospital, nearly crashing into Naruto as he was leaving. I stared at him with a raised brow.

"Shikamaru insisted that I take a break… I told him that I was waiting for you but he told me to go and he would wait for you." I nodded as he went around me, walking with his head sunk low. I stared at him before entering the hospital. I once again ignored the nurses then went up to Akuma's room.

I nodded to Shikamaru who said nothing as he left the room. He closed the door, leaving me alone with Akuma. "Alright Aku… it's just you and me right now…" I walked over to her, stopping at the end of the bed. "But I did invite someone to come over…" I reached into my pouch and pulled out what I had gone to my house for.

She peered up from the pillow, staring at what was in my hands. "His name is Kurama… you can call him anything you want though, he doesn't mind." I said, holding out a stuffed red fox to her. She stared up at me, hesitant.

I moved down to her level on the floor then got closer to her, allowing the stuffed fox to be in her reach. "He won't hurt you, I promise." I said. She pulled the pillow down as her shaky arm became visible, reaching out towards the fox.

I crawled closer to her, allowing her to grab it before she brought it to her chest. A small smile came on her face as she stared at the doll. "Since Naruto and myself probably won't be here often… Kurama will keep you company." She stared up at me before looking over to the wall.

"I'm... I'm scared but I don't… know why… why I'm like this…" I heard her say as she curled up into the ball. "It's scaring me… because it's like I'm not me…" I smiled softly at her before sitting next to her. "So… you are afraid of what could happen when you aren't you am I right?" she nodded slowly.

"Sadly… this is normal for you… you are filled with different phobia's that were pushed back… this is actually the closest I have been able to get to you since after bringing you back."

"I heard you guys talking…" she mumbled into the pillow. I stared at her, unsure if I should be shocked or not. "I'm assuming you have some questions then of your own?" she nodded, looking up at me.

"Was I really hospitalized with head trauma before…?" I stared at her before nodding. "So… then those nightmares were actually memories…" she mumbled.

I lifted my arm, then slowly wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. I felt her freeze up at first before she relaxed. "What happened at Orochimaru's hideout?" she asked, pulling the pillow closer to her.

"Well… after responding to you I attacked Orochimaru and that red head… but I didn't kill the red head. As far as I know, I did kill Orochimaru."

"That red head…" she said, looking up at me. "Red hair signifies an Uzumaki… she must be one of the Uzumaki clan members that went into hiding in fear that they would be killed off due to the war… Naruto and I… we are lucky. If the Uzumaki clan was to be hunted down once again… we would be left alone because we are blonds. I might have a little red in my hair, but because we are in our teens… that can easily be put off as that I tinted my hair and got highlights or whatever." I nodded to her "And you can easily give a false last name if it was needed."

She nodded to my comment then quickly turned to the window. I raised my brow at her until I felt the ground starting to shake. "What the hell is that?"

"T-the Akatsuki! They are looking for Naruto and me!" she bolted up from the floor and over to her clothes. She grabbed them and quickly tossed them on, not even caring that I was still in the room with her.

"Sasuke… you have to get out of here just like Naruto and myself. You are the closest person to us and will know where we are at all times… if they get you, they get us!" I nodded to her as I got up from the ground and peered out the window.

"…Akuma… we have to get out now." I stared up at the man in the sky. "God damn it!" I bolted over to Akuma, grabbing her quickly before porting out of the hospital.

In an instant everything we knew of Konoha, disappeared before us. It all became a huge pile of rubble. "N…NARUTO!" I heard Akuma scream as tears flooded down her face. I held a grip on her as she extended her arm towards where Konoha used to be.

A tinge of pain went through my chest as I watched Akuma scream out for her brother. A part of me knew that Naruto was fine, but the other part knew that rubble can crush anyone. I glanced towards the hospital and noticed some damage was done to the section Akuma was at.

'Does that mean… they knew where Akuma and Naruto were…?' I glanced down at Akuma and noticed her hand still had the stuffed fox I gave her.

"Akuma… you and your brother did training just like me… he is strong enough to live that attack." She slowly turned to me, eyes red from crying. "B-but if he is knocked out… they can easily get to him!"

"Maybe… maybe Naruto didn't go to the apartment you two were staying at, but instead to my place." I offered, instantly making Akuma look off towards where I was living. I heard twigs snap behind me, making me quickly grab Akuma to hide.

We watched as a group of cloaked people walked by us, heading towards the village. I activated my sharingan and watched as lifeless bodies with chakra rods disappeared down into Konoha.

"Akuma… those people were being controlled through chakra… we need to find the source." She stared up at me then nodded. We both jumped up into the branched above us then peered around the area. "If they are being controlled by chakra… there is a certain limit to how far they can be from the user…" she mumbled, peering around.

"If I could get one of those chakra rods… I could find their direct location…" I heard her mumble again. A sudden gust of wind pushed us, causing us both to turn towards Konoha. "What the hell…" I mumbled before I noticed a group of frogs.

"N-Naruto!" Akuma shouted with joy, as she stared at the frogs. I grabbed Akuma before she bolted off to Naruto. "Remember Akuma… if they get both you and Naruto, the village is screwed over… trust Naruto to be able to fight his own battle. For now believe in us and summon Kyuubi." She stared at me before nodding.

"**I am once again a tracker, hm?"** Kyuubi said, the instant he was pulled out. "Well I think you'd want to be considering Konoha was blown away." Kyuubi turned his gaze towards Konoha. "What…"

"It's Pein!" Akuma said to Kyuubi, who stared up at her. "Kyuubi… please join up with Naruto… you can either send him a copy of a blood clone of you or a chakra clone… or yourself and leaving us the clone… it don't matter! I just want to help Naru…" Kyuubi nodded as chakra seeped out from the tip of his tail, forming another clone of him.

It bolted off towards Konoha while Kyuubi stayed. **"We got two main affinity fire users here and a multi user from you, Akuma. The clone I sent out is able to do some different affinity attacks that will help Naruto. Now do you have a scent for me to follow?"**

Akuma nodded as she pulled out a small cloth from an Akatsuki cloak. "When did you..?" she pointed over to the wires that were below us. I raised my brow, wondering when she even had time to do such things.

Kyuubi sniffed at the cloth then nodded to Akuma. **"Sasuke, you search high with your Sharingan, I will search low with my nose."** I nodded to him as he bolted off towards the ground.

-AN-

Lol I had to figure out What chapter 16 was about to see if this would still seem confusing... no it doesn't. Well to me it was confusing because I am reading this with my eyes partially closed lol. But it all makes sense... and at least I have Chapter 16 all fixed up from its errors... which surprisingly it had none lol

**This story has been edited for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

-Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

That was awesome... I log in to put this up (Since the site logged me out) and my random generated code was 'ipwn'

I'm really too tired to edit this but I should since things are confusing when I sleep type... and I know I had to of done some sleep typing on this chapter.

**Editing... Maybe...**

†

I stared at the group of zombie like ninjas that stood around me. 'These guys… they are the group of ninjas that Akuma warned me about years ago…'

_I stared at a page from Akuma's bingo book. "Ne Akuma… why is this page partially blank?" I asked, holding the page to Akuma. She looked up from her pile then grabbed the page. "That would be because this person uses diseased bodies… but all of them will have the same eyes. Here, hand me that notebook over there." I grabbed the notebook from the night stand and handed her it. She began drawing on the notebook then held it up._

"_Their eyes will look exactly like this… defeating this person would be tricky too. You have a few choices… either go head on with the real one, who will be hiding off somewhere or to try and blind the others from seeing an attack that you plan to land."_

"_What do you mean?" she tossed the notebook behind us, on the bed then crossed her arms. "Alright… the eye that this guy has is a Rinnegan. It is yet another strong pair of eyes… with more than one 'clone' running around with those eyes… they are able to see attacks from all angles. So say if you are surrounded… you will notice that each of them are watching you. You would have to blind them all from seeing an attack."_

"_How do you know this?" I asked. She glanced over to me and smiled. "Well I had to fight them before… I didn't understand why he was able to dodge my attacks until I noticed that the others weren't attacking me, but sitting back and watching. Each clone has a different ability too… I know when I went after him; he was trying to build up his collection again. He was missing one to summon and one to absorb ninjutsu… if the user himself didn't use clones like that… he would be able to do everything." My eyes went wide with shock._

"_That is the power of Rinnegan… the eyes of the Sage of six paths."_

"_So… What do you suggest if I ever ran into this guy then?" her gaze landed on me with a serious look in her eyes. "Your choices are… to run away… call me… get killed…" I gulped as fear crawled through every bone in my body._

"_However…" I stared up at Akuma again, a smirk on her face._

'Right… I trained for this!' I stood still, closing my eyes. 'Our secret training won't go to waste…' I opened my eyes as I felt the power of sage mode take over me. 'Without Jiraiya knowing… without that frog telling him… this is the power of our hard work!'

I bolted towards the group but stopped when I noticed someone landing in front of me. "Tsunade-baa-chan!" I shouted in shock, stopping my run. "I am one of the three sannins of this village… I won't let you take this child."

"Hmm… You wouldn't take us in to train… yet you are willing to protect that child?" one of the Peins said, as he stared at Tsunade with an impassive expression. My eyes went wide as the orange haired Pein suddenly went flying past us.

"That smug expression pisses me off." I looked back over to see Akuma standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Next to her was Kyuubi, who was sitting down with his eyes narrowed on the spiky haired Pein.

"My my… I didn't even need to go searching for the other half of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… I guess it is true that animals always travel in a pack." I turned around to see the spiky haired Pein standing up.

"Funny… you must be really weak if you need that many people to take just one of us." Akuma said, a smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her 'Where did her fears go to? Just earlier she was shaking… now…'

She glanced over to me. A smirk formed on her face. 'N-no way!'

**Akuma's POV**

I bolted through the trees before landing on a branch. 'This is where Kyuubi said to go…' I looked up at the tree made from paper. 'I would have to hurry…' I stood still, letting myself go into sage mode, before I jumped down. I spread the papers apart then entered.

"I finally found you." I said, causing the two people inside to quickly turn towards me. "You… but…" I grinned at the man who stared at me in shock.

"Yes… you won't be able to dispel that clone that is at you… because it isn't a clone…" I smirked.

**Sasuke's POV**

I dodged an attack before suddenly all the Peins stopped moving. 'Akuma must have reached the area.'

"Now I see… of course you wouldn't be stupid enough to have both the Jinchuuriki together…" the spiky haired Pein turned towards me. "I see that she finally made it to you then." I dropped my henge and pulled out my sword from my back.

"Then that means that I can finally fight properly." I said, holding my sword to my side. "We are a team, so there is no way that we would let you capture both of us!" Naruto shouted. He glanced over to me as a message went through his eyes. I nodded to him, turning my head slightly in which he nodded back.

"You see… we all have a special connection." I said, tapping my sword against the ground. "Not only can we understand each other…" Naruto said, as he cracked his fingers.

'_The spiky haired one is their old teammate who died. Because he is special, he will be the Pein that is leader to them all. He will be using Nagato's, the person who controls them, special powers. One of them absorbs ninjutsu and chakra… you can leave that to Naruto, seeing as our Sage chakra can turn him to stone. You both have to find your own ways to block their vision.'_ We both nodded in unison before turning to Kyuubi.

'_**Now… while Akuma has a pep talk with Nagato… we will work together. Naruto, it is best to take out the girl that summons first. That will leave us with fewer idiots to hassle with. So you take care of her… Sasuke you have high agility… don't use any ninjutsu, seeing as that guy will absorb anything you do.'**_

'_Ha don't underestimate us Kyuubi… do you forget what Akuma taught us?'_ I grinned over to Naruto, who nodded to me. I lifted my arm as a ball of fire and lightning formed in my hand. I bolted towards the Pein that could revive the others. I narrowed my eyes as the ninjutsu Pein appeared in front of him. "Ha don't be foolish." I said, as the ball in my hand took half of that Pein's arm and took out the revival Pein.

"Interesting… why was I unable to absorb that attack?" we grinned as we stared at the leading Pein. "Simply put… you can only absorb ninjutsu if it has chakra… well…"

"Simply put… we were taught several styles…"

"**One with Ninjutsu that contains chakra…"**

"And the other that does not contain chakra." I finished. The Pein stared at us with an impassive expression. "I see… so it is like a Taijutsu attack that holds elemental qualities…" I quickly dodged the attack from female Pein before I kicked her over to Naruto. He nodded to me as their area was filled with a cloud of dust, instantly blocking the vision of the other Peins.

Not too long after, Naruto walked beside me, as we stared at the remaining Peins. Naruto nodded to me before bolting off to do a weak attack towards the main Pein. Instantly the Ninjutsu absorber grabbed Naruto and held him in place.

"Now you cannot escape… can you little fox?" I grinned as Naruto closed his eyes. I watched as the ninjutsu absorber slowly started to become stone. Naruto broke free from his grasp before jumping back again, standing by Kyuubi.

'_Alright we got four of them down now. How are things looking over there?'_ I asked Akuma, sensing a different chakra from the distance.

'_I've had better conversations…'_ Akuma responded, with a bored tone. I mentally shook my head as I glanced over to Naruto.

'_I can sense that you took out the Naraka Path, who takes lives or restores them… Preta Path, who absorbs chakra… Naruto took out the Asura Path earlier when he summoned the group of frogs and protected Tsunade… you guys took out the Animal path… this leaves you with the Human path and the Deva path.'_ We nodded as we stared at the last two Peins.

'_Got any information about those two?'_ I asked Akuma. _'The Human path is able to remove the soul of any target they touch… and it can even read their mind. So be careful when you attack that one. Now the Deva Path… that is their friend… he is able to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces. He can pull you to him or push you away… you have to attack him during his recharge of the attack, that is the only time you can beat him.'_

'_Alright then… I will leave the Deva path to Naruto. Kyuubi, help me with the Human path.'_ Kyuubi nodded to me as we all separated, attacking out destined targets.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared at Nagato in silence, as I left his Chakra bars stay deep within my body. "You do not flinch from the pain…" he simply stated, staring at me. "I dealt with pretty much 16 years of pain. You told me your story… and I compare it to what my brother and I had. Our parents were murdered before us too… as infants there was nothing we could do to stop them. We were forced to grow up, only able to look after each other. You had people there for you, to support you all the way. Your pain… isn't pain." I said, staring at Nagato.

"Then if you truly know what Pain is… what is it?"

"Pain… is not having faith in those around you. Pain is having no one who has faith in you… being alone, being only seen as a tool to the place you belong. That is pain… we both seek peace, but the peace you seek only brings pain. The peace we seek, brings a time of healing. Killing only leads to more pain… so what is the use in killing? There is none."

Nagato and Konan stared at me in silence as I pulled out the chakra bars. "You saw my visions… everything when that chakra bar hit me. Do you really believe that your pain is true pain?" I tossed the bars off to the side.

"You thought you killed Jiraiya too didn't you?" I watched as Nagato's gaze narrowed. "The chakra bar didn't only show you what happened to me… but it showed me what happened to you. Jiraiya is alive, but under a coma. You weren't able to find out where he is at… since I closed you off on that information. Only I know where he is… Tsunade, Naruto… everyone else knows him to be dead."

I calmly walked towards Nagato, instantly making Konan pull out a kunai, ready to attack me. "So I seek not revenge… but peace. I would have liked Naruto to stand here before you… he is much better at changing people than I will ever be." I reached into my pouch, pulling out a book.

"This book… I can't even tell you how many times Naruto read it… his name was given to him because of the ninja in that book. That makes Jiraiya our god father. My name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… and Naruto's is Uzumaki Naruto… why do we both hold the name of Naruto? Because… when we were both born it was a shock… it was only known that Naruto would be born. It would have been confusing… having two children to call Naruto… so Naruto was a middle name to me… and Akuma became my real name."

I placed the book back into my pouch, staring up at Nagato. "People can change… you still have time to change."

"You speak… with understanding towards pain. But yet you still wish to spare me even after I killed the people of your village?" I lifted my hand and pointed to my heart with my thumb. "They aren't dead… because they all are alive right here. Even through all the pain they caused us… it shaped us into the beings we are today."

"I see…"

I gasped in pain as I doubled over to the ground. The Kyuubi clone next to me disappeared instantly, causing fear to rise in my body.

"It seems… that I have provoked your brother…" I stared up at Nagato as Kyuubi's chakra began to form around my body. "Wh-what the hell did you do?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"That boy with black hair… I injured him to the point that your brother believes he is dead…" I held onto my chest, as I stared up to him. "You provoked the hatred of Kyuubi…" I growled out.

"The hatred affects you too?"

"We are twins… if one of us goes Kyuubi; we both go Kyuubi… when there are two Kyuubi running around… that means twice the trouble. When we both are at full tailed form… that is big trouble… if we combine the yin and the yang… well… goodbye world."

"So that is why… we cannot just have one of the Jinchuuriki." I nodded as I stood up, moving away from the two. "I'm sorry to cut our chat short… but I must stop my brother…" I bolted out of the paper tree, as I tried to force Kyuubi's chakra back.

**Naruto's POV**

I stared up at the man in front of me with shock. "Yondaime?" I blinked several times as he offered a hand to me, helping me up.

"**Yondaime you bastard! Let me out so I can gnaw your face off!"** I stared over to Kyuubi in shock before I found myself in a different area.

"I had placed my chakra into the seal so that if you were to fully transform, I would appear." I nodded slowly. "Akuma… she always spoke highly of you… making me look up to you as an idol… we knew you were our father. It is very obvious when you look at how we look and everything."

The Yondaime stared at me in silence, a small smile on his face. "Akuma eh…" I raised my brow at him, confused. "Naruto… there are a few things I should tell you… however… the one about Akuma… I will leave to your mother." I stared at him, confused.

"Don't let it bug your mind… I only have a little while to talk to you, so that is why I am leaving it to your mother. For now… I must tell you about the masked man that I saw the day of the Kyuubi attack."

"You mean Madara… Akuma told me all about him already." Silence hung around us before he nodded to me. "Tell me… how are you and Akuma then…"

"We are on a team with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke! We are like an impossible team! Akuma can summon out Kyuubi to increase our strength… we combine our attacks and they become so powerful!"

"I see… has anything… different… happened with Akuma?" I stared at him before nodding. "Yes… this 'Dark Akuma' has been bothering Akuma… I don't understand it at all!" he nodded. "I feared that… My time is running short though… I will fix the seal. When you go to master the Kyuubi… your mother will be there to help you. She will explain everything." I nodded as I was suddenly forced back into reality.

My eyes nearly bulged out as I noticed myself up in the sky with rocks gathering around me. "Holy hell boats." I jumped from rock to rock before landing on the ground.

"So you are no longer out of control." I looked over to the last Pein. "Akuma had asked me to try everything possible to stall you… she should have been here by now…" I stared at him before looking around.

"Why… did you stop attacking?" he stared at me in silence. "Because your sister passed on your belief to me… and I have decided that I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto. There is one thing I must do however… so keep this Pein out of danger…" I nodded slowly. I looked up to a tree and noticed chakra surrounding it as orbs shot out from it.

"W-What the hell!" I shouted before I noticed the Pein going limp. I quickly jumped over to the Pein, catching him. "That boy… he is alive." I heard the Pein say in a very weak voice. I nodded as I glanced back to where Sasuke was.

"Find this peace… Uzumaki Naruto…"

-AN-

Okay... I actually skipped over everything on this "Editing" because... I read it after Chapter 15 and had edited it then... because I was trying to figure out what happened after Chapter 15... so When I came to put this chapter up and started reading the same thing I was like "Wtf did I make Chapter 15 and 16 the same thing!" Went to chapter 15 and saw the difference... then I was like "Oh... that explains half the comments I got... ha... Power to me"

Other than that... been helping pinksamurai with her stories grammar and such... Been helping her on the "Kurama in Naruto!" story. If you want to read her stories too, she is one of my very frequent reviewers.

Another side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this. **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

**This story was possibly edited for mistakes... when the chapter isn't fresh in my mind I will double check.  
><strong>

-Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Is it bad when I laugh at my own stories? Probably...

**Edited this before even putting it in the Doc Manager**

**†  
><strong>

I bolted through the forest, calling out for Akuma. She was being unresponsive just like Kyuubi. To make it worse, even Sasuke was out cold, being healed by Sakura. I was forced to find someone that seemed to disappear right off the planet.

"Damn it Akuma… where did you go?" I peered around until I noticed an area with a faint red light. Jumping over I saw Akuma's body laying limp in a pile of leaves. Her entire body was engulfed by this red aura, in which I was not sure if it was Kyuubi or this 'Dark Akuma'.

I leaned down near her, staring at her as a small cloud of smoke would appear at wounds that were healing. 'This must be Kyuubi then… she must have fallen and gotten injured on her way back to me.' I nodded to myself as I watched the red glow slowly fade into Akuma.

Almost instantly after the red glow left, Akuma's eyes shot wide open as she bolted up. "Where the hell am I?" she asked, looking around. "We are in a forest, a little off of Konoha… I think you fell down here when making your way towards me." I stated, making her stare at me before she nodded.

I watched Akuma as she got up from the ground then bolted off towards Konoha. I stood in the spot then looked back to the direction it appeared that Akuma had come from. Just as I was about to bolt off after Akuma, I noticed a woman in an Akatsuki cloak walking nearby, with something being held up next to her that was covered in papers.

"Are you Nagato's teammate?" I called out to her. She turned towards me, giving me an unchanged expression. "Yes… my name is Konan… you must be Akuma's brother." I nodded as I walked over to her. "I am just collecting Yahiko's body to bring with me back to Amegakure…"

"I do hope that you don't plan to go back to the Akatsuki…" she glanced over to me as we walked to where I had left the Pein's body.

"Yahiko's dream and Nagato's dream was my dream too… they passed it onto you… so I plan to do the same." I smiled at her as we reached the area. She covered up his body with papers then lifted them up with her.

"Good luck Uzumaki Naruto… and thank your sister for me." I nodded to her as she took off. I glanced over to where the village was and sighed.

"It's going to take a lot of rebuilding…" I mumbled, making my way through the forest. I reached to a certain distance when exhaustion finally took over me. To my surprise, I had landed right on Kakashi's back.

He situated me properly before walking through the forest. The instant we reached the village, I heard cheers and shouting, all of joy. I blinked as I noticed a huge crowd of people all looking over to me. Behind them I noticed Akuma nodding to me as she walked away.

"They've all been here waiting for you to return." I got off of Kakashi's back and was immediately bombarded with people. I stared past the people towards where Akuma went.

"NARUTO!" I looked up to see Sakura bringing her fist down to my head before she caught me. "Damn it, were you trying to get yourself killed?" I blinked as Sakura held me into a tight hug. "Sasuke-kun is alive because of you… if you hadn't chased the Pein away from that area… the medical team wouldn't have made it in time."

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I have to go!" I said, pulling her off me as I bolted through the crowd of people, looking for Akuma. I ran around a corner of rubble then found Akuma sitting down, tugging at the rubble. "First the village will need to clear out this rubble… then we can start rebuilding." She said as a smile was on her face.

"Akuma… what did you tell the villagers?" she looked up at me. "Only the truth. I told Pein everything you told me… that night we had that fight. I told Pein I was no good with changing people… so I let him see us… who we are. It was you who changed him, you are the child of the prophecy not me." She turned her head back to the rubble.

"It is true though… if you hadn't gone into Kyuubi mode when you did… Sasuke would have fallen into a critical state and would have a 3% chance of living. If you want to know where he is at… he was already taken to the hospital."

"Akuma… what happened to your phobias… you aren't shaking anymore…" she glanced over to me, smiling as she lifted her hand up. "No it's there… look at my arm closely." I did as she said and noticed how violently her arms were shaking.

"The village is waiting for you though… don't leave them waiting." I nodded to her as I turned away. "But Naruto… I do want to know… how did Sasuke get hurt?" I turned to her slowly. "What do you mean?" she glanced over to me. "Sasuke is strong… he is able to keep up with us… how did he get hurt?"

I fell silent as I stared at Akuma. "Hn… Alright then… go have some fun. I'm going to start pulling out salvageable items from this rubble. Warn the villagers to stay away from the rubble." I nodded to her as I walked back to the village.

**Akuma's POV**

I nodded to Kyuubi as he sniffed around, looking for things that could be used. "A lot of this wood can't be used again." I mumbled as I continued lifting them up with my unused chakra, then tossing them into a scroll.

"**If you find anything that seems personal to people I say salvage those."** I nodded over to Kyuubi. "Yeah I think the villagers would be happy to get their precious items back." He nodded over to me before he used one of his tails to lift up a piece of wood.

"**Naruto saw the Yondaime when he almost fell into the ninth tail."** I looked over to Kyuubi. "Really? He must have been excited then." Kyuubi nodded with an off expression. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that Kyuubi was hiding something.

"Kyuubi… why is it that instead of falling into the tailed form, I found myself knocked out?" he jumped and stared over to me. **"Maybe you got knocked out since you were trying to push my chakra back."** I stared at him before sighing. "Right… today is 'Akuma isn't getting answers' day I guess." I dropped another pile into the scroll before pulling it off the ground and walking away.

"You guys can have your fun then." I shouted out to Kyuubi before I took off to check on Sasuke's condition.

I entered the hospital, walking past the nurses, as I went straight towards Sasuke's room. I opened the door to see him trying to get dressed. "Now now… don't try to escape the hospital." I said, causing him to quickly turn around, sword going against my neck.

"Akuma?" he said in surprise, dropping his sword from my neck. "Nice to know that I could have lost my life…" I sighed, putting my hands into my pocket. "First Naruto doesn't answer me… then Kyuubi refuses to tell me the truth, now you try to kill me… man…"

"Sorry Akuma… you startled me… I didn't feel any chakra going near my room nor did I hear you at all." I nodded to him. "Alright then… can you tell me at least how you got hurt." He stared over to me before he made his way back to the bed. He sat down on it as he stared down at the ground.

"Am I not going to get an answer from you too?" I asked; hand on the door knob, ready to leave. "No… you will get an answer…" I stared at Sasuke before reaching into my pouch. I walked over to him and held out the stuffed fox.

"His name is Kurama, he won't hurt you." Sasuke stared up at me, a small smile forming on his face. He reached up; grabbing my wrist, then pulled me to sit down next to him.

"While we were fighting, we had planned to team up on the Deva path… I nominated myself to be the distraction but things didn't go like planned. Naruto got pulled into the Deva path and got himself pinned down. Well… I went to take the opening that was left to attack him… but before I even realized it… he was already ready to send me flying." I nodded to Sasuke as he rested his head on his hand.

"I crashed right into the other side of that big hole, and soon after my sword came flying at me along with a few of those bars… I went to dodge but the chakra bars pinned me down right before my sword slammed me right into my chest. I thought I would have enough time to do a substitution jutsu… but I was wrong. After that, Deva path pulled me back to him, so I went to take that chance to attack him. Instead he sent me flying before I could even reach him."

"Did he make you feel weak?" I asked as I listened to the angry tone that was slowly leaking in Sasuke's voice. "Hn?" he looked up at me. "You're starting to get angry… if you felt weak… it's only because you are human. That and…" I stared at him before smiling. "It wasn't anything you did wrong that you didn't do the substitution jutsu… on your mind was trying to break Naruto free." His eyes went wide before he looked away.

"He did break free… so you did succeed in that." He looked at me before he sighed. "That's good then… how is his wounds then?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head, smiling. "They are healed already. Kyuubi seemed to immediately start the healing process on him after those bars broke."

"Why wasn't I able to do anything though?" I stared at Sasuke before laughing. "Those chakra bars prevent the person from being able to use Ninjutsu… that is why you weren't even able to use any basic ninjutsu."

"I see…" he reached over, grabbing the stuffed fox from my hand before he placed it on top of my head. He fixed its position before he pulled me close to him. "Nagato revived the people that he killed when he got to the village." Sasuke stared at me before he nodded. "That's good." He sighed in relief.

"You know… all that battle means is… that I will have to train you and Naruto in more non-chakra jutsus!" I said, smiling at him. "You still have more you could teach?" I nodded to his shocked expression. "Of course!"

"Come with Naruto and me… when we travel. We plan to leave without Tsunade and jiji knowing." He nodded to me, not even giving the suggestion a thought. "When do you plan to leave?" I glanced out the window to the room.

"As soon as possible… first I am going to clear out that debris down there. I started up… was looking for where the items from our apartment would be. It is kind of sad… that once the other buildings around Konoha are blown away… that it is hard to find where our own living area is." At hearing Sasuke laugh, I stared at him.

"Akuma… I expect your brother to be the one who would get lost, not you."

"Hey! You still have your home-ttebayo! We do not so niya!" I crossed my arms, looking away.

"You are doing it again." I stared at Sasuke. "Doing what again?"

"Saying '-ttebayo'."

"Does that bother you?" I asked. He stared at me "I don't know."

"Dattebayo. Dattebayo. Dattebayo. Dattebayo! Datteba-" he slammed his hand into my mouth, glaring at me. "Ok it bothers me when you do that."

I pulled his hand off my mouth. "Then you know how we feel when you only say 'Hn'!"

"Hn…" I growled, biting his hand. "Ow, what the hell was that for!"

"You being a jackass-ttebayo!" he narrowed his gaze at me. "You know what… two can play at that game." I stared at him before becoming horrified as he bit my hand. "What the hell? THAT IS OUT OF CHARACTER!" he grinned at me.

"And you biting me was in character?" I nodded "Yes! Because I am a fox." I nodded again to that. "A fox or a bitch?" I stared at him.

"You know what Uchiha… I hope your fangirls find out your room number for this hospital…" I grabbed the notepad that was next to his bed then wrote the room number, the number to the phone, then who the room belonged too. "I wouldn't want any random fangirl to find this~"

"Are you fucking crazy woman?" he quickly grabbed the paper from my hands then burned it. "What? Never heard of foreplay?" I grinned, instantly getting a glare from him. "What kind of sick foreplay do you think of?" I held up the real piece of paper with all his room information.

"The kind that grinds your gears." He went to take it from me, but I quickly moved my hand away. "Uh uh… I don't think so."

"You know Uzumaki…" he fell silent. "Yes 'Uchiha'?"

"Just shut up." I grinned as he was unable to attack me with a comeback. "What is this? You refuse to admit defeat?" I walked over to the window, paper in hand. I opened the window then put my hand with the paper outside the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Instant messaging your fangirls your room."

"OH COMMON! Anything but that Akuma!" I turned around slowly to face him. "Anything?"

"Yes anything damn it."

"Alright… you will help me go through the debris that is left of Konoha then you will make dinner tonight along with purchasing meals to our destination."

"Fuck that." I pointed out the window to the piece of paper hanging out of my hand. "Are you sure? I hear there is a speed dial to the closest fan club… It's a shame our dear Uchiha needs medical attention!"

"Fucking hell Akuma just give me the damn paper already!"

"Not until you agree to all the terms as stated before."

"Only under a few of my terms." I raised my brow. "Let me hear your terms… and it'll decide if I let the paper free or not."

"If we are going through the debris… I REFUSE to do all the work. I will make dinner tonight, only if your brother does NOT complain that it isn't ramen. I will pay for meals to our destination if they are NOT ridiculous prices nor ramen." I rubbed my chin. "Hm… I don't know about that ramen part…"

"Damn it Akuma, he can eat other meals other than ramen while we get to wherever. There is also the fact that I do NOT want to be roomed up with your damn brother. He is a fucking restless sleeper."

"And what the hell are you expecting, to sleep in the same room as me?" I watched as he lifted his hand to his chin in thought. "Fucking pervert." I let go of the paper and closed the window.

"What the hell!" he jumped off the bed towards the window, watching it in horror as it landed in front of a girl.

"I'm going back to the debris now to look for my stuff." I turned around to see Sasuke bolting towards me. I gasped as we landed on the ground. "Ouch teme… the damn paper was blank! I'm not horrible enough to do that to you!" he stared at me before looking down.

"I don't think I want to get up." I raised my brow at him. "The hell do you mean?" he smirked as he repositioned himself to straddling me. "Well… how you are positioned… rarely see you lay like this when you are tackled… just a sexy female position. Oh by the way… I can see your chest." I stared at him before peering down at myself.

My vest wasn't covering my short shirt like it normally did, leaving my unbound chest more visible through the black cloth. Peering down more, my legs weren't straight down, but on each other as they were bent to the side. I peered back up to Sasuke, narrowing my gaze.

"You are really stupid… for one you are doing this to someone who is suffering phobia's… that and someone who has an overly protective brother."

"On the contrary… he is fine with me." Sasuke smirked at me. "You know I think you spend days looking in a mirror just to gaze at how stupid you look."

"Wha..." I lifted up my leg, hitting him in his privates, as I stood up. "Now will you help me in the debris?"

"Maybe… after I find all three of my balls… and find out if I can still have children…" I stared at him and shrugged. "We all know you are gay."

I walked out the door and closed it, just as something connected with it. "HOW CAN I BE GAY AND SAY I LOVE YOU?"

The nurse that was right outside the door stared at me as I smiled to her before leaving the hospital.

-AN-

Kekekeke It is getting closer to the "Surprise" about this story! Just 2 Chapters away! bwahahahaha... I'm horrible

**This was edited. Yep, I'm lazy.**

-Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

I fixed what I could see for the most part... I was going to change this chapter since it seemed too Filterish but I'm too tired to care anymore lol... Plus... Next week is when you learn fun information about Akuma! YAY Kekeke

†

"Are we done here?" I glanced over to Sasuke as I dropped the last pile of unusable debris into my scroll. "Well… almost. We have to gather the villagers and give them the personal belongings we found and empty the good lumber pile in a spot. Also… do you remember those people from the wave country?"

Sasuke stared at me before nodding. "It appears they are the ones coming here to help fix up the village. I think we should stay long enough to say hi, agree?" I watched as he slowly turned to me, glaring. "Hey they are being nice enough to do charity building for our village! The least we could do is greet them!"

He groaned before nodding. He rolled up the scroll filled with the personal items we found, and handed it to me. "Because apparently you know whose stuff is whose… I give you that task." He dropped the scroll in my hand and walked past me. "Uh uh you are not free yet." He turned to me, glaring.

"If I am doing the personal items, you will empty out the good debris scroll. Put the lumber near the upper level of the hole." He nodded, grabbing the scroll from my hand before he walked off. "Kyuubi." The fox peeked his head out from where he was. I tossed him the scroll, which he easily caught. "Hide the scroll for later use for camp fires." He nodded as he flipped the scroll into the air then swallowed it.

I walked off with my scroll, heading towards where Naruto had everyone gathered up. "Alright everyone… Team 7, Kakashi's students, did charity work for everyone. We disposed of debris that could not be reused, and are putting the ones that can be reused above that hole over there. We didn't do just that but we also gathered up personal belongings of everyone in this village."

I held up the scroll as people began sighing in relief. "Don't try to steal other people's items… Naruto, Kyuubi, and I will know whose items belong to whom. So while the wave country does their charity work of rebuilding Konoha, we will be distributing your personal items. We did fix broken items, so you do not need to fear of anything related to that."

I reached into my pouch and rolled out a scroll. I summoned out a table then rolled out the scroll filled with the personal items. "We will start with civilians, so please make two lines between Naruto and myself." People nodded as they did what they were told.

We quickly distributed the items to the civilians, which we told not to leave yet, before getting to the ninjas. Kakashi walked up to us, a smile obviously hidden behind the mask. I rolled my eyes at him before sighing. "As much as I was tempted to burn these and say they were lost in action…" I pulled out Kakashi's books and placed them into his hands. "They were sadly in good condition."

We finished distributing to the ninjas before I had everyone gather around once again. "Now we all know that a lot of the stores were taken down by what happened, so that means that livestock and everything went down. However… temporary homes have been set up for people to stay in overnight, with each home having the right amount of items to distribute to families."

"How did you get things to distribute in the shelters?" I heard someone shout out. "I went around and gathered up foods and stored them in each shelter. There is enough there to last while Konoha is under construction."

"Why would you do that?" Someone else shouted out. "As a team we worked together to make sure that our home village would still have that will of fire to return to. Akuma and Sasuke worked on clearing the village of all debris so that the town could be rebuilt right away. I ran around getting items for the shelters to be stocked up. Kakashi helped bring the wounded into the care of the hospital, which Akuma also went and got some more supplies for incase they ran low."

I nodded to Naruto. "Kyuubi helped Sasuke and myself with the debris."

"Why did you have us stay here?" I nodded to Kiba. "There are several shelter leaders… they will be calling out families to go with them to their designated shelter. Not just that but before we are done over here, we will be serving some fresh food while families that need a place to stay put their names down." I nodded to Naruto as I rolled up the scroll that was laid on the table.

I let the table on my scroll disappear before summoning out a larger table. "Team 7 will be distributing the food, so if everyone would form a line that would be great. Don't worry everyone; there is enough to go around."

Sasuke walked past the group of villagers then stood in between Naruto and me. He handed me the empty scroll before he stared at the large group of hungry villagers. "I promise this is the last thing you have to do today Sasuke besides cooking dinner." He glared over to me before I rolled the scroll across the table, summoning the freshly cooked food.

"I just want to know when you had the time to make all this." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Clones." Naruto simply replied for me. "She had clones help you do the debris while she and a few other clones did all the cooking at your house. No don't worry… she isn't using any of your silverware." He nodded as we began giving the villagers fresh food.

"For a village that has wronged you since the day you were born… why are you doing so much for us?" I watched a villager ask Naruto, who smiled brightly. "Because this is still my home village!" he smiled at Naruto before moving on.

We distributed to the rest of the village before the construction crew came over, first greeting us, before we offered them food.

"There… we said hi to them now… can we end this?" I nodded to Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei!" I shouted over to the man, who turned to me and walked over. "Yes Akuma?" he asked, smiling. "We have a few things that we need to do… we were wondering if you were willing to take over for us. We have a good amount of boxes that we are going to leave here that is filled with different types of onigiri." He smiled at us and nodded.

"Of course I will take over. Do what you kids have to… after all you did so much today for the village, stuff that normally would be left for us adults." We smiled at him before we left the boxes of Onigiri next to him. I dispersed the table and the empty containers then rolled up both the scrolls before bowing to Iruka.

"Thank you." We all said in unison before disappearing to Sasuke's place. "So Akuma… are we really going to leave without a word." I looked over to Naruto and nodded. "Yes so… grab your stuff out of the guest room and put it into your bag. Sasuke is going to make us something fast to eat before we leave." Naruto nodded as he went up the stairs.

"I assume you already got your stuff put together." I nodded to Sasuke. "Yes, yes I did." He nodded to me before walking into the kitchen. "Why did you do all that stuff for the village?"

"Our names would be known as being in Konoha… but we are already half way to our destination… we are only clones after all, that are bringing what we left behind to our real beings."

"I'm surprised we weren't caught actually." I shook my head. "No… we wouldn't be, because there was no reason for the village to be suspicious of us." He nodded. "So when everything is ready, we give it to Kyuubi then right?" I nodded. "Right because he can disperse himself and instantly have everything we put in that scroll, right to the real copy of us."

†**Break†**

"You know… you clone is a good cook." I said, as we ate at a camp we had set up. "And why wouldn't my clone be able to cook?" I laughed "I'm joking! We made good time though. We will reach the docks by dawn at the most. We can either rent a ship or we can have Kyuubi take us to our destination."

"Is that why Kyuubi is resting as much as possible?" I nodded to Naruto. "As a possibility of us taking him as transport, he is reserving as much energy as possible since he would need to be big enough to carry us three."

"Well considering his chakra reserves… I'm surprised he needs to reserve anything." I shook my head at Sasuke. "He did waste chakra during the fight with Pein… unlike us; he didn't have any form of a rest. So his chakra reserve isn't high enough to fight if we need him to."

"Hn." I smiled down to Kyuubi, who slept peacefully in my lap. "I can't speak about the area we are going to until we are far out as possible. I know you two are really curious to where we are going. Don't worry… we will be safe for a little while at least."

"Long as you plan to explain everything when we get there." I nodded "I do plan to. It's just as long as we are in this area we are unable to speak freely. But I promise once we hit the surface, that I will tell you everything." The two nodded to me, putting down their empty dishes.

We all nodded to each other as we tossed them into the fire before putting it out. We hid trace of having camp there then set off once again.

†**Break†**

I watched as both Sasuke and Naruto fell to the ground with joy. "I told you two not to look at the water while Kyuubi was running…" I sighed, shaking my head at the two before they straightened their postures.

"This is Paradise Island… it's kind of like the forest of death in Konoha if you think about it…" I laughed at their looks as they both mumbled 'PARADISE?'

"Now you see… there is actually someone here that I need to talk to." I said as the two nodded then followed me, while I carried Kyuubi in my arms.

It didn't take us long for us to have ninjas surrounding us. "Who are you and what are you doing on this island?" someone shouted to us, as they held their kunai up. "Ah yes we are sorry to land on this island… so it would be rude of us to skip introductions."

I looked over to Naruto, gesturing towards him "That is Uzumaki Naruto, next to me is Uchiha Sasuke, I am Uzumaki Akuma and in my arms is Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Why are you here?" the spiky hair man asked. "Oh sorry right; we came here to hide away from the Akatsuki while they are after Naruto and me. We wanted to train on this island and not just that… but try to master the Kyuubi that we hold within us. I heard that the container of the Hachibi was able to completely become friends with his Bijuu and can easily use his power."

The ninja stared at us in silence before they began whispering to each other. "How did you know about this island?"

"Well… when I was little, I was being trained by the legendary Sannin… they brought me here on this island to test my survival. Well that was more of Orochimaru being a jackass and tossing me on this island while Tsunade said that the island was no place for a child. Jiraiya was too busy being Jiraiya to stop Orochimaru from leaving me on this island for a month."

I shuddered at remembering the first few nights, how I was cold and hungry. I didn't have any worry towards the animals, seeing as they had fled from me for the first few days of me being there.

"Anyway… we are just here for training purposes… seeing as the Akatsuki is slowly getting the Jinchuuriki that leaves the container of the Hachibi then Naruto and myself."

"Let them on the island already fool, ya fool." I looked up to see a man with tinted skin wearing sun glasses as he stared down at us with his arms crossed. I glanced at the sword on his back then frowned.

"B-sama!" I heard the ninjas shout as they looked up at the man. "Are you sure B-sama? What if they are spies?"

"Why would anyone want to spy as a beast yo?" he said, jumping down to us. He held his hand out in a fist towards us "Drop me a beat yo." I stared at his fist before Naruto came over to me, pushing me a little as he smiled at the man. "I'm sorry… my sister has a little phobia about touching and stuff." Naruto stared at the fist before he placed his fist into the man they called B's fist.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo." He said, smiling. "-ttebayo?" B straightened himself as he stared at Naruto. "Sorry about our speaking habits… we both say dattebayo because of our mother-ttebayo."

He turned his gaze to me before looking over to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. Hn." He simply said, not even bumping fists with the man. "An odd group of kiddos yo." He said, turning around. "You want training with that Bijuu? You have to beat yourself before the waterfall of truth motherfucker." I blinked at him, wanting to hit my head against a wall at him talking in pure rap.

"Hello I guess then… my name is Motoi. I am sorry for us acting the way we did when you arrived on this island." I shook my head to the man, smiling. "It's fine… after all we came here without any word and during the time that everyone will be after the Hachibi before they get to Naruto and myself."

He nodded to us as we walked through the forest, bypassing a lot of big animals, until we reached the resting area. "You may choose any room in here to sleep. I'm sure you all are tired from the trip." We nodded to Motoi as he walked off.

I turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who stared at me. "So did you guys want to train then?" they looked between each other before nodding. We headed out of the building, walking through the forest before we reached a clear spot.

I placed Kyuubi down under a tree then faced Naruto and Sasuke. "Alright so… let's recap that fight with Pein. Where did we fail?"

"I was impaled by chakra bars, disabling me from using a substitution jutsu." Sasuke stated. "I was also impaled by chakra bars but there was no possible way for a substitution jutsu to be used. My mind was too jumbled for me to come up with a backup plan." Naruto stated.

"I was also impaled by the chakra bars but I pulled them out without any problem since I had entered that paper tree with sage mode active."

"So what do you have in store for us then?" Naruto asked, staring at me with excitement. "Sasuke will learn a few jutsu that take no chakra. You already know these since I taught you them before… but I am assuming how you were impaled prevented you from any actions."

"He had Chakra bars in his hands and all down his body, pinning him to the ground." I nodded to Sasuke. "Hm that would cause a problem… however Naruto there would be a few choices that you could go with. You could have switched yourself with a clone."

I glanced up as I spoke to the two and noticed B watching us. I nodded to Naruto and Sasuke after I finished explaining what they would be taught in, then showed them how to do it.

-AN-

Oh yeah I almost forgot... I am working on even more stories xD. One of them was a request from **Legionary Prime**. The other story randomly came to me while I was camping Notorious monsters on Final Fantasy 11... No clue how it got relevant with the story, but I was also day dreaming lol... "My Little Fairy Naruto" is what I think I'm going to title the story though. Kekeke.

The problem is... I'm not sure if I want the story to take place in the Ninja world or to take place in the 'Real World'. Still debating that, since my mind didn't get that imaginative over the details.

The story is a little haha if Naruto was a fairy that could control the seasons, or something like that. Not sure what type of Fairy I want him to be yet... really am leaning towards seasons... and making it be that whatever emotion Naruto feels, is what weather they get lol. It would have a good bit of comedy, since Sasuke would be the only one who could see Naruto kekeke.

I am also thinking of making Naruto a female in that story and have it as the "love that could not be" type ordeal. The chapter was being written though, got it a good bit before I stopped and was like "Wait... What am I going to have this as... ninja times or real world times?"

Anyway that is all... When I can figure out what I want to do with this story plus Legionary Prime's Request... I think I will post them on the Special Saturday.

-Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so I read over this chapter and I realized... it was Chapter 20 that the "surprise" happens in. I must have thought it was this chapter when I saw the Italics. But you know, I'm not so evil to make you guys wait another week so... I will update chapter 20 too, might take me a bit since I didn't go over it but it gives everyone a chance to read over 19 before 20 comes out.

My bottom author note will be me being lazy(AKA me pasting my other AN into this one). But that doesn't mean its still not important yo!

†

I glanced over to Akuma as we followed Killer B through the area hidden behind the waterfall. "How is 'Dark Akuma'?" I asked, making her smile over to me. "Hasn't spoken to me since the waterfall." I sighed with relief. "That's good… I was getting tired of her bothering you."

"You both seem more relaxed and worry free than before the waterfall. So the waterfall helped you both." We turned around to Sasuke. "Yeah because we didn't fall into the water like you did." We both laughed at his heated glare.

"This is where you will be fighting the Kyuubi yo." We nodded to B before entering the small room. He closed the door then began explaining the fight to us. We nodded as we both sat down on the floor and closed our eyes.

We were immediately brought in front of Kyuubi's cage. **"So this is the day you two have been waiting for."** We heard Kyuubi say from his cage. **"Because I still have some pride, I won't hold back."**

We grinned at Kyuubi as we both cracked our knuckles. "We didn't plan to hold back either!" at the same time Akuma and I summoned chakra to our hands, immediately sending an odd text down our arms, as we lifted our shirts and began opening the cage.

Immediately we were sent flying as Kyuubi bursted through the cage. We began our relentless attacking on Kyuubi, who dodged a few but got hit by a lot. He growled, hitting Akuma into the distance. "AKUMA!" I shouted but got no response, possibly meaning that she was pulled out.

"Damn it Kyuubi!" I pushed him back with a sage mode rasengan before I grabbed onto his chakra then began pulling at it. My eyes went wide with shock when I noticed red chakra leaking into the chakra that I was grabbing. Instantly my mind was filled with painful thoughts.

Before anything got out of hand I found myself in a golden sand like area. Turning around I noticed a young woman with long red hair smiling at me. I immediately ran to her, before she could even speak, then hugged her tightly.

"Dad told me that you would appear when Akuma and I would go to master the Kyuubi!" I said, pulling back from her and smiled.

"Akuma?" she asked, causing me to frown. "You and dad… you both questioned me on Akuma…" she stared at me before she smiled. "How is she doing?"

"She… is fine." I said, giving my mother an off look. "Dad said you would explain something about Akuma to me…" her smile lightly faltered before she laughed softly. "Minato always seemed to leave that stuff to me… there is a lot that I need to tell you. I'm sure that Akuma told you about Minato and me quite a lot."

I nodded to her as she smiled. "That means that she saved me the trouble of having to explain me being a Jinchuuriki." I once again nodded to her.

"Then there are only two things that I have to tell you… Your birth and Akuma. First… let us take care of that fox." I nodded to her as I felt chains fly out of my body, surrounding Kyuubi in an instant.

"**K-Kushina?"** I heard Kyuubi stutter out in shock. "That should keep him steady while we talk." I nodded to her, sitting down.

"First… your birth…" I nodded to my mother as she sighed.

**Kushina's Past POV**

"_Kushina, there is something I must explain to you about giving birth." We stared at the two before us. "It happened to Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuuriki, too. During her labor, the Nine-tails' seal was nearly broken. I'm sorry, but as a precautionary measure, we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere away from the village, inside a barrier."_

"_We have the seal to think of, so I will be accompanying you." I smiled up at Minato. "Minato and Taji from the Anbu Black Ops. Also I will send my wife, Biwako, to be with you. This is to be done in utmost secrecy." I nodded in understanding._

"_Naturally, I will assign bodyguards, but they will be Anbu Black Ops under my direct orders." I felt Minato's hand cover my fisted hand, gaining my attention as I looked up at him._

_He smiled at me "I'll go on ahead and prepare everything." I nodded to him. "I will take you there." Biwako said as I watched Minato walk out. "Kushina!" I looked over to Biwako in embarrassment "Oh, yes! I appreciate it."_

"_We should go soon."_

"_Yes!" I said, walking behind Biwako as we made our way towards the area that was set out for me to give birth. Ahead of me I noticed a familiar face holding a baby in her arms as she bowed to Biwako._

"_Oh!" she said, looking at me. I stared at the baby in her arms with joy "Oh my… was it a girl?" I asked her. She laughed "It's a boy." she said._

"_So cute… What's your name?" I said, smiling at the baby. "It's Sasuke." She responded._

"_Oh, so he was named after the father of the Third Hokage!" Biwako said in joy. I watched as Sasuke stirred a little, scrunching his cute face up. "Yes, so that he will grow up to be a strong and fine Shinobi." I watched as he began crying in his mother's arms._

"_You will be giving birth soon too, right, Kushina? You should pick a name in advance." I pointed, smiling. "I already have. His name will be Naruto. You'll be classmates, Sasuke, so be friends, okay?" I pat his hair, quickly stopping him from crying as he stared up at me while I talked. I poked his cheek before I leaned over to Mikoto._

"_By the way, does it really hurt?" she closed her eyes as she whispered back. "So there's actually something that scares you, Kushina! I'm surprised!" I found myself pulled away by Biwako._

"_Let's go Kushina!"_

"_Oh, yes!" I laughed, waving to Mikoto. "See you again!"_

"_The details of your birthing are supposed to be top secret. Until we get to out location, you must avoid any contact, even with your friends." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly "Yes, I'm sorry."_

"_Also, we are leaving the village secretly. If your labor pains begin, try not to cry out loud!"_

"_Oh… right."_

"_AHHHH! IT HURTS-TTEBANE!" I screamed as the pain from giving birth to my child alone with Kyuubi trying to break out collided with each other. I found myself panting in painful gasps, causing Minato to grow worried._

"_I've never seen Kushina in so much pain. Is she… all right?" he asked, worried._

"_She's all right!" Biwako said. "Never mind that. Just stay focused on the nine-tail's seal!" I screamed out in pain._

"_But she's…"_

"_You are the Fourth Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong!" Biwako said._

_I could hear the Kyuubi screaming, as he tried to break the chains._

"_Hang in there, Naruto!" I heard Minato shout. I grit my teeth together. "I can see his head! You're almost there, Kushina!"_

"_Hang on, Kushina!"_

_I could see the stress in Minato. "Naruto! Come out quickly! Kyuubi, you stay put!" I screamed more in pain, rolling my head back and forth as I gripped on the sides of the table harder. I could hear the cries of an infant._

"_Hot water!"_

"_Right!"_

_I could hear the soft cries of a new born baby. I let out calm breaths as I lightened my grip on the bars and opened my eyes. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. "He's born…" I heard Minato say before he wiped his face laughing with joy. "I'm a father today!" he said with joy._

"_He's a healthy baby." Biwako said, walking over to me as she held my child out next to me. "Naruto… I finally get to see you." I said, smiling at my child._

"_You'll have lots more time later." Biwako said, pulling Naruto away from me and began walking away. "There, there." She said to Naruto to try to settle the tears._

_Minato walked over, placing his hand on my wrist as he smiled down at me. "How are you feeling, Kushina?" he asked in a calm voice as his eyes showed a mix of emotions. "Okay." I said in a light voice as I stared up at him._

_His eyes softened as he smiled at me "Thank you." He said. "Minato…" I said, joy filling my body as I stared up at him._

"_All right!" he said, slamming his fist into his hand. "I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Kyuubi!" I heard Naruto's cry then screams, instantly causing Minato to pull away. "Lady Biwako! Taji!" he shouted._

"_Fourth Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchuuriki." I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked behind me to see a man with a mask holding Naruto in his arms. "Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute."_

_I groaned in pain as I felt the seal spread out over my body. "Kushina!" I could feel Kyuubi trying to force his way out of my body._

"_Get away from the Jinchuuriki." I heard the voice say again, this time hearing a clang of a Kunai. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"_

"_Wait! Calm down!" I watched as Minato's eyes filled with fear and an indescribable emotion. "Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as cool as can be."_

_I watched as Naruto was thrown up "Naruto!" I watched as the guy jumped up with the kunai in his hand. In an instant, Minato grabbed Naruto, landing on the wall. "Well, I must hand it to the yellow flash." He landed on the floor as his tone changed. "But I wonder about this next one…"_

_I watched as Minato gasped, then noticed the sparking of notes. "Minato! Naruto!"_

_I stared helplessly as my seal spread around boulders. "Just… what do you want?" I asked, out of breath due to the childbirth._

"_I'm going to pull the nine tails out from you and destroy the hidden leaf."_

"_What?" I stared in shock. "Minato's teleportation jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with jutsu formulas. He made sure to mark your sealing formula with it too… in order to protect you. However, I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the nine tails' seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" I stared helplessly at the masked man._

_I could feel Kyuubi's anger rising. __**"You are…"**__ I heard him growl out. I gasped as I felt my chakra chains melt away. I could feel my body consumed by the Nine tails' chakra._

"_Now then, come out Nine tails!" I stared in horror as Kyuubi came out of my body, taking all the chakra. I fell down against the rock. "Good. Now I'll go straight to hidden leaf village." I grunted as I tried to force myself up against the rock. "Hold it."_

_He stopped walking "Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing. You don't die right away after the tailed beast is extracted." He slowly turned around "You were the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails. I'll use him to kill you." I stared up in shock to see Kyuubi's hand coming down at me._

_I stared up at Minato as he held me in his arms. "I must say, you're as quick as your nickname. But you are too late." I glanced to Minato in my weakness. "Minato… Naruto… is he safe?" he nodded with a smile. "He's fine. He's in a safe place now."_

"_Thank goodness." I said, leaning my head against Minato as I looked up closer to him. "Minato, you must stop that man and the Kyuubi right now. He's heading for Konoha"_

_Minato walked over, setting me down on the bed next to our child. I held my arm to our child as I pulled his sleeping body closer. "Naruto…" I heard Minato open the closet. "Minato… thank you." I said, glancing slightly over towards him. "Good luck."_

"_I'll be right back." He said. I nodded, turning my head back to the sleeping child. "At all costs… I don't want you to grow up alone." I whispered to Naruto as he slept peacefully._

_I could hear damage and screams from nearby. "The village…" I whispered, pulling Naruto closer._

_I could hear Kyuubi's howls from here. "Minato…" I said, hearing Minato appear behind me. He grabbed onto both Naruto and me then ported us to where Kyuubi was._

"_I must put up a barrier immediately." I stared up at Minato "I can still do it, Minato." I let out my chakra chains, setting a barrier and binding down the Kyuubi. I gasped in pain as I started coughing. "Kushina!" I heard Naruto crying, causing me to look up at him. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, Naruto."_

"_Kushina!" I smiled up at Minato "I'm going to draw the Nine tails with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the nine tails. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left." I smiled up at him, closing my eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

_I heard him gasp as Naruto opened his tear filled eyes. "Kushina… it's because of you that I'm the fourth Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this baby's father! And yet…"_

"_Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today…" I stared at Naruto, who had settled down in his tears. "is this child's birthday." He smiled at me with half opened eyes. "If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together, the three of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life." I glanced up to see tears falling from Minato's eyes. "If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see our child grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."_

"_Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto." I stared up at him in shock as he wiped away his tears. "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of an eight signed seal. Then I'll take the Kyuubi with me with the only sealing jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuuriki, the reaper death seal!"_

"_But the caster that uses that jutsu…!"_

"_And one more thing. I will only seal half of the nine tails. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise. If you take the nine tails and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the tailed beasts. The reaper death seal will seal half of the nine tails with me forever. As for the other half of the nine tails…" he trailed off._

"_I will seal it inside Naruto with the eight signed seal!" I gasped as I stared at him with wide eyes. "I know what you want to say. But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child!" he stared down lovingly at our child._

"_This infant whose godfather is Master Jiraiya. He will open up the future as a Jinchuuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He placed down our child. "But Minato…!" he stood up, forming several hand seals. "Reaper death seal!" he shouted as a mist formed out of his body._

-AN-

Important information that I have to state right here: **At the end of June, I will not be able to update some of my stories. If by luck, I can, than that is great. However, I will not be home from around June 29th until around July 3rd. The relatives I stay with, will not be home, so I am to go stay with another relative(`Tachi) and her boyfriend during that time.**

So thing is I went to read all the changes that the site will be doing... I am no longer able to do "Lemons" in stories because now the site is going to remove all stories with "Lemons" in it. Not just that but did I seriously hear that all "M" Rated stories are going to be deleted?

I guess that means I have to PG every story I have though... cursing is the game of all these characters. Yakno for years they have sat here and let Lemons and M rated stories go through... but now they want to delete them all? Lovely... Why the sudden delete motivation? Makes no sense...

They now add this whole Cover BS... Problem is, not everyone on this dmn site can draw. So now not only is the story being judged, but the picture you used is too. That's so great... considering my picture is probably of Ciel Phantomhive(Which I drew back in January) or my random Yaoi drawing of Sasuke and Naruto... that wasn't even given any effort... Either way both end up being misleading because the stories are not about Ciel Phantomhive nor are they the Yaoi pairing fully, but the Hentai side of that Yaoi pairing(Aka Genderbender)

Not just that but towards the end of this month I highly doubt I will be able to update my stories. I will be with `Tachi for the week, in which she is only bringing me home for a few minutes to feed the demons and all that.

There is way too much on my platter right now... to make it worse I didn't finish HSF for this month because of everything going on... le sigh... Internet isn't helping either...

Oh there is something I did want to state... I always seem to have people telling me I have grammar mistakes all over the place or something like that... So I want to bold this information real quick to why that is so. **Guys, I speak and type more Japanese than I do English. There will, obviously, be a lot of Grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories because of this. Please don't complain about it, since you don't know what language I speak the most. At least I am being nice enough to type a story in English rather than a language that you possibly have to use a translator for, IF you did give that much effort for something.**

Sorry guys, it's just I'm getting really irritated by this too since people constantly pester me about this. That is why I have been trying to go through my story chapters to fix what I can. But I can't always go back and fix things... I have a life yakno.

**Now there is some hope! I am almost done with the cover to this story! Kyuubi is adorable!  
><strong>

-Ja ne


	20. Chapter 20

Haha... how I waited to have time after putting up chapter 20... ah... fun times...

Now last chapter's AN mentioned the fact that I speak more Japanese than English... I learned how to spell a lot of words through English Word Searches HAHAHAHA! I'm seriously addicted to word searches haha

Oh yeah... I don't know if most of you noticed... but yes... yes I was that lazy enough to copy and paste the flashback from NUA... What? Can't blame me... it goes the same way!

†

"_Let's put our trust in this child! He's our son, after all! When I'm finished with the reaper death seal, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the nine tail's power as a Jinchuuriki, I want you to help him out."_

"_Our son… he's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!" I stared at him. I knew that it was possible that he could control the Kyuubi better than all Jinchuuriki before him because of already being influenced by the chakra._

_I stared up at Minato "Why use the reaper death seal? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the balance of tailed beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed? Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?"_

_He stared down at me before speaking. "To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know… the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is… Shinobi!" I stared up at him with a hard look as he returned it with a determined expression in his eyes._

"_And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you." I let go of my hard look as I stared at him with wide eyes. He bent down, a small smile on his face. "Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto." He bent down, lifting up Naruto in his arms._

"_I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father." We stared into each other's eyes with a hard expression._

_I watched as Minato began the Reaper Death seal. __**"Damn you Yondaime!"**_

"_Wait Minato!" he stopped and faced me. "I don't want our child growing up alone…" he stared at me, a frown on his face. "The little chakra we have… Instead of the Reaper Death Seal… how about a clone… a clone made up of our chakra combined?" he stared at me before turning towards the Kyuubi._

"_If we did that… the clone wouldn't last long… there wouldn't be enough chakra to put together a proper clone." I stared at him before turning my gaze towards Naruto. "How about a sealed clone… the clone could be Naruto's sibling… a girl… with the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed within her. It would help keep her form and make her seem just like any other living being."_

"_But if that doesn't work…" he stared down at me. I smiled up at him "We are a family of Shinobi, we can still try." He nodded to me as he bent down to my level. We formed the hand seals together, causing a little baby clone to appear before us. She was a mix of our chakra, it was clear as day. Her dominate yellow hair from Minato, and her red tints from me. "She will be Uzumaki Naruto Akuma… as she is a clone… she will be Naruto's sister." I nodded to Minato before he began the sealing process._

"_Seal!" Minato shouted out as Kyuubi howled out as his chakra was pulled from him and sealed with Akuma. I felt my chains loosen around Kyuubi as he had gotten smaller. __**"Damn you!"**_

_Minato picked up Naruto then put his hand on the ground, summoning the ritual for the sealing. "All right, next is the eight signed seal." Minato walked over, placing Naruto down on the table. "I will seal the Nine tails inside Naruto."_

_I leaned over towards Naruto then began coughing once again. "Kushina! Are you all right?" Minato asked, running to me. __**"Right now!"**__ I gasped as my eyes went wide. "NARUTOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped in front of the claw as I gripped onto it. I watched as a drop of blood fell on Naruto, who was staring up at us with wide eyes yet no tears._

"_I said that this was the father's duty." Minato said. "Then all the more, since I'm his mother!"_

"_**Why you!"**__ I glanced back to Minato with a smile on my face. "This is the first time I lost an argument. Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this."_

"_Thank you, Kushina." I could hear Minato moving from behind me. "Summoning no Jutsu!" he said as a frog appeared. "Kyuubi! What? Yondaime too! What's the meaning of this?" it began panicking as it saw us._

"_Gerotora, I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away."_

"_You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession." The frog said, closing the scroll belly of his. "And now, I'm off!" he said, disappearing. "That should do it." I heard Minato say in a calm voice. "Kushina, my time is running out, I used a lot of chakra to seal that half into Akuma. I'm going to start the eight signed seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."_

"_Naruto… don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the three prohibitions for a Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. The last one… I don't think I need to warn you about… but be wary of Jiraiya-sensei-ttebane." I gripped onto the claw as I breathed in a little heavier than before._

"_Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much… oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." I watched as Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at us. I could see a peaceful look as a gleam of blue passed through his eyes, as if understanding what we were saying._

"_Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." I could feel his movement "Oh, it's okay. Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your motor mouth mother's. Eight signed seal…"_

I stared at my mother in shock. "Wh… Aku… no…" I was at a loss. I had just found out that the person I grew up with, was a sealed shadow clone the entire time. She only knew what she did because she had a mix of my mother's and my father's chakra in her. It explained so much though. It explained why she didn't use chakra… it was because she was a clone. She was weaker than me because she would be easier to erase.

"I'm sorry Naruto… we sealed the Kyuubi within you… and left you with a clone so you wouldn't be alone… Not only did you grow up without parents… but you grew up without having a real sibling." I could see the frown on her face.

"Clone or not… she is still my sister. She was a clone that got stronger and stronger so that she could protect me… she had true feelings towards me, her own feelings. I believe that the instant you sealed the Kyuubi within her… she was given her own life to live."

"That is good… you see… when it was first found out I was pregnant… I was originally due for twins. We had planned to name you Naruto and the girl Akuma… but the Kyuubi's chakra was too dangerous for the little girl… they had to pull her out of me before she caused any danger to you… I had always wanted twins. I was so upset… even the Kyuubi had gotten upset with me. It was the first conversation that we had where we were civil… he didn't even know his chakra had poisoned the little girl. He felt so bad that he left me alone during the remainder of the months till your due date."

"So… I would have really had a sister?" she nodded to me. "She would have looked just like the Akuma you know now too… because she was more strongly influenced by the Kyuubi's chakra, she had all these markings on her. It was what actually killed her, because it was a poison or an acid."

"So… this explains why Kyuubi treated Akuma differently… why he wouldn't heal her like he would to me. Why he would yell at her if she did something that was dangerous, but yet let me do something like it. He was protecting her from disappearing, just like the original Akuma."

"**Yes… and I hated the Yondaime for sealing me within a clone… a clone that was just like the premature Akuma. Akuma used to know that she was a clone… but when she took that injury to the head, she lost that memory."**

"Kyuubi… back then when I found Akuma out cold… that red aura…"

"**That was me reviving her clone… she had disappeared when you reached the sixth tail. You see… as long as someone has her on their mind… I can bring her back. The Uchiha… at that time all he had going through his mind was if Akuma was alright, since the last time you were changing forms, Akuma was being effected, he was there."**

"Wait… the love that Akuma and Sasuke have… would they be false?" my mother smiled and shook her head. "You said yourself that she became her own person when Kyuubi was sealed within her."

"Oh no!" my mother's eyes went wide at my sudden outburst. "That means… Kyuubi when you attacked Akuma… did you actually release her?" it fell silent between us.

"**Quickly take my chakra so we can see for ourselves."** I nodded then looked over to my mother. "I don't hate you or dad for what you did… I didn't grow up alone since I had Akuma there for me. She definitely softened the burden of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Akuma will still be a Jinchuuriki even though she is a clone." I stared at my mother. "I wish I could have given her love just like I did to you… but we didn't last long enough to see it through."

"I'm sure she knows that she is loved." I said, smiling. "I am curious… you got the Yellow flash and the Red-Hot Habanero."

"You get the Orange Hokage!" I shouted as I pulled on my jacket that was covered with orange. She giggled at my actions. "Thank you Naruto, for having me as your mother." I hugged her as she disappeared.

Kyuubi nodded to me, allowing me to grab his chakra and pull it from him. I was astonished by the sudden yellow-orange glow that surrounded me like flames. I resealed Kyuubi before opening my eyes and looking around.

"Where is Akuma?" I asked. Sasuke raised his brow before pointing over to Akuma, who was out cold behind us. "She became surrounded by red before she passed out like that." I narrowed my gaze before nodding.

"She should be able to use the same form as me though so it was fine with one of us going in too!" B nodded to me.

"I'm hungry…" I turned around quickly and stared at Akuma as she slowly opened her eyes. "Since you gained control over Kyuubi… can we eat?" I nodded to her before looking over to B and Sasuke.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you complain about hunger." Sasuke stated, walking over to Akuma as he helped her up. "I was so excited about going through with this that I forgot to eat last night and earlier…"

"Oh Akuma!" she looked over to me. "Mom said she loves you!" I watched as her eyes went wide before she smiled. "Motoi my man can bring us a bite. Just sit still within the hold as I get him yo." We watched as B left the room.

"You know… I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that 'Enka rap' stuff." I laughed at Sasuke in agreement.

"He's nice though… he allowed us on the island and was willing to get Naruto and myself to try and control the Kyuubi's chakra. Now he is getting us food so… least we got the nice, but confusing kind of guy right?" Akuma suggested as we nodded.

"Speaking about controlling Kyuubi… Naruto, that new form… it feels as though it can control nature. It would make a lot of sense too if it did." I nodded to Akuma as she pulled herself from Sasuke's helpful hand, and slid down the wall again.

"You know… I was expecting Naruto to be the one kicked out, not you Akuma." She shrugged to Sasuke, smiling. "It doesn't matter if I stayed in there with Naruto or not. As long as Naruto beat Kyuubi, that is all that matters."

"Why only Naruto?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow. "He has the main source of Kyuubi's chakra, duh."

"Main source?"

"Uh yes! Because we are the yin and Yang, we aren't entirely connected but we are because we share the same chakra signature."

"I think this whole Jinchuuriki shit is way too confusing." Sasuke said, holding his head.

"Like that Uchiha voodoo isn't confusing?" I snapped back. "It's called a bloodline you idiot."

"Bloodline, voodoo, same thing!"

"The hell it is!"

"Really boys?"

"VOODOO!"

"BLOODLINE!"

"VOODOO!"

"BLOODLINE"

"VOODOO"

"GOD DAMN IT IT'S A BLOODLINE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I got food yo." We all turned to B as he walked in with Motoi, holding food.

"Oh thank you B!" Akuma said, helping B by grabbing some of what he was holding. I could tell that Akuma meant it as thanks for shutting us up and thanks for getting food.

We all began to eat, joking with each other. It felt like any normal day for us, and B seemed to enjoy that about us and didn't push us off as childish kids.

"Hey…" Akuma said, looking around. "What?" Sasuke asked, as we all stared at her. "Did you guys feel that?" we looked at each other before turning to her.

"It felt as though the ground shook…"

"That can't be… we are on a turtle island." Motoi said, standing up. "I'm going to check outside, you guys stay in here."

Akuma quickly jumped up, grabbing Motoi. "Wait!" Our eyes went wide as we found ourselves falling towards the ceiling.

"Shit!" Akuma quickly did an earth technique with water then went into Kyuubi chakra mode, instantly making grass grow big for us to fall safely on.

"We shouldn't have been found yet." Akuma said through gritted teeth. "It would be impossible to track us down…" Sasuke said, pulling himself into a sitting position. "We need to get the island back to its normal position… those animals…" Akuma said, looking over to us.

"If there are people outside that are after you or B, we cannot let you leave here." Akuma shook her head at Motoi. "Sorry, we can't do that. B, you know this island well right? Is there any way we can get through here and not be seen so we can save those animals?"

"Every tunnel has an exit yo."

-AN-

I remember the first time the bloodline crap was mentioned I shouted "THAT'S NOT A BLOODLINE! THAT'S VOODOO!" Of course that made me look insane, since I was yelling that at my monitor, in the middle of my room... with my headphones plugged in, so you couldn't hear my videos... yeah... -coughs-

Anyway... I will be outlining the Uzumaki Twins Cover today... and possibly start coloring it this week. Of course it will be on Deviantart BEFORE here.

So... who plays FFXI and is on Cerberus...? Lol jk I normally do stuff alone haha

-Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

Well that almost went bad... I almost put chapter 22 up before 21... The reason for this was because I rushed to type up chapter 22 since I had only typed up to this chapter, which this chapter was actually supposed to be published next week, while Chapter 20 was supposed to be this week. So I will actually just put my Author notes from Chapter 22 that I had written right in here hehe.

I didn't have any chapters for the month of July done for this story. Why? Well... I believe that Uzumaki Twins will be done come sometime in July. I know... this story wasn't as long as you had probably hoped, but technically... with how my normal chapters are for my stories... Uzumaki Twins is "42" chapters long. Uzumaki Twins always consisted of 2 chapters and naturally wasn't this long in the beginning.  
>†<p>

I grabbed onto Akuma's arm as she went to follow B out the back path. "I can't let you go." I said in a stern voice. She slowly turned to me, raising her brow. "And why the hell not?" She was obviously irritated.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said, only to get a stare in response. "Naruto… I'm a ninja; I have to be ready to do stuff like this."

My eye twitched as I nearly grit my teeth. "You are just being overly protective. Why not just trust me and let me do my job as a ninja?"

"Naruto why don't you just go with her then if you are that worried." I glared over to Sasuke. "I don't want her to go out there at all! What if I can't help you in time?" I asked, staring at Akuma.

"Jeez Naruto… you never worried about me like this before. What the hell happened to you?" she asked, lifting her arm to feel my forehead.

"Because before that I didn't know you were a shadow clone!" her hand faltered, not even reaching my forehead.

"Wait what?" I heard Sasuke ask, as he walked over to us. "I-It's nothing Sasuke."

"It's not 'nothing' Akuma! Kyuubi won't always be able to reform you every time you get hurt!"

"Hold on. If this Akuma is a shadow clone, then where is the real one?" Sasuke asked, staring at Akuma. "There is no other Akuma." I said, keeping my gaze steady with Akuma's.

"Then how can she be a clone but be the only Akuma?"

"Can we forget about this already? There are animals out there that can't breathe under water!" Akuma pulled her arm from my grasp and bolted out the passage that B went out.

"Naruto… what the hell is going on?" I looked over to Sasuke. "My mother… she told me the truth about Akuma…"

**Akuma's POV**

I leaned against a wall, sliding down it, as tears continued to fall from my eyes. 'Naruto now knows that I'm a clone… he must hate me now too… pretending to be his sister for years… when all I really was, was a clone with his parents memories due to their combined chakra that created me…' I stared down at my hands.

'Because of pretending to be his sister through all these years… and actually enjoying it… I nearly forgot about who I was and what I was… If only I was released when Naruto was old enough… no one would have had to deal with me.' I stood up, following the passage out to its end.

I peered down to see B walking some animals into the room that connected to the passage I was in. "Hey B… did you see what caused the island to turn up-side-down?" he peered up at me. "A snake like a bowtie around the neck muthafucka." I nodded to him as I jumped over to the other doorway.

"Don't tell Naruto where I went please, not even Sasuke." He stayed silent as I took off. I stared at the water that was in hallway and knew that this passage was deep in the water. I made it to the doorway and noticed that the water was level with the door.

I took a deep breath then let it out before jumping into the water. I swam around, dodging the spikes on the turtles back along with fish that swap around. I swam a little away from the turtle and looked back towards it to see a huge snack trying to kill the turtle. I narrowed my gaze as I swam towards the snake. I pulled out a kunai then sliced its tail, causing it to shriek and slash around.

I could see the turtle relaxing, as it was now able to breathe just fine. I lifted my hand up to my mouth then blew out a stream of air, causing the turtle to be flipped back on its stomach. I glanced over and noticed the snake coming at me with an intent to kill.

'That snake… it is Orochimaru's… what is it doing here?' I formed a rasengan in my hand and waited for the Snake to get close enough before I slammed the rasengan into its head. It disappeared due to the damage, causing a sudden rush of currents to aim towards me, sending me into the side of the turtle.

"_**Are you sure you want to leave Naruto alone at the apartment while you do these missions?"**__ I glanced down to Kyuubi and nodded. "Yeah I think it would be better that way. Since he is still a growing boy, he is too young to bring in the money on his own. With me having the ANBU scar on me from Minato's chakra… it allows me the chance to bring in money for Naruto with higher missions."_

"_**Shouldn't you be worried though? You are only a clone… there isn't much you can do."**__ I shook my head, making Kyuubi become confused. "I may be a clone but one hit isn't enough to make me disappear. Because of your chakra, I got a better form as a clone."_

"_**You say this yet you are deathly afraid of disappearing."**__ I laughed, picking Kyuubi up off the ground. "I'm only a clone… it is a natural fear that goes through us all. But I'm an advanced clone if you think about it."_

"_**That is a word for it… it is like you aren't a clone, since you have a bloodline set of eyes on you."**__ I raised my brow at Kyuubi before nodding. "Yes you are right… because I am made up of Minato's chakra and Kushina's chakra… I am unable to access a chakra of my own. I am unable to do this because the ones who created me are long gone. The only supply of chakra I have, is the supply that you give me. The supply that you use to keep me alive."_

_Kyuubi stared up at me as I continued walking through the streets of Konoha. "I have a bloodline that requires no chakra… since I have no chakra of my own. But when I look through these eyes… I am not seeing what people see. I see everyone's chakra… I see the colors of it. And when I am being attacked… it is like everything suddenly is in slow motion. It is just like what Itachi described to me as being the Sharingan…"_

_I stopped walking then sighed. "Do you think Naruto is hungry?"_

"_**Yeah… he has been whining for you this whole time. You going to stop off then to get him food?"**__ I nodded "Yeah just him though… I need to go speak with Itachi again. I didn't see him today at the ANBU meeting, has me kind of worried."_

"_Akuma?" I turned around to see Itachi in his full ANBU gear. "Do you have a mission?" he fell silent before nodding. "You could say that."_

"_Don't tell me Danzo…"_

"_It's fine Akuma. I have this all planned out… I just came looking for you to seek a favor." I nodded to him as he pulled out a book from his pouch. "This is my diary… I think you know what I'm going to ask, so I won't bother saying it." I nodded to him as I took the book, placing it into a sealed scroll._

"_Thank you Akuma… I have to be off… Madara is probably waiting for me." I nodded to Itachi as he took off. I stood there in silence, even long after Itachi had left._

'_If he kills his clan… what would Sasuke d- Wait Madara?' my eyes went wide, as I turned towards where the Uchiha compound was, only to see someone behind me, holding a lumber block in their hands._

"_A clone shouldn't live among the people like they are one of us… return to your grave, Yondaime." I watched in shock as a swirling eye stared into my eyes. I didn't have time to react as the block of lumber hit me right in my head, causing my body's functions to crash. I could feel my body jerk several more times, as the person hit me a few more times before tossing the wood onto my body, setting it aflame._

I gripped onto my arm as I stared up through the water. I watched as a man stared down at the turtle, standing on one of the spikes on its back. The familiar mask stared at the island, waiting.

Next to him was another man, also clothed in the same clouded cloak as the masked man. I knew instantly who the two were, but was in denial. Above me, waiting for me to emerge from the water, was Uchiha Madara… and Uchiha Itachi.

I knew if I emerged from the water, they would immediately try to control me through the sharingan. This was the only moment that I was happy to be a clone, seeing as I could be under the water for an extended period of time.

I just wanted to know how, how they knew where we were. That and where the hell did that snake come from if it isn't Orochimaru's? Though that could easily be dismissed if Madara decided to steal that from Orochimaru when he had the chance.

'Damn it… If I emerge from the water… they will capture me… but if I stay in the water, they will try to capture Naruto and B…' My mind immediately shut off. 'What am I doing…? I am a clone; there is nothing for me to worry about if I emerge.' I nodded to myself, but found my body not moving to emerge.

'Damn it Akuma, you can't be afraid anymore! You knew the day would come to this… I was created to protect Naruto; I will die happy if I am able to protect him from these men.' I emerged from the water, slamming my fist into the masked man's face. He spun until he slammed into another spike.

"To think you didn't die that night… it makes me question how sick that man named Yondaime was." The masked man pulled himself together as I took his perch on the spike.

"For a clone though… you sure are stubborn… not disappearing like you should have." I felt a gaze on me, making me peer over to Itachi. "A clone?" he asked.

"Yes… that child before us is only a clone. The real child that was of that form died before even being born." I turned my gaze to the masked man. "How do you know about me?"

"Because I'm the one who caused the Kyuubi's chakra to leak out in an attempt to kill that Uzumaki and to kill the Yondaime. Instead I found out that all the chakra was attracted to the female baby, who died within her mother due to the poison."

"So… it was you that killed me before I even had my time…" I felt the anger rising up in me. "Kushina and the Yondaime used the last of their chakra to make a clone to seal the darker half of the Kyuubi in… that would be you."

"You see… if you kill me though… you wouldn't be able to fall through with your plan for yet another what? 17 years maybe?" I reached into my ninja pouch, twirling out a kunai before I gripped it into my hand.

"But you know what… I wouldn't ever want you to see your plan through you see… because I will drag down the other half of Kyuubi with me. You can't just take one of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… you need them both." I held the kunai up to me.

"If you try to extract the Kyuubi from the one Jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi would die with the Jinchuuriki and would be waiting for a rebirth. That would take an even longer time than the replenishing of the chakra from the one Jinchuuriki being dead. When the Kyuubi is being reborn… it would be at a slow pace, since he would already be missing half of his chakra… it would take maybe 100 years for him to get up to 100% on just his one chakra side… then he would need even more years for his other chakra side to replenish."

"Then I cannot allow you to die can I?" I heard a voice say from behind me, as the masked man grabbed the kunai out of my hands. "But I can absorb you before you do anything." I smirked, glancing up towards him "Actually… you cannot. The pressure of being absorbed, being a clone, would instantly make me disappear. But you know what… don't take my word for it." I quickly turned around, grabbing the masked man's arm.

"Because I won't be here for long." I slammed the kunai that he held, into my chest. I grit my teeth as I watched my body begin to fade.

"Damn you…" he growled out. "You started it… years ago, trying to kill me with that lumber…" I grinned as his sharingan eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh… I forgot to mention… there is a low chance to even the Kyuubi even getting his chakra back from my death… seeing as I was only a clone with half of him sealed within me… which means… look at that… the Kyuubi has become useless to you."

"Damn you… just like the Yondaime…" I smirked as I pushed the kunai into me deeper. "You see… I am made up of his chakra… and Kushina's… without a home to go to… the chakra just completely disappears… it disappears with the clone…"

I watched as my vision became blurry, but I could still see the look in his eyes. "And the best part… you lost the only bloodline eyes… that took no chakra… the Ultimate eyes…"

**Naruto's POV**

"Akuma should have been back here by now…" I said, as I stared at all the animals. "B… are you sure you didn't see my sister when you came back in?" he stayed silent as he turned to the animals and began wrestling with them.

"Things have been calm for a while now… the turtle seems to be on the right side now… and we both know that is Akuma's doing there… so where could she be?" I heard Sasuke say, just as worried as me.

"**Akuma…"** I looked over to Kyuubi and gasped when I noticed him glowing. I quickly ran over to him, sitting down to reach him. "Kyuubi what is wrong? Why do you look like you are fading away?" his gaze landed on me.

"**I can't stay… summoned out under Akuma… this form is fading… fading…"**

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Sasuke growled out, as he joined me on the floor. **"Neither of you… neither of you leave this place… Outside… danger…"** my eyes went wide as Kyuubi started to fade away. He became more and more see through as he spoke.

"Kyuubi don't speak if it is causing you to disappear faster." I tried to say in a calm voice. His gaze landed on me before he softly smiled.

"**Sorry Naruto… it is too late… for this form… please stay inside… without me… you cannot do anything… so please… please stay in here and wait… not for Akuma… for me to help you… to help you get Akuma…"**

Before I could ask Kyuubi what he meant; his body completely faded. "K-Kyuubi!" I reached for the ground where he was, feeling its warmth slowly leaving the area.

"Akuma… Kyuubi… why?"

-AN-

You can sort of tell by this chapter that Uzumaki Twins is coming to it's end. Since this is a story of there being two children born from Yondaime and Kushina... that means it would be different from the original Naruto story line all together. So this story wouldn't even make it to where the Manga is currently at. It would be different, since Sasuke never went to kill Itachi. Kabuto was killed by Akuma back in the Chuunin exams, so that would defeat the purpose of Zombies.

The learning of Akuma being a clone was the mark of Uzumaki Twins being close to it's end... I just forgot to state that last week when I put chapter 20 up.

So me actually rushing to type up chapter 22 was pointless since even next week I might not be home to publish it haha... I need a table to throw...

So anyway... to anyone who actually just only reads this story, you could check out my other stories too.

Now before I get more crazy, since I am doing this AN the day before I post this... and am hearing my phone's song for `Tachi going off... though my phone is on vibrate and not even going off to begin with... yeah... I'll stop there... (And I know it isn't my music since right now -man music is playing... The opening, if you are wondering, Doubt and Trust.)

-Ja ne

P.S. I just had someone come up to me today after seeing my Naruto headband, and told me it was "Freaking awesome." Normally I get people who don't even know what Naruto is and just say "I like your headband"... and yes... I do wear a Konohagakure Bandana/headband. I got it from a gift bag when I was at a convention so... hehe. I still need to find my skullie of Konohagakure.

DON'T JUDGE ME! It just keeps my hair out of my eyes... Stupid hair... I have to wait after my birthday to get it cut back to Sasuke's length, since I am cosplaying as Hiccup at this convention... My hair is long enough and currently his hair color... yay?


	22. Chapter 22

So because this story is being updated, unlike my other stories, it won't have the whole Temp chapter thing published... However, I would like that everyone takes the time to go into one of the other stories: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma, HS Fikushon or Not another HS fic; to read the temporary chapter due to this story only being updated this week and not next week.

**The temporary chapter lists the possible dates and times that the story will be updated. It also states important information to read so please, go take the time to read that.**

Doing my Review replies down in bottom AN.

†

Damn it. Damn it all!

Now what was I supposed to do? Stay inside? I can't do that… Kyuubi had faded away before my eyes and Akuma was unresponsive.

"Tch…" I glanced over to Sasuke to see his sharingan blazing in anger as he stared up. "Teme?"

"Damn it! I couldn't understand why my sharingan wasn't working before… Akuma… she had blocked my vision from seeing Itachi and another Akatsuki member right outside…"

"Can you see Akuma?" He slowly turned towards me, a frown present on his face.

"Akuma…" I said, as a lump formed in my throat.

"They are leaving…? What the hell is going on?" Sasuke's brows twitched, before he took off into the passage.

"Wait! I'm coming with!"

I stopped running, long before I even reached the passage. I was told to stay, because it was dangerous outside. Was it still dangerous if they were leaving?

No I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything hold me back. Not even Kyuubi!

I bolted out after Sasuke, looking around for Akuma. She wasn't within the turtle, so maybe she was in the water outside the island or hiding in the forest?

We kept running until Sasuke stopped, bending down to grab something.

"What did you find?" I asked, walking up, only to see Sasuke turn around, holding up Akuma's headband and her favorite kunai. The kunai that I had gotten her…

"Did… did they take Akuma with them?" I asked Sasuke, who instantly shook his head. "Then…where is she..?" I reached out and grabbed Akuma's kunai and stared at it.

"_Okay Akuma, keep your eyes closed-ttebayo!" I smirked as I ran over to the counter then pulled out a box from one of the drawers. I immediately turned to Akuma who was tapping her fingers on the table with her natural blank expression._

"_Hold out your hands." She did so, after sighing. I dropped the box into her hands, causing her to raise her brow._

"_Open them." She opened her eyes then stared down at the object in her hands. "Naruto! I told you to save your money!" I stuck my tongue out at her before smiling._

"_It's fine-ttebayo. With us both doing missions; it left me with enough to get a gift for you. It's Christmas after all." She sighed before pulling the ribbon off the box._

"_Like it?" I asked as her eyes went wide. She immediately pulled out the kunai from the box and smiled at it. "After you told me the story of the Uzumaki clan and where we our mother was from, I went and ordered a custom kunai just for you!"_

_I watched as she ran her thumb over the spiral engraved into the kunai. "It's made out of special material too. So it can withstand any element you choose to attack with. Not just that! But flip it over!"_

_She did as I told her, flipping the kunai to the other side. I watched her read the engraving as she smiled more. On the loop of the kunai was engraved 'Uzumaki Akuma. Code: Fox' in Kanji while on the blade itself was engraved one simple phrase._

"_Never give up, eh?"_

"Akuma would never leave this kunai… not even if she was being kidnapped." I could feel the tears welding up in my eyes as I stared down at the kunai.

"You know… she once told me, that if Dark Akuma ever took over her… she would want to be killed with this kunai, and only this kunai."

Sasuke stared over to me before his gaze changed back to the headband in his hands. "Has Kyuubi tried talking yet?"

I shook my head, still staring at the kunai. "Then visit his cage. Try and find out the truth, something." I nodded to Sasuke; placing the kunai into my pouch.

I glanced around the darkened room, before my eyes landed on the dulled cage. "Yo, fox, what the hell is going on?" I reached the cage, peering in to see only darkness. There was no movement, and only silence.

I drew in a deep breath, before entering the new cage. It was eerie, to say the least. I should have crashed right into Kyuubi upon entering the cage. But I didn't, and it had me worried.

"Kyuubi?" I heard a faint breath, instantly making me run over to it. It was déjàvu. Kyuubi was smaller, but this time, he seemed to be partially fading.

"What the… what happened?" I nearly screamed out as I ran to Kyuubi, placing my hands on his head.

"**Akuma is gone… and my chakra that was sealed within her is lost. It should have been sent back to me, but instead since I am sealed within you, it disappeared into thin air."**

"Akuma… is gone?" He shifted his gaze towards me. His normally angry eyes were dull and glossy. "Kyuubi… are you going to be alright?"

"**No… because I'm part left…"** I glared at Kyuubi as he smiled faintly. "This is no time for jokes!" I growled out in anger.

"**Listen Naruto… this was bound to happen at some point. Your father and mother knew this. That is why they were shocked when you mentioned Akuma. The fact that she was still alive after all these years even as a clone; shocked them. I don't have much chakra that I can give with this seal on my body. Within this cage, too, I can only do so much."** I stared at Kyuubi in silence.

"**Normally I would have her fully regenerated by now… but your mind was filled with negative thoughts as was Sasuke's. To make it worse… Akuma used the kunai she had a seal on. It instantly sealed my body."**

"Wait… you mean…" He nodded, before lifting his body up.

"**I can't bring Akuma back kiddo… so you are on your own this time. Head for the main land, where there is a war. You need to find Itachi… he is the only Akatsuki member that can help."** I shook my head.

"No! It was because of those damn Uchiha that my sister is gone now!"

"_**Hehehe"**_ I jumped at the sudden voice, causing me to look around.

Behind me stood a figure that was of resemblance to Akuma, only darker.

"Dark Akuma…"

†**Sasuke's POV†**

Why was it that even though I knew Akuma was a clone… that I couldn't stop the feelings I had for her? To make it worse… she was gone now. A clone that couldn't be reformed due to the original user's being dead, giving no home for the chakra.

How did those two create a clone like that to begin with? Was it truly possible to combine chakra to form something like that? Yes… actually now I can see that to be true.

I had combined my Chidori with Naruto's rasengan while fighting Pein. It was quite a powerful attack too. His Rasengan tore at the chakra nerves while my Chidori pinned the Pein. If we could form something like that by mixing our chakra into one hand, then it would be possible for a clone to be made just the same… right?

But even with this thought, if Akuma was created through the combined chakra of the Yondaime and Kushina… does that mean I have fallen for one of their personalities that had landed into Akuma? Did I love Akuma or one of her parents?

Why did none of this creep me out though? It was frustrating, yes, but why wasn't it eerie?

At hearing growling from behind me, I quickly turned to see Naruto slowly being covered by red chakra. "What the hell!" I nearly fell backwards as I stared at Naruto in shock.

What the hell was going on? I only told him to go check on Kyuubi! Did Kyuubi want to take over Naruto's body then? But why would he do that? Kyuubi had fallen for the children of the Yondaime and Kushina, so he would never dream of causing them harm. Especially not Naruto.

I activated my sharingan, instantly entering the caged area where Naruto met with Kyuubi.

"_**I stood in wait while that clone continued to try and push me away. She cannot, though. Hahaha!"**_ Who the hell was that?

"**For years I have tried to figure out what the hell you were… it took me until Akuma disappeared to figure it out."**

"Why the hell are you in MY body!"

I stared into the cage to see Kyuubi hovering over Naruto, as if shielding him, as they both glared angrily at the dark figure before them.

"_**Because, you silly pest… I was always a virus, waiting to get to my main meal."**_ I narrowed my gaze. Something was odd about this. The person before us was in the shape of Akuma… but why was its chakra of another?

"Don't fuck with me!" My gaze landed on Naruto as he began glowing red with anger. I could see the flames forming around his body, just like those yellow flames had engulfed Akuma when she protected us by making the ground grow with grass.

"**Don't bother, Naruto. We ourselves cannot defeat this virus."** Naruto stared up at Kyuubi, who had his gaze narrowed at the Dark Akuma.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze towards me. Something flashed through his eyes before he fully faced the Dark Akuma.

"_**I told you before… I am a virus. I have been waiting to get to my main meal all this time."**_

"What do you mean by your main meal?"

"**She means you, Naruto. Dark Akuma is here to consume us both. She needed to take out the only person that could consume it and even contain it."**

"_My mother told me that Akuma died when she was infected by Kyuubi's chakra. They had to remove Akuma from my mother before it killed me. Kyuubi didn't even know that his chakra was causing us danger… so he had fallen silent, feeling at fault for what had happened."_

"_Why did it only affect Akuma?" I asked, glancing over to Naruto as he sighed._

"_I was told that the female baby absorbed it all because she was weaker and frailer than the male baby, in other words…"_

"_In other words…"_

"You were what killed the weaker baby, when your main target was the stronger baby." Dark Akuma turned around towards me, a huge grin on her face.

"_**Expect another Uchiha to figure that out. Yes I am what truly killed that baby. Her body was weak, but she had this intriguing thing about her that had attracted me to her, over my main target."**_

Kyuubi stood up, leaning his head down closer to Dark Akuma, still shielding Naruto.

"**So that is why Akuma smelled of the Uchiha blood… it was you…"** I watched as Dark Akuma's smirk grew bigger.

"**Naruto… before us stands what really killed your baby sister. This is no normal virus… this is the chakra of an Uchiha. Not any Uchiha, though… Uchiha Madara. The man that killed your parents, took control over me, and killed Sasuke's family."**

"_**You are very observant. It only took you 17 years to figure it out, however. Then again, I did lay dormant for several years to recover from what that bastard, the Yondaime, had done to me. A little of my chakra, though, was still within Kushina when they pulled that child out of her womb. It would have killed Naruto, but it didn't. I tried to do the job myself that night, but that didn't work either."**_

"**I see… now I understand. The night you attacked Akuma… when you couldn't dispel her, you tried to burn her but instead she had absorbed your flames. You used that to your advantage… so that is why this Dark Akuma had suddenly appeared before her."**

I held up my kunai to the throat of Dark Akuma. "There is only one thing to do with an unwanted virus…"

-AN-

I'm not sure if I have done this yet for this story... the whole Author replies to Reviews thing...

So since this is possibly the first time I am doing this for this story I will state this: Not everyone will get a reply to their review. It isn't out of favoritism or anything, naturally if I have a review that I can comment on I will reply to it but if I don't know what to say to the review, I skip it.

**_Kathalla:_** I'm glad you enjoy this story even with it's Bipolar perspective haha Though I am unsure if you were displeased with chapter 11 since you said the "Aaah shit noo good." Sorry if it did displease ya, it's just that I wanted the Twins to show their battle situation on how far they got as a team and how well they can work with Kyuubi himself as a step in for flames.

**_Pinksamurai1014:_** But cliffys are so much fun! The fighting ended differently, as you can tell from the story getting further in, because of Akuma being a clone. Pshhh it's voodoo! It has to be voodoo! And the story isn't over just yet! Bwahahaha!

-Ja ne


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, guess by the fact that I am posting this chapter, you know that I am back now. Well I want to state one thing...

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.  
><strong>

**†  
><strong>

I dodged another stream of dark chakra, as it tried to pierce me within my heart. This virus was stronger than I had thought. It was no wonder that Akuma struggled to keep it at bay.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" My eyes went wide as a stream of dark chakra came from behind me, nearly taking my arm.

Think Sasuke… how can I defeat something that is practically a liqui—Wait… a liquid…

I glanced down at the water that I was standing on. I could use this…

"Naruto, Kyuubi, I need you two to help!" They stared at me in the eyes before smirking. I quickly went through my hand seals, forming a Chidori while Naruto formed a small lightning orb much like his rasengan.

We both slammed it within the water, sending an electrical charge all around the room. Dark Akuma was instantly hit, causing her to scream as the electricity coursed through her whole body, causing steam to arise.

I glanced up at the clouds that were forming above us slowly. 'Now it is Kyuubi's part to help form a storm…' I quickly bolted towards Dark Akuma, sending her flying. She quickly caught herself before diving for me with a kunai shaped from her dark chakra.

Dark Akuma had obtained most of the same abilities Akuma had, but instead she was presenting them off in the Uchiha clan's fighting style.

This confused me for one reason… the words that Akuma had whispered to me…

"_The Madara we know… is not the real Madara. I fear that it is possible that a man had taken Madara's eyes due to an underground agreement. The sharingan that this fake Madara has… it covers the true scent of that man… the scent of if he is an Uchiha or just another person with the same case as Kakashi-sensei or of the case of Danzo."_

Those words had slipped my mind, since I had truly believed that only certain people could obtain such eyes… but after finding out that someone like Danzo could possess those eyes…

I grit my teeth.

"Sasuke! Now!" I blinked my eyes before I felt drops of water hit my face. I smirked.

"Any last words?" I shouted to Dark Akuma. She peered over to me, eyes fading from the Sharingan. I raised my brow. Why would another Uchiha deactivate their Sharingan during an intense battle?

I shook my head then held my hand up. I gathered my chakra into my hand as electricity started to form. There was no escaping this attack. Kyuubi had efficiently created the storm through his fire attack.

I brought my hand down, aiming directly at Dark Akuma. "Kirin!" I shouted as it made contact with Dark Akuma.

The water around her began to bubble up before exploding. Her form began to do the same as she screamed out in agony.

This was one of the strongest Lightning attacks to be created. The only disadvantage of it is… if there is no natural thunderstorm going on, then it would have to be created by fire ninjutsu. That would cause the preparations for the technique to take longer.

At least, the advantage here was that we were within Kyuubi's caged region. Kyuubi is a powerful tailed beast, so his fire jutsu would be far more superior to that of an Uchiha. At least, that is what I believed to be the case.

I created this ninjutsu, originally planning to use it against Itachi. Things have changed, though. This jutsu's goal had changed from being used to kill Itachi, to being used to protect my teammates.

My eyes went wide with shock. "Kyuubi watch out!" I shouted. Kyuubi instantly peered down to see Dark Akuma diving at Kyuubi with an attack.

Kyuubi snorted, lifting his paw, before crushing the already dying dark chakra. Dark Akuma immediately shattered, fading away within the water.

It became silent between us all. We had to of been fighting that virus for hours. It put up a strong fight, and definitely was a worthy opponent. It also allowed us to realize what our strength was compared to Akuma… a clone.

"So…" I looked over to Naruto. "When are you going to teach me that move?" I groaned, before walking away.

"Hey!"

†**Break†**

"Are you sure that Itachi is in this direction?" Naruto asked, as he peered around the forest. I stopped walking, then sighed.

"To be honest, Naruto, I am not sure at all. I still want to try the Uchiha hideout anyway though… it is not that far away now." Naruto nodded to me before we continued to walk.

"My question is… how can Itachi help us?" I glanced over to Naruto. I didn't know the answer to his question, hell even I was continually asking myself that same question.

Akuma was a clone… and we are expecting to bring her back. How can we bring a clone back? It isn't like a normal clone. Were we trudging into dangerous territory by even attempting to do what the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina had once done?

Would Akuma be the same, or would she be different?

I opened the door to the hideout, letting Naruto enter in first before I shut the door behind me. I peered around only to see that it was empty and very eerie in silence.

"Let's continue." I said, leading the way to the main room. It was dark within this big room, but that proved to be no problem to me nor Naruto seeing as our eyes easily adjusted.

"He's not here…" Naruto said, groaning. "That was a wasted trip!" I walked closer to the chair before turning to face Naruto.

"Naruto… I want to see if we can create Akuma like your parents did once before." Naruto stared up at me in shock.

"But… how would we be able to do that?" Naruto asked. I peered away, holding my hand to my chin. "I believe that it is possible… if we both try to form Akuma with our own chakra. We would need to put in the proper amount of chakra or it would explode."

He stared at me before scratching his head. "Do you remember when we combined Chidori and Rasengan?" He instantly nodded. "We have to do that again… but this time, we aren't forming a combination attack… we are forming a clone."

I climbed down the stairs, walking towards Naruto. "This is the safest place to attempt to do these things… Only a true blooded Uchiha can find this hideout. So if we are lucky, maybe Itachi will make it here while we are attempting to form Akuma ourselves."

Naruto nodded. "So then… how are we going to do it?" I walked over to Naruto, holding my hand out.

"We form the hand seals together. Use half of the chakra you normally do to form a clone… You are the main maker due to your clones being stronger than mine. You are also Akuma's sibling therefore you need to add the most chakra into this. I will then supply the full amount of chakra for my clone, since that is sufficient on the amount of half of your clone's chakra."

He nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if he was confused or just thinking over what I had just said.

"What about Kyuubi though?" I blinked before giving Naruto an off look. "What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed, looking away.

"Don't you think that… maybe without Kyuubi's chakra, that Akuma would be different?" I stared at him before smirking.

"I guess you are right, dobe." He shot me a glare before grinning. "In that case, have Kyuubi add some chakra into half of your clone's chakra." He nodded to me, before we performed the hand seals together.

We went through many attempts and many injuries as we weren't putting the proper amount of chakra into each attempt.

"Kyuubi said that time there was too much chakra from you, Sasuke, and too little from me." I nodded as we once again tried to put the efficient amount of chakra into the clone.

Once again, we were thrown away by the chakra explosion.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Naruto shouted, as he pulled himself out of the ruble from the wall he just crashed into. He dusted himself off before an emotion passed through his eyes.

"Hey wait…" I raised my brow over to him. "I learn faster when I use more clones… so I think if I form some clones and try that way…" I blinked at him.

"Well hell…" I said, putting my hand to my chin. "That is actually a good idea… we can learn from dispelled clones… so if we try to do it through that…" Naruto grinned.

"Alright we will go with that. Afterwards we can take a chakra break before trying it together, maybe?" He nodded to me.

We pulled away from each other than formed several clones. Naruto formed what seemed like over 100 clones, making me jealous of his chakra supply. I was allowed to be jealous considering I made like… 15-20 clones!

I envy the Jinchuuriki for their power but… They never asked to be a Jinchuuriki. This makes me double-sided on my feelings towards Jinchuuriki. After all… Bijuu only give them power, so the container could live. If the container dies, the Bijuu dies.

The only friends a Jinchuuriki has, is themselves. Naruto was lucky, because people didn't know he was a Jinchuuriki until after he was 12 years old. This allowed him to gain some friends, even when they 'hated' him.

For Gaara… Naruto was his first friend… because Naruto could relate to Gaara. Gaara was feared, because everyone knew that he was the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku.

Snorting, I turned away from Naruto then began the process of trying to form a clone by using clones.

I guess this was mildly amusing… Whenever one of us failed a cloning process with our clones, it would send the clones flying into other clones, causing continual explosions. It was no wonder why Naruto and myself took shelter on the ceiling.

"I guess neither of us thought the explosion part through…" Naruto mumbled.

"We were both being over thinkers that we forgot about that small thing…" I mumbled back.

After all the explosions stopped, we dropped down from the ceiling and looked around.

"Maybe it was better when it was just you, Kyuubi and myself doing this…"

"No, that is not enough." We jumped at hearing the new voice, then turned around to see Itachi leaning against the wall near where we entered.

"What are we doing wrong then?" Naruto asked. Itachi pushed himself off the wall then walked over to us.

"You are planning to reproduce a clone… you cannot do that after the first blood clone is destroyed. That night that Akuma met up with me before the fall of the Uchiha clan… she let me in on the Blood clone jutsu."

"Wait wait… so…" Naruto trailed off. "So that is why Kyuubi told us to seek you…" I finished for Naruto. Itachi nodded, taking off the Akatsuki cloak and dropping it to the side.

"Then what do we need to do?" Naruto asked.

"First, I must explain the jutsu to you." Itachi said, as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch.

"Akuma wasn't just any normal clone… she was a Chi Bunshin, a Blood Clone. When you make a blood clone, you don't just use chakra. You need blood of the person who is related to the one you are trying to create. Then you need the memories of those who were around her the longest. I will supply you with why…"

Itachi rolled out the scroll. On the scroll was a list of names that Akuma was in acquaintance with.

"With my memories, Akuma will receive the memories of her time in the ANBU force. She will know those that I was acquaintance with. With Sasuke, she will receive the memories of her time with Orochimaru. With Naruto, she will receive almost all of her memories, since Naruto shared the same life as Akuma."

We nodded to Itachi, as we looked at the tree of names. Naruto's name did, in fact, connect with almost everyone listed on the scroll.

"Now… I will explain how we will bring Akuma back…"

-AN-

Itachi... is such a stalker... He was watching them the whole time! Wouldn't that make him a douche too? Since he didn't walk over there sooner?

Also... I am a dork... I go to put my glasses on... I put them on upsidedown and didn't even register that until 30 mins later...

Anyway... my copy-paste junk... that I will put in my stories until NHS is updated... which is on Wednesday.

So I was actually asked a good question(Granted not on this story, but on NHS, but I figure I can answer it on every story until NHS is updated again since the user was on anon, preventing me from being able to respond to their review)

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents...

-Ja ne


	24. Chapter 24

I almost forgot to update this today! Gah! I'm so tired that it slipped my mind...

†

"Wait." Naruto said, making Itachi and myself stare at him.

"Will Akuma still be the same person?" I glanced over to Itachi. He sighed, rolling up the scroll.

"Akuma was the first and only blood clone to ever be created successfully… it is unknown that with our combined memories, that Akuma will be the same person she was before. If anything… she would gain a mixture of attributes from all four of us."

"Four?" I asked. Itachi nodded. "Kyuubi is essential to revive Akuma. It is not because the Akatsuki wants those two… no it is because Kyuubi was with Akuma from day one. He will have every single memory that Akuma had." We nodded in understanding.

Itachi nodded to us as he pulled out another scroll. "Akuma seemed to have known that this would become useful to me at some point. Though she mainly gave it to me for another reason, not for the purpose of bringing her back."

He tossed the scroll onto the ground, causing a puff of smoke to surround that area. The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a small sealing circle. Within the middle was a small empty grail.

"This grail is to occupy the 'offering' for this ceremony. We need the blood of a relative, a personal belonging of the one being revived, and an evenly spaced amount of chakra between each person. We will need something to sacrifice in return, though."

Itachi looked between us. "What would you like to sacrifice in return?" Naruto glanced over to me, as I glanced over to him.

"What can be sacrificed?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head like he always did. Itachi sighed.

"A portion of blood, a personal belonging… it has to be something connected to one of those that are reviving them." Naruto fell silent before he began digging into his pouch looking for something.

"I sacrifice a portion of my blood." I said, looking over to Itachi. He nodded, as Naruto stared at me in shock. "It's a team effort, dobe."

"These are the hand seals that we need to time properly." Itachi showed us the hand seals before nodding to us.

"Let us begin." He said afterwards, walking to the grail. He motioned for us to join him in the middle. We each stood around the grail.

Itachi began chanting, making both Naruto and myself jump in surprise. Itachi pulled out something from his pouch. It was a vile of some sort, filled with what looked like powder.

"Let us add a personal belonging of this child." Itachi said, glancing up at us. Naruto jumped, then quickly went into his pouch and placed down the leaf headband into the grail. Itachi nodded, then put a dash of powder into the grail.

"Now for the blood of a relative." Itachi said. Naruto nodded, cutting his hand with a kunai, before hovering it above the grail. The items within the grail slowly began to glow through every drop of blood that landed on it.

Itachi nodded to Naruto, signaling that the amount was enough. "The sacrifice of another." I nodded, doing what Naruto previously had done. Instead of glowing, each drop caused the glow to darken. Itachi soon nodded.

He held up his hands as he began chanting. This was our signal to begin the hand seal process. We each began channeling our chakras into the grail, causing the grail itself to glow with a mixed color of purple-black, blue and red.

Itachi finished the chant, activating his sharingan as we all began running through the hand seals. The grail glowed brightly before sending us flying into the walls.

I rubbed my forehead as I looked up to the center of the sealing circle. There was nothing there, not even the sealing circle itself. I looked around but saw no sign of the grail or anything that was within it.

"Did… it fail?" Naruto asked, as he walked over to where the circle originally was. Itachi sighed, dropping down from the ceiling as he looked between us.

"It appears that we did something wrong… we can only do that trick once…" Naruto immediately glared at Itachi. "What do you mean once!"

"When forming someone… you need a new grail each time you do it. The grail itself is a life that has been fused into the hilt. Many years ago, the Uzumaki clan had found out that they could revive people under certain circumstances. Before the use of the grail, they had done everything without it, causing a lot of deaths. Soon they found this legendary grail…"

Itachi glanced over to Naruto. "Every 7-20 years the grail reforms itself. Its regeneration depends upon the last person revived with the grail. Before this attempt… someone else had used the grail. It regenerated at a rapid speed… which is why Akuma was able to provide me with the grail to hide."

"Who was the last one revived with it then?" I asked. Itachi nodded to me. "Akuma herself… If Naruto didn't know about that, then that means his mother wanted to keep this forsaken jutsu a secret. If Naruto knew, it would be possible that anyone who found out about the grail of the Uzumaki clan would come for Naruto for information."

"But still… what do we do now-ttebayo? My sister isn't revived… and now we have nothing to bring her back with." I nodded with Naruto. When the grail disappeared, so did Akuma's headband. Akuma didn't have many possessions that she kept outside of her scrolls, just that headband…

Itachi walked past Naruto then bent down. We both peered over to what was in his hand; a simple kunai. Itachi quickly glared towards the entrance.

"Why would you throw a kunai at your brother?" Itachi asked, throwing us both off. We followed his gaze to see someone at the doorframe, clad in a cloak.

"Who the hell are you people?" The voice growled out. Itachi threw the kunai back at the cloaked person, allowing them to catch it.

"Do you not remember us?" Itachi asked, hands ready to pull out his shuriken. Naruto seemed to be just as confused as me.

"Uchiha Itachi, my teammate in the Akatsuki." The voice said, as they pointed to Itachi, who raised his brow. "Uzumaki Naruto…" I felt a deadly aura coming from the figure before it took off out of the building.

We quickly followed after them, only to lose them the instant we reached the exit. "Damn it!" Itachi shouted as he slammed the wall.

"The process was successful… but Akuma is an entirely different person it seems…" Itachi lifted his hand to his chin in thought. "She said that she was my teammate in the Akatsuki… when we were teammates in the ANBU force… I fear that she might have gained some negative memories from us that changed her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think she believes that… she is in the Akatsuki… because she left the village or… because she is a spy for the village." We stared at Itachi.

"I was a spy for the ANBU force… having to report things about the Uchiha clan to Konoha… and the same for the Uchiha clan. She might have gained negative traits about each of us."

"So… what would Akuma gain from Sasuke and myself-ttebayo?" Naruto asked, trying to understand the situation we were now in.

"Any negative traits we have in our memories… anything we did or thought that was wrong." I frowned. I had a lot of those traits, so which one would she have gained then?

"I… don't know anything negative that I did… unless pranks are negative." Naruto stated. I guess this was true, I have never truly seen Naruto do anything so negative before. At the most it would be related to either the pranks or Kyuu- oh crud.

"Guys… Kyuubi is the most negative source of memories…" I watched instantly as Naruto's face and Itachi's face paled. "That leaves anything to be at a strong risk…"

"I am going to go back to the hideout… I will see if Akuma went there. You two need to find somewhere to go. There is a war going on, the fight to protect the Hachibi and the Kyuubi… don't get seen." We nodded as Itachi disappeared into a bunch of crows.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

**Akuma's POV**

I didn't understand anything that was going on. My memories were all jumbled and mixed, as if they weren't my own. I was sure I was heading the right way when I was reporting back to the hideout but when I got to the land of rivers, the hide out there was completely blown away.

Did they move the main hideout then? Which hideout did they choose then if that was the case? Why didn't they inform me anyway? Was this just a test for the members then?

"Damn Pein made it difficult to get back to the hideout… and to make it worse I can't sense the real Itachi's chakra anymore. That bastard always was leaving me behind!" I heard rustling in the bushes, causing me to throw shuriken as a defensive measure.

Someone clad in an Akatsuki cloak came out, holding their hands up in defense. I stared at their mask and frowned. "Great… out of all the Akatsuki members to crash into, it had to be the annoying junior… Lovely."

He lowered his arms, staring at me as if he could see my face from under the cloak. "You must have been in a deep sleep if you are still calling out Pein's name." I gave him an off look. He didn't sound childish anymore, but instead more calm and mature.

"You're not the Tobi I know." I said, getting ready to attack the person. He quickly held his hands back up.

"I can explain everything if you give me a chance…" I stood there in silence, deciding to give him a chance.

"You were in a deep slumber. We were unsure of what to do with you, so Itachi and myself left you within the Uchiha hideout for you to recover at. During that time, Konohagakure had a chance to knock down a lot of the Akatsuki members. One of them was Pein himself."

I glared at Tobi. "I cannot believe that Pein was defeated. Konoha or not, Pein had more than enough paths to take out that entire village."

"Oh he did. He left quite a good bit of damage on Konoha. Your brother, Naruto, took Pein down though." I growled, throwing a shuriken right into Tobi's mask.

"Don't you ever mention that… traitorous bastard's name!" I hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Come with me, Akuma, and join us in the revival of the Juubi." I stared at Tobi's extended hand. I slapped it, making him stare right into my face.

"If this world has changed… than I cannot trust anyone. I will work on my own to complete my ambition. Don't get in my way." I walked around Tobi.

"You could complete your ambition faster if you teamed up with us… Our ambitions lead through the same people." I turned around towards Tobi.

"I can only trust myself. You betrayed the Akatsuki by pretending to be something else. Now I come to find out that you are entirely someone else. Don't try to follow me and keep Zetsu away from me. He should know how much pain I can cause him."

I walked away, heading off into what seemed to be a battlefield. There was no one there, but you could tell that there was a battle that had previously happened here due to all the traps that were set.

I stood in the middle of the field before turning back towards the Uchiha hideout.

"Why was Sasuke there? Did he find out that Naruto was coming to kill me? He must have been trying to protect me from Naruto… but why was he standing next to Naruto, as if they were friends?" I grit my teeth in frustration.

"That bastard had to of brainwashed Sasuke or something… maybe even had control through Chakra…" I changed my direction.

"I will get Sasuke back from that sadistic bastard's grasps."

-AN-

C-c-changes! Turn and face the strange~! Yeah... that is said that I know that songs lyrics... Anyway... you guys have no idea how hard it is for me to do this story because it consists of 2 chapters... trying not to use so many breaks is hard! (For me I'm saying, since I normally write 1.2k~1.5k words for chapters for people since some have a hard time reading)

That Poll on my profile ends on July 19th, so please vote! I don't want you guys missing out on a chance for a story you like to be possibly updated!

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	25. Chapter 25

Blah blah blah August's poll is up, vote now blah blah blah

†

"This isn't good…" Naruto mumbled as he kicked a pebble ahead of him as we continued our route to Konoha. "Akuma runs off, when she is another part of Kyuubi once again…" Naruto groaned.

"It seems odd that she took off like that… I don't quite understand what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto… Akuma gained traits from each of us… we will just have to figure out what she got from each of us on our own. Itachi can't help; he is busy playing a role in this war." Naruto groaned again.

"I know! It's just… I don't want to believe what my eyes saw…" I nodded in agreement. "For now let us find a spot to hide at then try to think of some traits that she could have possibly gained."

Naruto sighed before facing me. "Ne… didn't you have a spot you hid at before; when you were with Orochimaru?" I stopped walking then fully faced Naruto.

"I completely forgot about that place…" I switched my path, allowing Naruto to follow me. "I guess while we are en-route to this place, we can try to list some traits."

Naruto nodded. "Let's see… negative memories or thoughts… well there is always what happened during my childhood in Konoha. I was always neglected and pushed away, only being seen as a demon. I played pranks on the villagers…"

"Wait Naruto…" He raised his brow to me. "What if Akuma didn't gain any negative traits from you because you are literally her flesh and blood?"

"What do you mean?" I shook my head at him. "Think about it… She has already shown something related to Itachi… She believes she is a spy and in the Akatsuki."

"I really don't understand what you are trying to get at… I am starving…" I sighed. Why did I ever think I could explain something like this to him? I was better off talking to Kyuubi instead.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have and f-" My eyes went wide as I watched Naruto fly, crashing into several trees.

I quickly turned to see a black cloak bolt past me, towards Naruto. "Akuma wait!" Instantly, she stopped, then faced me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stood up straight, then pulled down the hood of her cloak. She did look the same as before, but her eyes were more… blood-thirsty.

"I have come to kill Uzumaki Naruto for the crimes he has committed. I will also set you free from his demonic grasps."

"Wait Akuma; please tell me everything you know." She stared at me.

"Why?" She simply asked. "Because, Akuma, I want to know what is present, what is now."

"I am a member of Akatsuki; I have been for 10 years now." That was how many years Itachi was in the Akatsuki…

"Within me, is the Kyuubi. A part of his chakra was sealed into me by my father." That is Naruto's and Akuma's shared memory…

"I am an ANBU of Konoha. I was in charge of killing Uzumaki Naruto, but failed." That… is a mix of memories? This one I am not even sure…

"Naruto killed my family. For that, I seek revenge against him, finally coming to terms with my failed mission." Oh fuck, that is mine.

"Akuma listen! Your memories have been tampered with!" Akuma stared at me before turning away.

"Naruto will pay for using people as his tools. If I don't hurry now, you will be disposed of soon…" She bolted off in the direction Naruto landed.

"Damn it!" I had to stop her before she does something she will regret. But what could I do? Akuma was always strong, even if Kyuubi and her said otherwise. With her mixed memories, she won't hold back…

If she is still a clone, then she could easily be released… but the grail is gone… what can we do? I growled in frustration.

**Akuma's POV**

"Akuma wait! I'm not sure why you have a sudden urge to kill me but please listen to me!" I dived again at Naruto, who quickly held up his kunai to block my attack.

"You killed my family! Now… now I am completing my mission that I failed to do years ago! To kill you!" I swept my foot under him, causing him to stumble backwards before he caught himself.

"Why would I kill our family? I don't understand!"

"Tch… you wouldn't understand, would you? You are just a blood thirsty demon!" I once again dived for him, only for his kunai to knock mine plus his out of our hands.

I glared at Naruto as my body was slowly engulfed by a very dark, sinister chakra. It appeared that Kyuubi was on my side. I smirked.

I bit my thumb, letting the drops of blood fall next to me before I smeared it onto my skin. I ignored the pain as I summoned a small Kyuubi out, giving him four tails.

Kyuubi must have been angry at Naruto himself, seeing as his body was surrounded with a dark red chakra that was mixed with black in random places. His fur itself was spiked out slightly, but waving as if it was fire.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered out before shaking his head. "No! That can't be Kyuubi… It can't be…"

"_**Shut it you vermin!"**_ Kyuubi hissed out as he lunged for Naruto. I reached into my pouch to pull out a kunai but found that my pouch was empty. Did I really only leave with one kunai?

I reached into my shuriken pouch but found that it too was empty. I glanced up at the pouch on Naruto. I would just have to steal a kunai from him then.

I bolted to Naruto, throwing some punches and kicks while Kyuubi threw in some of his own attacks. Naruto tried to dodge every hit, but was mainly failing.

I jumped away when I noticed a familiar set of eyes. "Sage mode? Hah I can do that too." I said, activating sage mode. I could feel Kyuubi's chakra interfering with it, but it wasn't in a bad way. No, I felt stronger.

I lunged for Naruto, who dodged just in time, leaving me to form a crater from my punch.

"Akuma! You have to stop and understand!" I turned slightly to see Sasuke running up to me. I sent a gust of air towards him before letting Kyuubi seal him inside a dome.

"You sit tight while I free you from this vermin's grasp."

"Sasuke! Look at Kyuubi and tell me if you see what I see!" Naruto shouted, before dodging an attack from me.

"I am getting sick and tired of your damn mouth." I growled out, reaching into Naruto's pouch for a kunai.

"Wait Akuma! Please let me speak!" I glared up at him before lunging the kunai right into his heart. His eyes went wide.

I was suddenly pushed away by a bright light, while Naruto's body glowed.

"_Okay Akuma, keep your eyes closed-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted in a happy tone. I heard his feet slap against the floor as he ran to the other side of the kitchen. I tapped my fingers on the table._

"_Hold out your hands." I sighed, then held out my hands. I felt something fall into my hands, causing me to raise my brow._

"_Open them." I opened my eyes then stared down at the object in my hands. "Naruto! I told you to save your money!" He stuck his tongue out at me before smiling._

"_It's fine-ttebayo. With us both doing missions; it left me with enough to get a gift for you. It's Christmas after all." I sighed before pulling the ribbon off the box._

"_Like it?" He asked as my eyes went wide. I immediately pulled out the kunai from the box and smiled at it. "After you told me the story of the Uzumaki clan and where we our mother was from, I went and ordered a custom kunai just for you!"_

_I ran my thumb over the spiral engraved into the kunai. "It's made out of special material too. So it can withstand any element you choose to attack with. Not just that! But flip it over!"_

_I listened to Naruto, flipping the kunai to the other side. I read the engraving then smiled more. On the loop of the kunai was engraved 'Uzumaki Akuma. Code: Fox' in Kanji while on the blade itself was engraved one simple phrase._

"_Never give up, eh?"_

_I never planned to give up._

I held my head as I stared at Naruto, who was still standing as the kunai that was stabbed into his heart, covered his body in this white glow.

I shook my head before I bolted off, unsure of what to make out from that random flashback. Was that really Naruto… was that really who my brother was?

Then why… why do I remember seeing him standing over our parent's bodies? I don't understand…

I stopped running when I realized that I had reached a bed of water. I stared down at my reflection, only to see Naruto appear. I growled, kicking the water.

This was happening all too fast, everything. It was as if I was living a story, written out to be a convenient end for the main characters within the story.

Was I a main character? Who was the main character in this story?

I growled, kicking the water one more time before kneeling down. "I was never good with writing stories… I wonder… does that mean that my story itself has many mistakes? Was I, all in itself, the main mistake of my own story? Heh… I guess… next time I shouldn't write it in ink."

I stood up before staring out at the water.

"If I remember… Uzushiogakure is out there… I need time…" I began walking on the water before glancing back. "I need to know who I am and what my purpose is… for now, Naruto… you will live. But next time, you might not be so lucky…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Why did you even let Naruto out of the village to begin with if you knew a war was going on!" Sakura shouted at me as she looked over Naruto, who was still glowing.

"I didn't know, alright! How many times do I have to tell you that? Damn it I should have just gone to Tsunade!" I kicked the bed, causing Sakura to glare at me.

"Fuck it." I said, grabbing Naruto away from Sakura who shot me a look. "What the hell are you doing?" She growled out.

"I'm going to someone who is less moody than you and will ACTUALLY treat Naruto over staring at me!" I bolted off, heading to where I was told that the commanders of the Shinobi forces would be. I should have gone there to begin with, only Tsunade would know what was wrong with Naruto.

I avoided as many battlefields as I could before finally reaching the HQ.

"Who are you?" I turned to see someone holding a pole towards me. "Uchiha Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He needs medical attention from Tsunade."

"You should have gone to the medical outpost." He instantly said. I shook my head.

"This wound cannot be treated by simple medical ninjas. This wound was caused by an Uzumaki clan's sealing technique."

Their eyes went wide in shock before he shook his head. "That Fuinjutsu clan was long since destroyed." I gave the guard a 'Seriously?' look.

"This ninja is UZUMAKI Naruto… his mother was UZUMAKI Kushina… his sister is UZUMAKI Akuma… I highly doubt the clan is extinct. A lot of people survived… Tsunade has a distant relative within the Uzumaki clan. She would understand this wound better than anyone else."

"The Kage's said to let him through." I turned to see someone standing at the entrance. I nodded to him before running in.

There must be a reason why their defense was put up to the max… what the hell did I miss?

-AN-

Blah blah blah won't be here after putting NHS up blah blah blah will be at a convention... will be back on Monday blah blah blah My birthday is this week while I am at the convention blah blah blah

Yes, I am lazy... its like... 1015pm haha... so i am tired... DON'T JUDGE ME -runs away screaming something about the anti-christ is coming-

Oh yeah before i forget... the reason Akuma says dattebayo rather than dattebane is because you get used to saying one thing, you never say the right thing... like me... I tend to speak in boy dialect... always... always... i stress the always... But I am a female so...

Anyway

-Ja ne

PLEASE VOTE blah blah blah


	26. Chapter 26

So guys... I'm actually thinking of taking a month break from posting up stories. I have once again fallen behind on the stories and am in dire need of a break. So I think I might not update in August, but do the Saturday special still since I put up a poll for it... maybe not but if not August, I am not updating at all in September. It would only be for a month so I can sit there, get my stories back rolling, maybe get FFJ out of being put on hold for like what, a year?

I would be doing the following during that month:

Typing enough chapters to the currently published stories for them to be updated through at least two months worth of time.  
>Going back through EVERY story and fixing all translation mistakes PLUS errors caused by the writing program I used. {Sorry guys... it is hard for me to translate some words since I'm not as fluent as everyone else might be, but at least I don't have grammar problems every 5 seconds, right?}<br>Getting some stories that are not published yet, to a decent chapter to be published.

So we are talking 16 published stories to go through, and most of those stories have massloads of chapters... I need a break just to do them without adding more burdens to my already burdened amount, yakno?

†

"So what do you plan to do then?" I turned around to see Tsunade leaning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed.

"What else can I do?" I sighed, turning back around to stare up at the sky. "I failed to protect Naruto… and ended up losing Akuma."

"Neither is lost, Uchiha, you just need to find them." I glanced to my see to see Tsunade leaning on the fence that was around the balcony.

"_Uchiha." I turned around to see Tsunade walking up to me. She didn't seem distressed so I knew that Naruto had to be alright._

_Right?_

"_I cannot break that seal that was placed on Naruto… Akuma must have learned that seal from her mother's memories and placed it on that kunai."_

_I remembered what Naruto had said to me, then frowned._

"_Akuma once told Naruto that if Dark Akuma ever got out of hand… she would want to die by that kunai, and only that kunai… do you think that seal was meant for Akuma rather than Naruto?" Tsunade lifted her hand to her chin in thought._

"_Only Akuma would know how to break that seal." Tsunade said._

"_Akuma doesn't have the same memories anymore… it isn't possible anymore." I said, knowing that Akuma lacked in the mix of her father's and mother's chakra to create her previous personality and skill._

"_But, from what you told me… she does have Kyuubi's memories, does she not?" I stared at her. What does Kyuubi have to do with… oh…_

"_I need some time to think." I said, walking away from Tsunade._

"What exactly… did that seal do to Naruto?"

"Well… from what I could find, it only put him in a state of eternal sleep…" I stared at Tsunade. She wasn't joking; I knew. Akuma probably planned to take out Dark Akuma on her own, even if it meant being bound by eternal sleep… because then she would know that Dark Akuma wouldn't be able to take over her body.

But I wonder… did Akuma actually know… that the chakra that was within her being… was Madara's? She truly hated that man, even without knowing a true reason. I wonder if a part of her knew, so she always tried to strive away from that man…

"I believe I know what I should do." I said, causing Tsunade to stare right at me as a small smile formed on her face. "Then do it, Uchiha."

I nodded, jumping on the railing before waving as I took off towards the battlefield.

I had to find Akuma, I had to try and make her remember who she was… even if I died trying.

To make it worse… I had to fight her with Dark Akuma eating away at her. Just how did that thing live? We killed it… unless…

I frowned. That sneaky virus entered within Kyuubi… that would exactly explain this current mess. Naruto was unable to resist that seal due to Dark Akuma eating away at Kyuubi. The seal was designed for the sole purpose of sealing Dark Akuma… who was within Naruto.

Why didn't I realize this sooner! I'm a damn Uchiha… so it makes no damn sense…

I am an Uchiha, so I don't understand… Uchiha are very intelligent. We should have figured this out for. So why didn't I?

This is a riddle, wasn't it? This was a challenge for me and I had to complete it.

"Damn Uzumaki's are such a hassle…" I grumbled, wanting to tear the hair out of my head in frustration. Out of everyone I knew… both Naruto and Akuma were the most confusing people I have ever met.

I know that they are orphans due to the Kyuubi attack and have the lack of knowledge on their clan due to the war. I know all the basic details about them… but their damn actions!

I have to be missing something in-between all of that… I just have to be. But what exactly was I missing?

Akuma was a miscarriage before her time due to Madara's dark chakra that poisoned her mother's womb and engulfed the real Akuma. Naruto was born a healthy baby with the influence of his mother's Jinchuuriki traits, possibly allowing him to be the best candidate for Kyuubi's chakra.

That much I understand up to. But come when it was time to reseal the Kyuubi… why, just why did they create Akuma as a clone? A clone of their daughter who never came to be? A clone lives in fear of disappearing… they can't fight all out, not even if they are this "Blood Clone" thing.

There had to be another purpose for why Kushina and the Yondaime created their daughter as a blood clone. That had to be the missing piece of the puzzle… at least, I hope that it was.

To me, that is the most confusing part of the twins' history… their birth. Exactly… how did Akuma get into being an ANBU so easily? Did the Third Hokage know something about what happened that night? I just couldn't understand any of this at all.

Akuma was an ANBU due to the carved marking on her arm from her father's chakra. She was trained under Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya before attending the academy. What happened between their 'birth' and before Akuma joined the academy?

Who could I ask? Naruto was in a comatose state, I just ditched Tsunade without any thought of asking her. Hell I could have probably found out where Akuma was located from those damn mind readers.

I cringed. There was one person I could ask… but I didn't want to.

Orochimaru.

†**Break†**

I stared straight ahead as I walked down the hall filled with debris. This place was caving in; it was that easy to see due to the cracks and dirt that was falling through said cracks.

I shook my head as I continued on. What the hell was I thinking? Coming to a place like this when I was still Orochimaru's target. I must be stupid or just crazy as hell. I bet it was the influence of Naruto and Akuma that did this… damn Uzumaki clan…

I stopped at a door then opened it. Before me was Orochimaru holding a vile up in the air as he stared in it. He turned towards me and smirked.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…"

"I have questions for you." I instantly said, wanting to ask for details then get the hell out of there.

"Hmmmm?" Orochimaru placed the vile down then faced me.

"You taught Akuma didn't you?" His smirk widened. "Yes… I took her under my wing to both teach her… and study her." I raised my brow.

"Study?" Orochimaru pointed over to a desk covered with books and papers. I walked over to it to see a huge supply of equations and other things.

"Before Karin, that child had intrigued me with her fast regeneration that was not from the Kyuubi itself. With Karin, we were able to completely solve what we wanted." I lifted up a book then opened it up.

_Day 153… The child is showing a lot of promise. She was able to be within the tank for two days without oxygen. She shows high resistance to poisons, seeing as my method to building her resistance to it already seems futile._

_She learned four different ninjutsu in just a day. She doesn't use chakra, so this is very intriguing information. She has a fast learning process, possibly comparable to that of someone from the glorious Uchiha clan._

_This child would be a very promising body to control._

I glanced over to Orochimaru as he lifted another vile. "What happened to your idea of controlling Akuma?"

"It failed." He instantly responded. His snake-like eyes stared at me, as if stalking its prey.

"Why did it fail?" I asked, though I believe I knew the reason.

"Foxes are quite a pest of a creature you see." He simply said, facing away. "Even if a snake tries to attack the fox, the fox will take down the snake. Poison could kill them, yes, but not always."

"So in other words, the Kyuubi forced you out." Orochimaru stayed silent before facing me. "And Akuma disappeared." I raised my brow.

"She disappeared?"

"Until recently, I didn't understand what happened then. But when I saw her that day in the Chuunin exams… it encouraged me to dig deep into my data."

He stood up from the stool he was on then walked over to me, reaching up into the cabinet. He pulled down a torn black book and handed it to me.

I stared at it before opening it again. This time, it was everything on Akuma herself… her stats, her body, what the symbols on her body meant… everything.

I flipped through the pages, looking over everything. It only caused me to remember the fear that Orochimaru had when he saw Akuma. It wasn't entirely because of seeing her alive before him…

"It took years to place the pieces together. All those small tasks I put you on, to obtain scrolls… those scrolls were filled with information on that child." I stared at Orochimaru.

"You know the history of this land right, before the time of Shinobi villages?" I nodded. This was something we were taught in the academy, so it was something everyone knew.

"The Uzumaki clan had existed then… the language that is on that child's body is the ancient language of that clan. Kushina, the second Uzumaki to ever enter Konoha… she knew the language as did Mito. It made me wonder… when did those markings appear on that child. Was it the Kyuubi's chakra that burned it into her body? Was it Kushina's chains? What caused those markings?" I glanced down at the book, staring at the drawings of the markings on Akuma's body.

"That... I still do not know. It is certainly something of great importance." He turned away from me, going back to his stool.

He was holding something back, I could tell. Orochimaru just LOVED to show his intelligence on any topic by not shutting up… so why now? Why was he putting a lock on this?

I stared down at the book. Would this book help me solve what I wanted to know? Maybe… maybe not. This is a book written by Orochimaru, the creepy pedo-snake that preys on mainly little boys… I wonder if he thought Akuma was a little boy…

I flipped through the pages, reading over each thing.

As I got further into the book, the fear in my body began to rise. I was slowly understanding why… just why Orochimaru sealed his lips on the topic. I just wonder if Naruto even knew any of this information on his sister.

Or to top it off… if Kyuubi knew anything. Kyuubi, after all, is a very old fox demon. He would know the most about this topic.

But yet again I strike out… because Naruto is comatose. I can't even enter the cage to talk to Kyuubi. The seal completely closed off that route.

I shook my head before glancing over to Orochimaru as he wrote something down. Was this man still going to be after my body if I left this place? Or did the mention of Akuma's name cause this snake fear and to simply rest?

After all, after what happened back when Akuma came to get me back… Orochimaru just stayed to himself. He let everyone believe he was dead while he stayed down here, possibly still experimenting on small things as his body rested.

He wasn't even bothering to take part in the war. Was he not interested in the war at all? That was a great possibility. This war was to protect the last of the Jinchuuriki; which he never really cared about to begin with.

"Orochimaru." He turned towards me, his face blank. He was void of all emotions.

"Do you fear Akuma… because she is the key to the Sage of six paths?"

-AN-

So I am back from Otakon. I had a blast with my boyfriend!(Sage) I put like two pictures on deviantart of it(I use the same username for everything.) And, for everyone who follows me... I made a tumblr just for you guys and those that may follow me on deviantart! I'm like... "What can I use that people might use?" then I just happened to come across tumblr and was like "This might work!" but, if you guys think that tumblr isn't good enough for updates, tell me which things you think I should make an account for.

So now you can follow me on Deviantart under "DaemonDeDevil"  
>Or on Tumblr under "DaemonDeDevil"<p>

I will admit I don't know many sites that is best for updating but... just tell me a site, I will make it and the username will be "DaemonDeDevil" (Or if I have to make that 'Facebook' thing I will put "Daemon DeDevil")

So for now, I will finish the stories of this month which is UT and HSF... if you see stories updated in August that means I chose to put stories on hold in September.

Loves you guys, and if you guys went to Otakon and saw a Ciel Phantomhive with a Sebastian Michaelis that were a couple, holding hands... that was me and my boyfriend(Maybe?) if you aren't sure, I do have two pictures up... which might increase since I am stealing pictures from other peoples phones haha!

-Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my Deviantart and on my Facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language…

Thank you to everyone that decided to stay with me during my 2 month break… And I'm sorry to the few that left me because I gave a warning about pausing updates for two months lol

†

I was in disbelief to say the least. What was I to think… not being told anything and being in the dark for so long... All I could do was stare straight on as one thought passed through my mind.

"Akuma… is dead?" I breathlessly said as I stared at the messenger in shock. All he could do was nod. He knew as much as I did, and it made him feel back because he knew… he knew that I grew up with the Uzumaki family, so everyone in Team 7 was close to me. I became their adopted member even though I was on another team.

"We were just informed this information by the headquarters…" I sighed as I stared down at the paper in my hand. These were orders sent out to everyone that if we find Akuma's body, to recover it and bring it away from the fight. I can understand this is war… but that is harsh to do… I don't care if Akuma was the secondary container of the Nine-tails… she is still another human being… right?

Now I knew why Sasuke-kun was so frustrated. With this entire burden on his shoulders… Akuma had died and Naruto was severely injured. He didn't snap at me on purpose, but because of all the frustration of losing nearly both of his teammates in one go. I just wonder… who did that damage to Naruto?

I stared up from the paper. If Akuma was killed… then this war was becoming pointless, wasn't it? We were always told that if the Kyuubi was to be extracted… they would need both sides of the chakra. They would need both Akuma and Naruto together… They had to extract their chakra at the same time too…

But then again, according to reports… Madara has this space time jutsu where he could easily keep Naruto within a dimension until the Kyuubi's chakra is fully restored. This was all too much… yet… why did something seem off? Why did it seem like what we believed was not entirely true?

I slammed my fist hard against the table, causing it to shatter into pieces. The messenger stared at me with wide eyes as he grew nervous from being near me. "S-Sakura…" he stuttered out as he slightly moved back from me. I turned around fully, facing towards the others in the medical unit that was whispering under their breaths over this newly learned information.

"The war isn't over." I stated. "We can't lose both of the Uzumaki's. Naruto… he was always there for people when we needed him most. Now it is time for us to be there when he needs us most." I said, loud enough for the others to hear me. They all stopped whispering and turned around to listen to me.

"We neglected him, pushed him away and treated him as if he was a nobody. But he was a somebody. He has always been going out of his way for us, for the village that neglected him for over 12 years of his life. He is no demon… he isn't a Jinchuuriki… he is one of us, a human… a soldier… a Shinobi."

I could see that everyone's eyes were set. They all had the same goal now; to protect the last two Jinchuuriki at all costs.

"Konoha may have lost one of its strongest Shinobi and one of the main reasons we are within this war… but the war isn't over as long as we have Killer Bee and Naruto alive." I held my fist up to my heart as I stared at everyone. "I used to be the biggest offender on hurting Naruto and Akuma… now I want to be the biggest offender to protect them."

All the Jinchuuriki got treated the same way. Everyone who stood before me had previously done harm to one of the many Jinchuuriki… and now they are here, here fighting for those same people they hurt.

Gaara was neglected by his village and his family. Bee-sama was neglected but he stayed positive through all of the hate. Naruto was neglected, pushed away by everyone, even children and treated like he was nothing more than a demon. Gaara wanted to understand love, to be recognized. Naruto… he wanted to be the Hokage so everyone would acknowledge him.

And now… now we acknowledge him. He left a mark within all of us; no matter what village. It was him, that caused Gaara to change his path and become the Kazekage… it wasn't just Akuma. It was him that came to our rescue when Pein attacked, not just Akuma… It was him that took out the Akatsuki like it was nothing when we struggled.

You left your mark, Naruto. Show us what you can do… show us that you won't be taken down. Show your sister that you were worth all those years that she protected you!

I gripped the paper in my hand. I was jealous of Akuma; she had joined the class late but passed so easily and got on the same team as Sasuke-kun. It feels more embarrassing now… now that I know that Akuma was just a clone created by Naruto's parents. Akuma… a clone who was modeled after their stillborn child… Akuma… who became everything for Naruto, knowing that she was a clone and could disappear at any given moment.

A clone… a clone beat me and gained Sasuke-kun's love… the thing that all of us fangirls craved. She was a clone… but yet… she seemed so real. She seemed so much like one of us… that we never once considered the possibility… the possibility that she wasn't even alive. But… the records prove otherwise…

When I had heard of Akuma still being alive after that attack from Gaara… I visited her… only to see that every monitor that she should have been on wasn't even hooked up. Now I know, it was because her heart never pumped, her lungs never expanded… As long as her parent's chakra stayed within her… she could live on for eternity.

But now… now I understand her comments… all of it.

"_Alright class… today we are going to talk about dreams." Iruka-sensei said as he placed his clipboard down. We all groaned as some of us hit our heads against the desks. We all knew where this was going._

"_Let's start with Naruto and go around the room."_

"_Eh…" Naruto said, blinking. I rolled my eyes at him before looking over to Sasuke-kun. I was more interested in Sasuke-kun's dream!_

"_I want to become Hokage-ttebayo and to be acknowledged by everyone in this village-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted. Most of the class began laughing, causing Naruto to frown as an emotion passed through his eyes. Iruka-sensei quickly hushed the class before he continued on._

"_Akuma." Iruka said as he nodded to Akuma. "My dream?" She asked, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. Iruka simply nodded to her._

"_My dream… is to protect Naruto… to never disappear and to be human." Everyone stayed silent. What kind of dream was that? She was human already, right? Unless she was secretly a demon! But… do those even exist? We wouldn't know but apparently the Kyuubi was a real demon… but he was a fox spirit, not a true demon… right?_

"_That's a stupid dream." Sasuke said, looking out the window as he snorted. Oh Sasuke-kun! He was soooo cool!_

"_And your ambition to kill someone is better? Oh yeah, I am so sure that is wayyyy better than wanting to protect the people you love… to never disappear from this world forever."_

"_Oh, so you fear death?"_

"_I don't fear death… I accept death, but I fear disappearing." Akuma stated as she glared at Sasuke-kun._

"_There's a difference?" He asked as he raised his brow before snorting. Gah! He was soooo cool!_

"_Yes… there is. In death, your name is carved into stone and your body is placed within the grave. In disappearing, you no longer exist. There is no body; there is no name… just empty memories."_

She feared being dispelled; she was a clone after all. This made me leery about using any clones at all… because then it would remind me of Akuma, who never wanted to disappear. Did everyone's clone feel the same way? Did all clones fear disappearing? But… Akuma, she was different. She had her own personality. She was unique… a very unique clone.

"Akuma may be gone physically." I said, gaining people's attention once again. "But she isn't truly gone." I jabbed my thumb towards my heart. "Because she is right here." Everyone stared in awe. "She is right here… in all of us." People began whispering again; but this time… in a sense of positivity.

"She is telling us to fight, giving us her strength. Her kindness that she has shared with us through the years… it is giving us the strength to move on. As long as she is within our hearts… she will never die." People began cheering.

'_Sakura.'_ I jumped at the sudden voice that entered my mind. I reached up to my ear, feeling a small communicator. Sasuke-kun… he snuck that into my ear before he left, to keep a close communication to someone within the field… He was smart.

'_Yes, Sasuke-kun?'_ I turned away from the Shinobi forces as they began cheering loudly and talking about strategies to win this war. _'Sakura, I need your help to place small pieces together. I don't have much information, but I do have some. Maybe you know the missing pieces from working with Tsunade.'_

What was Sasuke-kun trying to figure out? _'I'll try my best, Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Alright… Akuma was a miscarriage due to the dark chakra in which Madara forced into Kushina; Naruto's and Akuma's mother. Naruto grew a resistance towards the dark Chakra but it never actually left his mother's system after Akuma was pulled out of Kushina. Minato, the father of Naruto and Akuma, created a blood clone with Kushina; forming it to be just like Akuma. Between Akuma's recreation to the academy years things are pretty much limited on data.'_

I nodded more so to myself since Sasuke-kun couldn't actually see me. _'Akuma, because of Minato's chakra, had the mark of the ANBU on her arm… she was born into ANBU because of this. Akuma trained under the legendary Sannin before joining the academy. One of which she trained under was Orochimaru himself.'_

I scrunched up my nose in detest of just the name itself. _'I spoke with Orochimaru… he claims that while training Akuma, he tried to take over her body… but Akuma had disappeared. He fears Akuma… not because he saw her alive, but because of the research he did on her. It appears that those markings that you and the other girls always made fun of Akuma for, are some key towards the Sage of Six paths.'_

I blinked. It felt as if I was missing something between all of this. _'Sasuke-kun… is there any information you left out? Because I feel that you are just making statements rather than trying to figure something out.'_ The line was silent. The lack of response was causing me to be edgy.

'_Sakura… I think you just helped me realize that… the reason the grail was used before, was because of that time Orochimaru caused Akuma to disappear. Because of her distance, no one knew of Akuma nor thought of her… If I can figure out who used it on her…'_

'_Sasuke-kun… are you… trying to find Akuma? Is… is Akuma not dead?'_ There was silence again. _'Sakura… if you could go anywhere to hide, where would it be?'_

'_The place I am most familiar with… or my home nation.'_ I was confused by his question. He wasn't even answering me; showing that he was more focused on finding out something about Akuma. But what?

'_If you have no memories though, where would you go?'_ I glanced towards the armed forces. _'Sasuke-kun… what do you mean?'_

'_If you didn't have your memories but bits and pieces of four different people… where would you go?'_ Why wasn't he answering me? This had to be all about finding Akuma! Because… Sasuke-kun would focus hard on anything related to Akuma…

'_The place where each memory shares the most information about I guess.'_

'_Other than Konoha…'_ Sasuke trailed off before I heard a flight of curses.

'_Uzu…shiogakure…'_

-AN-

Yes… Sakura is showing some importance now! Dun dun dun… actually she may have showed importance in a previous chapter, but I don't even remember those! Which… is why I planned to re-write them again.

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
>daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp<p>

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up is small on votes:  
>Caged「３」<br>Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
>Echo 「２」<br>Hikari o Mite 「１」  
>Gamer Life 「０」<br>To be a NEET 「０」  
>My little Fairy 「０」<br>Perfect 「０」  
>Can Miracles Happen? 「０」<br>Uzumaki no Hime 「０」

I only had 3 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like Caged will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories has been rewritten, though there are a few that still need to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

I continued to try to push the boulder but growled when it wouldn't budge. "Alright, screw simplicity." I cracked my knuckles before punching the boulder. I watched as the pieces flew everywhere. I nodded to myself as I bolted into the building then looked around. What was I doing here anyway? I was supposed to be at the medical post right now.

No… they have enough medics right now. Instead, my focus would be on finding those files. I nodded to myself as I ran around. "U…. U…. Found it!" I pulled down a huge file then ran over to a table, spreading all the papers around to look at it.

'_Alright Sasuke-kun I found the file.'_ I began looking over each paper. Each paper brought back memories from when I first read them while training under Tsunade. While training with Tsunade I had heard so much of the Uzumaki Twins. Someone soon leaked out that the Uzumaki twins came from a long extinct clan far away from Konoha.

This struck my interest as I looked through the library. I soon found the Uzushiogakure file and read up on what happened. Those people were right about the Uzumaki twins, as Uzushiogakure's clan was in fact, the infamous Uzumaki clan. We, the children of Konoha, never knew of the Uzumaki clan because it was wiped clean off the map before our time.

'_Where is it located?'_ Sasuke finally responded. I began pushing files around before finding the map. _'It is located a little ways off of the Land of Fire.'_ The print on the map for Uzushiogakure was dull, telling me that they recreated the maps and kept the island where Uzushiogakure once was, there, and instead to show that it was completely in ruin… they dulled the area out.

'_Uzushiogakure…. Their ninja were renowned for their Fuinjutsu which lead to their destruction during the war. Survivors scattered across the globe to seek refuge. The Uzumaki clan originates from the Land of Whirlpools; or as some call it, Land of Eddies.'_ I began reading some of the papers to Sasuke-kun. He grunted in response.

'_I know this information Sakura. That was the common information I gained while staying with the twins.'_ I frowned before nodding more so to myself since I knew he couldn't see the nod. _'The village of longevity? They had a strong vitality… and had notoriously long lives.'_

'_Yes, that is all true. If you take a look at Uzumaki Mito… she lived before the founding of Konoha and into the term of the Third's empowerment.'_ Sasuke seemed to know more than anyone about the Uzumaki clan. So then why did he want me to get this information for him?

'_Eh...'_ I stared at a piece of paper as I held it up. It was a list of those who had survived the destruction of the Uzumaki clan… why was this being created? My eyes scanned over the short list.

'_Karin… Nagato…. Nagato's parents… Uzumaki Kushina… Uzumaki Mito… Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Akuma… Sasuke-kun, someone has been keeping track of those that are of Uzumaki blood.'_ I noticed four dashes on the paper next to Mito, Kushina, Naruto and Akuma. I peered all the way to the bottom of the page to see what it meant.

They were all Jinchuuriki… all of them. This meant that… in actuality; the Kyuubi was not under Konohagakure rule but instead… Uzushiogakure. The Kyuubi belonged to the Uzumaki clan then, since they appeared to be the only ones that could contain his demonic chakra.

'_Karin? An Uzumaki….'_ I jumped, nearly forgetting that I was helping Sasuke. _'Ne, Sasuke-kun… didn't you say that Akuma and Naruto suspected finding someone else that was a survivor of the Uzumaki clan, or at least they believed so?'_

'_Yes, her name was Honoka… she was already dead though. She was on a remote island that was used for researchers trying to create beasts that could be summoned. Akuma had said that Honoka struck a remarkable resemblance to their mother, even in outfits.' _I stared at the paper before placing it down.

'_Sasuke-kun… Kyuubi doesn't belong to Konoha... it belongs to Uzushiogakure. I think there is a hidden reason behind Akuma running off to Uzushio like she did. If only an Uzumaki could last long enough when having a tailed beast sealed within them…'_ I trailed off.

What was I really supposed to be doing here? I glanced off to the side and noticed a paper that was tinted differently than all the other papers. I lifted it up then looked over it.

'_Oh my…. Sasuke-kun… you need to hear this.'_

**TSUNADE POV ****「****Because I am harsh like this.**

"You should be in the meeting room with the others since you are one of the main people in the head quarters." I turned around to the guard that was following me. "I may be one of those in charge at the headquarters but I am also a medic ninja. I have a patient." I continued my way through the halls until I made it into the room that we contained Naruto in.

I walked in, not even bothering to hold the door for the guard since he was only allowed to stand outside the door. I rolled my eyes. I didn't like having some random fool following me around when I had better things to do than baby sit them and give them a lecture every five seconds that they step out of line.

I walked over to Naruto to see him still panting in his sleep. It was a strong Fuinjutsu, which had me in shock that Akuma was able to produce such a seal. My grandmother created strong seals, close to the one that Akuma used on that kunai. The problem was I was more focused on other things that I didn't bother to listen to my grandmother on how to break a strong seal.

Uzumaki Mito… my grandmother was the first Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox demon. Because of my grandmother, I never could show any detest towards Uzumaki Kushina or her children. All of them were Jinchuuriki like my grandmother was and they all had the ability to keep him contained in a seal.

I lifted the blanket that covered Naruto's chest then pulled off his jacket. His shirt was already off due to when I first tried to release the seal. You could see the seal's markings all over his upper body, going up his neck. The seal was slowly spreading, going into the seal for Kyuubi. This told me that Kyuubi, too, was sealed into a comatose state.

"Naruto… your sister needs you. If things keep going as they do… she will become an affiliation with the Akatsuki." I moved the hair out of Naruto's face before sighing. "You always wanted to know about your sister…" I looked away, knowing it was silly to talk to the boy when he was fighting a seal.

"I was the first one to train your sister. Seeing as we were both females, I didn't want Jiraiya alone with a little girl who didn't know some self defense. While teaching her, she always was scared when I would attack her. Eventually, one night when she was suffering from snake poison, she told me everything."

"_T-Tsunade-sama…" I glanced back to the young panting child as she held a firm grip to my shirt. I was in the middle of replacing a cloth on her forehead._

"_I… I want to protect my brother… because he can't disappear…" I raised my brow as I placed the cloth on her head. "He is a living being like you… I am not."_

"_Don't be silly. You are t-" She shook her head softly. "Mommy and Daddy made me as a clone… the original me died within my mother's womb." I stared in shock. I didn't know that Kushina had truly suffered a miscarriage because at the time it only seemed to be a rumor._

"_How are you certain of this?" I asked as I moved her bangs from her face and moved it behind her ear. "I have their memories… our parent's memories. I am a clone with my father's mark of ANBU carved into my skin from birth…"_

"All your sister wanted to do was protect you… because no matter what, you two were still siblings. She took all hate beatings for you and came home telling you that she messed up on a mission. Her original plan in life…" I glanced over to Naruto's still form.

"She was going to only live until you were 7 since she felt that around that age you would make it through the academy without any problems. But that was when everything went wrong… with the commotion in the Uchiha clan; Akuma was left to stay around longer while you started the academy."

I heard a wheeze, causing me to stand up and stare at Naruto. His breathing was getting worse, but it was more shocking to why. The seal on his body was glowing as it slowly receded away from the Kyuubi seal. It faded out when the seal nearly reached out of the Kyuubi's seal.

Was telling Naruto about his sister helping? Was it making him fight to wake up? The problem was… I only knew up until that point in Akuma's life. She lost her memories and continued to live not even knowing that she was a clone.

"We are related in a way, Naruto." I began once again. "My grandmother was Uzumaki Mito… the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. She wed into the Senju clan but she was still an Uzumaki at heart. She met your mother! I remember that day…" I smiled remembering a very young Kushina who was confused on why she was being brought to this village.

"Your mother was so afraid… but with her attitude, it was hard to tell! My grandmother consoled your mother… making her filled with love and happiness before it was time for her to be the Jinchuuriki." The seal's glow was faint, but it was moving.

"I know your mother would be proud of you if she could see how far you have gotten as a Jinchuuriki. You… you might even become the first Jinchuuriki to run Konoha!" I laughed before becoming serious.

Talking wasn't going to be the only thing that would break this seal. It would draw back and give Sasuke more time to find Akuma before Naruto falls too deep into the seal.

"Tsunade-sama… you are needed in the headquarters." I turned around to the guard before sighing. I drew back the seal enough to give Sasuke an extra day… but I am uncertain if the next time I try this again, if it would even work to give more time.

I covered Naruto with the blanket then walked out of the room. My mind was strictly on Naruto as we headed for the headquarters. The seal was strong, but it was connected with GOOD emotions. Naruto must have felt happy knowing that his sister wanted to protect him even if she disappeared.

"Hokage-sama." I looked over to Shikaku as he nodded to me. "Word came in that the enemy has infiltrated our teams posing as other men. Sensor types cannot find nor pick out the enemy from the originals." I frowned. Of course things get better with Naruto, but things get worse with the war.

It was even more of a pain knowing that Naruto was able to sense these things and would have been a great benefit towards the war. "The enemy cannot attack like we can. They are only distractions that attack without ninjutsu. Knowing the enemy, they have studied all of us and gained a good amount of information towards each of us to know how to pretend to be those people."

I paused in my talking before peering over to the others in the room. "To prove themselves, each man must perform the technique in which their squads know them to be able to perform. This is a temporary measure before we figure out what to do." Shikaku nodded to me as he ordered the others to relay my message.

This was only going to get worse.

-AN-

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
>Zouri<br>Dan  
>Kidoumaru<br>Oboro  
>Madam Shizimi<br>Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru<strong>** 「１」**

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
>November – Jiraiya<br>December - ?  
>January – Gaara<br>February – Obito  
>March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]<br>April - ?  
>May - ?<br>June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
>July – Sasuke<br>August - ?  
>September – Kakashi<p>

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason… NOW I ADD THIS: I has 1 friend on Facebook yay! Though… to be honest, if you have a fanfiction account, I have no clue who you are but thank you so much! You made me happy!

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
>Echo <em>_「６」__  
>Hikari o Mite <em>_「５」__  
>Caged<em>_「４」__  
>Kagaku-gijutsu <em>_「２」__  
>My little Fairy<em>_ 「２」__  
>To be a NEET<em>_ 「１」__  
>Perfect <em>_「１」__  
>Can Miracles Happen? <em>_「１」__  
>Uzumaki no Hime <em>_「２」__  
>Gamer Life <em>_「０」_

_I only had 8 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

There was a winner for the poll. Hikari o Mite will be placed up after this. The abbreviation for this story will be HoM, so everyone can understand when I say 'HoM.'

_**Hey guys; I am sorry about not updating for a while. The reason for the lack of updates is because of these several reasons. I will list them in order from the highest reason to the lowest.  
>1. I had two teeth extracted on October 11<strong>__**th**__**. I was all fine and dandy until I started to take the meds that were prescribed to me. Being underweight, I am high susceptible to drugs that I was never introduced to. This drug happened to be 'Lortab.' Lortab was causing me problems from day one. I would pass out, get dizzy, get very nauseous and my blood pressure and heart beat would drop drastically. I dug around, after getting confused on why I was suddenly feeling like that, and found that I was prescribed 500mg of Lortab to take 4-6 times a day along with 400mg of Ibuprophen, which I had to take 6 times a day, 2 per taking. With that alone, I was taking 16-18 pills for pain and fever. I was also prescribed 500mg of Amoxicillin, which I was to take 3 times every day; leaving me with taking 21-23 pills a day for my teeth that were extracted. For those that are wondering, I had a wisdom tooth taken out plus the tooth that it broke and infected. I have more teeth to be extracted after November 20**__**th**__**.  
>2. I am currently in South Jersey and was here the whole time during Hurricane Sandy. (For those who are wondering, I love South Jersey.) While I ignored my medication (yes, bad Daemon) I had to help get things ready to take a hit from the storm.<br>3. Internet is unstable and due to being in South Jersey with this storm, the connection here is even weaker. Electricity flickers every now and then.**_

I won't be updating my stories after today due to everything going on. I will try to get things caught up by Saturday or Sunday and then get back on track by next Monday.

Another note: Due to my reaction towards the medication, I won't update stories on November 20th-November 23rd. It is possible that I might update the new story release during that time, but otherwise there won't be an update.

†

It's dark… dark and cold. Where was this place? Was it heaven? Was it hell? There was nothing… nothing for miles to come, just pitch black. Maybe it was night, but then again, where is the moon?

Was this what happened when you died?

"_**Naruto you runt! Dodge that kunai!" **__I shook my head mentally as Akuma dove straight for me. I had no clue why I wouldn't dodge, but I did know what that kunai was. It was my gift to her; what better way to be taken down, then by the kunai you presented to your only sibling?_

"_**You fool! That has a seal on it! It will take us BOTH down if we get hit by it!"**__ I guess that was something I was willing to take. The more I thought about it, the better it sounded. If I died, then the revival for the Kyuubi would be longer…_

_I didn't want to live in a world… a world where I lost my only sibling once again. So if it meant she would stay alive, I would die… I would die for her life._

I heard a soft growl through all the darkness. There was only one other that the growl could be from; Kyuubi. He had his body wrapped around me as a seal was imprinted into his fur. This told me one thing.

Kyuubi protected me from the seal.

But… why? Why would a beast who hated everyone, suddenly want to protect me like this? The seal… the seal was causing him pain; so why? It was meant for me!

No…

This seal was for Akuma… to stop the dark chakra that Madara implanted into her. Kyuubi took that hit…

If… if the tailed beast died, would that mean the Jinchuuriki would die? I mean… if the Jinchuuriki died then the tailed beast would too so does it work the other way around?

I peered up to see Kyuubi's eye opened slightly as he stared down at me. "Why?" I asked. Kyuubi simply gave a grin before closing his eyes fully.

Why?

Why Kyuubi….?

**Tsunade's POV**

The heat was returning to his body. It came as a shock to us all; but we were on the edge. The Kyuubi's seal had disappeared… we weren't sure if it was because of no chakra flow or if it was something else completely.

"Lady Tsunade…" I glanced over to the only other medic Nin in the room. She was holding the clipboard close to her body; telling me that she was scared and uncertain.

"Don't worry." I said, possibly calming myself more than her. "Even if the Kyuubi were to break free… he wouldn't go on a rampage." I could see her loosen up as she sighed with relief.

"B-but how do you know?" She asked. I glanced down at Naruto and smiled. "The Kyuubi was exposed to a lot of light over the past 16 years. Nothing so evil could last that long when being with a pure light."

If Jiraiya was here… he would know what to do. Minato was his student… and he was like a son to him. They were like a family; so why… why did they have to take Jiraiya?

We needed him… just like we needed both Naruto and Akuma.

†**Break†**

"Lady Tsunade…" Peering up from the reports, I glanced over to the person who called me. "We have reports that there is some kind of battle going on in the ocean…" Wait… the ocean? I stood up then walked over to one of the sensors. "Can you view what is happening in the ocean?" I more so demanded than asked.

"N-no can do… it's too far out for us to figure out what is going on over there…" I narrowed my eyes. "Where is this battle going on at?" I asked as I viewed a mental image of the countries map. "Right off the Land of Fire…" Off the Land of Fire? But the only island off the Land of Fire is…

"If there were any troupes that were sent out to investigate, inform them to return." I stated as I turned away from the sensor. "Ma`am?" I turned around. "It's an order. If any of the Shinobi forces try to enter that battle, it might lead to them being seal or… death." I watched the fear cross into their faces.

"How are you certain of this?" I turned to Shikaku. "Because… right off the bay of the Land of Fire is a country that was long lost. Do you recall the Land of Whirlpools?" Shikaku narrowed his eyes before nodding. "Uzushiogakure is right there. Currently, there is a battle between an Uzumaki and an Uchiha going on, on that island."

"How do you know this?" I shook my head as I took my seat. "Because, Nara, Sasuke went to retrieve the one that put a seal on Naruto." I could tell I had his attention. "But… the only other known Uzumaki that is alive was…" I nodded.

"Uzumaki Akuma."

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn how I hated the Uzumaki twins. To make it worse, I was starting to hate their clan completely! I mean, the whole island was rigged with traps! Why weren't they disabled after Uzushiogakure was brought to ruin? Like seriously… it was one trap after another. I was hoping to get through silently to find Akuma without her finding that I was on the island, but that was practically impossible with a trap setting off every 5 seconds.

All of this was pissing me off more than it should have been… I mean common, who needs so many traps on a deserted island! What part of DESERTED didn't they understand!

I stopped dodging the traps when I noticed something shine within the light that broke through the trees. I jumped down from the tree to get a closer look. I probably should have continued on, seeing as this entire place was a mine field of stupidity.

I quickly covered my eyes as the light that bounced off the object, hit me straight in the eyes. It was a headband. What was so special about this headband? It wasn't a headband from Uzushiogakure like you would think it would be but instead from Konohagakure. This led me to a couple of possibilities to why the headband was here.

Choice one was that Konohagakure had partially betrayed Uzushiogakure during the war even though they were an allied force due to their extended linage that connects at some point to the Senju clan. The other choice was that this headband belonged to Akuma in some way shape or form. Yet, the second choice didn't seem to settle with me seeing as we had Akuma's headband.

I picked up the headband before dusting the dirt off of it then peered around, looking for any name. My eyes went wide in shock. "W-what?" I stared at the name I found etched on the plate of the headband, hidden by the cloth. Just what did this mean? Why was their name on this headband?

"Sasuke…" I turned around to see familiar dead eyes staring straight at me. "How…?" I stood up straight, stuffing the headband into my tool pouch. "For someone who can't remember their past, they go back to the place that they remember most. Other than Konohagakure, the only other home would have been Uzushiogakure for you and Naruto since this is where your mother's blood belongs."

Akuma stared down at me in silence. Her oddly obtained Akatsuki cloak was in complete ruin and stained with blood. "Are you hurt?" I asked; my normal caring feelings kicking in. "I…." She fell silent before looking away. "I fell." I narrowed my eyes as an emotion passed through her eyes. It was the first and only emotion I had seen. "Why are you here?" I heard her ask.

"That kunai Naruto gave you as a present… you put a seal on it. That seal was originally meant for you; to seal Dark Akuma… instead it landed on Naruto." She continued to stare onward as she only listened to me. "Akuma… I want you to hear me out; hear me out on everything that happened. Will you give me a chance?"

"Spar with me." I blinked at her statement but didn't have any time to question it as Akuma dived for me. I quickly dodged her attack only to have to dodge a kick from her. I was stuck in the defensive side as she continued to attack me head on. I had to find an opening, but she wasn't leaving me any chances to do that.

I quickly sent a Chidori charge down to my foot, giving me a chance to dive away from Akuma, into the trees. How do you fight someone who doesn't use chakra? I stopped in thought as I noticed something. She wasn't using any ninjutsu at all… she was just doing normal taijutsu. Did that mean… this Akuma was just like Rock Lee, who didn't have any ninjutsu capabilities?

In a swift motion, I pulled out my sword then blocked Akuma's attack with the blunt end of my blade. Before she could jump away, I sent my Chidori out through the blade, making sure it hit Akuma to drain her energy. I grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and held her up, preventing her from falling.

"You win." She simply stated through narrowed eyes. "We will talk." She gripped onto my hand, making me lose my grip as she took off. She wasn't running too fast, telling me that she wanted me to follow her. Mainly because I didn't want to fall into the stupid traps again, I followed every step she took all the way until we reached a minefield of building rubble. Akuma glanced over to me before bending down and entering a small opening within one of the piles of rubble.

I followed after; quickly closing my eyes as the inside of the building was filled with lights. Glancing around, I could tell that this building was originally a house or an apartment complex. The entry point of the rubble led us right into the kitchen, which was still in perfect condition. Some of the power was still working in the building, while some parts were filled with candles. Both told me that Akuma had some partial part in bringing the systems back up or there was a possibility that this was the only place that had any flow of electricity; which meant most foods that were left here might have been in good condition.

"In here." I looked over to see Akuma pointing in another direction right outside of the kitchen. I glanced back towards the darkened doorway that was on the other side of the kitchen but ignored it as I followed Akuma. She led me down the small hall into what could be some form of a den. She sat down, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for me; a single candle lighting this room. I sighed, sitting down on the opposing side of the candle as I stared into Akuma's deadly eyes.

As I stared at Akuma; I could see the influence of Dark Akuma surrounding her. I didn't even need the sharingan active to see the obvious possession Dark Akuma had on Akuma. Hell, even where the seal for Kyuubi was located, you could see the seeping black chakra coming out from there. This confirmed that Kyuubi in fact, was being influenced by Madara's chakra.

Yet… how was I alone supposed to stop Akuma and this dark chakra?

-AN-

Yogen no Ko Chapter 22 will be put up possibly on Friday. NamikazeUzumaki Akuma Chapter 74 will be placed up possibly on Friday with Yogen no Ko.  
>Uzumaki Twins Chapter 30 will be put up on either Saturday or Sunday.<br>The publication towards my other stories is unknown for now.

**December Calendar Choices:  
><strong>**Zouri  
>Dan<br>Kidoumaru  
>Oboro<br>Madam Shizimi  
>Uchiha Madara <strong>**「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru <strong>**「１」**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… I have been extremely ill recently. I caught a stomach virus that only increased after I ate one of my relative's cooking. That stomach virus then proceeded to cause whatever medical problem I had that was very dull, to sky rocket. We don't know what is wrong with me at the moment… and the closest appointment I can get with my doctor… is next year.

However, due to my lack of updates for the past few weeks… I will be making up for it with spamming updates when I can. At this current time, Uzumaki twins is ready to catch up to where my November Calendar said. Yogen no Ko is also prepared to be updated too so I shall put up Chapter 30-32 on Uzumaki Twins up plus chapter 24 of Yogen no Ko. I have to skim through my other chapters of Uzumaki Twin and HS Fikushon, Not another HS Fic and Naruto no Bunshin before I put those up. So before next week, I plan to have Uzumaki Twins up to Chapter 33 or 34, HS Fikushon at 46, Not another HS Fic at 52, Naruto no Bunshin at 15, Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma at 77 and Yogen no Ko at 25. Those are what I am hoping I end the month of November at.

While I am medicated during November 20th and after, I will be working hard on typing my stories and skimming over them for some errors so that even when I am super busy, all I will have to do is hit 'Post New Chapter' and then bolt to continue on with my life.

†

"What did you want to tell me?" I drew in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. It was awkward that she was going to hear me out; though I was leery about where we were located. What if she rigged the place? Why am I worried about this anyway?

"We will start with something small." I stated as I reached into my shirt and pulled out the book that I acquired from Orochimaru. Akuma immediately raised her brow. "Do you recognize this book?" I asked when I noticed that look that flashed through her eyes. I held the book up more to where she could see it.

"No." She quickly stated as she narrowed her gaze. "Does it interest you then?" She didn't answer but continued to listen to me. I placed the book down near the candle. I could tell that she wanted to grab the book but didn't because she knew I was watching her. For what reason that book interested Akuma; I had no clue.

"You are Naruto's sister." I started off, making her raise a brow. "Yes?" She edged me on to continue. "Your parents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." She nodded. I reached into the book and pulled out a folded paper and held it out to her. "Your parents died the day you were born."

"Like hell!" She instantly shouted but stopped when her eyes landed on the paper. She reached out and grabbed it from me. On the paper was the death date on the Uzumaki Twin's parents plus a picture of their graves. She stayed silent but I could see the glare she had in her eyes. I knew I had to continue with everything, but a part of me didn't want to.

"You see Akuma… Before you were born, there was this man that your mother came across… we know him as Uchiha Madara." I waited for any reaction but didn't receive one like I thought I would. "This man poisoned your mother with dark chakra… because she was the second Jinchuuriki. He was after Kyuubi… and he was willing to try and provoke Kyuubi to try and get him."

"How could he have poisoned her with chakra?" I stared at the dark chakra that surrounded Akuma. It appeared to recede more into her which seemed a little off. Why was it receding? "It didn't quite poison her at all… it poisoned the younger child within her womb."

"The younger child?" I nodded. "You see Akuma…" I straightened myself up; getting ready to go through a huge unbelievable heap of words. "Just a few months before the day you and Naruto were to be born… that dark chakra engulfed the female child. That child was you. The chakra poisoned you and it eventually lead to your death within your mother's womb. Your mother obtained surgery, having to take you out before Naruto became poisoned too."

She stayed silent; not even trying to deny the truth or call out lies. "The day of Naruto's birth… a man snuck into Konoha. It was the same man that killed you in the womb. He sought out Kyuubi, extracting him from your mother. She lived the extraction… in tears; she had one last hope left. She and the Yondaime merged their chakra to recreate the child that died. You were a clone, created from parents love, their blood, chakra… their flesh."

"I know." I stared at her in shock. "I knew I was a clone… I knew that I wasn't real but…" I watched as she peered down. Was I getting through to her? Was she finally remembering her natural past? "But… I still grew up knowing I wouldn't amount to anything. I was a clone… what can clones do? I was only alive to protect Naruto."

She turned her gaze back to me. "But Naruto became the Kyuubi. Naruto lived; giving that man a chance to get Naruto and use him as a bribe to kill our parents."

"You said Naruto killed your parents… did you mean by the fact that he was kidnapped?" She stood up immediately. "No." She walked away, leaving me behind. "Hey, I wasn't done speaking." I instantly shouted, chasing after her. I stopped immediately to go grab the black book but noticed it wasn't where I had it. That only meant that Akuma took it with her.

I bolted down the hall only to catch up to her when she tossed the black book into a fire. My eyes went wide as I went to go grab it, only to be stopped by Akuma as she stood in my way. "What are you doing?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen to me Sasuke." Akuma said in a stern voice. "That book is not what you think it is." I straightened up as I stared at her with a raised brow. "Inside the middle of that book is a seal… a seal from the Uzumaki clan at which my father perfected. While I was with Orochimaru, he had me write that seal in a book. I was so young so I knew nothing to why he wanted it."

"What kind of seal is it?" I asked. "A teleportation seal to be exact. I believe that Orochimaru framed you into obtaining that book to bring it with you so he could obtain possibly you or something else that only you could get close to." I went to object but stopped instantly when I noticed a change of color in the fire.

"There are a lot of people running the show here, Sasuke. Everyone knows it to be Uchiha Madara… I know more. Within this village you will find the information you seek." Information I seek? But I was here to try and convince her to break the seal on Naruto!

Akuma smirked as she faded away. "W-what the…?" I looked around but found nothing. Even all of the flames that were once lit were completely out. I guess I was forced into taking her advice and searching the village for whatever information it had. I sighed as I bent down and picked up a small stick. I let out a small breath of fire as to light the stick.

Content with my torch, I began searching the deserted island. Which now that I started moving around; it didn't seem that deserted. It may have been because of my sharingan, but I could see chakra all over the place. The thing that bothered me though was the fact that… none of the chakra made any physical shapes of a human body. It wasn't even plant life that was releasing any obscure chakra… because it was in motion.

It was like; the village was alive and trapped. Was this what Akuma meant by seeking the information I desired? If this is so then… then was it Uchiha Madara, that masked man that possibly caused the death of the entire Uzumaki clan? Was that a counter strike against the only clan who was able to maintain the Kyuubi with ease?

Right now, I guess anything seemed possible. Each day we learned something new about the Uzumaki twins and it was always something you wouldn't expect. First thing we learned was that Naruto had a sister… then we found out she was an ANBU originally. It slowly led into her having some type of blood line that had no chakra causing confusion to us all. But then that, to me, explained itself when we found out that Akuma was actually a clone created by the mixing of chakra from her parents.

We found out then, too, that Akuma was actually a real baby that Uzumaki Kushina would have had, if the man we know as Uchiha Madara didn't infect her with dark chakra of some sort. Because of this, the rebirth of Akuma led her to be influenced by what we called 'Dark Akuma.' All of this, of course, was caused by Uchiha Madara himself. It's sad to say but, I feel dishonored being within that clan as that man taints the name of our brethren.

My thought process stopped when I noticed a change in the chakra that surrounded what used to be Uzushiogakure. Was the chakra of the villagers that died? If so… was the chakra changing because they were reliving the day that they were completely killed off? But… there is something I don't quite understand. If the clan was feared due to their Fuinjutsu and all that… how did they not survive such an attack?

Was… was this the information that I would gain if I roamed the ghastly village? I wasn't sure if that was what I even came here for… I mean, yes I was curious about everything that happened here but… didn't I come here for Akuma?

Maybe… maybe the chakra changed in several spots, because that was where I was to go. That actually made more sense to me than silly ghost tales of a village wiped clean. The chakra would grow bright in certain areas of the village while others became dulled down. It was like a sequence… where it grew bright first, was where I was to go first.

I glanced around for the brightest chakra then followed it. It was moving through the village up to abandoned stairs. When it got to the stairs, it dissipated, making me look back to the village to see no chakra at all. "I guess this is where I start then." I turned around to see what appeared to be a shrine.

This shrine was different… it was like a shrine for the fox spirit. I could only tell due to what appeared to be a slightly broken statue of a fox. The thing that seemed off about the statue was the eye holes… it was as if something belonged there, like a gem or something. Hell, even the tail of the fox was curled as if some object was originally in its grasp.

"Like… a grail…" I stared at the statue before walking past it to enter the damaged shrine. I bowed, still having some sense of respect even if the shrine itself was abandoned. The instant I stood straight, I noticed a door that was ajar. It was the main hall of the shrine. I quickly excused myself out of habit then entered within the main room.

It was empty, completely empty. How would an empty room give me answers? Tch…

"To the Uzumaki clan, it was an honor to have a fox spirit guide us. When Lady Mito successfully sealed a fox spirit within her and kept it at bay… she became a hero to the Uzumaki clan. The men of this shrine always watched the children of the village, looking for anyone with that special touch to them."

I quickly turned around when I heard Akuma's voice. She wasn't behind me, nor at any of my sides. All I could hear in the end was her talking as it echoed through the small room.

"These same men were also power hungry… that, however, was something the village knew not of. These men were not of true Uzushiogakure origin. They came from the Land of Cloud in an attempt to find that perfect chakra. They found the perfect chakra, in the end. It belonged to Uzumaki Kushina. The problem? When they found it, was the same day that she was being relocated to Konohagakure."

That was right… Kushina did move to Konoha in order to become the next Jinchuuriki.

"Konoha heard of the Hidden Cloud infiltrating Uzushiogakure in an attempt to gain another tailed beast. They happened to be an enemy of Konoha, so they had to barter a way to get Uzumaki Kushina… in the end, it was through kidnapping. After their failed attempt of kidnapping, the Hidden Cloud stayed silent and hidden. The head priests of this shrine were convicted of treason. Treason in Uzushiogakure means that you will have the choice of having memories sealed or be sealed yourself. These men chose for their memories to be sealed, seeing as they wanted to live."

Akuma's voice faded as the chakra in the village returned once more. "I guess that means history lesson part 1 is done…" I mumbled as I went to turn around. I stopped when I noticed something shine brightly under a broken floor board. I walked over, bending down to try and see what it was. Moving my torch closer to it, I noticed it was a crimson gem. It looked big enough to fit in the eye of the statue.

"Great… I'm playing treasure hunt…"

-AN-

I love toying with Sasuke in my stories… I mean common, he toys with Naruto in the series… the Twins should be allowed to toy with him in my fanfic!

I edited my Uzumaki Twins chapters so that it would be fine if I spammed chapters, in other words… no cliff hanger ending right here. This must be more exciting for the few that read my story. Yall must be like "Omg… no cliff hangers? A few chapters of 2k+ words in just a week? IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY?" hahaha nah no one would go that far for this silly story xD!

Speaking about Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
>At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!<strong>

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Yogen no Ko is now caught up to where I wanted it to be when I rewrote my calendar. Now this just leaves me to look over another story while I put up the other chapters of Uzumaki Twins. I shall look over Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma next and get that up to Chapter 76 that way 77 can be updated next week with Yogen. Thankfully I would only be looking over a total of 3 chapters, 2 for this week's catch-up and 1 for next week that way I don't have to fix it up next week.

After that my choices to go over is Naruto no Bunshin, HS Fikushon, and Not another HS fic. I need to look over Chapter 13, 14, and 15 for Naruto no Bunshin; Chapter 44, 45 and 46 for HS Fikushon; Chapter 50, 51 and 52 for Not another HS Fic. So no matter which I choose to skim over next; it is still the same amount of chapters and semi same amount of words.

Going to put this up then work on getting the last Twins chapter put up then get food since I just slept through breakfast… lunch and pretty much…. Dinner lol.

†

I sighed as I reached the original temple that the leader of Uzushiogakure would work at. It took me about two hours it seemed, to get to this tower after digging out the gem from the shrine. Of course the gem was heavy so I ended up losing my balance…

"Several years had passed. The new hero of Uzushiogakure became Uzumaki Kushina as she held strongly to the fox spirit that Lady Mito once had. However, while Uzushiogakure was celebrating its heroes… the Hidden cloud was thinking of counterstriking. This led back to the information that the priests gained years prior to Kushina leaving her home. The priests chose to have their memories erased, because they had already given their village all the information they had learned."

Of course… there had to of been a reason behind learning about the priests.

"There was one person that the Hidden Cloud knew that they could turn to. He was from Konoha originally… but he had a new found hatred towards Konoha that allowed everything to be seen through. The hidden cloud shared their information with this man. They told him about when a Jinchuuriki was at their weakest and they informed him everything about the Uzumaki clan itself. This man called himself Uchiha Madara."

Now I was getting somewhere. But what did she mean by… 'new found hatred'? Uchiha Madara had hatred towards the village already… didn't he?

"During the time that they shared this information with this Madara… he chose to cause some trouble itself. He wiped the entire Uzumaki clan in one night. He was able to do this due to the First Hokage's power. During this time… a man had died and unlocked the eye known as 'Rinnegan'. This Madara took the dead man's eyes and planted them into a boy named Nagato. The reason he did this? Nagato is an Uzumaki clan member… meaning due to his longevity, he would survive the Rinnegan completely."

I glanced around the room looking for anything that would catch my attention. I mean, if I just happened to find a piece of the fox statue in the shrine, I was going to find something in here. Right?

"Why are you having me go on this stupid goose chase, Akuma?" I asked; my voice echoing through the room. I shivered due to the eerie feeling that it caused.

"It is not a goose chase, Sasuke." Her voice faded as she left it at that. "Damn it… now I have to find the next damn spot." I walked over to the door, only to trip over something and land face first into the wood of the door. "Fuck you world…" I rubbed my nose as I looked down at the floor to see a scroll just chilling on the floor as if it was there the whole time. "I would burn you if I didn't know that you were for that damn statue." I grabbed the scroll and stuffed it into my shirt as I stormed out of the temple.

So far in just two buildings I got from the start of Konoha history, to before the birth of the twins. I guess that was good, since that meant there wouldn't be many buildings left… at least, I believed this since I was sick and tired of tripping.

I rubbed my eyes before looking around only to see one chakra throughout the area. That made it easier to follow. I quickly went to the building to find that it was actually a cave. "Fuck… this place just gets worse as I continue. Why did she have to wait until it was dark to do this? Seriously!" I stormed into the cave until I came to a dead end.

I jumped when I heard a noise from behind me, causing me to quickly turn around to see nothing. I swear… once Naruto is broken from that damn seal, I'm killing his sister!

"The man who went by Madara soon found out that the leader of Konoha had a wife who was pregnant. When he had heard of this, she was already a few months along. Taking this as a chance… he targeted Uzumaki Kushina in an attempt to kill her to gain the Kyuubi. That only ended in failure, as the child in the womb died instead. Unsure of what to do on that part, he hid in the dark. His eyes only followed one man of Konoha as he continued to devastate the rest of the lands during the war."

Only followed one man? "Was it the Yondaime?" I asked. It became silent. I nearly walked out to find a new place but stopped when Akuma spoke up once more.

"His target he followed his eyes with was not the Yondaime, however because the Yondaime was married to the Jinchuuriki, it caused him to be put into danger. Though… he was a partial target due to his failure in being a teacher."

Wait… what?

"The man watched Kakashi. If you want to win this war, you need Kakashi…"

"H-hold on… that man matters! Since when?" I could hear her laughter. That wasn't dark Akuma… this was the Akuma created from Minato and Kushina.

"Do you know the true identity of the man behind the mask?" I asked.

"Yes… It was obvious in the fact that I said this man went by the name Uchiha Madara." I snorted "Don't you give me the smart ass remarks now!"

"The man behind the mask… his true name is…"

**Akuma's POV**

I stared down at the ashes of the black book that Sasuke had brought here. I remembered that book all too clearly. The problem with this, though… was my memories seemed conflicted. I remember the book and the time spent with Orochimaru training under him, but that memory conflicts with another where I am older and training under him for the first time. The memory where I am older… there was no black book. The treatment and attitude in both memories were different.

The memory where I was younger… he was vicious towards children. He believed that you should kill any child because they are a hindrance in any situation. Knowing that I was from a clan that was practically extinct, he would force me to write anything I knew of my clan. While, in the older memory… he seemed too pleasant and willing to train me. It was as if he was training me for my body but…

It is a fact that you cannot obtain the body of a Jinchuuriki. The tailed beast can only be contained by certain people… that is why many villages go through a lot of Jinchuuriki before they find the perfect one that matches the strength. So why would he be stupid to attempt to take my body with this fact floating around?

Does this mean that Sasuke wasn't lying about my memories being conflicted? The one person I could ask… I cannot. Jiraiya is long gone and even Kyuubi has become unresponsive.

As I sit here and recap history itself, though, I have come to realize that… the information about that man trying to kill Kushina and killing the child within… I lived as a clone. How did I become a clone?

I lifted up the lone kunai in my tool pouch, bringing it to my skin as I stabbed myself. I was inflicted with pain. "The same…" I whispered as I stared down as a black chakra floated around my injury and healed it.

I was birthed as a clone… yet I stand here… alive. Why? There was only one explanation for this. "I'm no longer a clone… am I?" My eyes softened as I stared at the hand that held the blood soaked Kunai.

All train of thought was cut off when a tremor was felt. I quickly bolted out of the building I was in and stared over at the shrine; knowing exactly what caused the small earthquake.

I bolted to the shrine to see Sasuke staring in horror at the glowing statue.

"You did it." He quickly turned around to me. I strolled up beside him, sneaking my hand into his shirt as I pulled out the scroll then walked up to the statue. I undid the ribbon on the scroll then unrolled it out.

_Venit tempus  
>Expergiscimini verus<br>Hac nocte, nos unum sumus  
>Tolle haec peccata<br>Sanguine sacrificium  
>Cor immolabat<br>Et scyphum lacrimis_

**(Author Note: Latin is possibly incorrect. Only took 2 years of Latin.)**

I opened my eyes as the orbed eyes of the statue lit up. "W-what did you just say?" I turned to the horrified Uchiha next to me. "It's a verse of the statue… You gathered the pieces of it." He nodded but continued to stare at me, waiting for me to translate or explain. I sighed as I looked at the statue.

"The time has come… Awaken true. Tonight, we are one… Take these sins." I pointed to the scroll, signaling that it was a 'sin' then pointed at the crimson eye. "The blood sacrifice…" I watched as it lit up as '血' appeared in the orb. "The heart sacrificed." I gestured to the other orb, this one being of a dark purple tint. A flaming '心' appeared within this orb. "The cup of tears…" My eyes ventured over to the tail where I wasn't expecting the grail to be placed.

I quickly turned to Sasuke. "Where did you get that grail?" He peered away. "I found it in my pouch when I first made land here… it was supposed to disappear when we revived you with it…" Revived me with….

I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke. "You revived me with the grail?" He nodded, despite the venom in my voice. "Then…" I slowly trailed off as I turned to face the statue. "What does this statue do? Does it grant wishes or something stupid?" I gave Sasuke a look as if asking if he is a dumbass.

"What kind of fantasy world do you live in? Is it one where fairies shit rainbows and brothers kill parents with hugs and kisses?" I walked up to the statue then reached into the mouth of the fox. "It isn't a wishing statue… it's the Uzushiogakure shrine where they kept everything." I leaned back after hearing a click. The statue slowly moved, revealing a staircase.

"Now if you would stop your fantasies, I would like to continue with the history." He snorted as he glared at me then pushed passed me to go down the flight of stairs mumbling something about ridiculous trivial things for something even more ridiculous. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. I heard the statue move back into place and watched as the orbs fell into torches while the grail fell into an outstretched dragon hand.

"So why the hell did I go through all that work when you could have done it?" I sighed as I tossed him one of the orbed torches. "Because this requires two people for starters… and someone of Uchiha blood." This instantly caught his attention. "You said you revived me with the grail… yet the grail still exists…" I lifted up the grail then observed its design. "It's missing a gem…." I said as I stared at the missing red gem.

Red signified flesh and blood while blue was life. Both gems should have disappeared, causing the grail itself to disappear. Instead, the gem for life is present but the gem for a body is not. That led a true path of questions but I knew that something wasn't right at all with the grail. It was as if…

"I never died…."

-AN-

Oh my god… I fell asleep while reading over my stories for errors! Ugh I thought I had entirely resisted the cold medicine. (I don't have a cold, but because I am apparently starting to show some signs of the start of a cold, I took a med that normally stops it before it even hits me. Only bad thing about it is it's for people who have high blood pressure… I don't… so you can imagine how it even affected me.)

I need to go fix up an AN for UT chapter 32 and put that up lol…. I fell asleep or that would have been up ages ago. God… can't believe that happened... Mmm at least I was having a good dream of foxes! {Fact: Daemon's top favorite animal is Foxes; any type of fox. She also loves dragons; also any type of dragon. She also likes the singled out group of Red Pandas.}

Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
>At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can <strong>

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

P.S. I was so darn drowsy that I forgot to completely edit out things from Yogen no Ko… took down Chapter 31 by mistake somehow… ugh… I hate those moments when you first wake up, or when you are so tired you zone out while you do things.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Now Uzumaki twins is all caught up… Next week Uzumaki Twins Chapter 33 will be put up just like planned. Onto fixing another story to start getting that one up! Trying to do this fast since well… I get my teeth extracted tomorrow… insert whimper here: . . . .

Hey guys… I really want my readers to be kept updated… but only maybe 3 readers added me to Facebook, 2 on Tumblr, none on Twitter, 1 added my e-mail… What can I get in order to keep you guys updated?

†

"What do you mean?" I asked as Akuma stared at the grail. "There is two big gems that go on the grail plus a few other small gems. The big blue gem you see signifies life while the missing gem…" She turned the grail to show me the empty slot. "There was a red gem that went here… red signifies flesh and blood. When you revive someone with the grail, both gems disappear. Even if you have a body, the red gem disappears to restore that body to a living state while the blue calls back the soul and brings them back to life."

"And you tell me I live in fantasy…" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. "Hm… you miss the fact that only the red gem is missing. This means that… that my soul was still fresh in the world but my body was missing. My soul must have grabbed a hold onto something." The image of the kunai came to mind.

"Do you think that… the kunai you stabbed your brother with, was what you clung to?" She glared over to me. The difference about this glare though, was it wasn't deadly towards mentioning her brother… but possibly mentioning what she had done. "Akuma." She continued to stare at me so I continued.

"Are you willing to listen to everything?" She peered away. "I will tell you even if you plan not to listen." I forced her to face me as I stared at her with determination. "You killed yourself in an attempt to prevent that masked man from getting your brother. We were on an island of Paradise, which obviously wasn't paradise." I dropped my hand from her face as she finally stopped trying to look away.

"We were told by Kyuubi that he wasn't able to restore your body but he knew someone that could help. He told us to seek out Itachi, so we did… that was how we obtained the grail in the first place." She held up her hand as she lifted the other to rub from her eyes to her nose.

"Please tell me you guys didn't mix your chakras together." I stared at her and slowly raised my head as I leaned back. "Why? What would that do?" She sighed, dropping her hands from their positions. "If you do that, then you create a brand new person all together. Their life becomes created by the mixed chakra… All you need is one person for the revival process. Since I was originally created from the chakra of my mother and father with a section of Kyuubi to add to the touch… I would need someone of the same structure."

"Fuck… so what you are telling me is… you only needed Naruto, who is birthed from the same parents and also contains the Kyuubi within him?" She nodded. "Naturally only family is needed. However, if the person you wish to revive has no relatives that are of the world… then that in itself becomes the challenge. You will need something that person cherished in order to revive them."

"But we had your headband…" I watched her pale quickly. "I did not cherish the headband… I felt that the leaf had become tainted by the stupidity of our elders… I wasn't happy with knowing that I was serving those same elders that had wished to banish us from the world, us Jinchuuriki."

So then that means there was hatred within that headband, not joy. So the hatred she holds now was caused by the headband, not by our mixed personalities. Then that is where her negative traits came from; it explained why she gained nothing from Naruto.

"So then… it would have been right to use the kunai?" I asked. "I wouldn't know much of that kunai, considering by your fuck up on the revival, I have gained memories that conflict with others. I know not of which memories are true now. But if I truly did put a seal on that kunai that was meant for me… then that means I did cherish that kunai in some way, for me to want to die by the hands of that Kunai."

I turned away from Akuma to peer down the hallway. "So you say that the history of your clan's country is down within these ghastly catacombs?" She nodded as she started leading the way down the hall. I followed after her; now curious to learn more considering it all was linked towards that man…

But, weren't we just wasting time doing this? I mean… Naruto is currently sealed in Akuma's Fuinjutsu. Shouldn't we be in the armed forces base to break that seal? Honestly… this was becoming more and more irritating and a waste of time. Maybe I am asleep right now, because I never heard of such revivals happening. Hell, what that Nagato guy did was just sorcery! That was bullshit I mean, if he could revive people like that he should have revived EVERYONE he killed… yet he died regretting the fact that he killed his teacher. Tch, dumbass.

"Teme." I jumped and looked over to Akuma to see her giving me a look. "You zoned out and almost crashed into the gate." Gate? I look up to see a stone wall. "What gate?" She simply grabbed my arm as she held a kunai to it. "The one that you'll see in five seconds." I raised my brow but instead of commenting; I cringed in pain. That damn bitch cut me!

Before I could yell at her; a line in the wall above me appeared and glowed. "In history… the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were enemies… the Uzumaki clan was a distant relative of the Senju clan, making us enemies. However… that was not the case at all. The Uchiha clan realized that out of all the clans, the Uzumaki clan was a perfect ally."

The ground shook as the stone wall separated. "The blood of an Uchiha; that is the way to get to our documents if you weren't of high authority here. In other words, I wouldn't have been able to open this gate because I was not alive during the day and age that the clan still lived."

Wait…. "You… you lured me out here didn't you?" She grinned at me as she walked into the new path. "If I straight up said 'Yo, Sasuke, I need your blood' would you have come?" I stayed silent before snorting. "That is beside the point… I would, however, wish you would stop wasting time and go help your brother out of that damn seal."

She stopped walking. "That, my impatient teammate, is why we are here." I blinked. "Wait… what?" She turned to face me. "You'll see…" She continued walking, not even stopping to see if I was following. I was actually questioning if I should actually follow her or not. In the end though, I did follow her because I was actually curious to what the hell was going on.

When I reached the end of the hall, nearly getting blinded by the brightness of the room I entered; I found myself surrounded by books. That seemed normal, however the glowing liquid below me in the shape of a seal was NOT inviting one bit. It would glow then stutter in its glowing and shift its color between blue and green.

That, however, struck me as interesting. It wasn't because of ADD or anything like that. It was the fact of the colors of the Yondaime's chakra and the twin's chakra. It matched in colors of the liquid seal. It only seems that each step I learn something, I end up right back up on square 1. I learn things related to the twins, and then I get sent back to the start when something else catches my eyes. How long will that take for me to learn about it? 4 more years?

Akuma stood in the center of the seal of liquid as she watched me closely. "What am I going to learn here then?" I asked as I walked over to Akuma. She simply gestured her hand over the liquid. "Do you remember how I mentioned that conviction lead to sealing of the memories or of the body?" I nodded then noticed movement in the water. When I leaned closer I noticed that it wasn't something in the water itself, but a reflection of something.

"This here, is right below where the convicted would get sealed… their memories were all drained into one big seal. This seal, however, is the other side of my seal." I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" She sighed as she stared down into one of the memory reflections. "There are two sides of a seal… the side where everything is sent to, and then the exit. To seal any darkness, I would have used this seal here on an object that would be able to be stained by my blood."

I rubbed my forehead before sighing. "This only gets more confusing as we get along." She nodded before turning away. "The problem here is… after we break that seal on Naruto… you need to kill me."

"Why? We just brought you back with that grail!" She nodded as she tossed the grail into the water. "I know, and that is why it all needs to be stopped. My memories were stained with negativity caused by the mixing of personalities and the headband filled with hatred. This dark chakra we spoke of earlier… it consumed my side of Kyuubi completely. Fact is… if I live while Naruto is unsealed… the connection between our chakra from Kyuubi will cause conflict… the dark chakra would slowly consume the side of Kyuubi in Naruto and eventually get to Naruto himself."

"I refuse to kill you." I stated. She turned slowly towards me. "It wasn't a question, it was a statement." She turned away, walking towards where we came in. "Where are you going?" I growled out. "You have to break the seal… I have to talk to this Madara."

"What? Why would you go to him?" She went from being civil to just plain stupid! "I am going to join him, Sasuke. The only way to stop me…. Is by killing me."

I threw down the torch with the orb in it due to anger. "Don't you fuck with me Akuma! You are still you and I know it! You remembered things from before your death! So why can't you just accept this and fight that damn chakra like you did once before?" She turned around to stare down at me. "Listen closely. I have been poisoned by your memories and your brother's memories. The dark chakra is eating away at everything I have and to make it worse this body is fragile. If I use any ninjutsu, my body begins to burn on its own."

Before I could get another word in; she had left me alone in the room.

"Great… when I thought I was getting somewhere, I ended up getting further." I glanced around at the seal before snorting. "How the hell does she expect me to know what the hell to do in here? Am I supposed to read these damn books for clues or something? Oh hell no! I did all my reading when I was in school and while I was training under Orochimaru."

There had to be over three-thousand books inside the room. None of the books were even organized so that would make it worse on trying to get the information I would need. Hell, the books didn't even have titles on them! This is bullshit! Absolute bullshit! She dragged me around like her damn dog then leaves me here just like a man does to a hooker.

"I'm no damn hooker!" I mumbled under my breath as I kicked the side of the seal section I was standing on.

In the end; I had to do everything on my own.

How the hell was I going to do this?

-AN-

As stated in my author note from above… I want to keep you guys updated; but I don't know how… no one is adding the accounts that I thought people would want… What can I do or make that is best suited for you guys for me to keep you updated? Or… does no one really care when I try to keep you updated?

I need to know if I just made pointless accounts… I want my readers to have fun with me at the same time, yakno… It's hard to understand things about an author when some don't even update for months, or years… Yeah I try to update weekly… but I never get to interact with most of my readers. Where is the fun in that?

Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
>At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!<strong>

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Normally I can have several things biting at the internet being up… but now it's pretty much impossible to open up two tabs on the internet when I go to do things. Unlucky me… when I go to put stories up into the document manager, it opens it up in another tab(sometimes I'm lucky and it stays in the same tab)… but those unlucky times is when I lose internet on my computer. I think my adapter is finally going on me… or the internet really sucks in this house… probably both. Though it tends to be me who loses the internet before everyone and half the time I'm the only one without internet.

Proof in that is when my 360 has internet still while my PC says there is no connection. Oh joy! … I shall let you read this chapter then I will rant more at the bottom…. Coz I can, it is my story after all D:!

†

I couldn't believe it. Nothing seemed like it was real, and it was really pissing me the hell off. I mean… my one teammate was in some comatose state due to a seal that his crazy ass sister put on a kunai. That crazy ass sister would be my other teammate; who ran off to join up with the enemy just to provoke us to have a reason to kill her. Why does she want to be killed? She claims that if she lives, her brother will not, or at least that is what I understand.

She ditched me in a room somewhere on the middle of the island that her ancestors come from; leaving me with a task that I OBVIOUSLY cannot accomplish. When it comes to seals, only members of the Uzumaki clan can understand them clearly. I may be a prodigy and an Uchiha, but Fuinjutsu was always my weakness and I hated it. But what I lacked in, the twins were able to do without a problem. I never thought I had a reason to advance my studies on such ancient techniques.

Now I find myself wishing I did take Kakashi's advice and read up a little more on Fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki clan. I tried reading up on the Uzumaki clan, but apparently the only people with information from the clan would be the twin's dead parents or one of the two twins. Though when I tried asking them about their clan, they didn't know much, or were hiding information from me. My last attempt was asking Tsunade about their clan but all she said was "SAKE! NOW!" this… wasn't really an answer to my question.

"I'm not going to get anywhere if I just sit here and pout…" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the room. When I sit here and think of what Akuma said… it was as if she was telling me that even though she is an Uzumaki and knows everything about the clan… that you will need an Uchiha to do the work. She did say that the only way in this room was with the blood of an Uchiha.

I stopped my entire thought process. Akuma was talking to me as though I was an ally; not the enemy. She knew that her memories weren't hers and she seemed remorseful of what she did to Naruto. She claimed that the dark chakra took over her and Kyuubi… then she brought me here and left telling me to kill her and everything. There was one thing I should have realized before…

Akuma was still the enemy. She had no means to help her brother… but instead prevent me from going near him. "God damn it Akuma!" I ran over to the door and noticed it was closed off. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. On the other side, I could hear a faint voice. "I'm protecting you. Now shut up and behave like a little good Uchiha." I banged against the wall as the anger rose in my body. "Are you telling me that there is no way to unseal your brother?" I shouted in anger.

"I never said that my words were a lie. Now, shut up and sit tight. I have to go meet up with that bastard." Wait… Madara… "Akuma! You idiot! He only wants you because you hold a part of Kyuubi!" There was silence on the other side. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she had already left. "I know, Sasuke. That is why I'm going." What? "Why? Why the hell are you going? Are you a fool!"

"You know Sasuke…" I heard her voice close to the wall. "There is at least one thing I know about me." I stayed silent, knowing that she would finish her statement. "I did have feelings for you. That is why I still wish to protect you." I stared at the wall with my eyes wide open. Before I could say anything, I could hear what sounded like her leaving out of the catacombs. "Damn it… why did you have to say that to me?" I mumbled to myself as I slammed my fist into the wall.

I'm not even sure if I should believe her words… a part of me wanted to due to my own feelings for her. Why did I have to fall for a clone? Hell… why did it have to be her?

I glanced around the room before walking up to one of the book shelves then pulled down a book. Oh yes, this is going to help me quite a lot. A completely blank book… or wait. I stopped flipping pages when I noticed strange markings in the crease of the book. "Holy hell… all of these books are seals." I practically shouted in a panic.

What the hell was I supposed to do in a room full of seals! Or at least… that's what I should be thinking right now, but instead my mind was on finding a book that might be related to Naruto. I remembered exactly how the seal looked when it flashed on his body; maybe I could match that seal with one of these.

But what worried me was… why were some of the seals in these books faded or incomplete? Did that have a hidden meaning or does that mean the seal failed or were these books incomplete? No matter what, I didn't feel safe being alone in this room when it was a room of seals. I mean, they can be ridiculously strong and seal an entire human being. When I sit here and look at each book… it's as though it is separated by some form of name. How did I come up with that assumption? The damn shelves actually were in an alphabetical order!

If there was a book here for Naruto… would it actually have his name or the name of the seal he is bound under? It truly made me wonder… and with me having what seemed like all the time in the world; I guess I knew what I was doing.

**Naruto's POV**

Kyuubi's body had turned black while the seal itself had turned red. It told me that Kyuubi wasn't obtainable now; that there was nothing I could possibly do to save him. I didn't understand the seal or its qualities; hell I have never seen this type of seal before in my whole life. Akuma, even as a clone, definitely knew more about seals than me. It was probably due to our mother's chakra.

Wait… our mother….

I felt the blood rush out of my face as realization hit me. I knew I was slow sometimes, but damn this had to be the worst case of slowness. If Akuma needed to be revived… wouldn't she have only needed me? Or at least that is how I am now treating Itachi's words. Though… because I am an idiot half the time, I have to question myself.

Why am I even sitting here thinking? I gripped my hair in frustration. I don't think! That is not my style! But sitting here with nothing to do but stare at Kyuubi's motionless body… I guess all I can do is think. But instead of thinking back to our mistakes, maybe I should be thinking about a way to break this seal. Hell maybe I could find some connection to my mother and find out about the seal itself! Though, I can't do that… her chakra and my father's chakra are both gone.

"Man… when I need Akuma… she is off being a bitch on mount bitchmore with all the bitches speaking her bitchanese all thanks to the Uchihas'… jackasses." I mumbled as I huffed and crossed my arms as I leaned against Kyuubi. The old Akuma would have unsealed me by now… unless she was protecting me. But this Akuma… she tried to kill me! Well, maybe she did kill me… and I just don't know that. This must be hell… because there is NO ramen here.

"May all her ramen fall to the floor for years to come!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I growled after sneezing. It was as though someone was talking about me, and probably not in a nice way. That would either be bitch-mode Akuma or Naruto in his comatose state. I wouldn't put it past him to be cursing me out while out cold… I mean, he has done it before. He doesn't like the idea that I love his sister and if she loved me back, that it would be possible that we would become brothers. Hell, even I wasn't enjoying that!

I shook my head as I tossed another book on the shelf. "There is just too many…" I mumbled. If this place had tables, I would throw them or break them or something! This was more frustrating than the time I went into the library to look for one specific ninjutsu and its location was within a thousand other scrolls that had nothing written on the outside but instead were color coded. Red was fire, brown was earth and so on and so forth. Still, that was impossible even with the color coding. Why? The damn things were dulled… who puts color coded items by the window where the sun comes in? Damn…

Judging by how big the room was, there were over 10 sections of books. So if split up in alphabetical order, then there is about 2-3 letters in each shelf. The shelf I would want would probably b o or something like that, depending on how many people of that name is there. Though if this is a shelf of the Uzumaki clan… wouldn't that mean there would be a LOT of people in the U section if gone by that rather than the first name?

"Shadow clones would probably be a good choice here… if I could use the same flesh and blood clones as Naruto." I threw my hands in the air as I grumbled. I was reminded of something that Akuma had said; causing me to activate my sharingan as I peered around the room. Certain books glowed bright as if chakra was coming out of them. "Maybe I should have done this from the start" I mumbled as the amount of books was very limited.

This told me that the dull books were dead seals or seal contracts that were no longer there. This meant that either the seal was canceled, which would explain any incomplete seals, or the person behind the seal, be it the caster or the person who got sealed, had died. With that in mind, I knew that there was probably a book on the twin's parents since both of them used Fuinjutsu.

I walked over to the other side of the room and climbed the wall in order to grab books high up on the shelves. I felt I was getting warmer; it was just an intuition. If it was Naruto, though, how would I know? I mean these damn books don't have names of the seals or even people in it, so in other words, it would be impossible to figure it out through names. So would that mean that maybe each seal had a different color depending on who created it or who it is on? Would it shine a different color due to the Kyuubi or—

The Kyuubi…

I put the book that was in my hand back onto the shelf. "There is no way….." I peered towards the other side of the room. "There is just no way…" I mumbled once again as my eyes darted around the room.

_Kyuubi always loved Naruto more than me… I was nothing to him, but another image of someone who is hungry for power. He never accepted me; not as a human, not even as Naruto's relative. But he did love Naruto… more than anyone in the world._

That sly bastard.

-AN-

I know I have been receiving quite a few messages on my lateness of updates… I'm truly sorry for this. If I had a stable connection, I would gladly publish chapters like twice a day or something… but considering the times that its up… yeah, my computer hates me. Things will only get worse when I get a job… more fun, right?

This internet is causing me so many problems… at least while I can't do anything that I want to, I have been able to type up my stories more and even caught up on some manga and anime that I have been neglecting due to always being focused on these stories… What? Sometimes writers need a break too! I just… happen to be forced on this break thanks to my lousy internet. If only I could get my laptop up and running again… THEN there would be no delays because my laptop never lost internet connection. It died because it decided to stop charging. No clue what is up with that but, meh… computer guy says it can't be fixed… and of course said guy never gave me a receipt to give the company to get my laptop replaced while it was still under the warranty.

So on the side, I got a betta fish… funny, right? I named him Kurama… without really thinking about it. He just has that attitude about him… he tends to be like Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho then like Kurama in Naruto. And he has the perfect color that is mixed between Kurama(YYH) hair and Kurama(Naruto) fur.

I originally had another betta fish; I was really young… named him Akuma because he was a real devil. One day, he just disappeared from his fish tank. I didn't have any cats, so you can imagine how awkward that was. I do miss Akuma… he adored me and couldn't wait for when I woke up… Kurama… is literally staring at me going 'get the hell away from me' though when I feed him it's like "I LOVE YOU! GIVE ME DAPHNIA TODAY!" He is set up right in front of my PC, and its awkward because he stares at my screen when he sees words and watches any videos or games I have running… and when I don't have either, he just stares at me.

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I almost didn't put this up! Eeeeeeep! I finally remembered… only because I finally happened to look over to a calendar to see what the day was. Granted… not Monday for most of you guys anymore… Think it still is Monday in California area though! Hahaha!

I have a very good reason for not knowing the day… kinda… been engrossed in typing up chapters for a new story that I will be putting up here one day. It's chapters are pretty much as long as Uzumaki Twins, meaning it has 2k+ words in each chapter. Sometimes I aim higher. It still doesn't have a title, but if it did… I would start putting it up!

†

This had to be it, this book. It glowed with a demonic crimson chakra that was very familiar to many from Konohagakure. One could not see it, not even an Uchiha… unless they had the 'blood sacrifice.' All the hints were given; it was just knowing what each meant that was hard.

Akuma needed my blood to open the door to this room; it was the blood sacrifice. The torch that I held contained that same orb within it… the torch that Akuma carried had the heart sacrifice. Combined it is like a sacrifice to the gods. With my heart set on finding something, the orbs lead me to what my eyes couldn't see. These books were just seals in the country that were slowly burning away and going out. But, with the two orbs… the books are more than just that.

They are a gateway.

Like Akuma had said; there is an exit for every seal. This whole room WAS in fact an active seal, which hid the true nature of the books due to the mystic qualities of the liquid that forms the seal. The sacrifices are a gateway through this seal; but the right book to find the gateway needed to be found. Which leads us to Kyuubi… he is the key in all of this, after all. He neglected Akuma, but not Naruto. Naruto got hit by the kunai, which means that Kyuubi would risk his life to protect Naruto.

That would be what led me to the book that I was currently carrying to the center of the seal. It was the one book that glowed with a familiar chakra; the same exact chakra of the Kyuubi. I was the only one who could find it… because you need the Sharingan in order to see beyond the sacrifices.

Yet, it all bothered me. Nothing added up. Akuma, the village, the kunai, the Akatsuki, the twin's parents, Naruto, the fox…. Everything. It was as if the ink of the pen to one's life smeared over the life of those all around. A story that is told yet is questionable due to all the plot holes left in the darkest of areas. Great… I'm speaking in metaphors. Fucking twins…

"Alright I found the book… I think. Now what?" I asked no one in particular. Before I could sit there and figure out what to do next; I felt the ground shake violently. Instantly my mind went to Akuma. She said she was going to meet up with Madara… which didn't mean anything safe for her or me. The ground shook once again, causing several books to fall off the shelf and into the water. I watched as each book bubbled up in black acid like bubbles while red smoke rose above them. "Well hell… this can't be good."

"_**Uchiha…"**__ I looked up from my scroll to see Kyuubi peering into my room. __**"May I speak with you?"**__ He asked. I simply nodded as I rolled up my scroll and put it off to the side. He entered my room, using his tail to close the door behind him. __**"I know that you are still uncertain of your feelings towards Akuma… but let it be known that there will be a time when you have to make a decision between Naruto and Akuma."**__ I stared at the fox as if he was calling me bisexual._

"_I'm not sure what you are saying here." I stated. He stared up at me before jumping onto the bed. __**"I had to make the same decision between the two when the twins were born… I happened to be more attached to Naruto. You wouldn't have to worry about him… but soon, I know that you will have to pick between Akuma and Naruto."**__ I rubbed my forehead as I sighed. "If you wanted to talk, you wouldn't be telling me I had to make decisions."_

"_**This is true… I just wanted to frustrate you."**__ I glared at the fox. __**"Akuma needs protection…."**__ Right… like I care. I think…_

"_**Sasuke… there is this one seal that you should know about the Uzumaki clan."**_

That's right.

Kyuubi came to me that night and informed me about an Uzumaki legend of a very dangerous seal. That seal… happens to be what was right under me that was now turning into a mix of red and black. At least I know I failed horribly on the first part of what Kyuubi told me not to do…. This was not to get anything into the seal. Fuck you books…. Just fuck you.

He told me a riddle along with the 'don'ts' on the whole main seal. Then he informed me about the hidden seal.

"Fuck this, it's too confusing." I growled out in frustration as I twirled out the kunai that Akuma held dear to her, then stabbed the middle of the seal in the book with the weapon. "Kai." I simply said, not really expecting the damn thing to work. At this point, I just wanted to get the hell out of here and punch Akuma half way across the planet for several reasons. You can't really blame me… the bitch led me down here to do everything on my own, then left saying she had feelings for me. The hell is up with that?

My eyes went wide as white kanji rushed out all around, encircling me and the kunai. For some reason…. I felt as though I did something wrong. This was only confirmed when I found the white seal rushing around me and I found myself being pulled into the book.

My eyes shot open, only for me to see darkness. Where the hell was I? Actually that wasn't the first thing that passed through my head… 'YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAB THAT KUNAI INTO THE SEAL? ARE YOU A FUCKING MINDLESS IDIOT?' that sounds about right.

I heard a low growl echo all around me, causing me to get to my feet. It sounded like the same growl Kyuubi gave me when I made a sexual reference towards Akuma… which meant he was pissed. At least I knew I was in the right place…

I began walking towards the source of the growl. It didn't take long to see a huge ass fox chained to the wall surrounded by different colored orbs in the shape of a star. "What a mess you got yourself into, eh?" I said out loud to Kyuubi who instantly glared at me. **"You got yourself into the same damn mess you stupid runt."** Touchy…

"Listen… I'm here to break that damn seal. You told me that at one point I had to make a choice. Then you informed me about an Uzumaki clan seal… which eventually I said fuck it and stopped following what you said." It was the first time I've seen Kyuubi roll his eyes as he mumbled 'typical Uchiha' under his breath. "Alright, hey, I understand. You want to rot here under a seal, got it." I turned away from Kyuubi only to stop when that same threatening growl erupted from his throat.

"**You best as hell get me out of this seal."** I waved my hand to him before looking over the seal. "What the hell kind of seal is this?" I asked. **"It's a seal that uses the casters soul to bind a person's, or in my case demon's, heart until it is pure."** Oh, then that explains why Naruto was still sealed. "Well, you're fucked." I stated as I began walking away. **"UCHIHA!"** He shouted out in anger. "Alright alright, I got it…" I sighed as I glanced over the seal once more.

"Wait… did you just say the caster's soul?" Kyuubi stared down at me. **"…What are you implying…?"** Whelp… Akuma's lost soul has been found… and this time, it was not our fault… Akuma fucked it over for us. Thank you, you idiotic dark crazed bitch. "I met up with Akuma on Uzushiogakure… she informed me about the mistakes we made on her revival… and then pointed out that the soul gem was still on the grail, telling her that her soul was still earth bound."

Kyuubi stayed silent for the longest time. But the look on his face was quite priceless. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one who told us to seek out Itachi for help; forgot all about Akuma's seal on the kunai and how it took the soul of the caster, and did the revival process to 'bring Akuma back' when in fact, she was never lost. Thank god that wasn't a burden I had to carry… yet he called us idiotic humans, psh… should make him a plaque that says 'Idiotic Fox demon.'

"**We just hit a nail…"** Kyuubi finally said as he looked down at me. "Uh… what?" I said instantly. **"To break the seal… an option is to kill the caster… in our case, Akuma died AFTER putting this seal on her kunai. She sealed her soul into the kunai… meaning you would have to break the kunai. The only way to revive Akuma if she were killed is through the kunai… And with there being another Akuma… you have to kill her with the same kunai…"**

"Uh… What?" I repeated again. "How about we find that loop hole where we don't do that and just wing it like I did on getting into this seal in order to help you." Kyuubi stared at me. **"Speaking about that… how did you get here?"** He asked as he stared at me. "I stabbed the kunai in the middle of the seal in a book…" Kyuubi stared at me in silence. "…The room was falling apart… do I at least get credit for getting out of the room safely?" **"….."**

"The earthquake wasn't my fault… things just started falling off the shelf on their own!"  
><strong>"…"<br>**"I fucked up, didn't I?"  
><strong>"You think?"<strong>

I groaned as I hit my head on what seemed like the ground. "Did I seal myself then?" Kyuubi said in an all too excited voice. **"YUP!"** I groaned before staring up at the seal. It was a 5 pointed seal, with an orb at each end. It slightly reminded me of Akuma's affinity chart that she had written in the dirt many years ago when explaining the elemental strengths and weaknesses. There was a green ring around the star itself, telling me it was wind due to the twin's affinity towards wind.

The orbs itself were the elements… which means that the center was the yin and yang… which explains why Kyuubi was in the middle to begin with… since he was the connection to the Yin and Yang twins… the difference happened to be Kyuubi's previous comment. The seal wouldn't break until the bounded person was pure. Kyuubi was a yin AND a yang… meaning he wasn't pure, but if it was Naruto… Naruto was the pure light side. He would have instantly resisted the seal.

"Kyuubi… you are a dumbass." I stated, getting a glare from the fox. **"And how the hell am I the dumbass here?"** He growled out. "Simple… This entire seal is the elemental affinities… and the center is for yin and yang chakra… the seal wouldn't break unless the person was pure… think a moment about Naruto's chak-"

"**GOD DAMN IT!"** That didn't take him long at all. "Now what, genius? You obviously know everything since you ended up being sealed to something that Naruto would have completely resisted…" **"Shut the hell up."** I smirked before shrugging. "You are a fool Kyuubi. You are so full of yourself, which is why you could never be pure. Oh and because you are a jackass, which also plays a part in you never being pure."

"**Like you have room to talk."**

"Touché… I feel honored to get the first good remark of the Kyuubi." I grinned as he glared. I probably should be panicking right now… though me being a jester to the Kyuubi… is probably me panicking.

-AN-

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

So since I lost all my original story files… I had to rewrite them. While I was in the process of rewriting Uzumaki Twins… a plot twist came to mind. Originally, the story was going to end soon… Looking at the previous chapter… it was going to end on I think Chapter 38, which was the original chapter I typed up to. Now… this story might actually reach past Chapter 40!

However, truth is… the story is coming to an end. There is not many plot twists you can do in this story with how the characters are set up. However… it appears that… without noticing, I actually had the story perfectly set up for this plot twist, without planning it out!

I am currently typing Uzumaki Twins until its end, since it is very close now… The plot twist is Chapter 37… and continued in 38. This will help me push the story to end anywhere between Chapter 40-50. I had my fun with this story… but it does need to come to an end at some point, just like all my other stories.

†

My eyes shot open as I felt a spare chakra make its way into my body. It was a familiar chakra, making it feel like something just happened. I was starting to grow worried due to this. It was the realization that it was Sasuke's chakra that put me in the panicked state. His chakra seemed to be focused exactly where I felt Kyuubi's chakra. THAT was what worried me the most.

"I know it's the seal so…" I frowned as I gripped my hair. Akuma was the seal specialist between us! And now… she wasn't here when I needed her most. She might have taught me everything she knew about seals… but this was way back when we were still little punks pulling two year old pranks on the village.

I glanced behind me and stared at the seal markings that surrounded Kyuubi. It looked exactly like this one seal that Akuma had told me about when she first started telling me that there was a different seal for everything. This was one of those seals that she told me that it is a 'do or die' type of seals.

_I huffed as I tried to grip for air. We just spent 3 days straight trying to perfect a seal. "Let's take a break." Akuma finally said the magic words I was waiting for all this time. She smiled over to me as she held out a hand. I grabbed her hand, letting her help me up before we went into our little hide out. It was a small cave that no one would notice right away, even if they tried looking for it, the bushes covered it pretty nicely. It was our special place to hide from the villagers, and we abused it with all our might._

_As we sat, eating our lunch, we were looking through scrolls. Akuma had brought them with her one day after finishing a mission, saying that it was our clan's scrolls. This was proven by the spiral that marked each and every scroll. They were filled with different sealing techniques, then some were filled with some of our clan's normal ninjutsu and even some taijutsu stances. After my proclamation of wanting to be Hokage; Akuma went out of her way to find things that would help me get closer to my goal._

_A question popped into my mind as I stared at one of the seals. "Ne..." Akuma peered up from her scroll. "What would happen if a seal backfired?" I asked. Akuma stared at me, slight shock in her eyes. She cleared her throat, placing her chopsticks down as she leaned over slightly. "The user would die." I nearly fell over how blunt her comment was, despite her actions that seemed like she was going to elaborate something._

"_Okay… what if the user got in their own seal then?" I asked. Akuma leaned back as she sighed. "Naturally, they too, would be stuck in the seal." I groaned, getting ready to hit my head. Why the hell were we learning seals if it would just end up being something that will kill us? This was a waste of time! Though, when Akuma first came to me about learning the seals of our clan, she did make some valid points… our father knew our clan's sealing techniques and it proved useful to him._

"_This is a wa-" Akuma held up her hand, cutting me off completely. "For us, it is different." I blinked. Wait what? She leaned over again, using a kunai to start drawing in the dirt. "Kyuubi is like a wall for us. Seeing as we are twins… this makes it easier on many levels." I nodded, not really understanding what she was saying, so the pictures were actually helping since Akuma drew a stick figure fox with a line in front of it. She then drew stick figures of us behind Kyuubi._

"_Due to Kyuubi… he can take our place in any seal. If the seal is our own… we can easily rewrite the seal." She proceeded to draw the stick fox being bound by something while the stick figures of us were, what I assumed, writing over what was a seal. "A substitution jutsu can easily replace Kyuubi in the seal after the seal is rewritten. You would use the twin that matches the qualifications of that new seal, in order to break it." I nodded as she drew a stick figure me replacing Kyuubi and the seal breaking._

"_But wouldn't Kyuubi be hurt?" I asked. Akuma shook her head. "Nope, he wouldn't even be hurt during the process that we are rewriting the seal." I stared at Akuma as she used her foot to completely erase the drawings from the dirt. "Ne… how do you know all of this?" She straightened up as her eyes dulled the slightest. "Because… there was a time during a mission that I actually sealed myself." It must have taken a lot of guts for her to admit that she messed up, even on a mission._

"_It was the first time it happened… I thought everything was done… but I found myself safe but in a dark empty area. Kyuubi was wrapped around me with the seal's print covering his whole being. I had noticed that the seal changed. This told me that the instant that Kyuubi took my place… the seal rewrote itself." She stood up, dusting herself off as she stared outside of the cave._

"_This made me realize that I could adjust the seal to any specs that I desired. I changed it to requiring that the person who was sealed to turn a certain way. In this case… Since I was new to this, the requirement to break the seal was that it had to be a female. I then used the substitution jutsu with Kyuubi. In an instant… I found myself standing in the battle field. The enemies that were caught in that seal, stayed within it since they didn't pass the qualifications."_

_I popped up quickly as I bolted over to Akuma. "So wait… if you sealed someone by mistake… while they are in that seal… you can rewrite it to their qualifications?" She shook her head. "No, you would still have to do the substitution jutsu with a qualification that you match." I slumped over, dropping my hands from her shoulder. "But… I don't know any qualifications I could match…" I mumbled. "That is why we are doing this… so you can figure out just who you are." I slowly peered up at Akuma._

_The emotions in her eyes told me that she found out who she was… and she didn't like it. Would the same happen for me then? "For now." She spoke up again. "Your qualification in a substitution would be 'an idiot'." She laughed as I glared at her. "That's not nice!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Truth hurts."_

I stared at the seal just a little longer before thinking over Akuma's words. This seal was originally meant for her… meaning that she would need to meet a certain qualification. This qualification is something that both Kyuubi AND her lack in; considering Kyuubi was still sealed even with the substitution that he did. So I had to figure out what seal Akuma used… or… try and figure out the qualification that had to be met in order for the seal to be rewritten.

"Grand…" I stood up. "Akuma is a female… Kyuubi is a male… so that qualification is out of the question." I stopped as my previous thoughts crossed my head. Akuma made the seal for HER… to get rid of the 'Dark Akuma' that was starting to get out of control. That meant… "The seal is a purification seal…" I stared at it longer. You couldn't rewrite a purification seal… even as a twin with a Bijuu. It was no wonder the seal stayed the same even with Kyuubi.

"But… am I pure enough?" I asked out loud.

**Sasuke's POV**

"You don't seem as worried as I thought you would be." I said as I glanced over to Kyuubi. **"It's because I know there is no way out of this… I accepted that fact the instant you pointed out that we were idiots."** He had a good point; no point in worrying over something we couldn't change. "I guess all we can do is sit here then, eh?" Kyuubi nodded before looking away.

"**It's true that I didn't look out for Akuma like I should have…"** Kyuubi said, causing me to look over to him. **"I neglected her for many reasons. She had previously angered me… but when we almost lost her back in the Chuunin exams… it made me realize how much of a jackass I was."** For some reason… I felt that he didn't detest her for the fact that she was a clone, but possibly for other reasons.

"**Sasuke."** I nodded to Kyuubi as he looked over to me. **"The eyes that Akuma has are classified as the 'Ultimate Eye'… truth is… Akuma didn't need you when she dragged you to that basement."** I blinked at him before frowning. "What?" Kyuubi sighed as he looked away. **"The Ultimate eye… Orochimaru was after it for a reason…"** I held up my hand. "What IS the Ultimate Eye?" I asked, knowing that Kyuubi probably was just about to explain it.

"**The 'Ultimate Eye' is something that the Shinobi world has been trying to grasp since the beginning of time. They wanted eyes that would beat the Sharingan in copying, beat the Byakugan in field of vision and the distance it goes, beat the Rinnegan in the mastery of ninjutsu and the sight of chakra. This eye was never completed due to the Hyuuga family not wanting to take part in such things."** I nodded; knowing full well about how they went through the extreme lengths of even putting a cursed mark on the foreheads of their branch members.

"**The Ultimate eye… is a stronger form of the Rinnegan with both traits from the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The lack of pupils is the sign of the Byakugan… the red and black tint is the Sharingan… and that small bit of purple from the Rinnegan changes the red to appear as maroon. Unlike the Byakugan and Sharingan… you can't deactivate these eyes at will. Akuma is the first with these eyes; leading me to believe that due to the dark chakra of Madara touching her… and Akuma being of the Senju bloodline… it became the perfect mix just like Grandpa Sage's blood."**

Grandpa Sage? That's right… the Bijuu was created by the Sage of Six Paths… so the ones who would know the most… is the Bijuu themselves. **"There is one thing that worries me about you."** I looked over to Kyuubi. "What do you mean?" I asked. **"The Sharingan was derived from the Rinnegan. You can unlock the Rinnegan too… and this worries me."** I frowned. "Why would this worry you?"

"**Because… the Uchiha clan was always a clan of hatred. And by hatred…"** he trailed off; not finishing his comment. "Kyuubi?" I asked. He stayed silent as he looked around. I did the same, in hopes that I would figure out why he stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked after seeing nothing around us. Kyuubi stayed silent before he turned and faced me. **"Something is happening…"** he stated. "What do you mean?"

"**Naruto… he is doing something. I can feel his chakra running through this seal."** That's right… Naruto was a part of the Uzumaki clan, who specialized in Fuinjutsu. **"He's trying to break the seal… he should know better than that… this is a purificat-"** My eyes went wide as Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke filled up the area we were in, causing me to cough as I strained my eyes to look over to where I thought Kyuubi originally was.

"Ne… been a while."

-AN-

**I put up a new poll on my profile**. I took down the story vote (Yeah, kind of early, but only 10 people put in votes) but the winner for that was Caged. I will put that up on… uh… looking at calendar… won't be this month… that is for sure. Look for it on one of these 3 dates: March 2nd, March 9th or March 16th. It is looking to be closer towards March 9th, maybe 16th. I will be busy the rest of this month working on the missing chapters on my stories is why…

I will be trying to get back on my update track, now that my internet is being nicer. I also fixed my computer and have my good anti-virus back now… but I can't get my files back; that is the only problem. I plan to clean up my room a bit (I got trash from me writing rough sketches of story ideas all over and notes on so many things just all over the floor…) and I am praying that after I clear it up, I find my good memory stick… using the 4 GB that I keep lending out isn't helping me at all. The one that went missing is a 16 GB… or 32… I don't remember, I just know it had a LOT of space and I instantly shouted. "BACK UP STORY HOLDER!" in the middle of the store. Imagine how that went down!

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Been working like crazy on these story chapters… it's starting to actually burn me out. So yesterday, since I was a Beta Tester for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, I decided to use that as my break from story typing. In the end I forgot it was also Monday and that while the thing was finishing its download, that I could put Uzumaki Twins chapter 36 up.

Now the fun fact is… I have a story to update today, and I don't even remember which story was the Tuesday one. So after I put this up, I'm gonna look at my profile to see if it is listed there. If it is, then yay, and I will then update that story. I think it's HSF… I think… if I remember right its HSF Tuesday and NHS Wednesday…

Told you all those stories burned me out!

†

"Ne…. it's been a while." I strained my eyes before I noticed a figure standing before me. "Naruto?" He grinned at me as he brushed the chains off his shoulders. "Where is Kyuubi?" I asked, looking around. "Oh… he's fine. Also the seal is broken…" I did a double take when I noticed that what he was saying was true. The chains didn't even bind to him.

"We shouldn't have been left in here… but this does tell me that we are in here because of something related to you." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms and stared at me. "Yeah… I just jumped into the seal without really thinking things through." He stared at me before laughing. "Damn it dobe, shut up." He held up a hand as he finished his laughing. "So your real body is in this seal then… that explains a lot. Well, you are stuck in here then." He began walking away.

"WHAT!?" He laughed, turning back towards me. "I'm joking!" He said as he walked over. "All you have to do is a substitution jutsu…" I stared at him. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Yeah… actually you could have done that from the start. You were never bound down by the seal." I realized his words rang true due to my body never getting chained down. "So… Kyuubi had me believe something that wasn't true?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah but… he probably didn't want to be alone or something!"

Or… the reason why Kyuubi lied to me… was because he wanted to tell me about the twins. "Naruto… before I leave here, I want to talk to you." He nodded to me. "I met up with Akuma when I was trying to find a way to break the seal." He stayed silent before flopping down on the floor as he stared up at me. "Uzushiogakure?" he asked. I nodded in response. "She locked me in a room of seals after telling me that we had to kill her…"

"Well yeah, that was probably because the seal couldn't be broken unless you killed the caster…" I nodded. "Yes, and she died after the seal was made. However… your sister's soul… it's in this kunai." I showed him the kunai which he instantly shot up and grabbed. "This is the kunai I gave Akuma as a present…" Naruto trailed off before facing me. "Sasuke…. I don't think the reason Akuma wanted to be killed is so that the seal would have broke…"

"She said it was because the dark chakra from her would infect you if she stayed alive…." Naruto shook his head. "That's a lie… Akuma is hiding something…" I stared at Naruto, who was staring at the Kunai. "There has to be another reason why she wants to die…"

"Naruto… she teamed up with Madara." Naruto quickly looked up. "What?" I nodded. "She joined Madara… she is trying to give us a reason to kill her." Naruto stayed silent before putting the kunai away. "Sasuke… you know where I am located right?" I nodded to him. "Yes, I left you in Tsunade's care."

"Meet me there." Before I could protest, Naruto was gone.

Following what Naruto said, I used the substitution jutsu in order to get close to the head quarters. The instant I was out of the seal, I took off back towards the headquarters. It didn't take long to get there. I was instantly met with Naruto being given a death gripped hug by Tsunade. "Ah! Teme." Naruto spotted me. I nodded to him as I strolled over.

Tsunade leaned up as she glanced over to me. "Naruto informed me of what you said." She stated. "Do you know why she would want to die?" Tsunade shook her head. "No… but normally everything she does… is always for Naruto." She glanced over to Naruto. "She always told me that she would die for Naruto to live…" Something clicked in my head.

So far all of Akuma's comments always stated something around having Naruto live. "Whatever it is… the reason she wants to die is in fact for Naruto… and it is for him to live." Naruto quickly looked between us. "What if it's to kill her section of the Kyuubi in order to stall Madara so that he doesn't have to kill me?" I shook my head. "No… she joined up WITH him… he can easily take her chakra…"

"Unless she gave him her chakra for Naruto to live and wants to be killed…." Tsunade trailed off. I nodded over to Tsunade. "That seems like something she would do right now… which means, we HAVE to find Akuma before something like that happens." Tsunade nodded. "But the problem is that the battle grounds are becoming worse." I glanced over to Naruto. "But… Madara would be forced to act the instant he hears that Naruto is out."

We all glanced over to the door to see the Raikage. "You were against that though…" I said, standing up. He glanced over to me, glaring. "I still am against sending Bee and Naruto out. However because of one of the two Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails is a fool… we might have to send the other half out after her."

"She isn't a fool… she is protecting her sibling. Wouldn't you do the same for yours?" Naruto growled out. The look that passed through the Raikage's eyes told us that he would in fact do the same if he could. "Let them go, Raikage." Tsunade said while standing up. "Akuma might be a fool right now… but she does have a backup plan for everything… she was Itachi's teammate for the longest time."

"Uchiha Itachi…" The Raikage repeated my brother's name. It was silent for a while; nearly making us think that we would have to fight the Raikage just to get through. But to our surprise, he moved away from the door and pointed out. "If you take that route… you might reach her in time."

We sat there in shock. "Well? Go!" He yelled out, causing Naruto and myself to stumble out of the room. We bolted off in the direction that the Raikage suggested to us.

**Akuma's POV**

I panted as I held my arm. I was an idiot and I knew that… taking on that man… even with these eyes… I still needed a certain someone in order to beat the masked man. "Don't think you can hide." I heard him call out. I bit my lip as I tried to think of a way out. I had to get to the main land, and I was pretty close to the shore line too.

I froze. A sudden chakra filled my senses. 'Naruto broke the seal…' I glanced towards the direction I saw the chakra. With Naruto's chakra, was Sasuke's chakra telling me that they were both together. I shook my head as I glanced behind me. I had to get away from this man and make it to at least the water. At the bottom of the Uzushiogakure bay was a safe hold. If I could make it there, I could travel without any detection… even from Zetsu.

I lifted my hand, wiping the blood that was on my lip. I watched in silence as my markings glowed. I placed my hand on the ground. 'It's my only way of getting out of here…' I thought as I gripped the grass. In an instant, a full nine tailed Kyuubi appeared. It was the first time that I allowed him to be this far. Since this Kyuubi was possessed by Dark Chakra… he would go on a rampage… and that was exactly what he started to do. It was the best distraction I could come up with.

In an instant, I bolted off for the water line while Kyuubi fought. I dived into the water, and then swam to the deepest part. It was so dark that I wasn't able to see anything. I snapped my finger, causing a flame to appear. I knew if Naruto saw me do that under water, he would freak out. It's not like it was a flame of fire… it was a technique from the Uzumaki clan… glowing water flame. I never had a chance to teach him that.

I glanced around as I looked for the spiral. My eyes skimmed the bottom of the water before it landed on a small spiral. I swam over to it. I lifted my hand and dug it into my injured arm, letting it get covered in blood, before I smeared it on the spiral. The next thing I knew, I was within a corridor. The lights lit up slowly; showing the rest of the way.

"So this is how the survivors escaped…" I said as I looked around. I followed the hall all the way until I reached an intersection. Each tunnel had a light that was made from different elements. The elements must mean the nation… the Fire must be Konohagakure while the orb behind me that appeared to be a waterfall must be what was originally a sign for Uzushiogakure.

"Those two… they were coming from Kumogakure…" I stared at the tunnel with the Lightning element. They were heading straight to here… and I knew they were after me. But I had 1 more thing I had to do before either one of them killed me. I turned to the tunnel with the earth element. I held my breath before letting it out as I walked down the tunnel. There was one more thing I had to do… and it was in the Land of Earth.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Is that Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked as we ran on the water. I glanced over to where he was pointing. "Yes…" We picked up our speed towards the land. Our eyes went wide when we noticed a huge nine tailed Kyuubi destroying what was left of that island. He seemed to be fighting something, as his tails were using the trees as a weapon against whatever it was. We watched in horror as Kyuubi tossed the trees at someone then let out a tailed beast bomb.

When the smoke cleared, and the pressure of the attack stopped pushing against us; we noticed that Kyuubi was gone… as was most of Uzushio. Before we had a chance to move; someone landed before us. We instantly recognized him, as we pulled out our weapons as a precaution.

"Hm? You are no longer sealed?" Madara said as he looked over to Naruto. Naruto didn't reply, but instead glared at the man. "Where is Akuma?" I asked, not trusting the guy. "Hm… so you two are looking for her?" he said as he looked between us. It was as if he thought we knew where Akuma was from the start. "She isn't here anymore." I nearly took that as she was dead, but realized that the tone he gave when he said it wasn't of satisfaction.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto growled out. Madara faced Naruto. "She attacked me first." Was all he said before he faced me. "What I don't understand is why an Uchiha is standing next to a Senju descendant…" I knew he was always trying to make me join him… he wanted both Itachi AND me on his team; not on the Allied Forces side.

"I'd trust the Senju before I trusted someone like you." I said, adding as much venom as possible to the comment. He simply shrugged before turning away from us. "At least I don't let my comrades live knowing only lies." I raised my brow. Was he talking about Akuma? "What the hell are you saying you jackass?" Naruto spouted off; knowing that the comment was probably directed towards Akuma in some way.

He turned to face us. "Oh? You don't know then…" He simply stated. I stared at him in silence before realizing something.

Madara wasn't making any attempts at grabbing Naruto. Why was that?

-AN-

You got one more chapter until you learn the plot twister. Also it looks like UT will end on I think it was Chapter 45. This would be the first story that I completed, in which it was one of those 'long stories' sort of thing. NUA is my longest story, and longest on the site. I never actually thought UT would last long on here, to be quite honest. The story was released on May 8th of 2011. In 2011, I had lost quite a lot of my friends in the Tsunami so I was a real emotional wreak. Writing this story while emotional… it caused the original copy that was written a long time ago to look better than this. That was when I realized 'I have to rewrite any story I released in 2011.'

A quick heads up. As stated below, I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 1 vote on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity.

There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

**I put up a new poll on my profile**. I took down the story vote (Yeah, kind of early, but only 10 people put in votes) but the winner for that was Caged. I will put that up on… uh… looking at calendar… won't be this month… that is for sure. Look for it on one of these 3 dates: March 2nd, March 9th or March 16th. It is looking to be closer towards March 9th, maybe 16th. I will be busy the rest of this month working on the missing chapters on my stories is why…

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

And welcome to the plot twister chapter! Hope you guys shout "WTF" for many minutes on this one hahahah nah jk. Side note, sorry for the delay. I really hate my internet provider. We had already paid for the internet for February… they double charged us, and then turned off our internet and cable. Douche bags, right?

Paying twice a month with 'late fees' makes the price unbearable and causes us problems when we need to fill the house with food again…

†

"Why aren't you going after Naruto?" I asked rather bluntly. Naruto glanced over me before realizing that Madara had started to walk away from us rather than trying to capture Naruto. "I see… so you two truly don't know. This doesn't surprise me. The Fourth Hokage and the Uzumaki clan were always like this…" I raised my brow.

"I can't take the Kyuubi from a clone." He simply stated. "Then why are you going after Akuma? She is the clone." Naruto said as he waved his arms around. "You see… that isn't the truth at all." Madara fully faced Naruto. "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the clone." We stared at him in silence before Naruto snorted. "Yeah right! My mother told me that-"

"Kushina? Akuma talked with her once when she was trying to master the Kyuubi's chakra." My mind instantly flashed back to when Naruto and Akuma were doing that training. "No… Akuma did that training when Naruto did…." I said as I glanced over to Naruto. "Didn't you ever wonder how Akuma was able to do the chakra form without really training?" Madara asked us. This was true… Akuma was kicked out of the fight.

"How can I be a clone? Akuma is the one who disappears when she dies!" My mind flashed back to what Kyuubi was telling me. _**"I neglected her for many reasons. She had previously angered me…"**_ I get it… "Naruto." He faced me. "I don't think Madara is lying." He gave me a look as if shouting 'what the fuck?'

"I told you that Kyuubi spoke to me… he told me that he neglected Akuma because she previously angered him. I think I know what she did…" I sighed, as I rubbed my eyes. "She… led you on to believe that you were a living being. She let you live your life as though you were any average child… it explains why you had a hard time doing so much…"

"Sasuke is correct." Madara said, as he cut me off. "Now… I must be off." He disappeared before us. I turned to face Naruto, only to see him shaking his head. "No no no! I am not a clone! I am… real…." His voice faltered as he looked over to me. "Naruto… let's get to Akuma." He stayed silent, but followed me as I went through my head on where Akuma could have gone.

"Iwagakure." I stopped and faced Naruto. "What?" Naruto repeated his comment. "Akuma is at Iwagakure…" I stared at Naruto before nodding. What would be the fastest route to Iwagakure from here? With the battlefield… it would take us too long to reach Akuma. How did she even get there so fast?

**Akuma's POV**

I felt a chill go down my spine, causing me to turn around. The distraction I set up was gone… and that meant that he would be after me soon. From what my eyes told me, though, Naruto and Sasuke had reached that island the instant Kyuubi disappeared. "I have a bad feeling…" I mumbled as I stared in the direction of Uzushio. That man liked to talk… and Naruto was there. Sasuke was smart… and he would ask questions.

"**He knows."** I jumped as a voice entered my thought process. I blinked for a bit before I realized that I truly did hear Kyuubi. How was that possible? I had the infected Kyuubi in me so… unless… the dark chakra that tainted him was killed when that Kyuubi disappeared. I shook my head before I continued to walk.

"**This is why I never wanted to help you from the start."** I ignored Kyuubi as he began ranting. I just continued my path. **"What are you planning? Are you going to kill Naruto?"** I stopped. **"That's why you are here, is it not? To get THAT item in order for you to kill him?"** I grit my teeth before I continued my walk. **"IS IT TRUE?"**

"No!" I shouted. I realized what I just did and quickly covered my mouth. It was too late… I already spoke to him. **"N-no?"** I sighed as I looked over the one wall. "THAT item is the only reason why I am still here… I plan to take it down with me." I toned out Kyuubi before he started to yell at me again. This happened before… back when I first realized the reality of everything. It came so close to someone finding out when Kabuto used those chakra cards on us.

My named showed up as Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That name was MY name… and I called my brother Naruto. I forced people to believe in fake documents I put into the files about Naruto. I was almost caught by Itachi… but I was thankful that I had a report to hand in that day. He knew I had full access to the file room due to being close to the Hokage. Though, even to this day… I feel that Itachi had suspicions about me.

"Akuma." I froze as I turned around slowly. How did they…? I stared at the two boys as they stood behind me, panting. I never informed Naruto about that hidde-… Kyuubi…

Naruto quickly ran up to me. "Is it true?" he instantly shouted. I frowned. "Is what true?" I asked, playing stupid. "Don't fuck with me Akuma!" I cringed. "Madara told me I was a clone!" I frowned. I shook my head before turning away; not wanting to face Naruto. "Akuma… tell me." He said, forcing me to face him. "Am I… am I really a clone?" I sighed.

"Yes…" I simply answered. His hands fell from my shoulders. "Naruto…" he held up his hand. I stayed silent as he turned away from me and flopped down behind Sasuke. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto before facing me. "Why did you lead everyone to believe you were the clone?" Sasuke asked. I could tell there was venom in his question.

"Because… I wanted Naruto to live a normal life. I found out that our souls were linked… when I died, Naruto was supposed to become a living being." Sasuke stared at me, as if recalling when I told him I wanted them to kill me. "And what if Naruto died?" He asked. "If Naruto died… I would die. That is… unless he was killed under a certain condition." This caused Naruto to face me.

"I was heading to get that item… so far; each time I have been killed… you stayed a clone. That item… it needs to be on me… or be the reason I died." I stated. Naruto stood up, causing me to flinch in slight fear. "So… this was why you were always trying to be cautious…" he turned and faced me. "_THAT_ item… it was father's necklace… wasn't it." I stared at Naruto in shock. All I could do was nod. "So that's why you said that…" he looked away.

I had promised Naruto our father's necklace when the time was right… but I knew that necklace was also the thing that would turn one of us into the living human. I wanted that item to be delivered to Naruto… AFTER I was killed. But it never went that way.

"I get it…" I looked over to Sasuke as he stared over to me. "Because Naruto is the clone…. The Dark chakra would have killed him… so by means to keep him alive… YOU took the chakra… in order to prevent Naruto from dying." All I could do was laugh. He was right… Sasuke knew he was right too, by the look in his eyes.

"Akuma… did our mother… your mother lie then?" I faced Naruto. "Reverse the story… and you have the tale of the real… Uzumaki Naruto who was never born… he didn't live… because of his sister." I stated, looking away. "W… what do you mean?" I stared down at the ground. "I killed you in our mother's womb… the Kyuubi's chakra influenced me to high degrees. That's why…"

"That's why you wanted to die in exchange to let your brother live…." Sasuke finished for me. I nodded. "So… the reason why Kyuubi was depressed… was because…. He caused you to kill your own kin?" I nodded to Naruto. Everyone fell silent. I knew they were trying to put two and two together. Other than our parents… the masked man knew the truth too and that was it. I had planned to take down the truth to my grave.

"I just don't get it though… you always disappeared as if you were a clone…" Naruto said as he faced me. I laughed, throwing the two off. "That was Kyuubi's doing… every time I would 'die' I would be pulled into his cage. That was why… I would always be 'revived' by Kyuubi." They stared in silence.

Naruto stood up from the floor and walked over to me. I didn't know what he was going to do, so fear started flowing through every bone in my body. Knowing that he is a clone, he might try and kill himself with our father's necklace!

My heart skipped a beat. Instead of doing anything to harm either of us… Naruto had pulled me into an embrace. The problem, though, was for some off reason; there was a pain within my body. I happened to glance down to see the kunai he gave me in his pouch. I quickly pulled away from Naruto, throwing both Sasuke and him off. I quickly pointed to the kunai. "Naruto… you can't come near me with that…" he followed my finger to the kunai in his pouch.

He pulled it out and held it up. "Why?" He asked as he stared at it. "Because that is where her soul is." Sasuke stated as he grabbed the kunai from Naruto. "Eh… but when I was near Akuma before… she didn't have any reactions like this…" Naruto stated; referring to earlier when he had his arms on my shoulder. "Naruto… you were pressed against her… the Kunai was literally within a grasp to tear her to shreds." Sasuke faced me.

"How are we supposed to get your soul into your body anyway?" He asked as he held the kunai up. "Yeah you see… you can't." I stated as I laughed. "So if you die… we could revive you with the kunai!" Naruto said, as he jumped up. "Can't." Sasuke said, facing Naruto. "Eh?" Sasuke sighed. "It won't work if it's missing gems." I stared at the two.

"**Aren't you going to tell them?"** Kyuubi spoke up. I wanted to tone out Kyuubi, but I knew I couldn't do that forever. _"I want Naruto to live a normal life, Kyuubi… as much as you hate my decision… I still want to do it."_ I could hear him grunt in disapproval. We had this fight years ago; back when I was on a mission. It was the mission that made me learn the truth of everything… of who I was, of who my brother was… of what he could become.

When I told Kyuubi I wanted to change it all, to make things the way they were supposed to be… he opposed it. So in exchange, I challenged him. I said that if I could control his chakra, he would have to keep everything from Naruto. He agreed… it was a close call, but it was the first time I met my mother. After proving to her that I was more hot headed than her… she agreed, with much heart break, to lie to Naruto. My father didn't really like the idea… but he said he would think about it.

When Naruto told me he met our father… and Naruto didn't say anything about being a clone… I knew then that my father realized why I was doing everything. I was surprised, though, when Naruto came to me and told me that our mother said I was a clone. I never thought that she would truly lie to Naruto.

"**Akuma. Now that Naruto knows the truth… I am no longer bound by our terms."** I frowned. **"I am telling him."**

-AN-

Hey guys, a quick heads up. Most of you don't know this but I have a back up account named DaemonDeDevilreader. I favorite stories that I plan to read in the future on that account. That aside, it also does random polls. It isn't story related but I am curious to everyone's opinion about things. I do happen to have myself in my Favorite Authors list so that people have faster access to seeing it.

It's March now… I've been neglecting a Update Calendar since November, and you could blame my internet for that. I want to get back on track with an update Calendar. So I will be drawing on my hand again and making a Calendar for this month. I think I have gotten myself back on track enough to have the calendar be set up for Next week. Caged will be put up March 16th. I chose to put it off longer due to all the catching up I had to do in February that came right into March(Which wasn't my plan.)

A quick heads up. I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 2 votes on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity. There is also 2 votes on NUA and 1 on HSF, but only 3 people voted. There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

So pissed off… this whole week I've been waiting on this site to load up all week! It's my internet's homepage too so each time I opened browser it should have loaded. But it never did, causing me to originally think I was having internet issues again, but when other sites loaded up… I questioned if it was just my pc or actually this site having some issues on loading.

After I get this up, I get to introduce my newer story 'Caged'. It finally won the votes to be put up. Some of you might not know what that story is about so… here is a quick overlay of that story.

The story 'Caged' takes place during war (not any specific war, though you could compare it to the holocaust in the sense that these people are trapped within a caged unit and are sometimes murdered.) Naruto(Female, referred to as both Naruto and Akuma in this story) is a prisoner in this camp. She has lived there all her life and knows everything about it. Her time in the cage is not a pleasant experience.

The story is mainly in Naruto's perspective as she 'escapes' the cage. The poll said "who would buy someone who appears to be quite a bother?" in the summary details. Don't let that bother you as you read after chapter 1. (If you choose to read it that is.) You never know what will happen in a story just by the first few chapters.

†

"There is one way to revive me." I stated before Kyuubi had the chance. Both of the boys turned to me in shock. "My soul is in that kunai… you can figure out the rest." I turned away from the two as I made my way to Iwagakure so I could get the necklace. The fact that the two were trying to figure out what I was talking about, allowed me to get away before they actually noticed.

I looked around outside of the Uzumaki tunnel ways; trying to figure out what part of Iwagakure I walked out on. It appeared to be right outside of the village, telling me that I was very close to the necklace. I glanced around at the rocks, trying to find any that were familiar as I walked around the outskirts of the village. As I got further, the rocks began to look familiar. My heart began to ache as I continued on the path. This was how I knew I was going the right way.

"**Why are you so intent on this idea?"** I heard Kyuubi practically scream in my head; causing me to stumble as my vision became fuzzy. I quickly caught my balance with a rock. I held onto my head, sighing. _"I told you why so many times… it's because I killed my brother in our mother's womb. He never had a chance to even be born. I had my chance and I even messed up my own chances at a life."_ I began walking again as my vision started to align.

"**You didn't kill him."** Kyuubi said, after a long silence. I stopped walking. _"What do you mean?"_ I asked. **"I killed Naruto… I used you as a means to kill. I was the reason why your brother didn't make it…"** I shook my head. _"Stop lying; it isn't going to change my mind."_

"**I'm not lying. You were more influenced by my chakra… with knowing that, and finding out that the boy in the womb was resisting it to a certain extent… I didn't like that one bit. I got enraged and when that happened… your body became my container long enough for me to kill your brother."** I stood there in silence before shaking my head. _"Your reason for killing him doesn't add up to why he was killed."_

"**It does… you were a child filled with hatred already. Twins tend to try and push the other out or even absorb them. I believed that no good would come from having two children living with the slight influence of my chakra. One had to go… I made a decision that I knew I had to rethink. I chose you and broke your connection with your brother. In the end… because I killed your brother… you became weak. I never realized that your brother was your support… even in your mother's womb. I regretted every second of what I had done."**

So that's why Kyuubi wouldn't speak or anything to my mother… because he knew what happened was his fault… and he regretted even doing such a thing to his container. _"Either way…."_ I began as I continued my walk. _"You used my body to kill my brother. I am going to give my life for him to live."_

"**I knew you were going to say that…"** I stopped walking as I stood in front of a rock. I lifted my hand as I reached over to the rock. My hand reached straight through it. I continued until I felt something hit my hand. I grabbed a hold of the object then pulled it out to see our father's necklace.

"Akuma! Stop!" I turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto running over to me. "If I am a clone, then I am meant to eventually disappear… am I right?" Naruto shouted to me. "And what? Lose all the bonds you created with the people of Konoha?" he staggered. "You have dreams… you have friends, hopes… everything that a human has. What do I have? I purposely prevented making bonds the day that I snuck into the ANBU force with father's chakra influence." The looks on Naruto's and Sasuke's face told me that they didn't understand.

"I knew father's chakra was holding the seal together. So when I was very young… I went to break the seal. That was when I met our father. He went to use his remaining chakra to repair the seal, but I told him not to. I already knew how to repair it… instead I asked him to give me his remaining chakra. He was concerned at first. I didn't tell him about my plan until after he gave me the last of his chakra." I lifted the sleeve on my one arm.

"I molded his chakra to give me his ANBU sign in my arm; after seeing where the proper location was on a young ANBU that ran by me. After that… I used the little techniques that seemed powerful, to prove that I could be an ANBU. I got injured so many times… because I wasn't really ANBU material. At that time, Kyuubi was willing to heal me. But when I told him I was going to exchange my life for you to live… He cut off all connections with me."

Naruto stared at me in silence before narrowing his gaze. "Either way… you shouldn't have to die!" I held my hand up. "Naruto, I have to do this." I stated. Naruto growled as he started to shout. "You don't HAVE to do it!"

"Yes I do!" I cut him off from saying anything else. He stared at me, dumbfounded. I knew I had tears falling from my eyes, but I didn't care. "You want to know why everything took place, Naruto? I will tell you why. The years I spent with each Sannin… it wasn't for training!" There was shock even on Sasuke's face from this comment.

"I was found by Tsunade one day when I had passed out on the side of the road. That was the first day that someone found out about my problem…." I held my hand up to my heart. "My 'training' with Tsunade, was things to help me preserve my life for as long as I could. Tsunade had no clue on how to help me… so Orochimaru said he wanted to see if he could try something. Seeing as he was really smart with scientific productions… Tsunade told me to go with Orochimaru. I was then placed into tubes to help me. Every now and then, Orochimaru would do tests with me… but then I would disappear from anything that was too much for me."

"Akuma… what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, as he moved closer. "Naruto… since the day I was born… I was dying." The look in his eyes caused me to look away. "What do you mean you were dying?" Sasuke asked, possibly for Naruto. "When Naruto was killed… the blood we shared became weak and I didn't get enough. My body began to get frail… I wasn't born a healthy baby. Most of my organs weren't functioning properly due to the lack of blood flow. Kyuubi improvised this the instant he was sealed in me. He was able to make me a little stronger and not die the original time I was supposed to… which would have been a few hours after birth."

I lifted our father's necklace to my chest. "I couldn't last long doing anything… if my heart began to beat too fast… I would turn blue and pass out. That is how Tsunade met me. She couldn't perform any surgeries on me because of her fear of blood, and Shizune wasn't familiar with any treatments that would help me. Even Tsunade didn't have a clue… she made that one of her goals to find out a way to save me." I straightened the necklace to be pointed towards me, as I stared at the two boys.

"All those times you were gone… it wasn't missions?" I held up my other hand. "I did missions… we needed money for rent. I wasn't going to leave you without a place to live. The third, originally, forced the payments for the rent on me when I was younger. Over time I was able to get the money on my own and I even saved up enough to last us for several years. That gave me a chance to run off and try and find a way to last long enough until you were ready to live without me."

"What do you mean? There is no way I would have lived without you!" I shook my head. "That's why… I needed to wait until you made friends." He fell silent. I began to push the necklace into my chest, without the two noticing. "You have friends… and you even have people you like. That was something you always wanted… and for me? The thing I always wanted… was to see my brother live." I pushed the necklace in even further. I could feel it scraping against my heart.

"What about me?" Sasuke said. "So you are telling me that I have to sit here and mourn over the love I lost? To watch the person I love, kill herself?" I frowned. I did admit to Sasuke in Uzushio that I had feelings for him… and Sasuke always claimed he had feelings for me. Seeing as he was an Uchiha… I knew that his love would be way too strong for me to handle… because the Uchiha clan… they were a clan with so much love… that it was the worst kind.

"I did tell you that there is a way to revive me… did I not?" I said, causing both boys to jump in shock. "But… you only said there was a way… you didn't tell us what to do." I shook my head. "In the life of a ninja… you have to figure out things on your own. I'm sure you will figure out what you must do." I pushed the necklace all the way in, causing me to let out a small gasp. Both boys realized what I had done and rushed over to me. "Akuma!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke caught me before I fell to the ground.

There was many things in life that I wanted to see still; but I knew that I wasn't going to make it to see those things. I wanted to see Itachi and Sasuke become brothers again… I wanted Itachi to tell Sasuke how he truly felt towards his brother. I wanted to see Konoha rebuilt itself after its destruction. I wanted to see Naruto; smiling at me as he jumped around saying he was going to eat 17 bowls of ramen. I wanted to see Naruto's face on the monument… to see Naruto lead the village. I wanted him to be the Hokage… to be the real savior of this world. He was the one that was meant to be great… not me.

_Naruto… even if times get rough and people turn their backs on you… you just have to keep pushing forward. You have people who will always give you a pat on the back… even if it is someone you least suspect. You were meant to be the one to save us all due to your strength… you need to stop this war and create the peace that we always spoke about._

_Sasuke… you might have lost your clan, but you never lost your heart. You always carried your clan's name with pride, despite the truth of what happened to your clan. Don't let hatred consume you… just follow your beliefs and soon, you will understand the peace that both Itachi and Naruto seek. You are the only one out there that can guide Naruto in the knowledge… and support… that he will need._

_Kyuubi… we never agreed on anything. I knew you didn't want to lose either of us. The fear that was in your eyes when I was thought dead… that told me that you never stopped caring. To Naruto and me… you were our family. You were always there for us, guiding us as we tried to get stronger. You protected a clone… and helped it grow. You're the only one that knew… that knew that I was the one who created Naruto… not my parents… it was the first realization that my parents had of my capabilities…_

_Things should get easier for you now… Sasuke, Naruto…._

-AN-

Akuma… why do you have to go down all emotional like? Oh right… because I made you…

So UT is nearing its end, as I stated once before… which means Monday will be freed up from story updates. With that being said… after I get things to steady out on my computer(meaning stories) I might make Mondays my… "Rewrite story chapters" day. You see… trying to keep track of stories is starting to get hard when I'm supposed to publish a story every day in the week… with me job hunting… if I got a job, my way of updating will get in the way with any job I try to get.

Now a warning… there won't be any updates on Monday… not because I put this up like a day before Monday… but because my electricity is going to be turned off. Now, I'm not sure when they will be turning the electricity off, and when they will be turning it back on either. The only way I could probably update stories is through my phone if I am able to get them all up onto the document manager, but so far with me updating stories through my phone, it has caused major glitches in the story. My boyfriend will be coming to visit on Thursday… I greatly detest his laptop…

Anyway, off to go put up the Author Note in Caged so I can put it up.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

"Daemon! Y u so late!" Ah yeah… I was supposed to put Uzumaki Twins and this up on Tuesday… and then I got sick. Fun times, right? Only not. I'm still sick; suffering a fever that just won't go away no matter what I try. I have a splitting headache everyday that dulls down for a short time after I take aspirin.

So it's what? Friday? Saturday? I don't even know… I'm still half asleep even now as I go to do this haha. Anyway… putting up UT, NUA, YnK, HSF, NHS uh… what else… oh wait no, that's it. Not sure when I will update Caged or HoM yet… but they will get a day of the week to be updated. I'm just too tired to review their next chapter to be put up right now… so yeah…

†

We stayed silent as we watched Akuma fade into dust. All that was left was the Yondaime's necklace. Naruto had the hardest grip on that necklace as he stared down at the ground. He was grieving at the loss of his sister. The question, though, was if Naruto was human like Akuma had wished for… or if she died in vain. My question was answered when Naruto looked up at me. His eyes resembled Akuma's Ultimate Eyes… but these were different.

They had emotion.

The eyes faded away as Naruto slowly stopped his crying. He stood up, putting the necklace around his neck. He was silent… too silent. He turned away from me, activating the Kyuubi chakra mode. "Naruto…" I said as I stood up. He turned around, giving me a sloppy smile. "We have to win this war for Akuma-ttebayo." I stared at him as he walked away. A thought crossed my mind as I stared at Naruto. When you disperse a clone, the owner gains all their memories… when Akuma disappeared… did Naruto gain all of Akuma's knowledge?

I followed after Naruto and watched him carefully as he headed straight for the battlefield. He didn't seem like he was going to burst like most people would after losing their sibling. Instead… he seemed more…resolved. "You know…" Naruto spoke up suddenly as he ran. I stayed silent but continued to listen. "When I think back… Akuma really was only trying to protect me. She once asked me if I was afraid of disappearing… I thought that it was because she was afraid of disappearing… but in reality, she was afraid that I would disappear." He laughed.

"Itachi was apparently Akuma's opponent during the exams… I never knew she took part in the exams to begin with. It was apparently the longest exam battle they had ever had. Eventually it ended up in both being so exhausted, Itachi finally passed out but Akuma stated that she was going to forfeit." I blinked as I looked over to Naruto as he had a faint smile on his face. I remembered when Itachi was going through the Chuunin exams. We went to watch his third exam. The person Itachi fought was wearing a cloak so it was impossible to see who they were fighting. Eventually I had fallen off to sleep due to the length of the battle. That annoyed my father considering I was supposed to be watching Itachi to get some fighting pointers.

"Itachi didn't know that Akuma forfeit at the last second. He still doesn't know, or at least, that is something Akuma believed since he never confronted her about it." Our parents never actually told Itachi about how he won… so that is a great possibility that Itachi still doesn't know that Akuma forfeit her win against him. If Itachi knew, I don't think he would have accepted his nomination towards being a Chuunin. I just wonder why Akuma forfeit at the last second if she won.

I glanced over to Naruto, but he seemed like he wasn't going to explain why. Even if I asked, I know he wouldn't tell me. Naruto glanced over to me. "Did you know that Akuma couldn't read or write?" I blinked at his comment. "She only ever looked at the pictures… she was never taught how to read or write. It's really a surprise that she spoke so clear half the time…" Naruto mumbled under his breath. "I see… so the reason why you normally can only follow the pictures yourself is because that was how Akuma taught you?" He nodded.

"Akuma mastered the tailed beast bomb though… but it put so much strain on her body that if she used it, she ended up being hospitalized in the critical unit." Naruto fell silent before looking away. "During the surgery Akuma had when she stumbled into the hospital, half dead… her eyes changed. The chakra was being drained out of the medical ninjas… so they did what they had to and put the cover over her eyes as if it was a bloodline. She sealed two doctors in the process." I looked at Naruto, shocked.

"Akuma didn't remember… but her eyes did." I see… so that memory was pretty much burned into her eyes. We heard a huge bomb like sound coming from the desert that was beside us. "I thought the battlefield was closer to the bay…" Naruto said as we switched our direction. "It is… but this might be another squad. They did have several squads set up at different points. Maybe this is Gaara's sector due to the sand?" I suggested as we continued on.

"I wonder who they are fighting then…" Naruto said as he seemed to focus on the oncoming battlefield. "Tsunade did inform us that some of the previous Kages were reincarnated… so do you think?" Naruto faltered in his step. I remembered how his father was one of the Kages. "I don't think your father is among them." I quickly stated, causing him to face me. "Why do you say that?" My mind went back to Orochimaru. "Because… Minato did a sealing, so his soul was sealed away."

"Oh… you're right! I recall Akuma telling me something about that…" He trailed off. Before anything else was said, I watched Naruto bolt off; catching someone who was flying towards us. I bolted over and glanced over to that person. We peered before us to see a man wearing bandages all over him. "I got him." Naruto stated as he let me grab the wounded Shinobi off of him. While Naruto ran off to help the Shinobi fight the guy in bandages, I checked over the wounded Shinobi.

Their own kunai was stabbed into their chest. They went to pull it out, but I grabbed their hand. "Don't pull that out. You have a high chance of cutting one of your major arteries if you do that." They froze at my comment. "Where is the medical unit?" I asked as I looked around. "They ran off with Temari-sama…." They said as their hand twitched in my grasp. I nodded. "So they would be a pretty good distance away then…" I mumbled, getting a nod from the Shinobi.

"Am I going to die?" he asked as he stared up at me. In his eyes was pure fear. He didn't want to die, you could tell. I bit my lip before letting out a long sigh. "No… just leave this to me." I said as I placed the guys arm to his side. He seemed scared of what I would do; I knew that. After all, wasn't I wearing the Konoha headband and not the Shinobi forces headband? He probably thought I was a zombie or something.

"Hold still, alright?" I said as I extended my hand over his chest. He simply nodded as my hand began to glow. I examined the kunai and where it was located with my Sharingan while I used my hand to guide the kunai out while healing it up in the process. The instant I got the kunai out, I pulled out the gauze from my pouch and held it tight on his chest. "Can you keep pressure on your injury?" I asked him. He simply nodded, moving his hand to keep the pressure on his injury. I nodded to him as I pulled out a scroll. I unraveled it then did the hand signals that were needed to release what I had sealed in it.

He seemed amazed by my capabilities due to the medical supplies that appeared before him. "Are you a medic Nin?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No, I am not, but I do have enough training to do some basics that will help you until a medical unit is able to help." He nodded to me. "Who taught you such things?" He asked. I stared up at him. I could see that he was only talking to me in order to hide his pain. "My teammate taught me some basics. She trained under Tsunade for a while…" I trailed off as I noticed the shocked expression on his face. "Her name was Uzumaki Akuma… she was one of the Jinchuuriki that we were fighting to protect."

"You… keep talking in past tense. Why?" I frowned. I simply began stitching his injury as he watched me closely. "In order to save her brother, who is the other Jinchuuriki sharing the same beast… she gave her life for him to live." I looked up to see the guy covering his eyes with his hands. It was obvious he was crying, as the sand under him was becoming moist. "The boy that caught you, is her brother." I stated. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto… the hero of Konohagakure."

"W-What? I was saved by the hero?" The shocked look on his face was priceless. "W-who are you then?" He asked as I finished the last stitch. I cut the wire then put everything into my kit. "Uchiha Sasuke." I stated. "For an Uchiha to do this…" He trailed off as he sat up. I nodded as I stored my medical supplies and stood up. "I'm an Uchiha that was tempted by the worst kind of demons in the world…" The man looked up at me. "The demons… they were called 'friends', 'teammates', 'lover'…" I looked away as I began walking towards the battlefield. "I see… so even that kind of person can change an Uchiha."

"Head to the medical unit." I stated before bolting off. There was a lot of wounded on the ground, but they were able to stand up. Some were knocked out due to being flown against rocks. They should have kept a medical unit here. No one should underestimate any enemy. I could hear yelling coming from the other side of the field. I was instantly met with Gaara yelling at Naruto about him not hiding. Naruto didn't falter as he spoke in a calm tone. He smiled as he stated that he wouldn't die until he became the Hokage.

The question that caused the silence was 'Where is Akuma?'

"She…" I quickly bolted over to the group. Naruto didn't want to admit that Akuma wasn't among us anymore. This would probably tell Gaara that Naruto couldn't handle anything. "Akuma said she was going on ahead." I stated, causing Naruto to look over to me. I could see him telling me thank you with his eyes. He nodded to me before facing Gaara. "Sasuke was helping Akuma treat the wounded, you see, so…" Gaara stared at Naruto longer before turning to me.

"Whose unit are you in?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I'm not in a unit. I was only ordered to keep track of the twins." He nodded to me before looking over to Naruto. "I am heading on." Naruto nodded. "I will take the West battlefield." Naruto said, bolting off. "I will be heading off to Akuma." I stated, leaving in a different direction than what they had gone.

'_Sasuke.'_ I jumped at the voice that entered my head. I had forgotten all about the communicators. _'With that lie… we really have to bring Akuma back.'_ I nodded to myself. _**'You two worry too much.'**_ Kyuubi simply stated. It was the first time I had heard Kyuubi talk through the communicator in a long time.

'_Kyuubi, you watched over Akuma right, and know her thoughts?'_ I instantly asked. _**'Yes, so how about in exchange for the information you seek, you do me a little favor. This is extended to both of you.'**_ I frowned as I stopped running. Kyuubi asking for a favor; never did us any good in the long run. The last time he asked me for a favor, it went against me and I was held as an enemy for the longest time.

'_That all depends on this favor.'_ I said, getting an agreement from Naruto. _**'I can see how you two would be concerned… but it isn't as bad as you think.'**_

What?

-AN-

So… I got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3… I beat it… and got all 50 achievements… I feel as though I have no life… I never finished the other Naruto games (meaning their achievements, finished the game itself) because of the silly online achievements… Bijuu Naruto… yes… forevers please!

I think I'm overly addicted to foxes… considering the only reason I ever kept track of this anime originally… was because I heard about there being a fox… I only watched and read parts about Naruto going demonic… until Shippuden. I liked that they teach you the history and truth of what happened… I like stuff like that. I have always been a history geek… Anyway! Yeah actually, I have nothing to say… Love you guys.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
